Junjou no Miko
by Chikane12
Summary: En este fancfic veremos a una Himeko sufriendo, el mundo de fama de Chikane Himemiya la alejara del amor de su vida ¿Himeko sera lo suficientemente fuerte? nuevos amigos, celos, rivales, el mundo de la fama no es fácil, nuevos enemigos que intentaran separar a la pareja, llamadas que no ayudaran mucho ¿Que pasara si Himeko también va al mundo de la fama?
1. El Comienzo de la Historia Capitulo 1

**INTRODUCCION:**

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri"**

**Primero que nada diré que en esta historia decidí juntar Junjou romántica y Kannazuki no miko como verán en el nombre pero por ejemplo en Kannazuki no miko omití lo de las sacerdotisas Chikane y Himeko son chicas normales y de Junjou romántica hice que Misaki y Usami fueran en el mismo colegio que ellas, haci cree yaoi y yuri en un fancfic.**

**La historia es de Himeko Kurusugawa, Chikane Himemiya, Misaki Takahashi y Akihiko Usami todos van a la preparatoria y prestigiosa academia ototachibana situada en mahoroba Japón. Mientras que Himeko y Misaki tienen 16 años, Chikane y Usami tienen 17 aquí Himeko vive con Chikane y Misaki con Usami eso no cambia.**

**Himeko Kurasagawa: es una chica tímida e inocente de 16 años también algo torpe, es fotógrafa principiante con algo de habilidad en ello y en la cocina. Es algo infantil por lo tanto los niños la adoran tanto como los animales, sus padres fallecieron cuando era pequeña y tiene algunos traumas, le gustan los dulces.**

**Misaki Takahashi: es un chico algo infantil e impulsivo, el o quiere causar problemas a nadie porque se siente culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Es muy alegre le gustan las fresas y pasteles. No tiene muy buenas notas del colegio, es bueno cocinando y en el aseo de la casa.**

**Chikane Himemiya: es una persona de carácter fuerte, de tez blanca, proporciones perfectas y un cabello negro azulado. Tiene habilidades en combate, tiene un aura noble y elegante, vive en una mansión con muchas mucamas. Es ella dela prestigiosa familia Himemiya, es buena con el tenis y el piano.**

**Akihiko Usami: a sus 17 años es un popular novelista y el más joven en recibir el premio Namori. Su apodo es Usagi y viene de una familia muy distinguida, es bueno en ajedrez, deportes, y le gustan mucho los peluches.**

**Capítulo 1: "El comienzo de la historia"**

**-Mientras llovía después del colegio Chikane y Himeko iban a la mansión**

**Chikane: *sostenía el paraguas para ella y himeko* valla empezó la temporada de lluvias**

**Himeko: siii pero pensé que no llovería hoy había mucho sol**

**Chikane: de todas maneras en esta época siempre debes traer un parag…**

***un trueno da un sonido muy fuerte***

**Himeko: *cierra los ojos y abraza el brazo de chikane* **

**Chikane: *la miro sorprendida***

**Himeko: a esto pe..perdon es..es que**

**Chikane: no te preocupes, te dan miedo los truenos? **

**Himeko: a si algo**

**Chikane: *toma la mano de himeko y la mete en el bolsillo de su suéter* no te preocupes estoy contigo, no te pasara nada**

**Himeko: *ruborizada* si**

**-Himeko y Chikane llegan a la mansión**

**Chikane: himeko me temo que hoy no te podre acompañar a comer, mi padre me ha pedido que lo acompañe a una junta**

** Himeko: *dice con una sonrisa muy linda* no te preocupes te esperare me gusta mucho comer con chikane-chan **

**Chikane: *se sorprende al escuchar tan lindo comentario* a mí también me gusta comer *se acerca y le dice al oído* con mi novia, pero me gustaría más comérmela a ella**

**Himeko: *sonrojada hasta las orejas* moo chikane-chan**

**Chikane: jaja bueno adiós himeko *le guiña el ojo***

**Himeko: *todavía ruborizada* a..adiós cuídate **

**-Mientras en el departamento de Usami**

**Misaki: a usagi-san hoy que quieres comer?**

**Usami: a cierto no te había dicho hoy mi madre me pidió que la acompañara a una junta **

**Misaki: (usagi-san está muy ocupado no debo dar molestias) está bien **

**Usami: *abraza por la espalda a misaki* pero volveré lo más pronto posible porque me encanta la comida de misaki **

**Misaki: *ruborizado***

**Usami: *lo besa* bueno adiós *sonrisa***

**Misaki: *ruborizado* si, si ya vete llegas tarde**

**-La madre de usami y el padre de chikane se encuentran en la sala, llega chikane**

**Takumi(padre de chikane): hija que bueno que llegas ella es Shizuma Akihiko **

**Chikane: mucho gusto de conocerla**

**-Entra Usami a la sala**

**Usami: lo siento me retrase un poco**

**Shizuma (madre de Usami): hijo ellos son la familia himemiya**

**Usami: encantado de conocerlos**

**Takumi: se preguntaran que clase de junta es**

**Shizuma: bueno como ustedes sabrán nuestras familias son de las mejores y ustedes dos son sobresalientes también van en el mismo colegio y por su alta clase no pueden salir con cualqui…**

**Usami: espera madre sabes que tengo una pareja y no pensó cambiarla**

**Chikane: padre recuerda que por más que no te agrade yo tengo pareja**

**Takumi: por lo menos dejen terminar de hablar, miren no queremos que salgan de verdad solo finjan **

**Shizuma: debido a que siempre están "solteros" se han empezado rumores raros así que por lo menos finjan ser novios al menos 3 meses**

**Chikane: NO!**

**Usami: NO!**

**Takumi: supuse que dirías eso chikane pero si no finges esta relación hare que alejen a kurusugawa lo más lejos de ti**

**Shizuma: igual contigo usami lo hare con takahashi sabes que tengo contactos**

**Chikane: *cara de angustia* si acepto puedo decirle a himeko que es falso?**

**Usami: que tal 2 meses y dejamos de fingir?**

**Shizuma: bueno dos meses completos después pueden decir que no funciono**

**Chikane: bueno si ese es el trato padre después de esto podre seguir normal la relación con Himeko**

**Takumi: siempre y cuando siga como ahora en secreto**

**Usami: tendré que aceptar**

**Chikane: acepto **

**Shizuma: bueno Takumi y yo saldremos para que se pongan a hablar de cómo publicaran su relación y también como se lo dirán a sus parejas**

**Takumi: es algo que tiene que hacer es una vergüenza que salgan con personas cualquiera y lo peor de su mismo sexo**

**Chikane: vallase ya!**

**Usami: lárguense! **

**-Usami y Chikane solos en la sala**

**Usami: no te parece bien si les decimos juntos**

**Chikane: si es buena idea**

**Usami: tu pareja es kurusugawa?**

**Chikane: si por?**

**Usami: creo que va en el salón de misaki **

**Chikane: aah tú pareja es menor?**

**Usami: si por un año igual que la tuya**

**Chikane: te parece si le decimos juntos lo de ya sabes esto de que tenemos que aparentar?**

**Usami: si será lo mejor**

**-Después de varios minutos de charla**

**Usami: bueno entonces mañana en mi departamento **

**Chikane: mañana está bien verdad?**

**Usami: si adiós**

**Chikane: adiós**

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Enfrentando Hechos Capitulo 2

**Junjou no Miko **

Capítulo 2: "Afrontando Hechos"

-Como pasaron mucho rato discutiendo con sus padres Chikane y Usami llegaron como hasta las 11 de la noche a sus respectivas casas

-Llega Usami a si departamento y ve sobre la mesa un plato de comida y una note que dice: Usagi-san ponlo a calentar 2 minutos en el microondas y cuando lo saque ten cuidado se pone caliente, hay limonada en el refrigerador atte: Misaki, Usami después de comer sube al cuarto de Misaki y ve que ya está dormido así que sonríe, acaricia su cabeza, apaga la luz y se va a su habitación a dormir.

-Llega Chikane a la mansión y va al cuarto de Himeko algo preocupada por si comió, abre la puerta y la ve profundamente dormida muy linda con las manos debajo de la mejilla como toda una princesa Chikane sonríe y cierra la puerta, le pregunta a una de sus mucamas si Himeko comió

**Mucama:** Pues espero mucho pero le dije que comiera algo por que usted probablemente llegaría algo tarde, así que comió, estudio algo, se bañó y se durmió

**Chikane:** gracias por decirle que vendría algo tarde *se va a comer y después a dormir*

-Ya es de día y hora de ir al colegio, mientras en el departamento de Usami

**Misaki:** *tocando puerta de Usami toc toc* usagi-saaaan hora de levantarse si no llegaremos tarde al colegio

**Usami:** mmm ya voy *adormilado*

**Misaki:** tss siempre batallando contigo, baja para desayunar faltan 10 minutos si no llegaremos tarde

**Usami:** si, si voy pero ni un beso de buenos días

**Misaki:** *sonrojado* cállate falta poco para irnos desayuna, es malo que no desayunes nada

**Usami:** bueno *acaricia la cabeza de misaki* si es la comida de misaki desayunare *empieza a comer*

-En la mansión Himemiya, Chikane va al cuarto de Himeko

**Chikane:** Hi-me-ko despierta *con un dedo le aplasta la mejilla*

**Himeko:** *hace unos pucheros* Chi-ka-ne-chaaaan

**Chikane:** jajaja no me hagas pucheros levántate tenemos que ir al colegio

**Himeko:** pero *voltea a ver a chikane muy tierna (la pijama le queda algo grande a sí que se le descubre el hombro)*

**Chikane:** *la abraza por detrás y le desabrocha un botón de la blusa del pijama* susurrándole al oído le dice: o acaso quieres que yo te ponga el uniforme?

**Himeko:** *totalmente ruborizada* noooo chikane-chan yo puedo solita!

**Chikane:** jajaja está bien te dejo para que te cambies

**Himeko:** *sonrojada* si

-Terminan de alistarse y se van al colegio

-Mientras en el departamento de Usami

**Misaki:** Usagi-saaaan no llegaremos a tiempo *sonrojado*

**Usami:** hay tiempo *abrazando a misaki y lo besa en el cuello*

**Misaki:** *logra escapar vámonos no llegaremos *le toma la mano y lo jala a la salida del apartamento*

**Usami:** *sorprendido sonríe* no hay problema iremos en mi auto

**Misaki:** *sonrojado* bueno

-Se van al colegio

-Chikane y Himeko llegan al colegio, como siempre chikane va un poco delante de himeko, subiendo las escaleras, se oyen chicos y chicas decir: es miya-samaaa y Himeko solo observa alegremente la belleza de chikane

-Llega un auto deportivo rojo bajan del Usami y Misaki, chikane voltea y piensa (ese a de ser la pareja de akihiko) usami y misaki van subiendo las escaleras misaki adelante que usami y se escucha que dicen: es akihiko tan guapo, misaki sigue subiendo normal las escaleras

-Mientras en el salón de segundo de preparatoria donde están misaki y himeko se encuentran en el taller de cocina

-Himeko llega y pone sus cosas en una mesa

**Misaki:** esta es mi mesa *sonríe* kurusagawa

**Himeko:** jajaja deja de bromear takahashi tú me dijiste que fuéramos equipo

**Misaki:** si jajaja ya se kurusagawa estos equipos son de dos además ya vi que mako se puso con usui en equipo

**Himeko:** a si es cierto tú ya sabes cuánto se quieren esos dos jajaja

**Misaki:** son un par de cursis jajaja pero bueno ya hay que cocinar si no el profesor nos va a gritar

**Himeko:** Si apurémonos

-Mientras en tercero de preparatoria en el salón de Chikane y Usami, ellos siempre van adelante mientras todos los ven con admiración

**Chikane:** *susurrando* el chico con el que venias en el auto es tu pareja?

**Usami:** *susurrando* si y la chica de cabello rubio es la tuya?

**Chikane:** así es, entonces todo claro en tu departamento después de clase verdad akihiko

**Usami:** claro

**Alumno 1:** wooooou akihiko y miya-sama están hablando

**Alumna 2:** estarán saliendo? Nueva pareja?

**Alumnos (varios):** no puede seeeeeer

-Terminan las clases

**Chikane:** himeko necesito decirte algo, pero tenemos que ir a un lugar

**Himeko:** que pasa chikane-chan

**Chikane:** vamos ya te diré cuando lleguemos

-En el departamento de Usami

**Usami:** misaki tendremos visitas, cuando lleguen necesito decirte algo)

**Misaki:** si son amigos tuyos me subo arriba y espero a que se vayan

**Usami:** no quiero que te quedes porque ocupo decirte algo cuando lleguen

**Misaki:** en serio? Quienes vendrán?

**Usami:** ya veras

-Llegan al departamento de Usami y tocan el timbre chikane y himeko

**Usami:** *abre la puerta* pasen

**Himeko:** disculpen la intromisión *reverencia*

**Chikane:** buenas tardes akihiko *reverencia*

-Chikane y Himeko entran, Misaki está cocinando y voltea

**Misaki:** gusto en cono… kurusagawa!

**Himeko:** takahashi!

**Usami:** entonces se conocen

**Misaki:** Si somos buenos amigos y compañeros de cocina *sonríe*

**Himeko:** *sonríe*

**Misaki:** entonces usagi-san platicamos o primero comemos aunque apenas comencé a cocinar

**Usami:** gustan comer primero?

**Chikane:** Pues si

**Himeko:** takahashi te ayudo a cocinar, sirve que mejoramos en el taller de cocina *sonríe*

**Misaki:** jajaja claro *sonríe*

-Mientras ellos cocinan Chikane y Usami se van a la sala y se sientan en el sofá

**Usami:** valla que son alegres

**Chikane:** jajaja si parece que son amigos

**Usami:** si pues van en el mismo salón

-Mientras en la cocina Himeko y Misaki

**Misaki: **kurusagawa me pasas ese sartén por favor?

**Himeko:** claro takahashi ten que vas a preparar?

**Misaki:** algo simple carne con verduras, pásame aquella lechuga

**Himeko:** claro *se la da*

**Misaki:** tienes idea de que nos dirán?

**Himeko:** la verdad no chikane-chan no me dijo nada

**Misaki:** himemiya? Chikane-chan? Son buenas amigas me imagino ya que viven juntas verdad?

**Himeko:** *con un leve rubor* si tú también eres buen amigo de akihiko verdad?

**Misaki:** *algo sonrojado* a si usagi-san es mi amigo jajaja

**Himeko:** si llegas con él por eso pensé, vives con él?

**Misaki:** a si es que es amigo de mi hermano y era tutor mío después mi hermano se casó y bueno una larga historia, tu porque vives con himemiya?

**Himeko:** jajaja también digamos larga historia *ruborizada

-Se quedaron callados unos segundos y después se voltearon a ver y rieron muy fuerte al no poder evitar su nerviosismo, después empezaron a charlar normalmente sobre el colegio

-Mientras en la sala Usami y Chikane

**Usami:** que crees que nos dirán al enterarse?

**Chikane:** la verdad no sé pero espero que lo tome tranquilamente

**Usami:** igual yo

-Escuchan las risas desde la cocina de Misaki y Himeko

**Usami:** valla sí que se ríen parece que se están divirtiendo (invaden los celos)

**Chikane:** si parecen muy alegres y buenos amigos (la atacan los celos) y si vamos para allá a ver si ya está la comida?

**Usami:** si, ya es hora

-Van caminando hacia la cocina y ya van escuchando la plática

**Misaki:** jajaja en cuanto el profesor dio la vuelta se le vio la cara de susto

**Himeko:** si jajaja lo más gracioso fue cuando abrazo a mako-chan del susto y ella solo le decía que se calmara que no podía respirar jajaja

**Misaki:** la cara de mako en ese momento era muy graciosa jajaja *sonrisa*

Himeko: jajaja *sonríe*

**Usami:** ya está te ayudamos en algo

**Misaki:** pues casi terminamos pueden irse sentando en la mesa

**Himeko:** pongo los platos?

**Misaki:** si están allá arriba, pero creo que no alcanzas

**Himeko:** *se pone de puntitas* efectivamente no alcanzo

**Chikane:** jajaja te ayudo himeko?

**Himeko:** *sonrojada* mmm solo eres un poco más alta que yo chikane-chan no te creas mucho

**Chikane:** si claro toma *le da los platos* jajaja pequeña

**Himeko:** mooo ve a sentarte chikane-chan *sonrojada*

(Mooo sonido de puchero con leve dando entender leve indignación)

**Chikane:** jajaja bueno

-Ya todos en la mesa comieron Himeko y Misaki platicando y riendo de cosas del colegio, porque por alguna razón Usami y Chikane estaban muy tensos ya que terminaron Usami dijo

**Usami:** bueno se preguntaran que queremos decir?

**Himeko:** *con cara de preocupación*

**Misaki:** que pasa?

**Chikane:** bueno la madre de akihiko y mi padre nos han dicho que… como decirlo?

**Usami:** te..tenemos que fingir una relación de noviazgo himemiya y yo por lo menos dos meses esas son las exigencias de nuestro padres

**Chikane:** dicen que ya que siempre estamos "solteros" se han empezado a crear rumores y ya que nuestras familias son muy prestigiosas no debe haber rumores indecentes

-Himeko y Misaki no decían nada

**Usami:** cla..claro que terminan los dos meses y esta farsa se termina

**Chikane:** efectivamente solo queríamos decirles esto

**Usami:** como nuestras respectivas parejas, no queremos malos entendidos

**Misaki:** *ruborizado* eeeeh *voltea a ver a himeko*

**Himeko:***ruborizada hasta las orejas* aaaah *voltea y ve a misaki*

**Misaki:** *se para* kurusagawa tu estas saliendo con himemiya!?

**Himeko: ***ruborizada se para* (intentando formar palabras) a esto eh si como decir si estamos saliendo *sonríe muy linda* akihiko y tu están saliendo?

**Misaki:** *se rasca la cabeza y sonrojado* a pues aja si, si estamos saliendo

-Chikane y Usami empiezan a reír, y después Himeko y Misaki también ríen

**Chikane:** jajaja que interesante reacción

**Usami:** sorprendidos o qué?

**Misaki:** *rascándose cabeza* bastante

**Chikane:** entonces que opinan de lo que acabamos de decir

**Usami:** exacto dos meses exactos y ya

**Misaki:** mmm la verdad no entiendo mucho que es que tus padres te prohíban o exijan algo

**Himeko:** yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho pero sé que chikane-chan es una persona muy popular y fantástica así que mmm

**Misaki:** también usagi-san es muy popular y siempre eh sabido que a tu madre no le simpatizo mucho

**Himeko:** y yo no le agradó mucho a tu padre chikane-chan, así que si chikane-chan me está avisando, no me tengo que molestar, según eh leído en varios libros a los padres se les obedece

**Misaki:** exacto, no creo que haiga problemas si nos están avisando desde ahorita

**Chikane:** lo difundiremos mañana, aparecerá en varios periódicos y revistas

**Usami:** tendremos que en público comportarnos como novios

**Misaki:** (eso significa que usagi-san es muy popular y tiene que andar con alguien igual de popular que él, supongo que nuestra relación no estaría muy bien vista, no le causare problemas)

**Himeko:** (valla en periódicos y revistas sí que chikane-chan es popular me imagino que a su padre no le va la idea que salga con alguien como yo, que soy normal hasta algo torpe)

Himeko y Misaki les dicen que no hay problema que lo entienden y les regalan una hermosa sonrisa cálida a sus amados

**Usami:** (tan lindo)

**Chikane:** (tan linda)

**Usami:** *besa a misaki*

**Chikane:** *besa a himeko*

**Misaki:** aléjate usagi-saaan *sonrojado*

**Himeko:** *aleja con sus manos un poco a chikane* chikane-chan hay personas *sonrojada hasta las orejas*

**Usami:** te amo misaki *sonríe y continua besándolo*

**Chikane:** no importa que haiga personas ellos ya saben te amo himeko *la sigue besando y la pone en sus piernas*

**Himeko:** chikane-chan este es vergonzoso *ruborizada*

**Chikane:** *le acaricia la mejilla* no importa *la besa*

**Misaki:** baka usagi-san *sonrojado*

**Usami:** *abraza a misaki mientras lo besa*

-Después de un rato, ya son las 10:30pm

**Chikane:** creo que ya es algo tarde vámonos himeko

**Usami:** vallan con cuidado

**Chikane:** si nos iremos en mi auto, gracias akihiko y takahashi

**Misaki:** adiós himemiya

**Himeko:** adiós akihiko

**Misaki.** Nos vemos mañana kurusagawa cuídate de regreso y que no se te olvide la tarea de matemáticas vale jajaja

**Himeko:** jajaja ya la hice sale cuídate

*se despiden de beso en la mejilla*

-Chikane y Usami solo ven de reojo algo celosos

-Himeko y Chikane se van

_**Esta historia continuara…**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que están leyendo esta historia por ustedes lo hago, seguiré subiendo un capitulo cada viernes si tengo más tiempo lo hare antes **_

**eme-2204: gracias por tu comentario :D me animas a subir ;) 3**

**aguslay: pues con esto actualice y seguiré todos los viernes gracias por el apoyo **

**francesca lucchini: pues los celos abundaran en esta historia por todas partes gracias por comentar :D**

**raquesofi: besos también para ti, gracias por tu comentario me alegra que mi historia sea de tu agrado **** :D**

**jako. : pues aquí te traje el capítulo 2 espero te guste **


	3. Rumores, noviazgo? Capitulo 3

**Bueno gracias a los que leen su apoyo me hace subir más capítulos xD los adoro pongan sus sugerencia para la historia en comentarios digan que les parece**

-Himeko y Chikane ya se habían ido así que Misaki y Usami se van a dormir después de recoger algunos trastes, poco después chikane y himeko llegan a la mansión

**Himeko:** entonces mañana lo anunciaran, verdad?

**Chikane:** si akihiko y yo ya nos pusimos de acuerdo

**Himeko:** pero, supongo que ya no nos iremos juntas en las mañanas o si?

**Chikane:** claro que si himeko

-Chikane acompaña a su cuarto a Himeko, ya las dos con el pijama

**Chikane:** ya en dos meses todo será igual promesa

**Himeko:** bueno promesa pero no te preocupes chikane-chan entiendo la decisión de tu padre y la madre de akihiko, como decirlo? *su mejillas empiezan a ruborizarse* alguien tan genial como tú, supongo que no ven que yo te quiero mucho *dice himeko al sonrojarse, hasta las orejas sonriendo*

-Chikane ve a Himeko sorprendida le acaricia el rostro algo seductoramente y le dice: que linda eres himeko, la besa apasionadamente haciendo a himeko dar algunos pasos atrás y tropezar con la cama haciendo que chikane callera encima de ella, chikane hace un poco atrás la cabeza para ver el rostro de himeko el cual esta con un rojo intenso, a lo que chikane le provoca tanta lindura

**Himeko:** esto chi-ka-ne-chan

**Chikane:** te amo himeko *la besa y baja hasta besar su cuello*

**Himeko:** jajaja chikane-chan me haces cosquillas *no puede evitar reír e intenta separar un poco a chikane*

**Chikane:** aah con que cosquillas es lo que tienes *le desabrocha un poco la blusa de su pijama (la cual es de botones)*

**Himeko:** chikane-chan que haces, mañana hay clases *lo dice con la cara como tomate*

-Chikane le ignora un poco la besa, le sigue hasta el cuello y después un corto beso en la oreja

**Chikane:** pero en el fin de semana no te salvas Hi-me-ko

**Himeko:** *al escuchar esto se ruboriza, pero lo intenta disimular volteando hacia su ventana*

-Chikane se para le apaga la luz y cuando está a punto de salir le dice: buenas noches mi himeko, recuerda que debes apartar tu fin de semana (lo dice seductoramente y sale de la habitación)

**Himeko:** moo chikane-chan buenas noches

-Las dos se van a dormir, ya es de mañana y mientras tanto en el departamento de akihiko

**Usami:** misaki nos iremos temprano para recoger a himemiya

**Misaki:** Claro me imagine se supone que será tu novia, esta bien me puedo ir en autobús no hay problema

**Usami:** claro que no, kurusawaga y tú se irán en la parte de atrás no dejaremos de llevarlos, solo los dejaremos un poco antes del colegio donde no haiga mucha gente

**Misaki:** seguro usagi-san? No hay problema me puedo ir en el autobús

**Usami:** no es enserio te vendrás conmigo y punto *dándole una mirada domínate y algo de miedo*

**Misaki:** bue-no

-Mientras en la mansión himemiya, desayunando están himeko y chikane

**Chikane:** himeko esto dos meses no iremos en mi auto si no que akihiko nos recogerá en el suyo

**Himeko:** chikane-chan no hay problema ya que son pareja no deben ir solos?

**Chikane:** claro que no, takahashi también ira

**Himeko:** segura chikane-chan? Si quieres me podría ir caminando con mako-chan ella pasa por aquí camino al colegio todas las mañanas (aunque estoy diciendo esto siento algo en mi pecho que es esto?)

**Chikane:** *abraza a himeko por la espalda* claro que no, eres mi novia y quiero estar segura que llegues segura al colegio

**Himeko:** *algo ruborizada* moo chikane-chan no me trates como una niña

**Chikane:** jajaja *le da un beso en la mejilla* ya llegaron por nosotras

-Ya en el auto de usami chikane se sienta en el asiento de adelante junto a usami y himeko y misaki van en la parte trasera ya todos se dijeron buenos días y van camino al colegio

**Misaki:** kurusawaga mira esto *dijo mostrándole un famoso manga de cocina llamado chef magic*

**Himeko:** wooooooou de verdad? ya salió? donde lo conseguiste? !

Misaki: jajaja tengo mis contactos kurusawaga *le saca la lengua*

**Himeko:** moooo takahashi dime no seas mentiroso dime donde lo conseguiste *haciendo pucheros*

**Misaki:** jajaja mira está bien, niña pucheros lo conseguí en la tienda del centro la akihanabo, la empezaron a vender el sábado pasado, genial no crees?

**Himeko:** si es genial! Espera niña pucheros takahashi *hizo un puchero mientras le daba un coscorrón*

**Misaki:** hay jajaja, bueno cálmate kurusawaga *dice riendo*

**Himeko:** jajaja viste lo del concurso para ir a ver a sensei?

**Misaki:** si sería genial ganar y conocer al creador de este genial manga *dice con los ojos muy brillosos*

**Himeko:** ojala uno de nosotros ganemos jajaja seria genial conocer a sensei

**Misaki:** pero al que gana le dan dos boletos que no? Ósea que si uno de nosotros gana podríamos llevar al otro así tendríamos más oportunidad

**Himeko:** que gran propuesta creo que sería lo mejor, conocer a una gran persona como sensei trato hecho misaki

-Himeko y Misaki se aprietan las manos como haciendo un trato de ejecutivos

**Chikane:** mmm quien es ese tal sensei? *pregunta con la cara de pocos amigos obviamente algo celosa*

**Himeko:** es el creador de la manga de cocina que tanto me gusta

**Usami:** a es ese del manga que te gusta a ti misaki?

**Misaki:** si usagi-san

**Chikane:** y ese viaje del concurso ese a donde es o qué?

**Himeko:** es a akibaha a más o menos dos horas de aquí, ahí sensei estará firmando autógrafos *dice con una sonrisa*

**Chikane:** aah y esos boletos si los ganan planean ir como que jun-tos?

-Chikane y Usami los ven en el retrovisor con cara muy pero muy pocos amigos

**Misaki:** pues jajaja *algo nervioso* hasta ahorita estábamos pensándolo

**Himeko:** si solo decíamos que tendríamos más suerte si a ya saben pues *muy nerviosa*

**Misaki:** de todas maneras no creo que ganemos

**Himeko:** takahashi no seas pesimista hay que tener fe por sensei! *decía con brillo en los ojos*

**Misaki:** tienes razón es por sensei! *decía brillándole los ojos como a himeko*

**Usami:** bueno llegamos

**Chikane:** akihiko me pasare un poco atrás con himeko y que takahashi se venga un poco contigo, de todas maneras faltan 20 minutos

**Usami:** me parece muy buena idea

**Misaki:** jajaja como que me llaman en el colegio, tengo que recoger libros y

**Himeko:** tienes razón como mako-chan me pidió que llegara temprano y pues

-Y pues no convencieron a Chikane ni Usami porque chikane se pasó para atrás mandando a misaki para adelante, mientras en la parte trasera del auto chikane estaba algo cerca de himeko como recostada y no dejarla escapar

**Chikane:** así que sensei es increíble, fabuloso no acaso más que yo? *decía mientras tocaba la mejilla de himeko*

**Himeko:** no esto chikane-chan no es lo que

**Chikane:** pero que mala niña eres hi-me-ko decir cuánto adoras y amas a alguien enfrente de tu novia *le empieza a besar el cuello*

**Himeko:** esto chikane-chan sabes que el amor que le tengo a sensei y a ti es muy diferente

**Chikane:** así como que diferente? *sigue besando su cuello y pone una de sus manos en la cintura de himeko* (sé muy bien que solo lo admira, pero se ve muy linda toda roja y nerviosa intentado decirme una confesión de amor)

**Himeko:** *ruborizada* moo chikane-chan ya sabes

**Chikane:** no yo no sé nada *y sigue besando*

**Himeko:** mm que el amor de mis amigos y el *cambiando a rojo tomate* tuyo es totalmente diferente, tu eres mi *mira hacia el lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo* no-nov-novia

**Chikane:** *abrazando el cuerpo de himeko* si lose jajaja *sonríe victoriosa*

-En la parte delantera misaki escapo de usami y salió ya solo faltaban 5 minutos, poco después himeko también salió corriendo y misaki le dijo que se apresurara así que se fueron a subir las escaleras, poco después ya iban como a mitad de escaleras cuando se escucha un auto y himeko y misaki solo voltean de reojo al saber que eran chikane y usami pero no logran ver mucho ya que una gran multitud los rodea, así que deciden mejor irse a su salón, mientras chikane y usami sonríen y posan para cámaras, pero a chikane le llega un mensaje de la mama de usami y su padre diciendo que se tomen las manos si no sabrán las consecuencias, ella sabiendo que trataba de himeko le dijo a él y el sabiendo de misaki le tomo la mano y se oía decir kyaaa tan fabulosos, solo una pareja tan perfecta como ellos, son como dioses, los reporteros dicen esto es historia tan fríos, irrompibles, perfección. Inalcanzables, como el hielo y juntos son como la pareja de hielo! Chicas decían kya tan geniales, estará en la televisión, radio, periódicos, revistas y en todo lo posible esto es oro, todos muy emocionados mucho más que la dichosa pareja.

- Mientras tanto himeko y misaki llegan tarde a clase, tocan la puerta

**Misaki:** podemos pasar profesor?

**Hiraga (profesor):** claro, pero a la próxima más temprano joven quien más viene?

**Misaki:** kurusawaga y yo

**Hiraga:** pasen tortolos pero ya no se queden, recuerden no entretenerse tanto a la otra

-Himeko y Misaki pasan con algo de confusión (tortolos? Nosotros?)

**Himeko:** como que tortolos?

**Mako:** Jajaja nada himeko

**Himeko:** moo mako-chan

**Mako:** jajaja bueno cambiando de tema, himeko, takahashi quieren ir a comer en la tarde?

**Misaki:** quienes irán porque el otro día que nos invitaste usui y tú solo estaban tan cursis y cariñosos jajaja

**Himeko:** jajaja tiene razón

**Mako:** perdón por estar enamorada, tú y himeko son un par de niños jajaja, pues esta vez iremos: Usui, Souma, Mikasa, yo y pues si van ustedes

**Misaki:** jajaja no soy niño y si voy

**Himeko:** yo tampoco soy niña *le saca la lengua a mako* y si voy

**Mako:** jajaja bueno

-Ya es hora de salida y himeko y misaki van con chikane y usami en donde acordaron algo escondidos para que los reporteros no los vieran

**Misaki:** hola usagi-san y himemiya

**Himeko:** hola chikane-chan y akihiko

**Usami:** hola, bueno nos vamos?

**Chikane:** hola himeko

**Misaki:** a veníamos a decirles que iremos a comer con unos amigos asi que nos disculpan por hoy

**Chikane:** enserio? , nuestros padres no dijeron que iríamos a un restaurante lujoso hoy, así que solo quería llevar a himeko a la casa, porque además estos meses habrá muchas ocupaciones y reuniones de prensa

**Usami:** si yo solo quería llevar a misaki al departamento

**Himeko:** chikane-chan no te preocupes me iré en el autobús cuando termine la comida con mis amigos

**Chikane:** pero me gusta estar segura de que yo te llevo a la casa *toma a himeko por la cintura*

**Himeko:** *sonrojada* chikane-chan no te preocupes además mako-chan y los demás nos esperan

**Usami:** seguro que no te llevo al departamento misaki

**Misaki:** no está bien usagi-san te marco cuando llegue a la casa si?

**Usami:** bueno cuídate

**Misaki:** okey chao

**Himeko:** ya me voy chikane-chan *le da un corto beso en la mejilla y se va*

**Chikane:** *sonríe* cuídate

-Misaki y Himeko se van

-Mientras Chikane y Usami en el auto

**Usami:** las cosas cambiaran mucho verdad?

**Chikane:** si, con esta fama que tenemos habrá muchas cosas que hacer se darán cuenta que casi no estaremos en casa  
><strong>Usami:<strong> sí..

-Mientras en un restaurante pequeño misaki, himeko y sus amigos

**Mikasa:** valla que creen la nueva pareja y nuevamente conocida como la pareja de hielo miya-sama y akihiko

**Mako:** enserio woooou quien lo diría dos personas tan geniales juntas

**Usui:** Son como perfectos más bien la pareja perfecta

**Mikasa:** siii

-Himeko y Misaki callados solo siguen comiendo normales pero en la cabeza todo da vueltas

**Himeko:** y que podemos hacer o solo vinimos a comer? (dice intentando cambiar el tema de la nueva pareja que le ponía un mar de pensamientos en la cabeza pero intentaba oculta, fingir que todo está bien)

**Mako:** bueno hay que jugar a los retos con la botella

**Usui:** si ay que jugar mi amor

**Misaki:** *comiendo un pocky* no veo el problema

**Himeko:** bueno si

**Souma:** vale

**Mikasa:** si

-Dan vuelta a la botella

**Souma:** mako manda a usui

**Mako:** mmm *sonrojada* bésame

**Misaki:** jajaja que cursis

**Himeko:** que lindos jajaja pero que cursis son lindos cursis?

**Mikasa:** aaaaaw

**Usui:** *besa a mako durante como 20 segundos*

-vuelven a dar vuelta a la botella

**Mikasa:** usui manda a himeko

**Usui:** jajaja veamos

**Mako:** *le susurra algo al oído a usui*

**Usui:** buena idea, himeko ve a la pista de baile y baila con misaki

**Himeko:** mooo que raros retos pones mako-chan sé que fuiste tu

**Mako:** solo es un juego baila himeko

-Bueno himeko y misaki van a la pista y ay música no tan lenta pero tampoco rápida y sorprendidos todos los del lugar al ver que himeko y misaki son grandes bailarines, bailaban sexy y al compás de la música como si fluyera de su sangre bailar con tal sutiles y elegancia era como para admiras el estilo atrevido y divertido que tenían, ambos pensando en cómo sería si bailaran con sus parejas chikane y usami.

**Usui:** souma miras mucho a himeko jajaja eres obvio

**Souma:** jajaja cállate usui es que están linda y baila tan bien que no se puede evitar la verdad

-Paran de bailar y regresan a la mesa

**Mako:** woooou acaso son bailarines profesionales lo practican mucho?

**Himeko:** jajaja no de hecho no bailo mucho esta es mi primera vez

**Misaki:** jajaja igual para mi

**Mikasa:** pero se veían tan geniales todos se les salían los ojos de verlos bailar tienen talento

**Misaki:** jajaja gracias

**Himeko:** *sonríe* gracias

-Mientras en un lujoso restaurante chikane y usami

**Takumi:** jajaja un brindis *levanta la copa que choca con la de shizuma*

**Shizuma:** todo va bien

**Usami:** si, si ya entendimos

**Chikane:** *voltea los ojos*

**Shizuma: **no se ven tan contentos para ser la pareja más famosa internacionalmente la pareja de hielo

**Takumi:** Exacto mueren afuera de este restauran hay ciento de reporteros que mueren por una foto de ustedes

**Chikane:** no me interesa padre

**Usami:** estos sitios me aburren

**Shizuma:** ya sé que pasa prefieren estar con esos niños lindos

**Takumi:** así con la pequeña rubia y el niño impulsivo

**Chikane:** pues si prefiero

**Usami:** mil veces más que esto

**Takumi:** no sé qué tiene ella, porque a tu madre le cae muy bien

**Chikane:** si mama adora a himeko, a veces demasiado (dice con cara algo enojada o más bien celosa por que la mama de chikane adora a himeko dice que es linda y tierna que es como otra hijita, que es muy dulce y no tan fría como su hija obvio quiere a chikane pero así juega con chikane y se quieren mucho, la mama de chikane es de mente abierta y muy despreocupada)

**Usami:** mi padre acepto a misaki (no es le desagrada y cree que cuida muy bien a usami a demás le encanta lo que cocina misaki, él es un señor importante que adora a su hijo y por verlo feliz no le importa nada, pero ama a su esposa y no la contradice)

**Shizuma:** ya dijimos son solo dos meses hasta es muy poco en mi opinión

**Takumi:** exacto

-Chikane y Usami siguen comiendo ya sin decir nada

-Mientras tanto misaki y himeko toman el autobús

**Himeko:** jajaja me divertí mucho

**Misaki:** si jajaja todos nuestros amigos están bien locos

**Himeko:** jajaja souma bailando culebrita

**Misaki:** y cuando veía que lo mirabas se ponía como tomate jajaja está más claro que el agua que le gustas jajaja

**Himeko:** exageras takahashi solo es un amigo

**Misaki:** lo que digas bueno aquí es mi parada hasta mañana kurusawaga

**Himeko:** bueno adiós cuídate

-Ya eran las 9:00pm valla que se demoró la comida, pero estuvieron jugando mucho, así que iba llegando himeko a la mansión al entrar ve a chikane

**Chikane:** hola himeko

**Himeko:** hola chikane-chan llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

**Chikane:** no acabo de llegar *abraza a himeko*

**Himeko:** *corresponde el abrazo ruborizada*

**Chikane:** entonces fueron a comer?

**Himeko:** si pero después se nos pasó el tiempo jugando botellita jajaja

**Chikane:** *le besa el cuello* no te habrá tocado besar a alguien o si?

**Himeko:** claro que no chikane-chan *ruborizada*

**Chikane:** menos mal, que te parece como mañana es sábado nos bañamos y cenamos algo viendo una película?

**Himeko:** si chikane-chan *sonríe*

-Tocan el timbre de la mansión

**Chikane:** espérame veré quien es

**Himeko:** si te espero

-Chikane va a la puerta y himeko la espera un poco atrás de ella, abre la puerta y ve a un joven

**Chikane:** que se le ofrece

**Souma:** buenas noches estas la señorita kurusawaga

**Chikane:** que necesita de ella o qué?

**Souma:** ocupo darle algo

_**Esta historia continuara….**_

**Aguslay: gracias por comentar, pues aquí te traje el tercer capítulo :3**

**eme-2204: abra demasiados celos y esta chikane es toda una loquilla xD**

**jako. : aquí esta lo prometido en viernes el 3 capitulo OwO**

**francesca lucchini: aquí la continuación :3**

** : espero que te agrade mucho esta historia aquí está el tercer capítulo gracias por el comentario (O3O)/**


	4. Nuevos empleados Capitulo 4

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri" **_**Capitulo 4:**__**nuevos empleados?**_

_**Gracias por leer la historia dejen reviews y digan que les parece (O3O)7 un pervertido como yo pido algo de acción veamos que pasa lean ;)**_

**Himeko:** Ogami? Eres tú? __*se acerca a la puerta a un lado de chikane*

**Souma:** a kuru-kurusagawa, es que tu listón del cabello

**Himeko: ***revisa su cabello y nota que su listón no está* ah creo que lo olvide

**Souma:** así lo vi y makoto me dijo dónde te lo podría traer no se tal vez lo necesitas y te lo traje *con un leve rubor le entrega el listo*

**Himeko:** bueno pudiste dármelo el lunes pero gracias *sonríe*

**Chikane:** bueno si eso es todo *con una mirada de miedo ve a souma sin que himeko se diera cuenta*

**Souma:** así eso es todo, es decir te-te veo el lunes kurusagawa, buenas noches adiós miya-sama

**Himeko:** adiós *le agita la mano en señal de despedida*

**Chikane:** adiós *cierra la puerta*

**Himeko:** entonces quieres bañarte primero chikane-chan?

**Chikane:** mm oh no

**Himeko:** entonces yo primero?

**Chikane:** *le toma la mano* nos bañaremos jun-tas

**Himeko:** *ruborizada* ah enserio, pero..

-Y si no quieres, te cargo y te meto al baño también te ayudo a desvestirte, decía chikane viendo seductoramente a himeko en eso la toma y rápidamente corre hasta el baño, chikane se desviste rápido y va ver si himeko ya había terminado, como no queriendo la cosa veía como se quitaba cada prenda de ropa y ya desnuda, las dos se dirigieron a una tina caliente algo grande para una persona pero pequeña para dos, himeko intentaba ocultar su vergüenza y estaba un poco alejada de chikane, en eso chikane jala delicadamente el brazo de himeko poniéndola encima de sus piernas desnudas, la besa con algo de pasión y al separarse por respiración chikane le acaricia la mejilla y le dice: estas roja y sonríe himeko haciendo un puchero le dice que es por el agua caliente y el vapor, también intenta escapar pero chikane pone su brazo en la cintura de himeko impidiendo que escapara y le empezó a dar besos por toda la cara cortos y tiernos después bajo al cuello y lo beso con algo de intensidad

**Himeko:** chikane-chan esto es algo vergonzoso *con los ojos cerrados y roja al sentir el tacto de los labios de chikane intensamente en su cuello*

**Chikane:** *volteo a ver a himeko* quien era ese muchacho el que te trajo el listón?

**Himeko:** te refieres a ogami-kun, el solo es un amigo, un compañero

**Chikane:** *pequeños besos en el cuello de himeko* se ve que está babeando por ti, enamorado de ti *veía con algo de berrinche a himeko*

-No creo dice himeko pero si fuera el caso, empieza a sonrojarse intensamente, le diría que y-yo ten-tengo no-nov-novia , acerca su frente con la de chikane y con un rojo tomate en la cara dice y la quiero muchísimo, solo a ella sonríe dulcemente, a chikane le aparece un leve rubor en las mejillas obvio mucho menor al rojo tomate de himeko a lo que a ella le pareció muy lindo y tierno, la besa

**Chikane:** te amo tanto y mi amor solo te pertenece a ti mi princesa, pensándolo detalladamente eres demasiado linda (y ni dudar con tu inocencia.-pensó ) debería ponerte un cartelito en el cuello que diga tiene novia aléjese jajaja *le besa la mejilla*

**Himeko:** mooo chikane-chan no puedes hacer eso

**Chikane:** tal vez lo del cartel no, pero conozco otros métodos para marcar territorio *mirada coqueta*

**Himeko:** a que te refieres chikane-chan?

**Chikane:** *toma fuerte y apega a himeko a ella* digamos que le dejare marca a alguien que es mía

-Himeko se sonrojo al oír eso y chikane le empezó a besar el cuello, poco a poco a chupar intensamente distintas partes del cuello de himeko y así durante varios instantes himeko avergonzada con los ojos cerrados

**Chikane:** bueno creo que eso será suficiente

**Himeko:** de que hablas *algo confundida*

**Chikane:** jejeje

-Terminan de bañarse y está en el cuarto de chikane ya con sus pijamas

**Himeko:** *viéndose en un espejo el cuello* chikane-chaan

**Chikane:** jajaja

**Himeko:** cómo pudiste dejar tantas marcas en tan poco tiempo *ruborizada con el ceño fruncido*

**Chikane:** *sonríe victoriosa* solo marco lo que es mío

**Himeko:** no pues, pues, no veo película, que hare si alguien ve esto *haciendo pucheros*

**Chikane:** solo cúbrelas, pero ve la película conmigo no seas malita *la abraza*

**Himeko:** mmm lo pensare *haciendo berrinche como niña chiquita*

**Chikane:** te dejo que elijas la película *sonríe*

**Himeko:** yaaaaaaay, digo así como sea *ruborizada siguiendo con su puchero*

**Chikane:** eres una bebe mi himeko

**Himeko:** no soy una bebe *le saca la lengua*

**Chikane:** si tus hermosos pucheros te amo mi bebe *la abrazo y le besa la mejilla*

**Himeko:** ya hay que ver la película *sonríe ruborizada*

-Vieron la película acostadas en la cama y terminaron dormidas, eran como las 7 de la mañana cuando chikane despierta porque a las 8 tenía una junta con su padre, la madre de akihiko y akihiko, volteo y vio a himeko quien seguía profundamente dormida, lo más lógico pues se durmieron algo tarde, se veía tan tranquila, tan linda pensaba chikane depositándole un tierno beso en la frente, le deja una nota, se viste para la junta y se va

-Mientras en el departamento de usami, este se alistaba para irse pero antes paso por el cuarto de misaki acariciándole la cabeza y despeinándole, después le puso la sabana que se le había caído y se va a la junta

-Mientras en una sala ejecutiva Shizuma y Takumi

**Shizuma:** valla, valla usami y miya-sama son oro puro, todo mundo anela tener a la pareja presente en cualquier lugar, restaurantes, museos, conciertos, y parques jajaja son inalcanzables

**Takumi:** la fama y la distinción de nuestras familias ha aumentado 20 por ciento los accionistas y empresarios anhelan conocerles

-Chikane y Usami entran a la sala

**Shizuma:** pero si el la parejita de hielo

**Usami:** ya empezaron (dice molesto)

**Chikane:** solo lo hago por obligación lo sabes padre

**Takumi:** lo sabemos pero no los llamamos aquí para discutir, como saben estos dos meses estará llenos de conferencias, secciones de fotos, reuniones lo saben verdad?

**Usami:** lose

**Chikane:** si

**Shizuma:** bueno como supuestamente son una pareja queremos que el viernes que viene, tengan una cita

**Takumi:** ya saben cine, parque y algún restaurante, tomados de la mano tal vez algún beso

**Chikane:** ni loca! Sin ofender akihiko

**Usami:** no te preocupes me caes bien y todo pero no me agrada la idea

**Takumi:** sería una lástima que una linda niña de cabello rubio desapareciera sin rastro alguno

**Chikane:** tss *rechina los dientes* está bien

**Shizuma:** y contigo usa..

**Usami:** se lo que dirás ahórratelo, acepto

-Mientras ellos se ponían de acuerdo y discuten algo, Misaki y Himeko iban despertando ya eran las 10:50 de la mañana, mientras misaki desayunaba muy aburrido se le ocurrió llamar a usami pero mejo no lo hizo por no causarle molestias así que pensó y llamo a himeko

**Himeko:** bueno, takahashi?

**Misaki:** Hola kurusagawa que haciendo?

**Himeko:** desayunando y tú?

**Misaki:** también aunque algo aburrido y tú?

**Himeko:** si chikane-chan salió a una junta y pues me aburro

**Misaki: **oye te acuerdas ayer el restaurante donde comimos?

**Himeko:** si el que tenía la pista de baile verdad?

**Misaki:** si ese, y pues pensaba buscan empleado y ayer miya-sama y usagi-san dijeron que estarían muy ocupados últimamente estos dos meses, me imagine que estaríamos aburridos que te parecería trabajar?

**Himeko:** ahora que lo pienso estaría bien, no me aburriría y tendría un dinero extra y ocupan a dos personas?

**Misaki:** Si le tome foto al cartel dice que dos empleados ya sean hombres o mujeres edad de 16 años a 28 años los horarios son de lunes a viernes, de 1 a 7:30 de la tarde que te parece

**Himeko:** está muy bien considerando que salimos del colegio a las 12:30 tendríamos tiempo de tomar el autobús y de comer algo, me parece muy bien

**Misaki:** que bien te mande el teléfono para que marques y pidas el empleo

**Himeko:** oki te dejo llamare

**Misaki:** chao

-Himeko hablo y al parecer si quedo pero le encargaron que fuera al restaurante para explicarle lo que haría ya que empezaba el lunes, ya eran las 12:30 de la tarde la habían citado a la 1pm en el restaurante, himeko se arregló presentable una blusa blanca de manga media, una bufanda azul delgada para tapar las marcas que chikane dejo el día anterior, una falda azul, zapatos blancos, cabello suelto y unos pequeños aretes dorados como su cabello cuando estaba por salir

**Otoha:** señorita kurusagawa puedo saber a dónde va?

**Himeko:** otoha mmm salgo a un mandado ya vuelvo

**Otoha:** y si miya-sama pregunta

**Himeko:** que no se preocupe regreso rápido adiós *cerro la puesta y se fue corriendo porque faltaba poco y el autobús la dejaría*

-Himeko sube a un autobús para ir al restaurante al parecer el cambio que llevaba himeko era muy lindo, varios se l e quedaban mirando, pero con lo distraída que es himeko ni cuenta se dio, bajo en su parada y corrió al restaurante donde se topó con misaki

**Himeko:** hola takahashi te dijeron que vinieras también?

**Misaki:** si kurusagawa

**Jeager:** mmm así que son takahashi y kurusagawa

**Misaki:** sí señor, él es que nos atendió la llamada kurusagawa

**Himeko:** aaah mucho gusto

**Jeager:** bueno los dos tienen 16 y están libres de 1 a 7:30 de la tarde de lunes a viernes?

**Himeko:** si señor

**Misaki:** si señor

**Jeager:** bueno como verán esto es un restaurante pequeño pero ayer nos expandimos y ocupamos más personal hasta ahora solo tenemos a armin el cocinero y ymir la recepcionista ocupábamos meseros

**Misaki:** nos presentamos a ellos?

**Jeager:** y yo el dueño por si no sabían y jefe de este restauran (panamá), armin ymir vengan un poco para acá si?

-Se ven dos muchachos el hombre moreno de cabello negro y ojos amarillos al parecer café claro era alto y la mujer era alta bronceada levemente con ojos cafés y un cabello negó

**Ymir:** mucho gusto soy ymir renz

**Armin:** encantado soy armin renz

**Jeager:** bueno ellos son takahashi y kurusagawa tienen 16 años armin tiene 21 y ymir tiene 19 son hermanos

**Himeko: **encantada de conocerlos *sonríe*

**Misaki:** un placer conocerlos *sonríe*

**Ymir:** ya hacía falta más personal *mirando detalladamente a himeko* creo que ya los había visto

**Armin:** aah enserio son los de ayer woou su baile fue asombroso, en realidad me capturaron

**Himeko:** en realidad solo fue un reto, nunca había bailado jajaja

**Misaki:** en realidad no somos expertos ni nada

**Ymir: **aunque no sean profesionales un día deberían hacer un show con ese baile tan increíble *mirando a himeko directamente* fue muy lindo

**Himeko:** jajaja *nerviosa*

-Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y chikane volvía a la mansión, para comerse a besos a su linda novia, va a la habitación y no la ve, pasa otoha y le pregunta

**Chikane:** otoha no ha visto a himeko?

**Otoha:** no salió como desde las 12 de la tarde, dijo algo de un mandado pero no dijo a donde

**Chikane:** bueno gracias

-Chikane llama a Himeko

**Himeko:** bueno

**Chikane:** hola amor

**Himeko:** Hola chikane-chan

**Chikane:** saliste verdad?

**Himeko:** si ando con takahashi en un mandado

-Se oye que misaki le dice a himeko que preste atención ya que les estaban mostrando cómo funcionaba el trabajo

**Himeko:** chikane-chan tengo que colgar te veo en media hora llego a la mansión, te quiero

**Chikane:** también te quiero

-Llamada terminada en eso le llega una llamada de Usami

**Chikane:** bueno

**Usami:** hola himemiya, sabes donde esta kurusagawa?

**Chikane:** me dijo que en un mandado con takahashi

**Usami:** en dónde?

**Chikane:** no sé, pero creo que es completamente lógico que salgan un dia sábado, sin clases, sin otros amigos, sin proyectos ni salidas solo para salir ellos so-los a un mandadito totalmente perfecto *decía con una vena intentando escapar de su frente*

**Usami:** lose estoy igual que tu, le mande un mensaje viene en media hora sabes cuantas cosas se hacen en media hora? *con voz más gruesa de lo normal*

**Chikane:** *rechina dientes* tss eres un pervertido akihiko jajaja, hay que calmarnos *inhala y exhala*

**Usami: **aunque a misaki en 10 es más que suficiente para hacerle de todo

**Chikane:** jajaja te crees mucho yo ayer deje a himeko llena de marcas que mostraran que era mía

**Usami:** que ingeniosa eres miya-sama

-Y así pasaron hablando de esas cosas como 20 minutos jajaja xD y colgaron acabando de hablar

-En eso se escucha la puerta de la mansión, himeko con su linda falda caminaba hacia el cuarto de chikane

**Himeko:** hola chikane-chan

**Chikane:** hola himeko, woow que linda te ves hoy

**Himeko:** *ruborizada* gracias tú también te-te ves muy lin-linda hoy chikane-chan

-Chikane sostiene la bufanda de himeko y se la quita delicadamente.- vaya siguen bien marcadas decía chikane con una sonrisa seductora haciendo que las mejillas de himeko se tornaran rojizas, acercando la frente a la de chikane le dijo un "te quiero" , chikane la toma de la cintura besándola intensamente y la apegaba más si es que se podía a su cuerpo, se separaron por oxígeno, y chikane empezó a quitar lentamente y delicadamente la blusa de himeko, al parecer ese dio esa hora, en ese momento y lo único que deseaba y inconscientemente todos era poseer a himeko y el dulce de sus labios, poco a poco la llevo a la cama y se posó encima de ella entrelazando sus manos y besando el abdomen plano de himeko, himeko totalmente ruborizada y apenada cubría sus pecho que a un tenían ese brasier blanco, chikane al ver esto le dijo.- me permites apartando una de las manos de himeko quien dijo que era vergonzoso, al ver esto con una mano tomo las dos muñecas de himeko y las puso sobre la cabeza de ella en la cama, dejando al descubierto sus lindo pechos redondos no muy grande pero no pequeños, acariciando la mejilla de himeko con la mano que tenía libre .- eres tan linda himeko estas toda rojita, no te avergüences te quiero además eres preciosa mi princesa seré delicada..

_**Esta historia continuara lose me adoran (O3O)/ los dejo con suspenso que pasara **_

**jako. : gracia por tu apoyo ;) sigue dándome tus ánimos me alegro**

**allison Green: me alegra que te gusta :3 esta es mi actualización cuatro :3**

** : me alegra que te encante (O3O)9 **

**francesca lucchini: souma no será vital en la historia tendrá pocas apariciones así que arriba himeko y chikane :3**

**raquesofi: te adoro perv no te preocupes estamos igual y sobre souma no tendrá ni una mínima posibilidad cuando valla avanzando la historia te darás cuenta (O3O)/**


	5. Un día para las dos Capitulo 5

**Junjou no Miko "capitulo 5: Un día para las dos"**

**Gracias por sus reviews y sigan comentando me animan a subir más (O3O)/ y alguna sugerencia es bien recibida empecemos: **

"si es con chikane-chan estaría bien" decía himeko cubriéndose el rostro con un cojín

"pero claro soy, tu no-via" chikane decía acorralando a himeko" pero déjame verte" mientras intentaba quitar el cojín

"no quiero" reprocho himeko sosteniendo el cojín, "solo muéstramelo" decía chikane con una voz seductora susurrando

"¡no-no puedo!" dijo algo alto himeko "me da vergüenza" ya hablando más bajo

"soy la única que te está viendo" dijo chikane tomando del brazo a himeko "ese no es el problema" susurrando himeko

"entonces, cuál es?" Con un tono de nuevo seductor mirando fijamente la almohada

"que me apena porque se trata de chikane-chan" decía himeko apretando con las manos el cojín

"lo siento, al parecer hare que te apenes aún más" decía chikane quitando el cojín y besando intensamente a himeko, al separarse por aire, le susurro "himeko" con una voz tan suave pero que resonaba tan claramente

"porque susurras así mi nombre" himeko decía mirando hacia el lado algo avergonzada "es ra-raro"

"sé que te encanta" presumía chikane con una gran sonrisa

"eso, eso no es cie-cierto" decía himeko con el ceño fruncido y muy ruborizada viendo a chikane quien la beso al instante "esto chikane-chan y-yo un-nunca" jadeo himeko cuando sintió las manos de chikane en sus pechos, al oír eso chikane la beso de nuevo y delicadamente le quito el sostén

"es nuestro momento no voy a lastimarte himeko, prometí ser delicada recuerdas" chikane susurro con ternura sobre los labios de himeko mientras la observaba a los ojos

"pero tengo vergüenza" himeko se ruborizo por completo y chikane sonrió con ternura

"eres hermosa, muy hermosa" suavemente besaba un pezón de himeko mientras seguía susurrando cual hermosa era

Himeko no quería ser la única, hay avergonzada sin blusa así que levanto a chikane eh intento desabrocharle la blusa , pero con los nervios no podía hacer mucho

"te ayudo" pregunto chikane viendo a su apenada novia, himeko asintió con la cabeza, así que se quitó la blusa y el sostén volvió a acorralarla, empujando su muslo entre las piernas de himeko

"aah chi-chikane-chan" gimió himeko mientras su cadera se elevaba ante la presión del muslo de chikane en su parte intima

"te gusta?" fanfarroneaba chikane, la cara tierna de himeko sonrojada y gritando su nombre la excitaba demasiado, la tomo de la cintura y literalmente arranco su falda para dejarla solo en pantis

"lla-llave la la pue-puerta" dijo himeko avergonzada, chikane rápidamente se paró puso seguro a la puerta y se quitó los pantalones a toda velocidad

"dime si quieres detenerte" dijo chikane como si fuera la última advertencia, himeko le dio un tierno y corto beso en la nariz, era todo lo que chikane necesitaba para no detenerse, posándose encima de ella, los besos empezaron nuevamente y el meneo de sus caderas se hacía más intenso, la ropa interior de ambas estaba húmeda, chikane se deciso de su ropa interior y le quito la suya a himeko, comenzó a bajar su mano por el abdomen de himeko hasta llegar al sexo húmedo de esta y lentamente fundió sus dedos logrando que ella se estremeciera en sus brazos

"chika-chikane-chan te qui-quiero" decía himeko con unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas "que?" decía chikane fingiendo no escuchar lo que dijo, mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos en la intimidad de himeko "chikane-chan ma-mala si escuchaste" se quejó himeko volteando hacia el lado, con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada

"vamos no te avergüences dímelo una vez más" decía chikane mientras abría las piernas de himeko para juntar su sexo con el de ella

"aah, aah que "unas lágrimas por algo de dolor al ser su primera vez recorrían su mejillas ruborizadas "yo te-te quiero chikane-chan" con los ojos cerrados "yo también te quiero himeko, déjame protegerte y enséñame este lado tuyo solo a mi" dijo chikane con una voz dulce pero clara mientras beso a himeko, mientras apegaba y hacia delante y atrás juntando lo más posible su intimidad con la de himeko

"aah, aah chikane-chan ya-ya no pue-puedo" gimió himeko, apretando las sabanas fuertemente

"córrete, himeko" decía chikane mientras besaba con intensidad el cuello de himeko, con una mano en el pechos excitados de himeko y juntaba mas su intimidades

"aah, aah, aah" gemía con fuerza himeko y sus caderas no resistían más "chi-chikane-chikane-chaan" decía innumerables veces, cada vez apretaba mas las sabanas y en su último grito "aaaaaah" se corrió ferozmente

"mi amor cansada?" decía chikane abrazando por la espalda a himeko

"creo que al-algo exhausta" decía himeko algo agitada todavía y ruborizada hasta las orejas

"mañana es domingo podemos descansar" dijo chikane mientras tomaba una sábana blanca y las cubría a las dos

"buenas noches chikane-chan" se volteo himeko para quedar de frente con chikane y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla rápido se recostó en el hombro de chikane, para que no notara su cara totalmente roja "buenas noches himeko" tomo de la cintura a himeko hasta quedar dormidas que no fue difícil ya que las dos estaban cansadas de tanto pues ustedes ya saben

-Era domingo alrededor de las 12:30 de la tarde cuando despertaba chikane "vaya sí que descanse es tardísimo, pero qué más da himeko anoche aah peor que linda" pensó chikane y volteo a ver a himeko quien seguía acurrucada en su hombro tan tranquila dormida, en verdad parecía un ángel con su cabello dorado y totalmente desnuda, obvio que chikane no desaprovecho eso y vio detalladamente el cuerpo de himeko, que a decir verdad era un cuerpo envidiable y sexy

"hi-me-ko" decía chikane acariciando el rostro de himeko

"mmm no quiero ir al colegio chikane-chan" decía himeko adormilada

"jajaja es domingo tontita" decía chikane acercándose a himeko

"entonces, quiero dormir" reprochaba himeko frotando sus ojos

"pero es malo si no comes vamos comemos y si quieres volvemos a dormir" decía chikane calmada

"bueno creo que si tengo ham" no termino de decir himeko al ver a chikane desnuda "bre" volteo hacia su cuerpo, que estaba sentada en la cama al verse desnuda "aah" se cubrió con la sabana totalmente ruborizada "aah esto chikane-chan" recordando todo lo que pasó la noche anterior se ruborizo hasta las orejas

"jajaja mejor te paso un cambio de ropa creo que tengo uno tuyo por aquí" se paró busco en un cajón y le saco una blusa rosa de manga larga con algo de escote y una falda blanca

"esto chikane-chan no te da vergüenza andar como si na-nada desnuda" pregunto himeko ruborizada

"aah cierto ni me había dado cuenta, buscare algo de ropa vete cambiando" dijo chikane dándole una sonrisa

"aah es que am lo" se sonrojaba más a cada palabra intentando dar una oración "es que estas a-así yo no me pue-puedo concentrar" decía mirando a muchas partes intentando no mirar a chikane

"aah en serio?" decía una chikane coqueta acercándose a himeko "acaso mi novia se pone nerviosa viéndome des-nuda" se burla chikane

"moo chikane-chan solo ponte al-algo de ropa" se quejaba himeko ruborizada, mirando hacia la pared "bueno, bueno" dijo resignada, dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla a himeko

"creo que me cambiare en tu baño, esto pue-puedo" decía una apenada himeko

"sí, claro pasa" decía chikane poniéndose unas pantis y unos shorts

"gra-gracias" himeko decía mientras agarraba el cambio que le dio chikane, también agarro la sabana y se cubrió para ir al baño

"sabes que no necesitas irte con esa sabana jajaja" decía chikane riendo al ver que un bulto blanco iba hacia el baño (ya que himeko se había cubierto toda a excepción de la cara)

"no-no te burles" decía himeko haciendo pucheros y cerrando la puerta del baño

-Ya cambiadas chikane y himeko estaban en la cocina

"que quieres comer chikane-chan" decía himeko con una sonrisa

"tú que quieres comer" decía chikane viendo a himeko

"mmm no sé qué se te antoja" decía himeko cargando unos sartenes

"pues si hablamos de antojos, tú por ejemplo pero no te puedo cocinar, comerte no estaría mal" decía una chikane coqueta "otra vez" en cuando dijo eso a himeko se le cayeron los sartenes y se ruborizo toralmente hasta podría verse en sus manos lo rojizo

"chikane-chaaaaan" decía himeko con el ceño fruncido "necesitas comer… comida" dijo mientras recogía sartenes y chikane le ayudaba "mmm que te parece hot cakes?" ya parada mirando a chikane

"buena idea" decía chikane sonriendo

-Ya habían preparado la masa faltaba cortarla con los moldes

"himeko me traes los moldes" decía chikane apuntando a un cajón

"claro chikane-chan" saco los moldes y los puso al lado de chikane y observo varios moldes "eso es un pato? Y allá un oso?" dijo himeko

"así cuando era chica mi mama me las compraba y hacíamos de distintas formas, junto con mi papa" dijo chikane viendo las formas

"valla que lindo" decía himeko con las mejillas un poco coloradas, y con la expresión muy obvia de una niña pequeña cuando quiere algo

"quieres que te haga alguno" decía chikane divertida, porque su novia seguía siendo una niña

"no es decir" decía himeko volteando hacia otra parte " es infantil soy casi una adulta y" decía sonrojada con un puchero

"y?" le decía chikane para que prosiguiera con una sonrisa

"Tal vez uno del oso no estaría mal" susurraba himeko algo apenada

"está bien haremos de osos" decía chikane divertida, agarrando el molde de oso

"de-de que te ríes" decía himeko haciendo pucheros

"de nada" volteaba con himeko "be-be" decía agarrándola de la barbilla

" a quien le dices be-be" decía himeko sonrojada con el ceño fruncido

"por supuesto, que a ti" decía chikane pero antes de que himeko pudiera decir algo la beso "vamos a comer?"

"bueno" decía resignada himeko con un puchero

-Ya en la mesa las dos comían tranquilamente, con jugo de naranja

" te gustaron los ositos himeko" decía chikane mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo

" si esto son muy lindos, pero tenías que hacer tantos" decía himeko mientras volteaba a su lado donde había una pirámide de hot cakes en forma de oso

" no te preocupes las mucamas se comerán algunos y se terminaran, pero porque tu gusto con los hot cakes en esta forma?" decía chikane con una sonrisa y quitándole un poco de hot cake a himeko de la mejilla

"gracias" dijo himeko sonrojada "a es un viejo recuerdo mis padres los domingos la pasábamos juntos y siempre desayunábamos esto no recuerdo muy claramente la última vez tenía 5 años así que solo recuerdo pocas cosas, peor sonara infantil me gustan más con esta forma" termino de decir himeko con una gran sonrisa

"himeko" dejo chikane abrazando a himeko "si quieres los comemos todos los domingos" le decía al oído a himeko

"chikane-chan me mimas mucho, no te preocupes recordar eso no es doloroso ni nada, es lindo que al menos me acuerde no te preocupes, contigo nada me falta, siento que lo tengo todo, tanta felicidad" decía dándole un beso esquimal (nariz con nariz)

"te quiero himeko y te mimo porque quiero y eres mi novia" decía chikane con una sonrisa "ah lo olvidaba que hiciste ayer con takahashi?" con una cara mas seria decía chikane

"aah si ayer conseguimos un trabajo" decía himeko sonriente

"tra-trabajo?" dijo chikane

_**Continuara…**_

_**Gracia por todos los comentarios solo unas preguntas les gustaría que pusiera un poco de yaoi? Que les pareció jamás había escrito alguna escena tan pervertida estuvo bien? Les gusto?**_

_**Raquesofi: que te pareció ya continúe OwO lo hice bien?**_

_**allison Green: lose himeko es tan uke *O* adsadsda sigue leyendo ;)**_

_**jako. : no puede subir el viernes exámenes y todo eso pero pues aquí esta :3**_

_**francesca lucchini: te gusto la escena? Que opinas? :D**_

_**dani t.g: pues tu deduce si himeko ama a chikane yo creo que demasiado 737 pero no daré spoiler ni nada besos gracias por leer **_

_**Guest: gracias por comentar sigue leyendo opina y dime que te parece :3**_

_**iPokerZ: jajaja gracias por comentar que te parecio la escena que le falto alguna duda alguna pregunta sugerencias? :D**_


	6. Reunión Familiar Capitulo 6

_**Junjou no miko**_

_**Capítulo 6: Reunión familiar**_

"Como que trabajo, ocupas algo" dijo chikane con cara de preocupación

"no es eso chikane-chan" dijo himeko agitando las manos en forma de negación "takahashi y yo pensábamos que como el otro día dijeron que estarían muy ocupados, con esto de las reuniones, solo queríamos tener algo que hacer" explica himeko

"ah mmm, cuando empiezas?, donde es?, ya tienes el trabajo?" decía chikane no muy convencida

"wooou son muchas preguntas, veamos si ya tengo el trabajo, empiezo el lunes, es un restaurante familiar llamado panamá" dijo himeko

"mmm enserio quieres trabajo" decía chikane con una mueca "es decir cuantos días es? Cuantas horas?" siguió diciendo mientras veía a himeko

"si quiero el trabajo, no sería la primera vez, seria de lunes a viernes, desde la 1 a las 7:30 de la tarde" decía con una sonrisa himeko

"entonces estarías libre los fin de semana" dijo chikane con una media sonrisa "espera como que no sería la primera vez, has trabajado antes?" decía sorprendida

"si estaría libre los fines de semana" dijo con una sonrisa y después más seria dijo "si eh trabajado más veces" termino de decir himeko

"se puede saber" dijo chikane acariciando la mejilla de himeko

"claro veras" empezó a decir himeko

-*ring, ring* sonaba el celular de chikane

"perdón himeko me permites" dijo chikane

"está bien chikane-chan contesta" decía himeko levantando los platos (aunque chikane siempre le decía que no era necesario que las mucamas lo podían hacer ella siempre lo hacía)

-Mientras tanto lo que pasó en la mañana en el departamento de usami, eran las 10 de la mañana, tocaban la puerta y misaki iba a abrir ya que usami seguía dormido de seguro se había desvelado escribiendo y trabajando

"ni-chan" decía misaki sorprendido

"hola misaki" decía takahiro abrazándolo

"que sorpresa ni-chan hola" decía misaki haciendo pasar a su hermano y cerrando la puerta "y a que se debe la visita"

"ahora no puedo visitar a mi hermanito que no veo hace 3 meses?" decía takahiro con una sonrisa

"jajaja si puedes pero vives a 5 horas de aquí" decía misaki rascándose la nuca

"pues me dieron unas mini vacaciones y vine con mi esposa aquí" dijo takahiro

"así como has estado?" decía misaki dándole una lata de limonada a su hermano y una para el

"bien me ascendieron en el trabajo, pero en realidad vine porque me entere de la relación que tiene akihiko" dijo serio takahiro

" así himemiya y usagi-san bienes a felicitarlo?" dijo misaki para después tomar un poco de limonada

"como estas tú con eso" dijo takahiro serio

"que yo-yo estoy bien, en que me afecta eso a-a mi" decía misaki nervioso jugando con sus dedos

"Misaki soy tu hermano si no me equivoco te conozco más que nadie y podría jurar que te gusta akihiko" decía takahiro cruzado de brazos mirando a misaki

"queeeeee! a mi gu-gustarme usagi" decía parándose "es de-decir es hombre y yo hom-hombre" dijo misaki mientras movía los brazos de un lado para el otro

"mm es que si con esta relación, te quería preguntar si quisieras mudarte con mi nuevo ascenso puedo pagarte un pequeño departamento cercano a tu escuela" decía takahiro con una expresión triste

"pero que no entiendes, el-él es hombre y yo también (no esto va mal, no puedo seguirle ocultando) es decir a mí el" decía misaki adquiriendo un tono rojizo "podrías venir a cenar ocupo decirte algo (tengo que hacerlo, se fuerte) es importante" decía misaki apretando los puños

"claro, vendré a cenar salúdame a akihiko" decía takahiro mientras se paraba y abría la puerta "ey misaki procura mantener un solo color de piel" dijo para después salir

"ni-chan cállate" decía misaki cerrando la puerta

-Pasando a la llamada de chikane

"bueno" dijo chikane

"hola hija como has estado" dijo takumi

"ah, hola padre, que quieres y solo te aviso este día no hay nada que pueda hacer enojarme" dijo desafiante chikane

"valla hija amaneciste de buenas, me alegro" decía takumi

"a que debo tu llamada padre" dijo chikane

"te quería decir que habrá una reunión familiar y en una hora estarán ahí tu madre, sus hermanos y tus primos" decía takumi algo contento

"que en una hora, es algo formal?" decía chikane sorprendida

"no, no pues ponte algo lindo como para una comida normal ya sabes cómo es la familia de tu madre y dile a la rubia, la chiquita que también está invitada" decía takumi fingiendo disgusto

"enserio, que bien le iré a decir a himeko" decía contenta chikane que aunque la familia ya la conocía su padre nunca era el que la invitara, podría estar aceptando a himeko?

"bueno hija, te veo en 2 horas tengo una junta y llegare algo tarde adiós" dijo colgando takumi

-Chikane muy contenta con la noticia va corriendo a máxima velocidad al cuarto de himeko y abre sin previo aviso para encontrarse con una rubia en toalla, una que llevaba en la cintura y otra alrededor del cuello cubriendo su pecho, el cabello suelto húmedo, y pequeñas gotas de agua que recorrían todo su cuerpo, también dejaba ver en su cintura varias marcas de recuerdo de la noche anterior

"ah, perdón debí avisar" dijo chikane sin poder despegar la vista

"es-está bien ocupabas decirme al-algo?" decía himeko con las mejillas enrojecidas

"am, no, digo si va venir la familia a comer estas invitada, llegan en una hora" decía chikane cerrando la puerta y acercándose a himeko

"am que bueno en-entonces me cambiar supongo" decía himeko viendo a chikane ruborizada

"dime himeko" decía chikane acariciando la mejilla de himeko

"si chikane-chan" dijo himeko profundizando su sonrojo

"me estas provocando verdad?" dijo chikane a centímetros de la cara de himeko

"es-esto yo-yo" no termino de decir himeko cuando chikane la beso, himeko poso su manos alrededor del cuello de chikane y ella la tomo por la cintura, la siguió besando intensamente hasta terminar en la cama

"te quiero" se escuchó decir a himeko ruborizada

"yo también himeko" dijo chikane quien estaba encima de himeko sin dejarla escapar

"esto" dijo himeko para después darle un cálido y tierno beso en la mejilla a chikane "recuerdas la comida familiar?"

"argh" gruño chikane "voy a darme un baño con agua fría" decía chikane bajando de la cama "pero a la próxima no te salvas" dijo mientras salía de la habitación coquetamente dejando a himeko sonrojada y nerviosa

-Ya había pasado la hora y chikane y himeko estaban listas, chikane llevaba unos pantalones, unas botas con poco tacón y una blusa de botones con manga corta negra al igual que las botas, himeko traía unos shorts blancos, zapatos blancos con poco tacón y una blusa rosa de manga larga, las dos llevaban el cabello suelto

-Aclarando shizuma, takahashi, akihiko, takumi y henrietta (madre de chikane) son los únicos que saben la verdadera relación de himeko y chikane los demás familiares saben que son mejores amigas y que por cuestiones personales himeko vivirá con chikane temporalmente y la primera en llegar es henrietta la madre de chikane

"chikane hija" grito una mujer alta, delgada con proporciones perfectas cabello café largo y ojos azules de tez blanca, abrazo fuerte a chikane "cuanto tiempo"

"no cuenta si me llamas todos los días" dijo chikane

"esa es mi adorable hija" decía henrietta dejando a chikane para ver a himeko

"a quien tenemos aquí, hime-chan como has estado?" decía henrietta sonriendo

"hola, muy bien henrietta gracias" dijo himeko sonriendo

"venga dame un abrazo" dijo henrietta abrazando a himeko "wow cada vez más linda, toda una señorita" decía henrietta mientras daba vueltas alrededor de himeko "y estos cachetes" decía estirando los cachetes de himeko "tan tiernos y suaves como de bebe"

"ma-má" decía chikane con una vena a punto de salirse de su frente "ya suéltala"

"hija sí que estas de humor estoy contenta de verlas" decía henrietta abrazando a las dos

-En eso van llegando más familia, era el hermano de henrietta ackecman, su esposa y sus dos hijos, también venia la hermana de henrietta, louise con su esposo y tres hijos

-Todos se saludaron, también a himeko que ya la conocían bien, así que en lo que esperaban la comida fueron a una gran sala a esperar

Los primos de chikane eran todos menores eran tres hombres Kichi de 13 años, Kaito de 9 años y Yuu de 7 años, y dos niñas Akira de 11 años y Natsu de 5 años

-Chikane y Himeko se sentaron en un sillón, henrietta en otro individual, louise y su esposo en otros y ackecman y su esposa en otro

"ey, ey hime-chan compraste la película" decía kaito dando pequeños brinquitos

"oh, si ya la tengo" decía himeko con una sonrisa

"ne hime-chan vamos a verla" decía natsu con un puchero

"si genial hime-chan vamos a verla" decía yuu comiendo una paleta

"hime-chan no tiene escapatoria me lo prometió por la garrita" decía akira abrazando por detrás a himeko

"esto chikane-chan" decía himeko mientras toco el hombro de chikane con un dedo para que volteara

"mande" dijo chikane volteando a ver a himeko

"crees que en lo que preparan la comida, podemos ir a la sala de cine a ver una película?" decía himeko con una sonrisa y todos los niños alrededor

"mmm" se hacia la pensativa chikane

"porfaaaavooor" hacían carita de perrito himeko y todos los niños

"está bien, que película verán?" se daba por vencida chikane con la carita de perrito de himeko

"shrek 2" todos decían festejando que los habían dejado, iban saliendo de la sala para ir a la sala de cine

"kichi, no vienes" pregunto himeko al ver que kichi no se movía

"pff esa película es para niños" decía kichi con el ceño fruncido

"pero viste la primera con nosotros" dijo himeko viendo a kichi "ey además yo no soy una niña y me gusta" decía himeko con un leve sonrojo y el ceño fruncido

"si pe-pero tú eres rara, todavía eres una niña" decía kichi sacándole la lengua

"y me dices niña, tu eres un niño y no soy rara" decía himeko con un puchero "entonces no vienes" dijo a punto de salir por la puerta

"ya que tanto insistes voy con una condición" decía kichi sonrojado

"cual condición?" dijo himeko

"tu niña te sientas conmigo" decía kichi sonrojado con el ceño fruncido apuntando a himeko

"está bien" dijo himeko con una sonrisa "espera a quien le dices niña" dijo con un puchero

"jajaja vámonos ya" decía kichi mientras él y himeko salían de la sala

"valla que bien se lleva kurusugawa con los niños" decía louise bebiendo un poco de te

"jajaja si se ve que será una buena madre" decía henrietta volteando a ver a chikane, quien tosió un poco al casi atragantarse con te

"aunque parece una niña jajaja" decía el esposo de louise

"Por cierto kichi a crecido mucho eh" decía louise

"si mi hijo ya es todo un hombre" decía una sonrisa ackecman

"aunque para conquistar sigue siendo un niño jajaja" decía la esposa de ackecman

"tienes razón jajaja" dijo ackecman

"a por cierto vi tu relación con akihiko en una revista es cierto chikane?" pregunto louise

"pues si estoy en una relación" dijo fríamente chikane

"mmm como no nos habías mencionado al muchacho" dijo ackecman

"es un buen muchacho va en mi colegio" dijo chikane

"felicidades" dijeron todos poco convencidos, querían lo mejor para chikane

"gracias" dijo chikane

"que tal si vamos a ver la película con los chicos" decía henrietta muy animada

"claro" dijo louise

-Todos iban camino a la sala de cine, ya se iban escuchando las risas y se ve que natsu sale a ver y los ve y entras corriendo

"hay vienen" grito natsu a lo que pudieron escuchar

"código rojo" grito yuu

"no se alarmen, esto no es un simulacro, repito, no se alarmen" grito himeko

-Mientras más se acercaban más querían llegar a la sala de cine y llegaron encontrando a todos con una gran sonrisa sospechosa viendo shrek 2

"hola que están haciendo" dice henrietta

"nada, vemos la película" dice akira

"sip, solo eso" decía kaito

"tomad asiento" decía yuu apuntando a un gran sillón

-Ya todos sentados veían la película

"muñeca a qué hora pasas por el pan" se escuchó en la pantalla haciendo a todos reír

-Mientras en el departamento usami, se preparaban para comer con el hermano de misaki takahiro

"en verdad quieres hacer esto" decía usami ayudando a misaki a hacerse la corbata

"yo-yo en verdad no quiero seguirle mintiendo" decía misaki mirando a usami

"eres muy fuerte misaki" le decía usami al oído a misaki "esto es importante" dijo acariciando la cabeza de misaki

*Ring, ring" se oía el timbre

"bueno aquí vamos" susurro misaki antes de abrir

"hola misaki, buenas tardes akihiko" saludo amable la esposa de takahiro

"pase buenas tardes" sonrió misaki dándole pase

"hola misaki, akihiko cuanto tiempo que tal todo" decía alegre takahiro

"pasa ni-chan" sonreía misaki

"buenas tardes, hola takahiro" dijo usami

"prepare pescado y ensalada si no les molesta" dijo misaki sacando un sartén con comida

"no, cocinas delicioso ya se me antojo" dijo takahiro sentándose en la mesa

_**Continuara..**_

_**Como le dirá misaki a su hermano de su relación?, que era lo que ocultaron himeko y los niños? Como les ira en el trabajo a misaki y himeko? Sigan leyendo la historia y lo descubrirán O3O**_

_**iPokerZ: veremos más historia de yaoi :D OwO gracias**_

_**dani t.g: a mí también me encanto cuando escribí esa escena gracias por comentar OwO dime que te pareció este capitulo**_

_**raquesofi: soy nueva con el hard así que si me aconsejas muchas gracias :D déjame que te pareció el capítulo -w-**_

_**jako. : gracias por la comprensión y aquí está el nuevo capítulo déjame un comentario haber que te pareció O3O**_

_** : un poco de yaoi no hará daño xD me encanto gracias dime que te pareció este capitulo **_

_**SaraSamm: jajaja espero creo que este capítulo estuvo más largo gracias por comentar alguna sugerencia? :3**_

_**allison Green: a chikane le gusta tener el control 7w7 dime que te pareció este capítulo gracias :D**_


	7. Show y Declaración Capitulo 7

_**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 7: Show y declaración **_

_**Perdón por la tardanza TnT pero pues aquí lo tienen ;)**_

_**Empecemos: **_

-En la mansión himemiya terminaron de ver la película pero antes que todos se pararan porque la comida estaba lista, Kichi, Kaito, Yuu, Akira, Natsu y Himeko se pararon enfrente de ellos "ettooo" dijo natsu algo nerviosa "queremos citarlos en la sala de presentaciones, después de la comida" decía kichi rascándose la nuca (la sala de presentaciones es como un escenario con telón, y asientos para los que vean el dicho espectáculo) "es por eso que me pediste hacer esta reunión familiar hime-chan?" Decía henrietta emocionada "si es una sorpresa que hicimos kichi, kaito, akira, natsu, yuu y yo" decía himeko sonriendo "no podemos decir nada más" decían al unísono yuu y kaito sonriendo

"bueno vamos a comer estoy ansiosa por ver esa sorpresa" decía louise

"vamos también estoy emocionada" dijo chikane mirando a himeko, con cara de porque no sabía nasa, himeko solo se ruborizo un poco y siguió caminando al comedor donde todos iban

-Mientras en el departamento de Usami estaban todos comiendo, cuando todos se tensaron un poco

"Usami sobre tu pareja" decía takahiro algo serio

"am si" decía usami con poco interés

"sobre esto, hermano" decía misaki sonrojado totalmente "usagi-san es de-decir es algo tonto, un pervertido, loco, con obsesión a peluches, se enferma y no se cuida y si no lo cuido yo m-me" decía ya parado sonrojado "me preocupo" apretando los puños y subiendo un poco la voz "y estamos saliendo" termino por decir misaki

Usami sorprendido se para rápidamente y le toma la mano "yo desde que recuerdo y desde que nací siempre estuve solo y estaba bien, viví en soledad sin ningún problema, entonces apareció misaki, cuando el llego me dio temor volver a estar solo…" dijo usami serio "por eso hare cualquier cosa para tenerlo siempre a mi lado" termino de decir

"y tu relación con himemiya" dijo un muy sorprendido takahiro

"es una relación falsa nuestros padres no aceptan las relaciones y nos hicieron andar 2 meses aparentando ser algo en realidad himemiya tiene novia" dijo serio usami

"mmm podemos hablar un momento a solas" dijo takahiro

-Entran ala oficina de trabajo de usami

"mira misaki es mi hermano menor" decía serio takahiro "te juro que si lo lastimas" decía poniendo la mano en el hombro de usami "te matare" termino de decir

"entiendo perfectamente, amo a misaki jamás le are daño" decía con una sonrisa que sorprendió a takahiro tan franca y tan alegre

-takahiro y su esposa se fueron

"misaki te amo" decía usami abrazando por la espalda a misaki "usagi-san suéltame" decía misaki forcejeando "jamás te soltare, nunca te dejare ir" dijo usami besando a misaki "baka usagi-san…"

-Y en la mansión himemiya "todo listo verdad hime-chan?" decía natsu al oído de himeko, que estaba sentada comiendo como todos "si todo listo, no te preocupes" le respondió al oído himeko "estoy ne-nerviosa" dijo la pequeña natsu susurrando "todo saldrá bien, lo prometí por la garrita" decía himeko poniendo a natsu en sus piernas "si tu lo dices me siento mejor" dijo natsu poniendo sus manitas en las mejillas de himeko "cuando sea grande me casare con hime-chan" dijo inocentemente natsu gritando lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara toda la mesa, haciendo que todos voltearan "pequeña tonta las dos son mujeres no se puede, además eres muy pequeña, y hime-chan esta apartada" decía kichi con el ceño fruncido sonrojado "kichi egoísta, si las dos personas se quieren mucho eso no importa" dijo natsu sacándole la lengua a kichi "verdad hime-chan?" agregó natsu volteando a ver a himeko quien estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, chikane veía divertida "hime-chan estas roja" dijo kaito "a debe ser el calor jaja" dijo himeko "pero ni hace cal.." no termino de decir natsu cuando himeko le tapó la boca "valla parece que hime-chan ya tiene propuestas de matrimonio de la familia himemiya" decía henrietta muy divertida con la escena que veía "igual son muy jóvenes para proponer matrimonio a himeko" dijo chikane con una sonrisa fría y ojos dominantes algo irritada, celosa?

-Terminan de comer hablando de cosas cotidianas y riendo, salieron primero kichi, kaito, akira, yuu, natsu y himeko hacia el escenario, ya para cuando los demás llegaron el telón rojo estaba cerrado se sentaron en las primeras filas y sale kaito sin dejar ver adentro del telón "bueno familia, lo siguiente que haremos fue idea de todos es el regalo para toda la familia himemiya se tomaron un descanso de sus trabajos, y creo que no lo saben hoy es día de la familia, solo disfruten el show en breve comenzamos" dijo kaito metiéndose de nuevo al escenario

"día de la familia, es hoy?" dijo henrietta sorprendida "un show de regalo?" dijo ackecman "que clase de show?" dijo chikane en eso llegan las sirvientas "de parte de sus hijos kichi, yuu y akira estas galletas, hechas por ellos" decían las mucamas entregando unos paquetes de galletas a louise y su esposo

"de parte de kaito y natsu para sus papas quemaron una estufa, así que mejor les compraron dulces y palomitas" decía una divertida mucama dando dulces y palomitas a ackecman y su esposa

Llegan dos mucamas cada una con unas enormes bolsas de chocolates "esto henrietta-sama y miya-sama, estas bolsas son para ustedes de parte de la señorita kurusugawa" dijeron las mucamas entregando las dos pesadas bolsas "los hizo ella" decía una sonriente mucama, chikane sonrió ampliamente mirando la bolsa de la estatura de natsu "valla están deliciosos" dijo henrietta quien ya había abierto su bolsa, todos esperaban tranquilos comiendo y se escucha "sería demasiado vergonzoso, me niego" se escuchaba himeko "hime-chan yo creo que te queda bien no te hagas del rogar y déjatelo" se oía kichi "si te queda adorable hime-chan" se oía akira "ya merito" grito chikane ya no aguantaba la curiosidad "disculpen las tardanzas el show esta por empezar" decía kichi gritando y en eso el telón se comienza a abrir

(Nota: si quieren imaginarlo mejor pongan la canción dynamite de taio cruz :D solo si desean)

-Se centra la iluminación en akira con un traje de ardilla y una batería *clas, clas, clas, clas, clas, clas * y después otra iluminación en el medio himeko con un traje de conejo al parecer un poco ruborizada y con un micrófono de chicharo (esos que no se ocupan cargar que van por el cuello, lo usan en los conciertos muchos artistas cuando bailan xD)

*clas, clas, clas*

_I came to dance-dance-dance-dance,_

(Empieza a cantar himeko, y se encienden todas las luces de distintos colores, a los lados natsu de ratón, yuu de gato, kichi de oso y kaito de perro, todos iban muy sincronizados en el baile y se veían adorables)

_I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans,__  
><em>_I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands,__  
><em>_Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands.__  
><em>_Yeah, Yeah.__  
><em>(Himeko cantaba muy bien su voz deleitaba cualquier oído, con el esfuerzo en cada nota rítmica)_  
><em> 

_Cause it goes on and on and on._

_And It goes on and on and on_

_I Throw My Hands Up In the Air Sometimes,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go_

(Bailaban muy bien, una pirueta de porrista de himeko y piruetas de todos los pequeños también seguían el ritmo)

_Cause we gon rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite._

_Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite._

_I'm gonna take it all I,_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing,_

_I run the whole night,_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing,_

_Cause I'm gonna be the last one standing,_

_I just want it all, want it all,_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air._

(Lanzan coquetamente flores al público, himeko algo ruborizada y disimuladamente cantando le lanza una rosa azul a chikane)

_I Throw My Hands Up In the Air Sometimes,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go._

_Cause we gon rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite._

_Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite_

(Terminan algo agitados por el baile se toman las manos, una reverencia y cierran el telón)

"fiu, fiu precioso" decía un muy emocionado ackecman silbando "*aplausos* preciosa" dijo henrietta "que lindo" dijo louise, una calmada chikane aplaudía viendo una rosa azul con un leve rubor y una enorme sonrisa "hija no sabía que hime-chan cantara" dice henrietta emocionada "yo tampoco" dijo chikane

-akira, yuu, kaito, kichi, natsu y himeko se iban acercando al público siendo recibidos por un fuerte abrazo, "valla hime-chan cantas muy bien" decía henrietta abrazando a himeko "esto gracias" dijo himeko un poco sonrojada "ese traje es súper lindo" dijo henrietta emocionada jalando las mejillas de himeko "am es-to" decía himeko sonrojada "ma-ma deja de molestar a himeko" dijo chikane riendo "pero si te vez adorable" agrego acariciando la cabeza de himeko "chikane-chan" decía apenada himeko "elegimos los animales según quien los usara" dijo kaito "yo ardilla porque me encanta escalar árboles y i voz es aguda, natsu ratón por pequeña además que se esconde muy bien, yuu de gato por mimado y lindo, kaito de perro por buen amigo y muy gracioso, kichi de oso por ser alto, gruñón pero aunque no lo admita es cariñoso" dijo akira "yo no soy cariñoso" decía kichi con el ceño fruncido "claro por eso elegiste el animal de hime-chan" decía kaito "bueno saben ese animal le queda bien, tan pequeño como la niña que es, tan tierno y cálido, siempre saltando de un lado para otro tan alegre, esa sonrisa que nunca se quita de su cara" decía kichi pero paro en seco al ver a todos escuchando atentamente lo que decía "es decir no es que le preste atención, ni nada es solo lo que vi" decía ruborizado con el ceño fruncido "tu, no te creas mucho" decía apuntando a himeko "eh yo que" dijo himeko subiendo las manos en forma de rendición quien estaba distraída comiendo una galleta que le dio yuu, todos empezaron a reír

-Charlaban alegremente sin darse cuenta que takumi había llegado hace mucho y que también vio el show "vaya, vaya se divierten?" dijo takumi saludando a todos quedando enfrente de himeko "hola kurusugawa" decía takumi estrechando la mano de himeko en forma de saludo "hola takumi-san feliz día de la familia" dijo con una sonrisa himeko dándole un gran bolsa de chocolates "oh para mí?" dijo takumi, himeko asintió can la cabeza y takumi los tomo con una sonrisa "hija ocupamos hablar contigo" dijo henrietta "vamos a la sala de juntas un poco" dijo takumi "en un momento regreso himeko" dijo chikane "te espero" dijo himeko quien jugaba con yuu y natsu

-Ya en la sala se encontraban henrietta, takumi y chikane

"bueno como decirlo" dijo takumi "sabemos que tú y himeko tuvieron sexo" dijo de lo más tranquila henrietta, haciendo a chikane toser ahogándose con su propia saliva "que es decir, como lo saben?" dijo chikane "lo admites, digamos que tengo contactos" dijo takumi "adivino les dijo una mucama" dijo chikane arqueando la ceja "bueno eso es lo de menos" dijo takumi "y bueno era virgen" dijo henrietta "bueno si pero eso que?" decía chikane "y que tan pasiva es himeko" decía divertida henrietta "por dios la pasividad se le ve a kilómetros jaja" decía divertido takumi, a chikane se le salía una vena de la frente "de esto querían hablar" dijo "solo queríamos divertirnos un poco hija" decía henrietta "que tiene de malo que tus padres sepan un poco de tu vida sexual" dijo takumi riendo "al menos piensan lo que dicen, no es obvio" decía una chikane avergonzada

-Después de una hora ya era noche y todos se despedían se fueron y quedaron chikane y himeko

"quieres que tomemos un baño" dijo chikane "claro" dijo himeko

-Ya en el baño

"este traje da mucho calor" decía himeko quitándose el traje "pero en realidad, muy en serio si pareces conejo jaja" dijo chikane "moo no es cierto" dijo con un puchero himeko "te ayudo" dijo chikane, himeko asintió con la cabeza ruborizada, ya después himeko se metió a la tina con una toalla en la cintura y chikane se metió quedando detrás de himeko mientras poso sus manos por la cintura de himeko esta se sorprendió un poco y se sonrojo, chikane sentía un gran impulso de lamer las traviesas gotas que recorrían el cuello de himeko, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y lamio, haciendo que himeko se estremeciera y diera un leve gemido aumentando su sonrojo, chikane al escuchar es pequeño pero audible gemido hace que sus manos viajen hasta los pechos de la rubia "a-ah" gimió himeko al sentir la caricia de chikane, chikane al escuchar ese otro gemido procede a bajar y comienza a lamer y chupar el cuello de himeko

"chikane-chan n-no" gimió de nuevo la rubia, chikane se detuvo y pregunto con una voz gruesa y sexy en el oído de himeko "no?" dijo lamiendo la oreja y acariciando los pechos de la rubia

"es-esto aquí n-no" dijo ruborizada himeko con el ceño fruncido

Chikane no se contuvo más y rápido cargo a himeko saliendo de la bañera llevándola a la habitación más cercana entro y recostó a la rubia lentamente mientras ella se ponía encima con su cálida mano acaricio el rostro ruborizado de himeko "entonces sigo" dijo chikane con una voz cálida, himeko asintió con un rojo tomate en el rostro

fue suficiente chikane se incorporó y sonrió besando tiernamente a himeko mientras sus manos comenzaron a quitar la toalla que se interponía en dejar ver la desnudez de himeko, el beso se hacía profundo y chikane cada vez habría más la boca al besar a himeko, termino de quitar la toalla y se separó de himeko para admirar el cuerpo de la rubia con gotas de agua que recorrían cada rincón "n-no mi-mires tanto" dijo avergonzada himeko "no se puede evitar" dijo coqueteando chikane, himeko se estremecía a cada rose con las cálidas manos de chikane pasando por su cuerpo, chikane pasa su lengua por la boca de la rubia pidiendo permiso para entrar, himeko abre un poco tímidamente dejando entrar la sensual lengua de chikane danzando rítmica y apasionadamente las manos de chikane viajaban a su destino frota y masajea los pechos de la rubia, saboreando hasta la última gota del sabor único con un toco de fresa de la boca de himeko

chikane se separó de los labios de la rubia dejando una conexión de saliva "te gusta?" dijo coqueta "que pre-preguntas" decía himeko ruborizada con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido "dime himeko, si yo fuera un animal cual sería?" dijo chikane mientras bajaba a los pecho de himeko lamiendo, chupándolos y mordiéndolos reclamándolos suyos mientras himeko gemía más fuerte y se tomaba de las sabanas, chikane dejo los pechos bajando lamiendo el abdomen y más abajo hasta llegar a la intimidad de la rubia, con una sonrisa chikane comenzó con un beso en los labios íntimos de la rubia "a-ah" gimió himeko arqueando la espalda chikane disfrutaba y degustaba el delicioso jugo que salía por millares de gotas de la intimidad de la rubia se abrió paso con su lengua metiéndola saboreando más cada gota himeko movía involuntariamente sus caderas al compás y ritmo de la lengua de chikane jadeando y gimiendo chikane comenzó a chupar el clítoris de himeko hasta ponerlo duro mientras con un dedo fue introduciéndolo en su centro haciendo que himeko soltara un gran gemido, chikane escuchaba los gemidos como música para sus oídos y metió otro dedo, himeko estaba a punto del orgasmo "a-ah" gimió y millares de gotas salían de su intimidad, chikane tragaba el néctar de sabor único de su amada, jadeando se quitó la toalla y tomo la pierna de himeko poniéndola en su cadera y haciendo que sus centros se tocaran, ese toque hizo estremecer a ambas, mientras chikane comenzaba a moverse haciendo que se frotaran más placenteramente "lo-lobo" dijo jadeando himeko totalmente ruborizada con las ojos cerrados "que" dijo chikane moviéndose más rápido haciendo que se frotaran más "creo q-que se-serias un lo-lobo" dijo muy sonrojada gimiendo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, los movimientos cada vez eran más fuertes y llenos de pasión desenfrenada con demasiado placer, cuando estaban al borde del clima chikane se movió con más fuerza, las caderas de himeko se movían sin parar "chikane-chan ya no pue.." no termino de decir cuando las dos se corrieron ferozmente, chikane se dejó caer sobre himeko aun jadeando

"con que un lo-lobo, creo que un lobo está bien, un lobo que muere por comerse a esta conejita" dijo chikane y con un beso de buenas noches cayeron rendidas

-Ya de mañana en la mansión himemiya

"hi-me-ko" decía chikane robando cortos besos en la cara de su novia "buenos días es hora de irnos al colegio" agrego "mmm" decía rezongando himeko "vamos se nos hará tarde" decía una alegre y muy activa chikane "estoy muerta" decía adormilada himeko algo adolorida "jaja no lo estás" decía chikane parándose con un blusón azul (en la noche se despertó y se lo puso, le puso uno rosa a himeko para que no se resfriara) "es que me duelen las cade.." no termino de decir cuando intento pararse y se cayó al piso "estas bien?" dijo preocupada chikane "em si solo me-me due-duelen un poco las caderas" decía sonrojada himeko y chikane la ayudaba a pararse

_**Continuara…**_

_**Porque le dolerán las caderas a himeko? 737 Próximo capitulo al fin himeko y misaki trabajando :D aparte de la esperada cita de usami y chikane OwO que nos espera ni yo se xD**_

_**dani t.g:; espero que te guste O3O/ deja comentarios ;) **_

_**alice: gracias por corregir y gracias por leer :3 dime que te parece y dime si hay otro error si gustas -w-**_

_** : espero resolver tus dudas OwO**_

_**France29: jajaja aquí esta el otro capitulo gracias por leer :3**_

_**jako. : gracias por comentar un poco 7w7 no hace daño**_

_**allison Green: me encantan tus comentarios *-* adsadas gracias :3**_

_**raquesofi: de todas maneras me desanime un poco =n= pero bueno sigue comentando espero xD sigas leyendo**_


	8. Visita a los trabajadores Capitulo 8

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 8 **

**Perdon por las tardanzas en poco tendre vacaciones y subire mucho mas seguido TnT agradesco mucho los comentarios :3 empezamos xD perdonen faltas de ortografia mi corrector esta desactualizado y no me aparecen mis errores**

"vaya parece que me pase un poco anoche" decia chikane con orgullo "mmm" se quejaba himeko sostenida de chikane, sobando sus caderas "es tu culpa, por ser tan adorable" dijo chikane acariciando y despeinando la cabellera de himeko _(las manos de chikane-chan tan calidas se siente tan bien, me gustaria que siempre haga lo mismo) _pensaba himeko al recibir la caricia sonrojada "bueno te dejo para que te cambies akihiko llega en 30 minutos" dijo chikane saliendo de la habitacion

-Ya listas subieron al auto de Usami, dandose los buenos dias

"lista kurusugawa?" decia misaki comiendo un pan "eh para que" pregunto una distraida himeko "quieres?" dijo misaki partiendo el pan ala mitad "oh gracias, pero lista para que?" dijo himeko tomando el pan "como que para que para el trabajo jaja" dijo alegre misaki "oh si estoy muy emocionada"

-Mientras Usami y Chikane platicaban

"Despues de clases, tenemos que irnos al torneo es la final y ocupamos estar puntuales" dijo usami al volante "no hay problema" dijo chikane tranquila "si ganamos iremos a una fiesta de etiqueta la semana proxima, estaran los mejores deportistas internacionalmente... valla me empiezo a parecer a mi madre" dijo usami con el ceño un poco fruncido "no te estreses, dentro de poco abra algun descanso.. espero" dijo chikane mientras usami se estacionaba donde dejaban a misaki y himeko

"bueno nos vemos en casa chikane-chan, adios usagi-san" se despidieron alegres los dos "cuidate himeko" dijo chikane con una sonrisa "tu tambien chikane-chan" "kurusugawa corramos makoto me dijo que hay una emergencia" decia misaki mientras el y himeko salian corriendo

-Mientras Chikane y Usami

"ya sabes lo del trabajo" dijo usami "si me dijo himeko el fin de semana" "bueno mejor vamos que llegaremos tarde" dijo usami, bajaron del auto tomados de la mano, van subiendo y sin evitarlo llamando toda la atencion, siemprer con el porte frio y inalcanzable que daban reponteros alrededor de ellos "nerviosos por el partido de hoy?"decian "daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo" decian dando una sonrisa fria pero perfecta haciendo a todos los fanaticos gritar a todo pulmon, sabian que tenian las de ganar pues los dos eran expertos en cualquier deporte y tennis no era ninguna excepcion

-Mientras tanto Himeko y Misaki legaron corriendo a us salon que estaba medio vacio "que pasa!" diijeron "vaya misaki y kurusugawa llegando juntos que milagro" dijo souma sarcasticamente "jajaja vale calmate souma" dijo usui "a solo era para decirles que el profesor habia faltado" dijo riendo makoto "esa es su emergencia" dijo misaki quejandose "pero queriamos que vinieran porque nos dieron el dia libre hay que pasarlo juntos" dijo mikasa con un puchero a misaki "entonces esta bien" dijo himeko

Salieron todos fueron a un café, vieron una pelicula ya cuando faltaban 20 para la una de la tarde misaki y himeko se despidieron y se fueron al trabajo sin decirle a nadie Ymir les dio los uniformes que consistian en pantalon café y zapatos del mismo color con camiseta blanca para los hombre, para las mujeres una falda café y unas medias blancas con zaptos cafes y blusa blanca los dos conjuntos acompañados con un gorro y un mandil empezaron a atender clientes y se fue todo muy rapido hasta que eran las 7:20

"vaya, vaya parece que los novatos nos quitaran el puesto"dijo armin

"etto.. no como cree no es como esto" decia himeko nerviosa

"bromeamos solo que si les va el trabajo jaja" dijo alegre ymir quien tomaba una soda de naranja

"gracias" dijo misaki quitandose el gorro

"bueno entonces ya cerraremos"dijo armin poniendo el cartel de cerrado

himeko tarareaba una cancion mientras se quitaba salia del vertidor ya con su uniforme dejado el de trabajo en un cajon "buena cancion" dijo ymir quien al parecer la esperaba "oh me asustaste, pense que se habian ido todos ya" dijo himeko

"bueno pensaba en acompañarte si no es mucha molestia, ya esta oscureciendo y es peligroso" dijo ymir tranquila

"oh no te molestes tomare el autobus" dijo himeko apenada

"vamos trabajaremos juntas apartir de hoy tenemos que llevarnos bien"dijo ymir con una gran sonrisa intentando convenserla

"tienes razon, pero" fruncio un poco el ceño "no te creas mucho porque eres un poco mayor eh" dijo con un puchero himeko

"jajaja me agradas pequeña" dijo ymir riendo despeinando a himeko

"oh a quien le dices pequeña, no me despines gigante" decia himeko con un puchero, ya hiban caminando _(hoy era el gran partido de chikane, al parecer ella y akihiko ganaron)_ pensaba himeko quien se distrajo viendo un televisor en venta

"oye, oye" decia ymir quien intentaba acaparar la atencion de una distraida rubia

"pe-perdon me distraje un poco, me acompañas a un lugar ocupo comprar algo" dijo himeko ya concentrada

"claro" dijo ymir tranquila, despues de la parada que abian hecho llegaron ala mansion himemiya donde chikane ya esperaba la llegada de su novia pues ya eran las 8:40, al parecer se habian tardado en el mandado

"vi-vives en un castillo" dijo ymir impactada

"jajaja es una mansion, y no es mi casa estoy viviendo aquí de momento con una amiga" dijo himeko riendo

"mmm lo que digas, despues no me salgas con que eres una princesita jaja" dijo ymir mientras himeko abria la puerta encontrandose con chikane

"chikane-chan" dijo himeko con una sonrisa

(ella debe ser su amiga, kurusugawa esta sonrojada... no debo estar alucinando) "mucho gusto soy ymir, trabajo con kurusugawa" dijo con una sonrisa tranquila ymir

"oh mucho gusto soy himemiya amiga de himeko" dijo chikane

"bueno aquí me despido adios miya, adios kurusugawa" dijo ymir dando un beso en la mejilla de himeko saliendo por la puerta y cerrandola, dejando un poco de tencion en el aire

"HI-ME-KO explicaciones"

"eh de-de que?"

"son casi las nueve y te llame un millon de veces me-me tenias preocupada"

"eeh pe-perdon el celular se descargo y yo estaba en una mandado con ymir"

"tienes un dia en el trabajo y ya me estas engañando!"

"que-que dices claro que no, ymir y yo es de-decir ambas somos muje-res"

chikane levanto una ceja y miro a himeko con algo de ironia

"a esto cambiando de tema" dijo himeko sacando un ramo de flores detras de su espalda y poniendolo cerca del rostro de chikane "mu-muchas fe-felicidades" con un sonrojo hasta las oresjas y mirando hacia un lado para intentar ocultarlo "creo, que eres genial en cualquier cosa y aunque los partidos en television siempre me aburren los tuyos me-me gu-gustan muc-mucho son interesantes" volteando a ver a chikane " pe-pero no te creas mu-mucho... ba-baka!" termino de decir himeko viendo la gran sonrisa de chikane, quien rapido la abrazo "porque eres la unica persona que me hace setir tantas emociones, muchas personas me han dado discursos para felicitarme sin embargo tu.. con tan pocas palabras me haces tan feliz" dijo chikane al oido de himeko haciendola ruborizar

"son unas si-simples flo-flores, te han regalado mas grandes y mas bo-bonitas"

"pero las tuyas me gustan mucho mas" dijo chikane dandole un beso en la mejilla y volteandola a ver toda ruborizada y con un puchero muy tierno se la puso en el hombro como un costal mientras caminaba en direcion ala habitacion de himeko "ba-bajame chikane-chan!" se quejaba himeko, ya en el cuarto la dejo caer en la cama junto con el ramo que llebaba en la mano que rostro algunos petalos por la cama y le dio un beso profundo "no hagas cosas que me quieran hacer comerte"

"mmm" himeko ruborizada "pero mañana hay cla-clases"

"argh creo que parare, porque todavia te duelen un poco las caderas" dijo chikane guiñandole un ojo a himeko lo que la hizo ruborizar "veamos television ten pon un canal, yo pondre a estas con agua" dijo chikane dandole un control a himeko y tomando las flores

"voy a ponerme el pijama, ahora vuelvo" dijo himeko, despues de un instante las dos tenian los pijamas y las flores estaban en un florero lleno de agua vieron algunas series y calleron dormidas, los dias pasaban normales llegaba usami, se iban al colegio, chikane y usami se iban a partidos, entrevistas, secciones de fotos por otro lado himeko y misaki se llevaban en el trabajo pasaron los dias hasta que llego viernes eran las 12:30 acababan de salir del colegio

-Chikane y Usami se econtraban escondidos de los reporteros en un estacionamiento al lado del deportivo rojo de usami

"lista?"dijo usami mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

"no queda de otra, solo es una cita que puede pasar" dijo chikane dando un leve suspiro

"la verdad no tengo idea de que haremos" decia usami pero en eso suena el celular de chikane, ella lo toma lee al parecer un mensaje y sonrie "es himeko dice que va a trabajar y que me ve cuando salga siempre me envia un mensaje" dijo chikane sin quitar la vista del movil

"creo que tengo una buena idea" dijo usami con una sonrisa pisanddo el cigarrillo para apagarlo

-Mientras tanto misaki y himeko en panama se encontraban trabajando

"seria toda su orden" dijo himeko "si es todo gracias" decia un señor de mediana edad "en un momento tendremos su orden" dijo himeko retirando las cartas "ymir esto es de la mesa 8" dijo himeko dandole una nota

"kurusugawa ayudame con esto" dijo misaki dandole unos pedidos a himeko "para la mesa 6" "claro enseguida" dijo himeko dando los pedidos ala mesa 6 en lo que se empizan a oir murmuros al mismo tiempo que suena la campanilla avisando la llegada de un nuevo cliente "son quienes creo que son" "por dios" "muerooooo" "miya-sama yu akihiko-sama" "vendran en una cita" se escuchaba decir por toda la planta baja del restaurante

"ah esto desean una mesa" decia armin notoriamente nervioso

"si porfavor mesa para 2" dijo usami

"bueno su mesa es en la planta alta excelente vista es la numero... 14 favor de seguidme" dijo armin, llegaron a una mesa bien acomodada limpia con mantel blaco y con una ventana con buena vista, usami corrio la silla para atrás para que se sentara chiknae y despues tomo asiento el

"bueno am" decia armin pero llega jeager el jefe sobresaltaso muy alegre -2akihiko-sama y miya-sam un placer tenerlos aqui" dijo jeager sacando un radio diciendo "kurusugawa, takahashi, ymir favor de venir ala planta alta" "para que vendran" dijo armin confundido "pues pondre a dos meseros aquí arriba para la mas comoda visita todos" dijo jeager alardeando, venian subiendo las escaleras los tres meseros "para que llamo jefe" dijo ymir tranquila

"bueno dos de ustedes se quedaran en la planta alta atendiendo a miya-sama y akihiko-sama junto con todos los demas claro"dijo jeager

"ey kurusugawa esa no es tu amiga mm... misa no.. miya eso es miya" dijo ymir con un brazo en el hombro de himeko_ (ya que ymir era mucho mas alta que himeko) "aah.. esto mmm si" decia himeko un poco ruborizada "woow y ese es su novio no?"_

"_que no-novio rayos"dijo armin "ea mi hermano queria ligar jajaja" dijo riendo ymir "enserio no conocen ala pareja de hielo" dijo misaki "jaja mi hermano y yo casi no vemos television, ni revistas, tampoco periodicos jajaja" dijo ymir "valla ala vieja escuela" dijo misaki alegre "jaja es agradable" dijo himeko con una sonrisa_

"_cof cof" dijo jeager fingiendo aclarar su garganta ya que los cuatro meseros muy entretenidos se habian puesto a charlar en un circulo de complises "ah esto perdon" dijeron todos "bueno armin y kurusugawa se quedan arriba, ymir y misaki para abajo todos a trabajar" dijo jeager serio " si señor"_

"_vaya que interesante" dijo chikane viendo a himeko, ymir y misaki ya se habian bajado_

"_que-que vez?, uqe hace aquí chikane-chan" dijo himeko_

"_que mala himeko solo queria comer en cualquier sitio asi que vengo tranquilamente a comer en un lugar comun" dijo chikane con un puchero_

"_co-comuun dices! Hay como mil reporteros y fotografos haya afuera" dijo himeko en lo que armin le dio una nota: solo atendamos normal busca distraerte :D __(es cierto solo debo calmarme los nervios no me deben tomar, puedo atender con calma)_

"que desean para beber"dijo armin con una sonrisa "que podemos ordenar" dijo usami "bien tenemos aguas de saber y refrescos" dijo himeko con una sonrisa amable

"un refresco de naranja" dijo chikane y usami pidio una coca pidieron sopa y ensalada de comer y enseguida les llego, himeko caminaba entregando y tomando ordenes retirando platos de un lado a otro mientras sentia una mirada especial, que la movia por completo y la ponia algo nerviosa

Paso el tiempo y ya eran las 6 de la tarde ymir y misaki subian ala planta alta "paso algo" dijo armin "la planta de abajo se lleno de reporteros, fotografos y fanaticos que querian subir tubimos que cerrarla" dijo misaki algo fastidiado "los clientres que quedan en la planta alta son los ultimos" dijo ymir, en la planta alta estaba casi lleno chikane y usami habian terminado de comer y solo conversaban

"akihiko-sama, miya-sama gustan bailar, digo vienen en una cita me imagino verdad?" decia jeager sonriendo

"ah esto si es una cita, pero no la pista esta sola y no hay musica" decia usami evadiendo

_(cita!, vienen en cita, es decir no-no es de extrañar es que supuestamente salen y son pareja es decir según lo son es normal porque estoy irritada!)_pensaba himeko

"musica" dijo jeager por el radio y empezo una melodia calmada y perfecta para una sensual y romantico baile "y talvez este sola pero haber mmmmmm... takahashi, kurusugawa vengan porfavor" dijo con cara de picaro "ustedes son buenos bailando verdad?" dijo con sonrisa de oreja a oreja chikane y usami abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

"buenos, usted dice buenos, estos chicos son unos maestros en el baile" decia ymir

"o vamos no es para tanto yo no diria- que diga-digamos" decia himeko

"yo tampoco creo que sea la mejor idea" decia misaki

"vamos no se hagan del rogar, si aceptan les dare un pastel a cada uno"dijo jeager y en cuanto escucharon esto "aceptamos" dijeron con una gran sonrisa, todos los veian con cara de "enserio?" jajaja pero conocian que ellos amaban los dulces

himeko y misaki caminaban a la pista se quitaron el mandil y el gorro el uniforme les sentaba muy bien ya en el medio de la pista era musica romantica misaki poso su mano en la cintura de himeko y y con la otra le tomo la mano himeko se tomo con la otra mano del hombro de misaki, y comenzaron sus rostros y sus movimientos eran sexys y relajados al compas de la musica, dulces y sincronizados ala vez, con un tono serio y exitante en el rostro,con flexibilidad y armonia todos los de la planta alta y algunos reporteros colgados en la ventana tambien veian

"_bueno pasen la pista ya no esta sola" dijo jeager_

"_claro" dije_ron pasando ala pista los dos hiban en uniforme del colegio pero aun asi se veian deslumbrenates

"herman, bailamos?" le dijo armin a ymir "claro" a pesar de no ser muy buenos lo hacian con gracia y mucha alegria, suena un altavoz diciendo: "pondremos una salsa, pero antes cambio de parejas asi es señoras y señores cambio de parejas, haci que pinan una pieza con quien gusteis" "me consede esta pieza" dijo ymir haciendo una reverencia y dando un pequelo beso en la mano de himeko "am esto cla-claro" _(que estaba pensando ir por chikane y de-decir me permite esta pieza es decir no pueden saberlo...) _

"me consede esta pieza señorita miya-sama" dijo armin nervioso "claro" dijo fria chikane, quedando solo misaki y usami "ah bueno me voy a sentar"dijo misaki tratando escapar "mmm a donde crees que vas nosotros vamos a bailar" dijo usami arrastrando a misaki y empezando a bailar con el

"vaya somos un restaurant liberal por lo que parece, pongamos algo lento" dijo el altavoz

ymir tomo de la cintura a himeko y la atrajo a ella, pero himeko estaba muy distraida _(armin la invito a bailar, la tiene muy cerca, la-la va besar? a no pero estan muy cerca el la quiere besar espera que estoy pensando que me pasa estoy celosa, no no lo estoy solo supongo cosas en mi mente si solo eso no son celos no los son)_ es lo unico que pensaba himeko

Pasaron las horas y ya hiban cerrando misaki y usami se fueron rapido en el deportivo rojo despistando a los reporteros

Chikane queria sorprender a himeko y se escondio detras de unos arbustos, en lo que ella terminaba de alistar y cerrar el restaurante, ya la hiba viendo pero al parecer alguien la acompañaba "entonces nos veremos hasta el lunes" dijo ymir

"sip" dijo tranquila himeko

"te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?" pregunto ymir "o claro somos amigas ymir" dijo alegre himeko "entonces himeko" "mande"

"bueno a ti te gusta miya verdad?" dijo tranquila ymir

"q-qu-que dices" dijo himeko nerviosa

"si tu amiga la que vino a comer, vamos tengo diecinueve se distinguis cuando alguien gusta de alguien" dijo ymir

"n-no es de-decir ambas somos muje-mujeres sabes?"

"eso no importa el amor es amor y tu le quieres mucho o no?"

"tu... co-como sup.. sabe.. esto..."

"yo.. yo siempre desde hace poco que te conoci te estoy observando cuando cocinas, limpias, hablas, ries pero solo cuando esta ella, cuando te acompañe al castillo y vino a comer al restaurante solo con ella ahi haces esa expresion" dijo ymir mirandola seria

"ex-expe-sion?" dijo himeko ruborizada intentando ocultarlo

"si, tus mejillas son rojas tus orejas tambien, un brillo indescriptible en tus raros y unicos ojos violetas, esa expresion en tu rostro tan-tan adorable.." decia ymir mirando ala nada "estas enamorada de ella?"

"sabes es mujer esto ella y yo co-como ena-enamorada" decia himeko con los ojos apunto de sacar lagrimas y unas mejillas intensamente rojas "si es-es raro verda?"

"es amor no correspondido? digo ella tiene novio"

"es-es com-complicado" dijo himeko cabisbaja, en eso sale chikane de entre los arbustos "himeko nos vamos" dijo con una voz imponente "chikane-chan cuanto tiempo llevas ahi" dijo himeko ruborisada con uno expresion de susto "el necesario"

"Miya si-si la haces llorar no te lo perdonare.. tampoco dudare.. en atacar" dijo ymir con media sonrisa alejandose

Al oir eso chikane tomo la mano de himeko y rapido la metio al carro que mando traer y en un pequeño instante, con la velocidad a la que condujo chikane llegaron ala mansion, apenas entraron chikane cerro la puerta y se apodero de los labios de himeko "es-espera chikane-chan estoy su-sudada almenos deberia darme un baño ahora vuelvo" dijo himeko

"podemos bañarnos juntas no hay problema" dijo chikane jalando a himeko hacia una regadera, abrio rapido la llave y beso de nuevo a himeko

"e-espera ni-ni si-siquiera nuestras ropas nos hemos qui-quitado"

"quien es ymir?" decia chikane quitando abriendo la blusa de botones de himeko salvajemente

"eso-eso que im-importa" dijo himeko jadeando

"no contestas mi pregunta" dijo dando pequeños besos en el abdomen de himeko

"n-no im-importa t-tu estabas muy agusto en tu ci-cita con akihiko que importa lo que y-yo haga o con quien me lle-lleve" decia himeko ruborizada con los ojos cerrados

"pe-pero que estas diciendo claro que importa soy tu NOVIA DEBO SABER, con quien te llevas!" dijo chikane mirando a himeko subiendo un poco la voz "la cita fue orden de mi padre lo sabes, sa-sabes que todo es falso" dijo y la beso profundamente

"ba-bailaste mu-muy agusto con ymir" dijo himeko ruborizada con el ceño fruncido

"es-estas celosa himeko?" pregunto chikane con un sonrisa

"n-no yo no pf no te creas tanto no estoy ce-celosa" dijo himeko mirando ruborizada el suelo

"tontita sabes que yo solo te quiero ati, sabes que yo estoy celosa" dijo besando el hombro y la mano de himeko con mucha intensidad dejando dos marcas

"chi-chikane-chan que ha-haces?" dijo ruborizada con los ojos cerrados

"limpio los lugares donde ella te toco, pero muestrame" decia chikane y volteo a ver a himeko directamente a los ojos

"mo-mostrar" dijo nerviosa y notoriamente sonrojada

"ese rostro que solo muestras cuando me vez" dijo chikane tomando las muñecas de himeko y acorralandola en la pared de la ducha

"n-no oiste e-eso" dijo himeko forcejeando y mirando a los lados

"solo hazlo vamos"

"n-no no pue-do"

"porque no?" dijo chikane, himeko safo una muñeca y puso su mano delgada y pequeña cubriendo una parte de su rostro pero todavia se notaba el gran sonrojo, con el cabello humedo gotas que recorrian su rostro "es..es vergonzoso.." dijo alo que chikane abrio los ojos como plato y grito "diablos no me exites tantooooo!" cerro la llave y la tomo en los brazos dejando huellas hasta llegar a una habitacion avento a himeko a la cama quien ya no traia blusa las dos estaban empapadas, chikane se puso ensima de himeko y la beso profundamente

"la ca-cama se-se va mojar" dijo himeko sonrojada hasta las orejas "no importa no hay escusas no me detendre" dijo chikane volviendola a besar y quitandose la blusa

_**Continuara...**_

_**allison green**__**: amo tus comentarios *-* perdon no habia subido capitulo pero aquí esta :3 se pueden leer en tu celular QnQ mi celular es lento jajaja que estas leyendo? La biblia mama 7n7 jajaja xD**_

**jako. **_**: muchas gracias por leer igual saludos *-* me animan a subir**_

_**: literal yo tambien como 20 veces me imagine la escena OwO y gracias por leer espero que este capitulo te guste**_

**dani t.g_: jaja_ ami tambien me diverti escribiendo ese capitulo muchas gracias por comentar y lamento no haber subido tendre vacaciones y subire mucho -w-**

**alice: el dolor de himeko -/- jajaj gracias por leer espero que este capitulo te haiga gustado pronto subire mucho mas**


	9. Nuevo Estudiante Capitulo 9

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 9: Nuevo Estudiante**

**Bueno esto lo hize en mis lindas vacaciones y para este fin de semana habra otro, muchas gracias a los lectores OwO que han estado desde el principio, alos nuevos -3- tambien se agradecen mucho los animos en compentarios :D empezemos **

**... **

_(los besos de chikane-chan, roban toda mi... fuerza, si sigo haci me dejare llevar otra vez, tengo que demostrar mi amor, no solo tengo que recibir..) _pensaba himeko mientras chikane la besaba profundamente

Himeko hace un esfuerzo y dando una vuelta termina encima de chikane "h-hoy comenzare y-yo" dijo himeko con las mejillas ruborizadas sorprendiendo a chikane "lo dices encerio?" dijo chikane "como podria bromear al respecto? ¡baka!" dijo himeko algo nerviosa intentando quitar el brasier de chikane "tus manos estan temblando" decia con una sonrisa chikane "mm c-callate" decia himeko con el ceño fruncido muy ruborizada al fin quitando el brazier de chikane "esta bien solo decia, continua"

_(Solo tengo que hacerlo como chikane-chan me lo hace ami...) _pensaba himeko mientras daba un suave eso en el cuello de chikane _(algo asi y d-despues y despues..) _bajaba el beso entre los pechos de chikane, besaba tiernamente sonrojada con los ojos cerrados

"que paso hoy? Pense que no llegaria el dia en que tu me tubieras debajo" decia con una gran sonrisa chikane "mmm c-callate y-yo puedo ha-hacerlo d-deja de b-burlarte" decia himeko roja hasta las orejas con el ceño fruncido "no, no me burlo, solo deja de provocarme sin darte cuenta..." dijo chikane tomando el rostro de himeko entre sus manos dandole un tierno beso

"te enseñare todo otra vez..."

"eh, q-que, no hay necesidad, jaja r-recordando ahora c-creo que hoy habia un m-maraton de lo simpson en la tele asi q-que" decia himeko sonrojada y nerviosa divagando intentando escapar de lo inevitable

En eso chikane la voltea y la pone debajo (algo asi como boca abajo, con ella ensima) empieza a besar su cuello por el lado "e-espera chi-chikane-chan" decia sonrojada himeko con los ojos cerrados "te quiero.. quiero ser yo la unica" decia chikane sacando el brazier de himeko y masajeando un pecho mentras besaba intensamente el cuello "que pueda excederme... solo yo.. y dejarte mis marcas... solo mias..." decia quitando lentamente la falda y las medias empapadas de himeko

"e-ettoo chikane-chan esta p-posicion" (ya que la tenia como pose perrito o como gateando creo que saben cual posicion es, con chikane encima) gemia himeko, chikane rozo sus dedos por la intimidad de himeko cubierta por unas pantis "estas mojada himeko..." "fue tu idea, venir aca despues de d-ducharnos c-con ropa, ba-baka" decia jadeando himeko "mm no creo que sea eso, por lo que estas mojada..." dijochikane bajando las pantis de himeko haciendola ruborizar aun mas "e-espera u-un poco c-chikane-chan" jadeaba himeko mientras chikane daba besos en su pequeña espalda, la hacian estremeser

"te quiero.." dijo chikane cerca del oido de himeko para despues darle un mordisco suave, jugueteando con su lengua en toda la roja oreja de himeko, al mismo tiempo comenzo a masajear el clitoris de himeko "a-ah, a-ah" gemia haciendose para adelante, chikane introdujo el primer dedo con profundidad haciendo arquear fuertemente las caderas a himeko quien solto un gemido fuerte "si no puedes dime si duele mucho.." dijo chikane posando su mano desocupada en la cabeza de himeko acariciando la cabellera rubia humeda, y susurraba al oido "eres tan linda himeko" con una dulce, imponente y seductora voz _(esa voz me atrapa.. me consume.- penso himeko) _chikane metio otro dedo, lo que provoco otro gemido de himeko "ah, a-ah chikane-chan no t-tan f-fuerte" dijo ruborizada con el ceño fruncido, apretando las sabanas fuerte con sus manos, las dos habian empezado a sudar

"te quiero..." dijo de nuevo chikane posando la mano que tenia en la cabeza de himeko, ahora encima de su mano tomandola gentil y protectoramente, procedio a meter otro dedo y empezo a sacar y meter con intensidad, las caderas de himeko se movian para adelante, chikane la volvio a retener con su otra mano (la que tenia en la cabeza de himeko) de nuevo entremetiendo los dedos en la cabellera suave rubia, seguia mete y saca "c-chikane-cha! Y-ya no p-puedo, m-me vengo" decia jadeando himeko unas lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas rojas, chikane siguio como bombeando las caderas de himeko hacia delante y atrás, hasta que himeko solto un gran gemido corriendose ferozmente, chikane volteo la barbilla de himeko para darle un beso "te queda mucho por recorrer, digamos que tus lecciones empieza ahora.." y quedar profundamente dormidas

-Y ala mañana siguiente...

"c-chikane-chan... te o-odio" dijo himeko sonrojada enrollada en una sabana

"oh vamos himeko, no te enojes" decia con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo chikane

"mmm b-baka t-tengo marcas en to-todo e-el c-cuerpo.. y-y mis c-caderas duelen sabes" dijo himeko mas sonrojada, lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando

"mmm lo de las marcas sencillo, solo significa que eres mia..."

"..." himeko fruncio el ceño sonrojada

"lo de las caderas pasara, lo prometo" decia con un sonrisa relajante, robandole un beso a himeko

"mmm" hizo puchero con el ceño fruncido

"esta bien traere el desayuno, ya vengo" dijo chikane acarisiando la cabeza de himeko y saliendo de la habitacion

_(me mima mucho, chikane-chan... es tan amable)_

-El fin de semana paso rapido

-Era ya lunes y todos se encontraban en el auto de usami camino ala escuela como siempre chikane y usami adelante, misaki y himekoi atras

"kurusugawa" dijo con una sonrisa misaki "mande" contesto himeko "me estaba diciendo armi-" decia misaki al ser interrumpido por du celular "am esto kurusugawa permiteme"

"bueno?"

"ey takahashi que tal todo" dijo usui

"muy bien supondo jaja por?" dijo misaki extrañado

"viene kurusugawa contigo?"

"si aquí esta por?" _(mala idea, se me salio pero no debi haber dicho que venia con ella.-penso misaki)_

"bueno ponlo en altavoz para que tambien escuche porfavor"

"bueno pero no entiendo porque, espera" dijo misaki, les hizo una seña a chikane y usami para que no hablaran _(mmm escuhara tambien usagi-san o por dios si me quieres, que mis incuerentes amigos no digan nada que me meta en malentendidos D: .-penso misaki) _puso el celular en altavoz "ya esta en altavoz"

"vez yo les dije que estaban juntos" dijo al parecer la voz de mako parece que usui lo tenia en altavoz

"jajajaja tenias razon ganaste la apuesta" dijo mikasa

"k-kurusugawa estaaaaas con takahashi" dijo souma

"eh esto ogami?, que de que hablan?" dijo kurusugawa confundida

"okey que nos querian decir no tenemos todo el dia" dijo misaki fastidiado

"haber yo les digo jajaja, mmm como decirlo tortolitos apresuren el paso que al parecer llego una famoso alumno de intercambio y tenemos que darle temprano una bienvenida al salon" dijo mako

"n-nuevo alumno" "e-esperen tortolitos!" dijeron al unisono misaki y himeko

"jajaja vale, vistanse rapido y salgan de ese motel" dijo mikasa riendo

"ooh callense" dijeron cortando la llamada

"..."

"aah que estos amigos estan.. locos" dijo misaki nerviosao "jajaja si" dijo himeko, chikane y usami emanaban un aura negra por el retrovisor, usami estaciono en la parada de misaki y himeko y antes de poder decir algo estos salieron disparados hacia afuera

-Ya solos Usami y Chikane

"sus amigos piensan que son pareja" dijo en un suspiro chikane "pues si llegan juntos, trabajan juntos, son muy amigos, hablan mucho por telefono, les gusta casi las mismas cosas.." dijo usami tenso "diablos.. ya quiero que acaben estos 2 meses"

"de hecho solo queda uno y una semana"

"menos mal en cuanto supuestamente terminemos publicare mi relacion de verdad.. no quiero seguir ocultando"

tienes razon.. yo tambien quiero pero nose, nosotros sabemos y conocemos esta industria practicamente es no tener privacidad y cualquier, historia relacion que tengamos, solo haran provecho quieren vender ganar, aunque eso nos destruya a nosotros.. pon que a nosotros no porque hemos sido educados para sobrevivir en la industria de la fama.. pero ellos... tengo miedo de que el no lo soporte y me termine dejando"

"... pienso en eso desde el momento que conoci a himeko pero se que nuestro amor superara grandes cosas, no la pienso dejar ir"

-Mientras tanto en el salon de Himeko y Misaki

"alumnos tenemos un nuevo estudiante de inglaterra" dijo el profesor hiraga, alo que himeko volteo con un poco de desinteres en eso entro un chico alto, cabello castaño, ojos azul claro, delgado "aaaaah" se escucho varias chicas gritar de emocion "e-es el" decian

"mucho gusto soy el alumno de intercambio" dijo con una sonrisa_ (se parece ah.. no, no puede ser.- pensaba himeko) _"cabe decir que es el principe de inglaterra pero al parecer ya lo conocen es obvio no?" dijo el profesor a lo que compañeras dijeron "kyaaaa" (no puede ser en verdad es el.-penso himeko) "mi nombre es patric fujishima un gusto en conocerlos" dijo mirando a todos deteniendose cuando vio a himeko "puede sentarse donde guste hay tres acientos vacios" dijo hiraga "gracias" dijo patric sentandose en el aciento vacio detras de himeko

Pasaron las clases, patric no dejaba de ver a himeko llego la hora de salida, y patric jalo a himeko a un salon vacio

"que h-haces aqui" dijo himeko

"hola patric, cuantos años, YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑE HIMEKO jum.. aparte que uno te hizo el favor pues"

"encerio que tal esta, como esta m-mama" dijo himeko al parecer preocupada

"todo arreglado no descubrieron nada tenemos que hablar"

"bueno pero tengo que irme a trabajar puedes acompañarme"

"bueno en todo caso traje mi disfraz para que no me enfade la prensa" dijo patric poniendose un gorro que cubria gran parte de su cara y un abrigo grande, junto con unos oscuros lentes, siendo sinceros parecia mafioso de los 80's

"si que sabes disimular" dijo himeko riendo "jajaja callate" himeko tomo su mochila y se fueron a panama

-Mientra Usami y Chikane en una conferencia de prensa

"akihiko como se enamoro de miya-sama" dijo un reportero

"no eh dicho eso como unas 30 veces este dia" dijo usami fastidiado

"si pero a los fanaticos les encanta" respondio

"me enamore desde el primer instante que nuestras miradas se chocaron, con el viento su cabello azlado flotaba, su sonrisa ilumino mis ojos obscuros"_(quien diria que lo acabo de leer en una manga esta mañana.-penso akihiko) _dijo para despues dar una sonrisa que hizo gritar a varias fanaticas

"miya-sama usted jamas habia salido con nadie que fue lo que la conquisto de akihiko" dijo un reportero calvo

"pues ver eso es..." dijo chikane llevando un dedo por en cima de su boca "secreto" despues guiño el ojo y sonrio

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah miya-samaaa" gritaron los fanaticos

"bueno señores como veran todo mundo lo sabe estrellas solo con estrellas nadie se compara ala pareja de hielo, esto ah sido todo con pepe veraz no vemos en la proxima transmicion" dijo un señor canoso que grababa la cconferencia para le television nacional

-Eran las 7:30 estaban cerrando panama

"bueno hime-chan nos vemos mañana pequeña" dijo ymir con una sonrisa saliendo de panama "se cree muy alta pues" dijo con un puchero himeko "jajaja bueno himeko alta como asi alta, alta no eres" dijo patric riendo "oh callate patric"

"bueno a donde vamos?" dijo patric

"me llevaras a donde vivo?"

"por su puesto quiero saber como vives, es mi deber"

"bueno, bueno" dijo himeko subiendo al lujoso auto de patric negro, himeko le dio indicaciones y llegaron ala mansion himemiya

"h-himeko pero cuanto, te pagan ve apartandome un puestesillo" dijo patric mirando la mansion

"jajajaja tonto vivo con una amiga solo es temporal"

"mmmm amiguita o amiguito hime-chan jajaja, no te abras conseguido novio verdad?"

"callate patric, no" dijo un poco ruborizada himeko, entraron ala mansion y conversaban alegres en la sala, cuando se escucho abrir la puerta principal al parecer chikane

"chikane-chan bienvenida"

"hola himeko" dijo rapido y despues volteo a er a patric

"ah el es patric, es decir fujishima patric" dijo himeko

"el famoso nuevo alumno principe de inglaterra" dijo fria chikane

"me alegra ser algo famosa, pero usted es la famosa miya-sama tennista y pianista profecional, pareja de usami akihiko el gran escritor y tenista me equivoco" dijo patric

"no te equivocas un gusto"

"se puede quedar a cenar chikane-chan" dijo himeko con cara de perrito

"clarooo..." dijo irritada chikane

-Ya los 3 en la mesa comiendo lo que himeko preparo

"vaya cocinas muy bien himeko" dijo patric _(Himeko? Le acaba de decir himeko, oigame pero que confiansitas son estas, kurusugawa, himeko-san, lo paso pero tan solo himeko que confianzudo.- pensaba chikane viendo de reojo a patric)_

"asi que fujishima tu y himeko se conocen hace cuanto dices?" pregunto chikane

"pues desde bebes nos conocimos pero la verdad hace 9 o 10 años que no la veia jaja" dijo patric volteando a ver a himeko "te has convertido en toda una mm señorita, estas preciosa, te extrañe pri- oh espera tienes algo en la mejilla" dijo patric acercando la cara a himeko y quitando un arroz de su mejilla

"okey tolere lo suficiente lasgo de aquí fujishicaca, himeko es mi novia no te puedes entrometer" dijo chikane ya sin soportar a patric

"interferir? Yo? Novia? Que?" dijo patric confundido

"am esto c-chikane-chan" dijo himeko ruborizada acercandose a chikane y susurrando "patric... e-es mi pri-primo"

"primo?" abrio los ojos como plato "vaya jaja no.. no crees que hubiera sido bueno decirlo antes" decia al parecer aliviada chikane

"okeeeeeeeeeeey ahota el confundido soy yo, novia, ustedes son como, haber no sales con el escritor ese" dijo patric

-Despues de un rato chikane termino de explicar la situacion al confundido patric

"no se preocupen no dire nada... pero vaya, vaya primita no pierdes el tiempo" dijo patric echando carrilla a himeko

"patric!" dijo roja himeko chikane rio levemente

"bueno gracias por la comida, te dejo en buenas manos chao miya chao himeko" dijo patric saliendo de la mansion

"vaya no sabia que tenias primos, pensandolo mejor, nose nada de ti... es decir tu lo sabes todo de mi, pero yo apenas se algo, de no ser por esta visita nunca ubiera sabido que tienes familia" dijo chikane

"chikane-chan no, no es a-algo importante"

"para mi lo es, porque implica algo tuyo y tu eres lo mas importante para mi no me quieres contar, quero saberlo todo, digo yo ya te conte toda mi infancia"

"pero es largo y y-ya es noche"

"no te preocupes hay tiempo voy por alog de te vamos ala sala" dijo chikane dando un beso en la mejilla de himeko y llendo a la cocina, llego ala sala le dio una taza a himeko

"veamos quiero saber que pensaste, que hiciste en tu infancia, tu familia tienes mas, amigos, perros, vecinos todo.." dijo chikane con una sonrisa himeko se ruborizo

"bueno todo empezo...

continuara

Allison green: me sigue encantando tus comentarios *-* , sobre ymir cuando se desarrolle mas la historia OwO habra cosas sorprendentes, si abra mucho mas celos y terceros que intenten separar ala hermosa pareja pero no dare mucho spoiler -w- sdasdasfasdsadas mi biblia me sonroje oWo besoss espero que te guste el capitulo que opinas de patric? Como crees que sea la historia de himeko u

almendra otoriramos: adsdasdsad ami me encanta himeko y esta 7w7 chikane atrevida tan tachi y posesiva la verdad cuando empeze la historia no pense que estaria tan larga pero entre mas caps hago mas cosas se me ocurren :) que te parecio el cap?

Sarasamm: sdadssadas vi que leiste mi fic de citrus *^* ami tamb me encanta citrus LEMON -A- sobre eso no pude dormir =n= de la angustia (/owo)/ te seguire complaciendo asi no me secuestras soy joven QnQ

Dani t.g: abrazito para ti tambien me alegra, divertirte :3 con ese fin lo hago entretener :D espero te guste este cap gracias intento mejorar cada dia

alice: me diverti con los celos cuando lo escribi esta chikane tan loquilla y la sensual y irresistible himeko OwO 3 dejame que te paresio el cap?


	10. Historia de himeko Capitulo 10

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri" Capitulo 10: Historia de Himeko**

**Gracias por los comentarios :) me encantan y alegran mi existencia aquí va su continuacion espero que sigan leeyendo :D son unas de mis razones de escribir, dejando de lado preocupaciones para relajarme con mi imaginacion *-***

...

"Bueno todo empezo... un dia Shiro Fujishima, el principe de inglaterra, en ese entonces tenia 21 años, ojos violetas, cabello castaño, alto y robusto muy atractivo, salio al parque para distraerse de las exigencias de sus padres, pero con su distraccion torpemente tropezo con una mujer, su nombre hikaru, 23 años, cabello rubio corto, ojos carmesi, delgada, no muy alta, paso poco tiempo para que se enamoraran.. los reyes jamas la aceptaron, pues no era de clase tan alta como las de ellos, un dia los reyes salieron a un viaje de negocios en un barco, pero en una tormenta el barco jamas aparecio, con eso a Shiro lo coronaron rey y ya sin impedimentos se caso con hikaru, al poco tiempo tubieron una hija, tenia los ojos violetas, se habian pasado por generaciones esos raros ojos violetas, el cabello rubio, y determinando que seria la nueva princesa de inglaterra le llamaron... Himeko... Himeko Fujishima" decia himeko estas palabras con tanta nostalgia

Chikane no podia decir nada, no sabia que decir, sus ojos abiertos totalmente atentos a cada palabra que decia himeko, "esto.. himeko p-puedes seguir?" pregunto chikane

"s-si chikane-chan es hora confio en ti" dijo himeko tomando timidamente la mano de chikane para tomar valor y continuar

"los reyes y su hija eran muy felices, a los pocos dias del nacimmiento de la princessa, nacio otro niño, hijo del hermano del rey Sauron, a ese niño le llamaron Patric, todo hiba bien, aunque los hermanos no se llebaban muy bien sauron a diferencia de Shiro era ambisioso, mandon, engreido, el queria ser el rey, sabia que no podia pues Shiro era el mayor, siempre lo envidio y el rencor corria en sus venas... un dia 10 de octubre, el 5to cumpleaños de la pequeña princessa" dijo himeko pero una lagrima recorrio su mejilla

Chikane se sorprendio pero no dudo, tomo una servilleta y la limpio, la tomo del hombro como en un sutil abrazo "estoy contigo" dijo con una voz amable y sincera

"ese dia, cuando terminaron de festejar, patric y himeko jugaban antes de dormir alegres por los cuartos del castillo, corrian alegres, pero al parecer los hermanos discutian otra vez, curiosos patric y himeko escuchaban afuera del cuarto donde, estaban discutiendo

"entiendelo, soy el mayor este puesto es mio, contigo inglaterra no seria un buen lugar gastarias todo en ti, te conosco SAURON!" grito shiro

"lo unico bueno seria que mi unico obstaculo desapareciera..." dijo sauron pero despues no se escucho nada mas que un grito de hikaru, patric abrio la puerta para ver con necesidad porque del grito, al abrirse lo unico que himeko recuerda con claridad es a su padre tirado lleno de sangre, y a su madre gritar por ser apuñalada por sauron poco despues de eso t-todo se volvio negro..."

Chikane abia abrazado a himeko por la espalda cada pierna por el lado de himeko, apreto mas la mano de himeko, como diciendo prosigue estoy contigo, no pasa nada

Himeko se limpio otra lagrima y prosiguio "Bueno, cuando desperte, estaba en el calbozo, con una cadena de fierro que no me dejaba caminar mas de 5 pasos, estaba patric por afuera de las rejas viendome

"q-que hago aquí!" le dije un tanto asustada, "hime-chan y-yo lo siento mucho.. yo solo l-lo p-pude convencer de que no te m-matara y" decia patric con lagrimas en los ojos

depronto imagenes llegaron ami mente "q-que m-mama, p-papa ellos, ellos donde estan?" dije lo mas cerca que la cadena me dejaba estar de patric, pasando mis manos por fuera de las rejas, tomando la camisa de patric acercandolo "ellos, ellos.." me dijo a punto de colapzar "ellos que!" dije como si no supiera, queria que fuera un sueño, esperaba que dijera, que era una de tantas bromas, pero solo dijo "ellos ya, ya no estan..." en cuanto escuche eso me deje caer de rodillas y empeze a llorar, gritar, no sabia que hacer despues de tantas horas quede dormida en el frio suelo del calabozo

me desperte, al parecer alguien me movia para que me despertara, cuando abro los ojos veo una bota encima de mi y cuando abro mejor los ojos veo a sauron, "tu, p-porque, papa, mama, po-porque" dije con los ojos imflamados todavia de tanto llorar, "jajaja haber pequeña bastarda, no me importa si solo tienes 5 años, tus padres estan MUERTOS entiendes?, yo soy la salvacion de inglaterra, el pobre shiro y hikaru tubieron un desafortunado accidente en un barco y murieron al igual que los anteriores reyes, jajaja pero aquí esta sauron, que aunque esto sea doloroso para el, seguira y sera el nuevo rey de inglaterra" dijo sauron riendose con un pie encima de mi aplastandome

"e-eres un mentiroso t-tu los mataste" dije con nuevas lagrimas en las mejillas "jajaja si pero..." dijo sauron acercandose a mi oido "tu y patric son los unicos testigos, patric es mi hijo debe obedecerme no dira nada... si el habla tu moriras, pero sabes estaras toda tu vida en este calabozo bastarda.. jaja digo tratos son tratos" dijo el con una sonrisa simiestra, salio de la celda y la cerro con llave

Pasaban los dias tan iguales, siempre me la pasaba llorando, patric aveces se escapaba y iba a charlar conmigo, aveces forcejeaba la cadena pero solo lograba lastimarme el tobillo, por lo que tengo una pequeña cicatriz, comia poco pues esa vida era un asco, tenia una pequeña ventanilla con barrotes donde veia la luna, era lo que me animaba, siempre en un ambiente tan oscuro pero seguia brillando mas que ninguna estrella, me encantaba, en mis cumpleaños patric bajaba y me llevaba un dulce y libretas me gustaba dibujar

asi pasaron como 2 años tenia ya siete, un dia lo recuerdo muy bien, llovia muy fuerte era una tormenta, el rey estaba tan ocupado, con las quejas de los habitantes por no querer prestar el castillo a los necesitados que apenas noto que patric bajo al calabozo, con una sierra, corto la cadena y los barrotes de la ventanilla

"mira himeko quiero que corras sin mirar atrás, que no te importe nada ocupas ser libre has tu vida, prometo que algun dia nos volveremos a ver" dijo patric dandome un abrazo, procedio a darme una cuerda para bajar por la ventanilla "gracias patric... no te olvidare" dije cuando bajaba la cuerda

cuando ya estaba en tierra firme comenze a correr estaba descalza, baje por algunas colinas, muchos arboles, rode algunas veces, estaba muy resbaloso por la lluvia, corri sin descansar, corri tanto hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo llamado Tiverton, habia un parque, me sente en una banqueta para descansar, mi respiracion estaba agitada y me dormi hay mismo, pocas personas pasaban, algunas me dejaban comida o dinero, pero me sentia muy sola...

nose si pasaron dias asi hasta que un auto se paro enfrente de mi, yo me asuste y me fui atrás de unos arbustos, del auto bajo una mujer de cabello rojo largo, ojos verdes, piel blanca, se acerco y me dijo "oye pequeña quieres venir conmigo" yo me aleje, devia verme horrible no habia comido, mucho y estaba empapada "no te asustes, no soy mala" me extendio su mano y yo la tome timidamente, me cubrio con una toalla y me subio al auto, llegamos a una pequeña pero acojedora casa, nos metimos a una gran tina con agua caliente, yo me relaje tanto hacia años que no tomaba un baño con agua caliente

"me llamo tamao" dijo la mujer que se metia ala tina y enjabonaba mi cabello "etto y-yo s-soy himeko" dije nerviosa "que lindo nombre, pequeña llevas mucho sola?" me pregunto "em nose dias, t-talvez semanas" dije mirandola "y tus papas?" me pregunto mientras quitaba una mancha de lodo de mi mejilla "mm ellos y-ya no estan.." dije un tanto triste "ah yo lo lamento" dijo mientras limpiaba mi espalda "t-tu quisieras quedarte conmigo?" dijo mientras me quitaba el jabon "es decir quisieras vivir conmigo"

"y-yo podria?, es-estoy sola" dije con un semblante decaido "ya no estaras sola, sabes yo vivia con mis padres, pero igual que los tuyos hace poco ya no estan" dijo acarisiandome la cabellera "enserio, entonces seremos algo asi como.. una nueva familia" dije sonriendo ella me sonrio, me cubrio con una toalla y me abrazo "si.."

poco a poco le conte mi historia, ella reacciono bien "que te parece, para que no te descubran, usas mi apellido?" dijo ella mientras me pasaba un pijama "em claro creo que seria, lo mejor" dije mientras me ponia el pijama "entonces himeko kurusugawa te queda lindo pequeña" dijo cargandome y haciendome cosquillas "hahahaha espera" decia yo no podia parar de reir

Pasaban los dias nos haciamos mas unidas, pasaron los meses y le llegue a decir mama, linda historia

Un dia ella me inscribio en una escuela, hizo que me recuperara y quede en el mismo año que debia estar, ya tenia ocho años "himeko despierta es hora de ir ala escuela" dijo tamao moviendola poquito "mmm" hizo un puchero himeko "vamos es tu primer dia de escuela" dijo tamao abrazandola "dame 5 minutos mas, ma-ma" dijo himeko adormilada, tamao abrio grandes los ojos, himeko se dio cuenta lo que dijo "como dijiste" dijo con una gran sonrisa tamao "em e-es decir perdon t-tamao" dijo himeko chiquita sonrojada "como que perdon me encanta, dime mama cuanto quieras" dijo tamao elevando a himeko dando vueltas por la habitacion "entonces m-mama sueltame hahaha" las dos rieron

"Y pues cuando cumpli 15 me amenazaron, que podrian encontrarme mis tios, llame por contactos a patric y le dije que lo resolviera, no queria que nada le pasara ami mama, me tuve que mudar, para quitar dudas, aca cumpli los 16, y agradesco porque te conoci, patric vino a decirme que ya estamos a salvo, nos volvimos a ver despues de tanto y mama se mudara aca a mahoroba japon en algunos dias... creo que eso es todo" dijo himeko al fin suspirando al haber dicho tanto

"woooou,es d-decir lo siento tanto, yo no quise hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso" dijo chikane triste

"n-no no te preocupes, esto, no te i-importa es de-decir si te molesta algo de mi pasado, em yo esto, podriam-"

"no me molesta absolutamente nada, solo se que ahora te quiero mas, no importa quien fuiste, me importa lo que eres ahora, pasaste por mucho dolor mereces lo mejor" dijo chikane dando un beso en la frente de himeko, poco despues se fueron a dormir ya era algo tarde

-Al dia siguiente Himeko se encontraba ya en su primera clase miraba por la ventana y estaba algo adormilada, aparte que digamos algebra no eras su materia favorita, y chikane insistio en dormir sin dejarla respirar, asi que digamos que ese no era su dia

_(me siento mucho mas tranquila despues de decirle a chikane-chan todo, sabia que no reaccionaria mal, que tanto te puede llegar a gustar alguien... si supiera la profesora que nadamas la escucho y me da sueño)_ pensaba himeko

poco despues penso en que si se lavaba la cara se despertari aun poco asi que pidio permiso y salio al baño mas cercano que estaba solo a unos 3 pasillos de su salon, llego se labo las manos y tambien su cara se miro al espejo quitando el agua con una toalla, pero vio una persona atrás o mas bien eran 3, se volteo para verlas

"perdon yo ya me h-hiba" dijo himeko

"no tan rapido..." dijo una muchacha alta de cabello azul claro rizado "no te da verguenza"

"em e-esto pe-perdon que cosa" dijo himeko dando un paso hacia atrás porque las seis muchachas se le acercaban

"primero vives, muy comoda en la mansion de miya-sama me equivoco?" dijo otra muchacha de las seis

"segundo no haz estado muy pegadita con el maravilloso fujishima, crees que no te vimos, acasso no te cansas" decia otra muchacha de cabello morado acercandose mas a himeko

"e-esto no es e-eso, y-yo no" decia himeko dando pasos hacia atrás hasta pegar en la pared

"mira, nunca me haz caido bien, siempre tan cerca de miya-sama" dijo otra muchacha por lo que himeko empezaba a ver 3 eran fanaticas de miya-sama y otras eran de patric

"Fujishima va entrando aquí, y no dejaremos que una perra como tu se le acerque" dijo una de las fanaticas de patric, tomandole bruscamente el hombor a himeko, todas se le acercaban asi que himeko empezo a correr corrio ala salida pero todas la perseguian, corria lo mas rapido que podia pasillo tras pasillo, hasta que una la atrapo del brazo y otra la agarro del otro brazo, la forzejeaban para que no se movia mientras otra se ponia enfrente "solo para que te enseñes a que, los famosos solo con famos captas idiota!" decia la de cabello azul llamada moka claro dando un fuerte puñetazo al abdomen de himeko

estaban al parecer al final de un pasillo y afuera de un salon, "Arisa tu eres nueva en el club de fanaticas miya-sama, ven esta sera tu iniciacion, dale un fuerte puñetazo" dijo moka "sera todo un placer" decia ariza con una sonrisa maniaca, dando otro fuerte puñetazo en el adomente himeko, quien solto un quejido de dolor, "vamos jajaja dale otro" decia moka todas reian

-Mientras tanto en el salon de Chikane y Usami

"Oigaaaaaaaan! que creen" decia un muchacho bajito del salon "Mongama ya sientate porfavor" decia el profesor de quimica "profesor, que cree afuera hay una pelea de mujeres" decia mongama quien veia parado por la ventana, alo que todos sorprendidos y muchos metiches corrieron a la ventana, chikane y usami seguian sentados leyendo

-Mientras tanto Himeko

"jajaja que tal si no pides porfavor que te dejemos" decia moka acercando la cara a la de himeko "pide piedad perra" decia arisa quien le golpio en la cara haciendola caer "PERO SI SERAS PENDEJA ARISA EN LA CARA NO! no queremos dejar marcas visibles tu no le vuelves a pegar" dijo moka regañando a arisa, otra muchacha pateo el abdomen de himeko "entonces estoy esperando, vamos suplica perdon" dijo la muchacha de cabello morado "suplica" dijo moka tomando la blusa de himeko y y apuntandola con el puño, todas decian "suplica, suplica" decia todas riendo

-Mientras en el salon de Chikane y Usami

"mas bien que una pelea parece que solo son 6 contra una que horrible" dijo otro muchacho "jovenes porfavor presten atencion" dijo el profesor "parece que le estan gritando algo a la rubia.. pobre" decia mongama, en cuanto, chikane escucho rubia se paro y se hizo espacio para ver en la ventana, en cuanto vio a himeko, abrio la puerta de su salon azotandola

-Mientras tanto himeko

"y-yo n-no eh hecho n-nada malo, no tengo que p-pedir perdon a-a g-gente tan m-mala, q-que disfruta mal-maltratar a alguien" decia himeko con el poco oxigeno que tenia despues de recibir varios golpes en los pulmones "pero quien te crees para decirnos esto, ahora vera-" decia moka quien iba dar un puñetazo pero algo la paro, ese algo.. chikane quien rapido con unas cuantas fuertes patadas, dejo tiradas a las seis muchachas, y ya todas tiradas les dio una mirada asesina "NO QUIERO QUE LA VUELVAN A TOCAR" dijo con una voz imponente, cargando a himeko

"chikane-chan no te preocupes p-puedo c-caminar" dijo un poco sonrojada himeko "no importa" dijo chikane "vamos s-sueltame, n-no tienes que c-cargarme" decia himeko ahora con el ceño fruncido, chikane hizo caso omiso y siguio caminando ala enfermeria

-Ya en la enfermeria no habia nadie, habia dos camillas y kits medicos, chikane puso a himeko en una camilla

"e-estoy b-bien ya te d-dije chikane-chan" dijo himeko

"te esta sangrando la mejilla himeko" decia chikane limpiandola mejilla con una toallita humeda

"s-solo es un r-rasguño, e-estas ex-exagerando" decia himeko sonrojada

"es mi culpa..." decia chikane sin brillo en sus ojos con sus manos en los hombros de himeko

"no, no es tu culpa chikane-chan no intentes echarte la culpa, porque no lo es, vamos si te pones triste, tambien lo estare yo" decia himeko, pero chikane seguia perdida talvez, si se sentia muy culpable

_(vamos himeko, chikane esta triste, mmm que hago para que no lo este, que hago para que se sienta mejor.- pensaba himeko) en eso chikane siente una pequeña mano en su cabeza _"todo esta bien.. no te preocupes chikane-chan.. sabes si de verdad me afectara esto, no estaria contigo.." dijo himeko sonrojada con el ceño fruncido acariciando la cabeza de chikane

"yo de verdad no puedo vivir sin ti himeko" dijo chikane con una gran sonrisa, dando un rapido beso a himeko "te aprovechas de m-mi a-amabilidad" dijo himeko sonrojada, chikane cerro con seguro la enfermeria

"himeko vamos a ver tu abdomen" dijo chikane quitando el chaleco de himeko "y-yo puedo" decia himeko que quito las anos de chikane y empezó a quitarse su blusa "jaja tus manos tiemblan" dijo chikane quien veía detalladamente a himeko "c-cállate e que me estas mirando mucho" dijo himeko sonrojada ya sin blusa

"recuéstate" dijo chikane

"pero no ocupo recostarme para que m-"

"solo recuéstate, si es necesario"

"mooo bueno" dijo sonrojada himeko

"..." chikane la veía detalladamente encima de ella, tenia varios moretes en su abdomen varios muy marcados, toco poquito

"tss" se quejo himeko

"duele mucho?" pregunto chikane

"no, no mucho" dijo himeko sonrojada con el ceño fruncido

".." chikane de repente la abrazo fuerte "prometo protegerte" dijo chikane y al parecer una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, himeko la sintió en su hombro "chikane-chan" dijo himeko ruborizada, para luego, corresponder el abrazo, apretando la blusa de chikane después de un rato se separaron y chikane puso unas vendas en el abdomen de himeko

"no estas mas delgada himeko?" dijo chikane

"no, o no se, no me eh pesado" dijo himeko sonrojada

"estas comiendo bien y todo?" decía chikane quien terminaba de poner la ultima venda

"si, chikane-chan, si estoy comiendo bien, que eres mi mama" decía himeko sonrojada con el ceño fruncido

"solo estoy preguntando, pero tratandose de ti, que eres una niña pues" decía chikane acercándose a himeko

"no soy una niña, si yo me propongo, puedo hacerlo" decia himeko con el ceño fruncido

"oh ¿y que puedes hacer?" dijo chikane siguiéndole el juego

"al igual que tu.. cosas eróticas" dijo himeko un poco sonrojada, puso su mano en su boca y después en la de chikane "que te parece, vez un ¡beso indirecto!, erótico ¿verdad?" dijo himeko muy sonrojada con el ceño fruncido

A lo que chikane empezó a reír "oh si, jajaja muy erótico himeko" decía chikane con sus brazos en el estomago, de tanto reír "oh cállate" dijo himeko ruborizada

"chikane-chan, el sábado llega mi mama a japón" dijo himeko

"quieres que la llevemos en la mansión" dijo chikane ya después de tanto reír

"mmm no ella compro una casa, pero me imagina que ella va querer que valla con ella" dijo himeko un poco preocupada

"creo que pensaremos en algo.." dijo chikane

**Continuara...**

**Almendra otoriramos: gracias por comentar :3 y un placer alegrarte la tarde, sobre lo del yaoi no problem, y si en el anime no contaron mucho sobre himeko y siempre la ponian como una simple chica y cambiemos eso :)**

**Sarasamm: haber cuando invento un perro que se muera por himeko TnT es que transmito mis deseos a lo que escribo y ps me encanta himeko, jajaja espero que te guste el capitulo abrazos *-* Pd: tengo 15 OnO no soy taaan joven jajaja**

**Alice: si problemas con la parejita jajaja, perdon si te perdias con los dialosgos si quieres darme un consejo para que no pase son bien recibidos, adsadasd yo tambien me piñe con cuando escribi el principio del cap nueve :3**

**...**

**Tuve menos comentarios :c pero gracias a todos :) y aunque solo haya un comentario yo seguire hasta el final u-u porque me entristese que algunos escritores no terminen sus fics**

**(/O3O)/ amo amis lectores hasta alos que no comentan un besote 3**


	11. La llegada de Tamao parte 1 Capitulo 11

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri" Capitulo 11: La llegada de Tamao parte 1**

**Gracias a todos los comentarios QwQ dios me animan a subir la verdad aquí va la continuación los adoro *^***

…

"creo que pensaremos en algo.. con tal que no te vallas de mi lado" dijo chikane

"es-eso no pasara" dijo himeko sonrojada, chikane le sonrió y le paso su blusa y chaleco,

"toc, toc" sono la puerta, himeko había terminado de cambiarse y chikane abrió la puerta

"señorita hi-himemiya lo siento por las m-molestias, no volverá a pasar" decia el director muy apenado

"si, esperemos que no" dijo chikane fria

"pero ocupamos que algún padre o tutor de la señorita kurusugawa, venga y así ya nos diga quienes fueron las del problema, para poder expulsarlas inmediatamente" dijo el director dándole un aviso a himeko

"lo que faltaba" decia himeko en un suspiro

-Paso la semana mas tranquila, a chikane y himeko se le ocurrio ir a recoger a tamao al aeropuerto que llegaba alas 9am asi que ya era sábado alas 7:30am

"estas nerviosa himeko?" dijo chikane recargada en una silla

"n-no p-porque habría de e-estarlo" dijo himeko quien inconscientemente daba vueltas en círculos

"has dado vueltas en círculos desde que te levantaste y casi no has comido nada" dijo chikane abrazándola por la espalda para retenerla un poco

"bueno.. tal vez estoy un poquito nerviosa, hace casi un año que no la v-veo" dijo himeko con un semblante triste

"todo esta bien, creo que es hora que nos vallamos pues tardamos una hora en llegar al aeropuerto" dijo chikane dando un beso en la mejilla de himeko

-Corrieron al auto de chikane que era del año, azul marino, muy moderno y lujoso, después de la hora de camino en un silencio cómodo, llegaron al aeropuerto

_(okey, solo actúa normal, himeko dijo que no es muy estricta, ni de mente cerrada, es tu suegra, dios.. sera verdad eso que dicen de las suegras, vengo bien cambiada, no vengo muy arreglada, vengo bien pero, bueno me veo bien pero, no muy formal, debí ponerme corbata o algo?, bueno me puse uno de mis mejores relojes así que, no creo que sea necesario, tome un auto ni muy lujoso, ni muy viejo, creo que daré buena impresión.. espero.-pensaba chikane)_

-Llegaron al aeropuerto y se sentaron en una banca escuchando la señora que avisaba los vuelos, tomaban un café y "señoras y señores viene aterrizando el vuelo Tiverton Inglaterra – Mahoroba Japon" himeko rápido se paro de donde estaba a ver alas personas que iban entrando por la puerta de los recién llegados, veía y veía a personas, hasta que vio una singular larga cabellera roja, que corría hacia ella, rápido sintió que sus ojos se humedecían

"himeko te extrañe tanto, mi bebe" decía tamao quien abrazaba a himeko fuerte dando vueltas

"yo también m-mama" dijo himeko con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo como tamao rompía sus huesos

"¿estas un poco mas alta?" dijo tamao quien también traía los ojos llorosos, separándose y midiendo a himeko con ella

"¿enserio? no lo creo, creo que mido igual, o no se no me eh medido" dijo himeko

"pues todavía te falta mucho para alcanzarme, pero alguin, digamos poquitito si has crecido jaja" dijo tamao riendo acariciando la cabeza de himeko

"ey tengo una buena altura, soy bastante alta, e-ey no me despeines" decía himeko con un puchero

"hija, ¿no me vas a decir quien es tu amiga?" dijo tamao quien se dio cuenta de la presencia de chikane

"oh, p-perdon, e-ella es c-chikane-chan, digo h-himemiya c-chikane" dijo un poco sonrojada himeko presentando a chikane

"un gusto conocerla, himeko me hablado muy bien de usted" dijo con una sonrisa chikane, saludando con un apretón de mano a tamao, quien casi rompe la mano de chikane

_(esto no tiene buena pinta, himeko! chikane-chan? Porque vienen tan juntas? que son esas confianzas.. que tan amiga sera de mi bebe!.-pensaba tamao) _mientas le daba el apretón de manos a chikane

"bueno, ¿nos vamos?" pregunto chikane

"si, mama vamos a ir a desayunar a casa de chikane-chan, que es donde estuve viviendo, durante este año" dijo himeko cargando la maleta de tamao, chkane había cargado la mas grande

"oh, asi que estuviste viviendo con ella, todo este tiempo, pero no extrañaste a mami, bebe nunca nos habíamos separado, incluso lloraste cuando nos despedimos" dijo tamao, contándole a chikane después hizo un puchero, y empezó a darle un montón de besitos en el cachete a himeko

"y-yo no l-llore, m-me había caído u-una basurita al ojo, ma-ma, no me digas bebe" decía himeko un poco sonrojada intentando safarce de los besos de su mama, viendo a chikane soltar una risita

"¿bebe?" dijo chikane en una risita

"pero yo siempre te eh dicho bebe" dijo tamao con una sonrisa despeinando a himeko

"pues ya n-no en p-publico" dijo himeko quien viendo la risita de chikane se ruborizo hasta las orejas

"solo ha pasado un año y ya eres toda una adulta himeko" dijo tamao fingiendo sacar lagrimas "esto merezco después de que, te cuide desde chiquita.. ya me decían que pasaría" seguía tamao haciendo un mini drama "bien creo que iré ala próxima estación.. a esperar hasta morir de vieja.. pues mi bebe ya se cree grande pues" y siguió tamao caminando en dirección contraria a himeko

"ya, ya mama no hagas drama, esta bien, dime como q-quieras pues.." dijo himeko tomándole la mano, con un leve rubor y el ceño fruncido

"jajaja no has cambiado himeko" dijo tamao con una gran sonrisa

-Llegaron a la mansión y himeko seguía pensando como decirle a su mama, su relación con chikane, en la comida había un silencio un poco incomodo, después pasaron a la sal de cine y vieron varias películas, ya en la noche pasaron a la sala a charlar un poco, pidieron a la mucama que trajera te

"la nueva casa es linda, es parecida a la de tiverton, oh por cierto me traje todo, traigo tus fotos de pequeña, las quieres ver miya-sama" dijo tamao con una sonrisa

"n-no m-mama p-para que o-otro día son m-muchas, c-chikane-chan a de estar cansada y-ya es noche" dijo himeko sonrojada con el ceño fruncido

"¿oh porque no puedo? tu has visto todas mis fotos de pequeña, incluso creo que guardas una" dijo chikane con un gran puchero

"p-pero t-tus fotos son de torneos, en piano, incluso recibiendo trofeos.. las mias son como de una persona normal" dijo himeko con el ceño fruncido escondiendo el álbum en su espalda

"estas diciendo que no soy normal?" dijo chikane acercándose a himeko

"n-no eres normal, e-eres como u-un extraterrestre.." dijo himeko sonrojada

"bueno solo le enseñamos la mitad, si himeko? Sirve que yo también las veo otra vez" dijo tamao quitandole el álbum a himeko

"mmm n-no te b-burles" dijo himeko rascándose la nuca

-Tamao abrió el álbum mostrando una huella de la mano de himeko y arriba la de tamao "esto lo hicimos pocos días de que vivieras conmigo, mira era tan chiquita" dio a la siguiente pagina "mira que linda" dijo tamao en un foto donde himeko salia con pastel en toda la cara muy tierna "tu cumpleaños de 9 años"

Paso otra pagina y apareció himeko como de 8 años vestida de conejito "en la primavera de 4to año de primaria" dijo tamao con una sonrisa _(valla no ha cambiado mucho, tan linda...- pensaba chikane) _"donde eh visto eso" dijo con una sonrisa chikane recordando el baile que hizo con sus primos

Luego paso la pagina "valla creo que esto fue uno de tus primeros dias en casa, te la tome sin que te dieras cuenta" dijo tamao mientras aparecía una foto de himeko dormida, con el cabello rubio largo hacia un lado con un bluson notablemente mas grande que ella,con los cachetes rositas, unos shorts y unas calcetitas _(oh dios, que cosa mas adorable.. en definitiva quiero esa foto.-pensaba chikane)_ "ese día llovía y recuerdo que sentí un intruso en mi cama y eras tu himeko diciéndome que te asustaban los truenos" dijo tamao con una gran sonrisa "valla algunas cosas no cambian" dijo chikane con una pequeña risita, a lo que himeko hizo un puchero

"que tal me regalas una copia de esta foto himeko" dijo chikane "n-no para q-que la quieres" dijo sonrojada con el ceño fruncido himeko "la pondré en el álbum que me regalaste" dijo chikane "me niego" dijo himeko cruzándose de brazos

"creo que ya es un poco tarde, entonces ¿himeko nos vamos?" dijo tamao interrumpiendo un poco

"m-mama creo que hay algo que tengo que decirte" dijo himeko algo ruborizada

"que pasa himeko?" dijo tamao

"y-yo no quiero ir a otro lugar, e-es decir"

"como?" dijo tamao confundida

"yo e-estoy saliendo con chikane-chan me g-gusta vivir con e-ella" dijo himeko sorprendiendo un poco a chikane

"o-osea miya y tu están saliendo..." dijo tamao tomando te

"eh si" dijo himeko ruborizada

"yo estoy saliendo con su hija, lo siento por no presentarme debidamente antes, espero tener su aprobación" dijo chikane quien rápido tomo la mano de himeko

"yo lo sabia desde que llegue" dijo tamao tranquila

"q-que" dijo himeko

"bebe, te conozco de años, nunca te vi hacer esas expresiones antes que sin duda... son de amor" dijo tamao parándose

"¿e-expresión? C-creo que me lo han dicho a-antes ¿y-y que o-opinas?" dijo himeko notablemente nerviosa

"no soy prejuiciosa, ni nada, no me molesta que sea una mujer, y se ve que miya-sama es buena persona y todo pero creo que eres algo pequeña para andar de novia y poquito mas VIVIR CON TU NOVIA!" dijo tamao haciendo un poco de drama mirando a himeko

"señorita kurusugawa, no se preocupe en verdad esta en buenas manos" dijo chikane con su sonrisa radiante

"ademas aunque parezcas buena persona, tu pareces de esas estrellas de cine, aah con esa, sonrisa, que sale con muchas chicas y les rompe el corazón" dijo tamao con el ceño fruncido

"m-mama chickane-chan n-no es así!" dijo himeko

"no señorita kurusugawa, mi corazón es únicamente de himeko" dijo chikane tomando la cintura de himeko, quien rapido se ruborizo

"mm veamos hay que conocernos mas que edad tienes miya-sama?" dijo tamao

"17 años" dijo chikane con una sonrisa

"ves es muy grande para ti, ya me las presentía" dijo tamao quitando a himeko del abrazo de chikane

"m-mama vamos solo e-es un a-año, tienes que c-conocerla un poco mas" dijo himeko

"¿bueno a que colegio asistes?, ¿promedio?, ¿hermanos?, ¿pasatiempos?, ¿tomas?, ¿fumas?,¿que intenciones tienes con mi hija?" dijo rápido tamao como si se le acabara el oxigeno.. himeko abrió la boca sorprendida

"academia ototachibana, 10 con excelencia desde kinder, no tengo hermanos, juego tennis, practico piano y eh recibido premios de ambos, en algunas reuniones de empresas o en cenas especiales con mis padres tomo una o dos copas de alcohol, no fumo, y yo quiero a himeko con todo mi corazón y mis intenciones son las mas puras _(excepto en la cama.-pensó por un momento chikane)_" dijo chikane firme y audaz mente

"pff bueno estoy cansada, no doy mas, te dejo hoy aquí himeko, mañana voy a venir a ver si tienes todo listo para irnos o para platicar de esto, no es bueno que a esta edad vivas con tu pareja y sobre ti" dijo tamao apuntando a chikane y acercándose a su oído "te veras conmigo si dañas o lastimas el corazon de mi bebe ok?" dijo segura con cara de poco amigos tamao

"si no se preocupe" dijo chikane tragando un poco de saliva

-Al poco tiempo se fue tamao dejando a chikane y himeko solas

"sabes himeko todo esto me hizo recordar a como nos conocimos" dijo chikane

"si a mi también, también recordé mi p-primer b-beso.. el que t-tuve contigo" dijo himeko ruborizándose a cada palabra mas

-Y las dos empezaron a recordar

-flashback:

-En la biblioteca de la gran academia ototachibana, se encontraba chikane leyendo como casi siempre, aparte de tenis y piano, no tenia nada mas que hacer así que se dedicaba a leer, ya que sus supuesta mente amigos siempre eran interesados o querían algo con ella

-En una de la secciones de la biblioteca se encontraba himeko quien ocupaba un libro para su resumen de la historia de la literatura, buscaba hasta que lo encontró en una de las repisas mas altas, saltaba, brincaba, se ponía de puntitas, no lo alcanzaba dio otro ultimo salto para alcanzarlo pero no lo logro, tambaleo un poco y casi caí, de no ser, que topo con algo atrás, himeko voleo un poco "lo sient.." pronuncio himeko hacia una persona que en cuanto vio se quedo muda, obvio chikane, quien volteo para arriba y le paso el libro que no alcanzaba _(creo que es algo tonto.. por haberme enamorado a primera vista.- pensaba himeko quien no había parado de ir a la biblioteca con tal de ver un poco a chikane, la veía entre los estantes de la biblioteca, incluso vio su nombre en el sello de quienes leían esos libros "himemiya chikane") _

-Un día toco hacer un reunión de lectores y dado a que chikane y himeko visitaban muy frecuentemente la biblioteca les toco asistir, había mas que nada profesores y algunos estudiantes de cursos menores que iban solo por las galletas que llevaban, terminaron de discutir y hablar de un libro y todos se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas

"ustedes son amigas?" dijo una ancianita al parecer a himeko y chikane "eh" dijeron al unisono

"no es que como las dos son como de mas o menos la edad y siempre están por aquí supuse solamente" dijo la ancianita

"ah... esto v-voy por el s-siguiente libro" dijo himeko con la cabeza agachada ocultando un poco su sonrojo

-Llego a una sección de libros y se puso a buscar el siguiente libro, cuando lo encontró y lo iba tomar se topo con otra mano.. al parecer la de chikane "lo siento vi que no lo encontrabas y te vine a ayudar" dijo chikane

"a-ah" dijo himeko quien se ruborizo y vio hacia al lado para que chikane no lo notara tanto

"¿no te agrado mucho verdad?" dijo chikane con un semblante serio

"¿p-porque pi-piensas e-eso, s-senpai?" dijo himeko con la cara mas roja (senpai: alguien de grado mayor)

"cuando te miro, te agachas, si paso por tu lado corres y si te hablo casi no respondes nada, en verdad no te agrado verdad, acaso te desagrado?" dijo chikane

"n-no es e-eso... en v-verdad a-ami me g-gusta senpai" dijo himeko poniéndose roja como tomate "eh! bueno.. esto.. yo.." decía poniéndose mas roja y viendo para todos lados

"te gustaría salir conmigo" dijo chikane seria

"¡¿eh?! ¡no..! ¡no es que no quiera, pero..! ¿es que..!" dijo himeko ruborizada moviendo las manos nerviosa

"a mi me gustaría salir contigo" dijo con un semblante mas amable chikane

-En la hora de la salida del colegio

"mi casa queda por alla y la tuya?" dijo chikane

"e-eh t-tambien por d-donde esta l-la t-tuya senpai" dijo himeko ruborizada

"bueno vamos" dijo chikane y empezaron a caminar hacia sus casas "no tienes que estar tan nerviosa" dijo chikane viendo que himeko estaba caminando como robot

"a-ah e-esto p-perdón s-senpai" dijo himeko ruborizada

"no tienes que disculparte" dijo chikane quien tomo la mano de himeko

"a-ah" himeko estaba tan roja que hasta sus manos estaban rojas, volteaba para el lado contrario a chikane, para que no notara su rubor

"l-llegamos s-senpai, ¿n-no quieres p-pasar a tomar te?, d-digo s-si no t-tienes nada q-que hacer m-mi compañera de c-cuarto llega h-hasta las c-cinco" decía himeko nerviosa

"esta bien" dijo chikane

-Pasaron eran departamentos himeko preparo el te y lo llevo ha su cuarto donde estaba chikane

"perdón mi c-cuarto esta u-un poco desordenado s-senpai" dijo himeko viendo que su cuarto tenia algunos libros tirados

"no te preocupes, me gusta" dijo chikane, las dos se sentaron en el piso

"¿v-vemos una pelicula s-senpai?" dijo himeko, chikane se acerco un poco

"si" dijo chikane "pero antes me puedes decir porque te gusto?"

"¡eh! e-etoo s-senpai es muy amable y-y b-buena...y-yo a-actuó como t-tonta, pero.. m-me gustas s-senpai" dijo himeko ruborizada

".." en eso chikane se acerca a besar a himeko, pero himeko le pone una mano para retenerla y la aleja

"eto.. s-senpai" dijo himeko apartando a chikane

"¿porque me escapas?" dijo chikane

"a-ah e-sto p-perdón" dijo himeko roja

"..." chikane acerco su mano a la de himeko "yo entiendo bien tus sentimientos" dijo chikane

"a-ah esto s-senp" decía himeko cuando chikane la beso, himeko roja con el ceño fruncido

"...no cierres la boca con tanta fuerza, al besarnos" dijo chikane tocándose con un dedo la lengua

"¡si! ¡l-lo s-siento! y-yo no s-se muy b-bien, c-como hacerlo l-lo siento" dijo himeko nerviosa

"también, ¿podrías dejar de disculparte por todo?" dijo chikane mirándola a los ojos

"lo... siento es que.. ¡lo siento!" dijo himeko sosteniéndose de la blusa de chikane recargando su cabeza en su pecho "¡incluso si mantengo conversaciones normales con otras personas! pero.. cuando estoy delante tuyo.. ¡todo se vuelve tan confuso! ¡ni siquiera puedo comprender lo que estoy haciendo!" dijo himeko ruborizandose hasta las orejas y con una voz que parecia que hiba llorar, chikane sin pensarlo mucho mas la beso

"... sin duda alguna.. yo te quiero himeko" dijo chikane sosteniendo la barbilla de himeko, despues le tomo la mano y la puso en su pecho "vez.. yo eh salido con varias personas antes pero.. creo que es la primera vez.. que me eh enamorado" dijo chikane seria

"s-senpai.." dijo himeko quien sus mejillas rojas como tomate tenia y sus ojos llorosos "¿estas llorando?" pregunto chikane "n-no e-estoy l-llorando" dijo himeko con el ceño fruncido

"por cierto no me digas senpai, dime por mi nombre, ya que yo te he dicho por el tuyo" dijo chikane con una sonrisa "am e-esto si chikane-chan" dijo himeko ruborizada con el ceño fruncido, chikane abrio grandes los ojos "¿chikane-chan?" dijo chikane " a e-esto p-perdon, s-si n-no le agrada a s-senpai" dijo himeko poniendose roja "no haci esta bien, solo no estoy acostumbrada" dijo chikane con un leve rubor acarisiando la cabeza de himeko

-Final de flashback

"de hecho todavia cuando te beso de repente, cierras con mucha fuerza tu boca" dijo chikane

"mmm.. y-yo lo siento chikane-chan" dijo himeko, resibiendo un rapido beso de chikane

"vez..cierras la boca.. aunque en.. la cama sedes un poco" dijo chikane con una sonrisa picara

"chi-chikane-chan ¡b-baka!" dijo himeko ruborizada

"mmm baka? pense que era un extraterrestre" dijo divertida chikane

"mmm si eres una extraterrestre pervertida b-baka" dijo himeko con un puchero

".." chikane sonrio

"todavia tenemos q-que hacer que mi m-mama te a-acepte" dijo himeko

"lo solucionaremos.. veras pronto tu mama estara encantada conmigo y dejara que la bebe se quede aquí conmigo" dijo chikane soltando una risita

"e-ey no le encuentro lo d-divertido" dijo himeko sonrojada de vergüenza

"ahora entiendo eres como la bebe de mama" dijo chikane siguiendo con la burla

"y-yo no soy b-bebe de n-nadie" dijo himeko cruzandose de brazos

"claro que si, eres mi bebe" dijo chikane haciendo ruborizar a himeko, tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso

_**Continuara...**_

**raquesofi: jajaja gracias por comentar es muy agradable recibir tu comentario y espero tu mensaje espero que te guste el capitulo -w-**

** : QwQ gracias pues aquí en este capitulo se vio mucho la mama de himeko espero que te guste y si perras por hacerle eso a himeko mas adelante las voveremos a ver, igual gracias por comentar besos OwO**

**SaraSam: jajaja viva las mocosas me alegra y si himeko es tan mona me encanta *-* espero leas este capitulo y te agrade besos**

**alice: tienes razon yo talvez tardo pero lo terminare y sera una historia larga con sus problemas tambien jajaja, pues himeko ahora tiene a chikane ñ-ñ**

**stefanny D: perdon te hize llorar TnT pero himeko tendra buenos momentos compenzacion por su antigua vida -w-**

**reika: ajajaj veremos cuando sea el dia que himeko ataque n-n y gracias por comentar, pobeshita himeko TnT**

**Kyoko Girl: woooooow *-* me facina tener nuevos lectores espero que este capitulo te guste besos y leiste todos los caps QwQ gracias**

**Dani t.g: muchas gracias por leer jaja si aveces hasta yo me divierto cuando escribo alguna tontada y espero que te agrade este capitulo QwQ gracias por leer**


	12. La llegada de Tamao parte 2 Capitulo 12

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri" Capitulo 12: La llegada de Tamao parte 2**

**Gracias por los comentarios -w- los amo y bueno tengo tiempo libre asi que me puse a escribir, disfrutenlo, espero sea de su agrado como los demas *^***

…

-La noche paso muy tranquila, pero en la mañana del domingo, a las 5 de la mañana, ya se encontraba tamao, en la casa himemiya, con una muy irritada himeko, quien no solia levantarse antes de las 10 en un fin de semana, tamao se encontraba en el cuarto de himeko, junto con chikane

"m-mama no es que tu visita, no sea deseada,ni nada por el estilo, pero se puede saber que haces tan temprano aqui" decia himeko, con el ceño fruncido sentada en la cama

"¡esto! Es lo que me trae temprano por aqui" dijo tamao aventando una revista a la cara de chikane, que estaba semi acostada al lado de himeko

"auch" dijo chikane, al recibir la revista con su cara, poco despues la tomo y observo, lo que estaba en la revista era una foto de la pareja de hielo, osea chikane y usami, donde daban datos de como se enamoraron

"oh mama hay algo que no te dijimos ayer" dijo himeko, cuando vio la revista

"que cosa, porque al parecer, miya sale con otra persona, y al ver tu cara despreocupada, ya lo sabias, y tambien quiero que me expliques ¡porque demonios estan durmiendo en la misma cama!" decia tamao con una vena apunto de salir de su frente, elevando la voz

"señorita tamao, calmese porfavor" dijo chikane con su voz mas suave y dulce, parandose fuera de la cama

"se calma, ¡tu abuela!, y para ti señorita kurusuwaga, que confianzuda" dijo tamao con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo

"m-mama deja que chikane-chan te explique, l-lo de la revista" dijo himeko, tambien ya parada al lado de tamao

"bueno estoy esperando" dijo tamao, cruzando los brazos

"mire señorita kurusugawa, mi padre no esta muy deacuerdo en mi relacion con su hija, aparte de ser un poco homofobico, con las cosas de la alta clase, la madre de akihiko, piensa lo mismo, asi que en un acuerdo, por dejarnos estar con nuestras respectivas parejas, acordamos fingir, andar entre nosotros, por 2 meses, eso dejaria tranquilos a extraños rumores y a ellos conformes" dijo chikane con un semblante serio

"no me gusta para nada ese acuerdo" dijo tamao en un suspiro "me trae cierta desconfianza y un mal presentimiento"

"no se precupe falta un mes o menos para que ese acuerdo se anule" dijo chikane con una sonrisa

"bueno eso lo dejare pasar, por ahora, pero me explican el hecho de que estaban ¡durmiendo en la misma cama!" dijo tamao en un grito, himeko no tardo nada en adquirir un fuerte color rojo en la cara

"oh, vera señora kurusugawa, himeko y yo nos quedamos viendo peliculas hasta tarde, y sin querer me quede dormida en su habitacion _(peliculas si como no.- penso chikane)_" dijo chikane dando otra amable sonrisa

"Pe-li-cu-las" a tamao la rodeaba una aura negra, al parecer no hiba ser tan facil, para chikane agradarle a su suegra

-Entre las preguntas y peleas que tenia tamao y chikane respondiendo con sonrisas y gestos amables, que según tamao, eran falsos, de estrellita de cine, se paso toda la mañana, ahora decidian como pasar la tarde con una pelicula

chikane y himeko ya se habian quitado la pijama, chikane traia unos jeans negros, botas y una blusa blanca de manga corta, himeko traia una blusa roja de manga larga, unos shorts azules y unos zapatos rojos

"..." himeko acomodaba un poco los sillones, para ver la pelicula, chikane buscaba una entre los discos, de un gran estante

"hime-chan" dijo tamao cariñosa, abrazando a himeko y tumbrandola en el sillon haciendole cosquillas

"jajaja e-espera m-mama jajaja p-para" decia himeko entre risas, con las mejillas un poco rosadas

"espera himeko, ¿traes vendas? Y tambien te iba preguntar eso en tu mejilla ¿es un herida?" dijo tamao preocupada

"oh mama no es n-nada" dijo himeko, recordando lo que le hicieron las fanaticas de chikane y patric

"oh como que no es nada, claro que es algo" dijo tamao subiendo la blusa de himeko, viendo las vendas, chikane volteo ala escena

"¡miya ojitos hacia la pared!" dijo tamao, chikane quedo confusa pero volteo para la pared, tamao empezo a quitar las vendas

"e-espera m-mama n-no es n-nada enserio" dijo himeko forsejeando, pero tamao tenia mas fuerza

"¡pero que rayos!" dijo tamao viendo los moretes que tenia himeko en el abdomen

"s-solo tube u-una p-pelea, no e-es gran c-cosa" dijo himeko bajandose la blusa

"eso no se considera, pelea, si tu no empezaste, seis contra uno, no es pelea, es abuso.." dijo chikane con semblante de rabia

"¿te estan molestando en el colegio? Himeko, si es asi ya se veran conmigo" dijo tamao con mucha rabia

"no, no mama no pasa nada estoy bien" dijo himeko tratando de calmar a tamao

"por cierto himeko, no dijeron que debia ir un padre o tutor, ya sabes a hablar con el director" dijo chikane, quien habia decidido ya por una pelicula

"entonces, no se diga mas, el lunes, te acompañare, para hablar con el director, y ver a los que te hicieron eso.. no se salvaran" dijo tamao con una sonrisa malefica

"_(...¡oh dios matame!.-penso himeko)_"

-Vieron la pelicula, tamao quedo de llegar temprano a la mansion, para ir juntas, al colegio

-Mientras tanto lunes en la mañana, dichosamente todos en el carro usami

"kurusugawa, em quien es ella" dijo misaki quien comia un pan

"ella es mi mama, mama takahashi, takahashi mama" dijo himeko presentandolos

"un gusto, ¿eres amigo de himeko?" dijo tamao con una sonrisa

"sip, somos mejores amigos, por cierto kurusugawa el otro dia no te pude decir" dijo misaki dando un mordisco al pan

"eh ¿que cosa?" dijo himeko curiosa

"en el trabajo, al parecer tienen un raro contrato, cual nosotros firmamos sin leer mucho, jaja ¿recuerdad?" dijo misaki

"jajaja cierto hay algo malo" dijo himeko acordandose que despues de media pagina, se aburrio y solo firmo

"pues veras ese contrato dice que viene incluido con vivienda, para dos personas, ya vez que hay un edificio al lado, pues son departamentos en ellos viven ymir y armin, y al parecer uno de ellos nos pertenece, dicen ymir y armin que lo podriamos utilizar, como sala de fiestas o reuniones con amigos, ya sabes si no queremos vivir hay o nada por el estilo" dijo misaki

"valla seria genial, te parece si lo decoramos o algo" dijo himeko emocionada

"sabia, que me apoyarias, ya tengo varias ideas, podriamos poner estantes, con mangas y libros, un kareoke, bocinas, un refrigerador, tambien una cama por si acaso, nada se sabe, y tambien sillones" decia misaki con ojos brillosos

"podriamos invitar a ymir y armin a visitarnos y jugar un rato playstation" dijo himeko con una gran sonrisa

"mmm.. me perdi de algo" dijo tamao algo confundida

"ah mama, tengo un trabajo" dijo tranquila himeko

-Paso el rato y llegaron al colegio, como siempre dejaron antes a misaki y himeko, esta vez añadida tamao

-Mientras tanto en la direccion del colegio se encontraban seis ciertas muchachas, fanaticas de patric y chikane, tambien estaba tamao, himeko, patric y chikane

"un gusto tenerla aquí señorita kurusugawa" dijo el director

"lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo" dijo con rabia tamao, mirando alas seis muchachas pensando en la manera mas rapida de matarlas

"m-mama calmate" dijo himeko quien se sento pesadamente en la silla adelante del escritorio del director

"entonces" dijo el director nervioso por la penetrante y matadora mirada de patric, chikane y tamao, voleteo a mirar a himeko

"..." himeko estaba sentada algo reveldemente, con la mirada hacia la ventana, recargando su cara en su mano _(siento la mirada de esas seis justo en mi espalda, puedo jurar que me amenazan.-penso himeko soltando un suspiro)_

"kurusuwaga me podria decir, si ellas fueron, las culpables de sus heridas, estas chicas ¿la estan molestando?" dijo el director, haciendose el comprencivo

"..." himeko seguia mirando a la ventana, no quitaba esa posee algo rebelde, que nunca habia mostrado

"ey himeko di algo" dijo patric con un semblante preocupado

"himeko ¿fueron ellas?" dijo tamao con una cara de enojo

"kurusugawa te repito, ¿fueron ellas las que te molestaron, el dia viernes?" dijo el director serio

"yo... no lose" dijo himeko en un suspiro "les puedo pedir un favor, me dejan hablar con ellas.. a solas"

"eh" dijero al unisono chikane, tamao, patric y el director

"porfavor" dijo himeko parandose lentamente

-Ya que todos salieron

"..." himeko las volteo a ver

"vaya, vaya eres mas lista de lo que pareces kurusugawa" dijo moka

"si, yo me quedo callada, sera ¿suficiente para que hayan de dejarme en paz?" dijo himeko con el ceño fruncido

"pero quien te crees" dijo moka agarrando el chaleco de himeko y levantandola uno varios centimetros

"¿entonces es un trato?" dijo himeko

"mira que te parece, si te dejamos por un rato" dijo arisa

"ellas te dejan en paz, por un rato, yo te dejo de molestar siempre, creo... que eres bastante mona" dijo una muchacha alta de caballo corto negro, fanatica de chikane, llamada amane

"bueno creo que es un buen trato" dijo himeko con el ceño fruncido un poco ruborizada, y se sento pesadamente en la silla "diganle que pueden pasar

-Otra vez con todos adentro

"entonces señorita kurusugawa ¿ellas son las que te lastimaron, el viernes pasado" dijo el director serio

"pff.. da igual, no lo recuerdo" dijo himeko parandose, se puso la mochila en el hombro rebeldemente y camino hacia la puerta de salida, tomo la perilla y volteo a ver a las seis dichosas muchachas _(tengo que aprender a ser fuerte, empeze a trabajar, tengo que lidiar con esto para estar al lado de chikane-chan, me hare mas fuerte.-pensaba himeko)_ procedio a abrir la puerta y salir, todos quedaron atonitos

"pueden retirarse muchachas" dijo el director hacia las seis muchachas

-En ese instante chikane, patric y tamao fueron detras de himeko

"himeko" dijo patric afortunadamente, la encontraron a mitad de pasillo, dirijida hacia su salon

"..." himeko volteo y se paro

"himeko, estoy segura, que esas fueron las muchachas que se metieron contigo, que diablos ¡porque no dijiste nada!" dijo chikane

"esas infelices, porque no me dices, yo puedo darles una leccion" dijo tamao preocupada

"(yo puedo hacerlo solo, necesito ser fuerte, ya encontrare la manera de que no se metan conmigo.- pensaba himeko)"

"himeko responde" dijo patric, moviendo un poco el hombro de himeko

"¡ya les dije e-estoy bien! Si yo decia algo.. me iba a ir peor, creanme y dejenme resolverlo sola ¿si?" dijo himeko con una mano cargando la mochika por encima de su hombro

"..." todos se quedaron callados

"pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedir ayuda ¿si?" dijo tamao

"si, se los prometo" dijo himeko ya con una radiante sonrisa

-*ring, ring* el celular de tamao suena, contesta y se aleja un poco, mientras chikane, patric y himeko hablan, despues regresa

"himeko, tendré que hacer un viaje de dos semanas" dijo tamao

"q-que a d-donde" dijo himeko

"recuerdas, esa galeria de arte donde, expuse una de mis pinturas, pues les encanto, ocupo viajar a new york dos semanas, sera de trabajo" dijo tamao alegre

"felicidades mama" dijo tambien alegre himeko

" y ¿cuando se va?" dijo chikane

"a que mal educada, ya me estas corriendo" dijo tamao indignada

"no, no es eso" dijo chikane apenada

"jajaja es solo una broma, me voy hoy mismo" dijo tamao

-Todos sorprendidos le dieron una abrazo a tamao, agarro un taxi y se fue, antes tamao le recordo a chikane, que si volvia a ver peliculas hasta tan tarde con himeko, ni dudaria en aparecer

-Paso el dia muy rapido, himeko se encontraba ya saliendo del trabajo

"kurusuwaga vamos, para que veas nuestro departamento" dijo misaki alegre

"enserio ¡si!" dijo himeko en un salto de alegria

-Solo bastaron un par de pasor del rastaurante al edificio de al lado, al parecer, el departamento de al lado era el de ymir y armin, misaki abrio la puerta, no era muy grande, pero era comodo, tenia dos habitaciones, una sala y una cocina pequeña, aparte de un baño, era muy acojedor al parecer, en cada habitacion ya habia una cama individual

"entonces que les parece" dijo ymir quien, al oirlos pasar salio de su departamento y los siguio

"es muy lindo, sera excelente hacer fiestas aqui" dijo himeko mirando todo

"entonces que mañana empezamos, a acomodar o que" dijo misaki feliz

"sip, la verdad, que tengo bastante ahorrado, casi no gasto asi que, mañana empezemos a decorar por aqui" dijo himeko alegre

-Himeko va llegando a la mansion himemiya

"_(es verdad yo casi no gasto, pero compre unos boletos, para el parque de diversiones, hace mucho que no salgo con chikane-chan, seria lindo tener una cita, ¿cita? No es decir solo saldremos juntas, aunque somos pareja, bueno nadie sabe, pero lo somos ¿no? Asi que se consideria, una ¿cita?, bueno aaaaaargghh, esto es tan tonto.-pensaba himeko en lo que habria la puerta de la mansion)"_

-Al parecer ya eren las 10, considerando que salia alas 7:30 era relativamente tarde pero se entretubo hablando con ymir y se le paso rapido el tiempo, pero al parecer chikane todavia no llegaba, se baño, se puso la pijama y la espero pero alas 11:20 se quedo dormida

-En la mañana, no hablaron mucho, cuando esperaban el auto de usami

"e-esto chikane-chan, ¿e-estas libre el v-viernes?" dijo himeko nerviosa

"ah" dijo chikane que estaba distraida con unos informes que tenia que llenar para una revista famosa unternacionalmente

"e-eh, esto y-yo s-solo decia, s-si estas, l-libre consegui, unos b-boletos, para el p-parque de d-diverciones, s-solo me preguntaba ¿q-quieres ir?" dijo himeko con rubor hasta en las orejas

"lo siento himeko, el viernes, tengo una secion de prensa y una fiesta de deporte, para otro dia ¿vale?" dijo chikane con una sonrisa "ya llego akihiko"

"oh no te p-preocupes esta b-bien" dijo himeko

-Terminando de trabajar himeko y misaki empezaron a acomodar el departamento, pusieron una television en la sala, un estante con libros y mangas tambien, unos comodos sillones, ya habia un refrigerador, lo llenaron con golosinas, refrescos, y a sugerencia de ymir y armin que les ayudaban pusieron botellas de alcohol guardadas, un kareoke, el playstation, una mesita de centro, con varias fotos, de misaki, himeko, ymir y armin en el trabajo, varias muy divertidas

En el cuarto de himeko, su cama, con unas sabanas azules, varios posters del manga de cocina que tanto le gusta, de bandas, tambien tenia una computadora portatil, un escritorio, con libros, lapices, plumas para hacer tareas

En el cuarto de misaki unas sabanas verdes, un escritorio, varios posters del manga de cocina, una computadora, y varios libros regados

"valla quedo excelente" dijo misaki

"si, quedo genial" dijo himeko

"como ayudamos acomodar nos toca, que nos inviten ala primera fiesta, o ala primera reunion" dijo ymir con una sonrisa tomando soda

"sip" dijeron misaki y himeko al unisono

-Ya todos hiban para afuera, himeko hiba camino a su casa

"ey espera" dijo ymir

"¡eh!, que pasa ymir" dijo himeko, con una sonrisa

"te acompaño" dijo ymir

"n-no es n-necesario, t-tomare e-el bus" dijo himeko apenada

"pero casi son las doce es peligroso" dijo ymir acariciando la cabeza de himeko

"no es que se una niña" dijo himeko con el ceño fruncido ruborizada

"oh si lo eres, oye ahora que tienes el departamento, mm no cres que ¿ya no es necesario vivir con miya?" dijo ymir

"oh, n-no lo h-habia p-pensado _(es cierto para las personas, no les resultara raro, que siga viviendo con chikane-chan, son nesecidad, eso traera problemas, sigo teniendo los boletos, no los quiero desperdiciar, sera divertido si voy con ymir.-pensaba himeko)_"

"siempre frunces el ceño asi" dijo ymir dando un golpesito con el dedo en el ceño de himeko

"p-perdon, n-no me doy cuenta, oye ymir m-me sobra un boleto del parque de diversiones para este viernes, ¿quieres ir conmigo?" dijo himeko con una mirada muy tierna, com la de un cachorrito

"jajaja, pero claro que si, entonces ¿despues del trabajo?" dijo ymir con una mano en el hombro de himeko

"sip" dijo himeko conuna sonrisa cayendo en cuenta que ya habian llegado a la mansion

"bueno te veo mañana, esperare con ansias la fiesta en el departamento tambien" dijo ymir con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba

-Himeko abrio la puerta de la mansion, ya eran las 12:30, pero al parecer chikane todavia no estaba hay, dado a que supuso que llegaria tarde otra vez, se puso la pijama, se acosto y se durmio

-La semana paso igual y ya era viernes, himeko se encontraba en clase de historia, pero estaba sumergida en pensamientos, mirando hacia la ventana_ (que pasa con chikane-chan, entiendo, ella es una talentosa y famosa jugadora de tennis, tambien toca el piano, debe estar ocupada, ademas con lo de sus supuesta relacion con akihiko, pero ultimamente, nunca nos vemos.. ¿algun dia podre alcanzarla?.-pensaba himeko)_

-Ya en la tarde saliendo del trabajo himeko

"bueno ¿estas lista?" dijo ymir llebaba una gorra hacia atrás, unos jeans negros, unos converse (tenis) negros, una chaqueta negra se veia muy cool

"sip, nos divertiremos" dijo himeko, que llebaba un short blanco, con un delgado sinturon rosado, una blusa blanca de manga larga de botones, con los dos de mas arriba desabrochados, un chaleco pequeño rosa y unos converse blanco con un poco de rosa, se veia muy linda

-Ya en el parque de diverciones, todo era muy llamativo, varios hombre vestidos, con botargas de animales, pasaban con globos o dulces, himeko estaba super emocionada, los ojos le brillaban, y tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro

"que tal si comemos algo primero" dijo ymir contenta por ver asi a himeko

"¡si! ¿Quieres algo en especial?" decia himeko

"no, pero ese restaurante se ve bien, ¿entramos?" dijo ymir caballerosa

"sip" dijo alegre himeko

-Pasaron al lugar, vendian de todo, era familiar, muchas botargas de animales, himeko parecia una niña pequeña en el lugar, dando pequeños brinquitos de emocion y ansiedad, viendo ala persona que usaba la botarga de oso, ymir y himeko ordenaron y se sentaron a esperar en una barra

"ey himeko, ¿quiere una foto con el señor oso?" dijo ymir con una sonrisa

"q-que c-claro que no, ¡porfavor ymir tengo 16!" dijo himeko con un puchero

"oh, vamos yo le digo, que se la tome contigo, en mi celular tengo camara, incluso me la tomo contigo" dijo ymir insistente

"b-bueno pero para que lo sepas, es porque tu eres muy insistente, no porque yo quiera" dijo himeko con un rubor en sus mejillas

"señor ¿podria tomarse una foto con nosotras?" dijo ymir maduramente

"claro que si" dijo el señor con un tono infantil, obviamente entrando en su papel de oso

-Ymir pidio a un señor que les tomara la foto, el oso estaba en medio tomando a himeko del hombro, ymir traia una sonrisa coqueta, como agarrando cura con el señor oso, himeko salia con el ceño fruncido sonrojada, muy tierna, el señor despues de tomarse la foto le dio un globo a himeko

"tu hermanita es muy linda" dijo el señor oso acariciando la cabeza de himeko, quien por algo de vergüenza estaba ruborizada

-Ya poco despues se sentaron, a recibir su orden de comida

"pero mira que lindo, te amarro el globo ala muñeca" dijo ymir

"¡c-callate!, mmm que tal s-salio la f-foto" dijo himeko avergonzada

"ya te la mande, salio muy bien, la imprimire y la pondre en grande en mi cuarto" dijo ymir riendo un poco

"e-ey no, salgo rara" dijo himeko viendo la foto en su celular

"de que hablas, sales muy linda, sueña si quieres que la borre" dijo ymir guardando su celular en el bolsillo

-Poco despues fueron a montañas rusas, ymir insistio ir ala casa del terror y himeko casi le arraca el brazo, tambien jugaron varios juegos donde se ganan peluches, ymir le dio un gran oso a himeko, quien le dijo que no era necesario, pero ymir insistio en que era por que ella la invito con el boleto, ya eran casi las 11 de la noche

"valla, eso fue divertido" dijo ymir estirando sus brazos

"si" dijo con una sonrisa himeko, cargando el oso que le dio ymir _(talvez si llego ahora encuentre a chikane-chan, pedi un poco de comida para llevar espero que le guste, la podre acompañar a cenar)_

"mm.. con que es casi una cabeza" dijo ymir quien aparentemente se media con himeko

"ey, y-yo todavia puedo crecer" dijo himeko con un puchero

"asi me olvidaba que todavia estas en desarrollo" dijo ymir con una sonrisa coqueta acariciando la cabeza de himeko

"mmm.. tampoco t-te creas tanto, s-solo eres 3 años mayor" dijo himeko

"nop, cuando te conoci tenia 19, pero al dia siguiente cumpli 20, osea pequeña te gano por 4 años" dijo ymir con cara de superioridad

"tss, f-felicidades, t-te debo tu regalo" dijo himeko con una sonrisa

"que tal si salimos otro dia para festejarlo, hoy me diverti mucho, podriamos hacerlo denuevo" dijo ymir con una sonrisa

"supongo que si" dijo himeko, en eso le sono el celular, al parecer chikane, a himeko se le ilumino la cara y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo

Chikane: himeko.. lo siento la fiesta deportiva, tardara mucho mas de lo previsto, no te podre acompañar a cenar, esto terminara hasta la madrugada, lo siento cuidate

-De pronto la cara de himeko, perdio un poco de su brillo

"¿pasa algo?" dijo ymir

"no... solo me llego un mensaje" dijo himeko

"era, otra vez miya ¿verdad?" dijo ymir con una mirada vacia

"a-ah esto, em s-si" dijo himeko nerviosa

"¿llegamos a los departamentos primero?" dijo ymir cambiando de tema

"sip, quiero verlo de nuevo me encanto como quedo" dijo regresando ese brillo a himeko

-Llegaron a los departamentos, himeko abrio la puerta con su llave encontrando a armin y misaki

"takahashi ¿que haces aquí?" dijo himeko sorprendida

"usami esta en eso hip d-de los hip deporte f-fiesta hip" dijo misaki algo al parecer borracho

"jajaja valla, disfrutando el fin de semana hermanito" dijo ymir quien rapido se hizo un vaso con tequila y refresco

"asi es hermana, jaja quedamos en extrenarlo nosotros que no, pero a takahashi se le paso la manita jajaja" dijo armin un poco pedo

"entonces pondre alguna pelicula" dijo ymir quien saco un cd del gabinete y lo puso en el dvd

"¿cual es?" dijo himeko quien se recosto en el sillon donde no habia nadie, con una bolsa de papitas y un refresco

"proyecto x, para que veas el tipo de fiesta que haremos proximamente" dijo ymir alegre sentandose en el sillon con himeko armin estaba recostado en el piso con una almohada, suerte que habia alfombra muy comoda, misaki estaba en el sillon pequeño

-Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana terminaron de ver la pelicula, se pusieron a cantar armin, ya sea habia puesto pedo, el y misaki decian puras incoherencias, empezando con duendes, podian volar, estrellandose en el piso, ymir y himeko, reian a monton, bailaron varias canciones puestas con las bocinas a todo volumen, suerte que no tenian vecinos aparte de ymir y armin si no ya hubiera varias quejas, alrededor de las 4 de la mañana todos se quedaron dormidos, alrededor de las 11 de la mañana del sabado himeko despertaba algo adolorida de dormir en el sillon

"buenos dias" dijo ymir quien al parecer iba tambien despertando, estaba acostada en el piso

"oh, no es tarde, es de mañana" dijo himeko poniendose los tenis rapidamente corriendo a la puesta de salida "ey ¡gracias!, la pase muy bien" dijo himeko con una sonrisa a ymir, aunque no lo haya admitido, se sentia un poco deprimida por la constante ausencia de chikane, y esa reunion con amigos le hacia falta

corriendo a toda velocidad llego ala mansion, corrio rapidamente al cuarto de chikane_ (solo me quede en el departamento, estaban mis amigos y me quede d-dormida sin querer, no paso nada, perdon por no mandar un mensaje.- pensaba himeko una explicacion)_ llego ala puesta del cuarto de chikane tomo la perilla y abrio lentamente... para su sorpresa la cama de chikane estaba vacia y bien tendida, un momento acasso ella tampoco llego a noche

-Himeko entro al bañarse para despejar la mente,_ (la fiesta deportiva tal vez solo tardo mucho mas de lo esperado, no es nada que me preocupe, jajaja estas cosas, como.. como son tontas p-pero ¿que esta pasando?.- pensaba himeko en la ducha mientras en agua le caia en la cabellera, una lagrima recorria su mejilla perdiendose, entre todas las gotas de agua)_ salio del baño, con unos jeans de mezclilla una blusa de manga larga verde, un poco escotada, y unos zapatos verdes, caminando hacia su cuarto paso por la puerta principal que se habria, dejando ver una chikane con un vestido negro elegante, el pelo un poco desordenado, unos tacones

"¿chikane-chan?" dijo himeko, con los ojos un poco inchados

"himeko.. yo lo siento, estoy algo cansada, voy a tomar una ducha" dijo chikane

"..." chikane paso junto por el lado de himeko

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿que esta pasando? ¿ymir se esta acercando ha himeko? ¿porque chikane esta tan distante? ¿acasso esta relacion falsa, esta poniendo distancia con su pareja real?**_

_**allison green: regresaste -w- se te extrañaba QnQ pense que me habias abandonado que tal te parecio el capitulo? o3o besos y abrazos**_

_**almendra-otoriramos: jaja si bebe, no abandonare jamas esta historia almenos hasta que tenga un final, y que te parecio el capitulo? Es bueno ver tus comentarios o3o**_

_**Sarasam: poder de mocosas xD, si yo tambien me imagine a ella cuando hice ala mama de himeko, quien no pasa para nada a chikane, que tal estubo el capitulo? -w-**_

_**alice: bulling a himeko, pero del tiernito QwQ y que tal es bueno ver tus comentarios, que tal estubo el capitulo? O3o**_

_**dani t.g: la mama de himeko es un poco celosita con su bebe jajaja xD igual me agrada que te gustara que tal estubo este capitulo? ñ-ñ**_

_**reika: jaja o3o me alegra que te gustara la historia de como se conocieron y esto se pondra bueno n-n que tal estubo este capitulo? Bonito? QnQ**_

_**kyoko kirigiri: jaja senpai super tierno en himeko *^* para morir de ternura, si chikane es super pura uwu que te parecio este capitulo? **_

_**Stepanny D: jaja es bueno sacar sonrisas QwQ y que tal este cap, sonrisas o tristesas? o3o espero tu respuesta besos **_


	13. Un Día de San Valentin Capitulo 13

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri" Capitulo 13: Un día de San Valentin ¡¿agitado?¡**

**Hola viendo tantos comentarios tan rápido, pensé que estarían ansiosos así que rápido me puse a escribir la continuación espero les guste besos (/o3o)/**

…

"...ah, no esta bien" dijo himeko apartándose dejando a chikane pasar justo por su lado _(Ya basta. Detente.-pensaba himeko mientras veía a chikane con ojos tristes apartarse poco a poco)_

"Himeko. ¿te pasa algo?" dijo chikane volteando a ver, a donde estaba himeko

"no, para nada." dijo himeko sin quitar los ojos tristes

"..." chikane avanzo unos pasos hacia himeko y levanto la mano, acercándola a la cabeza de himeko

"_(Tócame. Como siempre lo haces. ¡Rápido!).-pensaba himeko cerrando los ojos fuerte y rápidamente para recibir la caricia de chikane"_

"Lo siento.. voy a tomar un baño" dijo chikane quien alejo la mano, y se dio vuelta camino al baño

"Esta bien.." dijo himeko con una sonrisa triste, cuando iba cerrar la puerta vio una revista tirada en la entrada, al parecer una de las tantas donde aparecían chikane y usami en la portada, estaban abrazados, y en otra chikane le hacia la corbata a usami, la mirada de himeko se volvió vacía y dejo la revista en el sillón

-Poco después chikane se baño, y salio diciendo que tenia una conferencia de prensa y una pasarela de moda, ella y usami serian modelos, dijo a himeko que no la esperara para comer

-En estos momentos himeko se encontraba sentada en una orilla de su cama

"_(Mi corazón late, se irrita, porque cualquiera, viendo esas fotos pensaría... que son el uno para el otro.) .-pensaba himeko con el ceño fruncido recordando las fotos (A pesar de que fui yo quien dije a chikane-chan, primera que me gustaba, ¿realmente ahora me eh enamorado?) .- pensó himeko mirando una foto de chikane, rapido la soltó... _¡Ahhhh! ¡¿pero que me pasa?! ¡estoy hablando como una muchachita cursi enamorada! ¡no me soporto! ¡¿porque tengo que estar tan confundida por esta situación?!" dijo himeko en gritos rodando por la cama, cuando de pronto su celular sonó

"¿hola?" dijo himeko contestando el celular

"¡ey! Kurusuwaga soy takahashi" al parecer era misaki

"ah hola takahashi ¿que tal?" dijo himeko

"bien.. nada mas me preguntaba, si no tienes nada que hacer ¿vamos a la guarida?" dijo misaki al parecer algo triste

"¿guarida?" dijo himeko confundida

"hahaha digamos, el departamento ¿te parece?" dijo misaki

"ah si no tengo, nada que hacer, nos vemos haya" dijo himeko

"ok.. te veo hay" dijo misaki colgando

-Himeko tomo algo de su dinero lo metió a su bolso y salio, dentro de unos minutos llego a los departamentos al lado de panama, saco su llave y abrió la puerta al parecer misaki ya estaba hay

"ya llegue" dijo himeko

"hola kurusuwaga ¿ya comiste?" dijo takahashi que al parecer cocinaba

"mmm... no chikane-chan se fue a algo de prensa y no hice nada de comer, pero la verdad no tengo mucho apetito" dijo himeko recostándose en un sillón

"últimamente están muy ocupados ¿no crees?" dijo misaki con una mirada vacía

"si... esto.. akihiko ¿llego muy tarde a su departamento hoy?" dijo himeko hundida en una almohada

"am.. s-si, fueron a esa fiesta deportiva, al parecer los famosos llevan una vida agitada" dijo misaki quien servia sopa en un tazón

"si.. son muy distintos a las personas.. normales.." dijo himeko con la mirada perdida

"oye igual, no hay que estar tristes, neeee hay que estar contentos, ten come algo" dijo misaki con una sonrisa

"tienes razón" dijo himeko con una sonrisa un poco forzada

"ey himeko, pasa me el contr-" dijo misaki pero paro un poco por haberle llamado con tanta confianza por su nombre

"jaja, no pasa nada misaki, puedes llamarme por mi nombre" dijo himeko soltando una gran sonrisa

"jajaja gracias, pasa me el control entonces" dijo misaki y himeko le paso rápido el control

"ey voy un rato a mi cuarto, ¿si?" dijo himeko parándose del sillón

"claro" dijo misaki quien comía viendo la televisión

-Himeko dejo su plato de comida en el lava platos, guardando la mayoría de comida en el refrigerador, casi no comió nada, después se fue a su cuarto, acostada en la cama

"_(El próximo domingo es.. san valentin, eh ahorrado el dinero necesario, y en verdad es mas de lo que espere, yo no se de restaurantes lujosos, pero gracias a algunos contactos, eh conseguido reservar en el mejor, sin lugar a dudas pedí un lugar privado del restaurante por que no quiero que chikane-chan tenga problemas con su supuesta relación, es en un balcón, a la hora de la reserva, las estrellas se verán hermosas, apunte los platillos favoritos de chikane-chan, pero antes de la cena, le daré unas rosas azules como sus profundos ojos, le diré que nos quedaremos de ver para una cita en un parque algo solitario, por lo mismo no quiero causar problemas, con los reporteros, ni hacer algún rumor o escándalo, hay esta una banca donde estaré puntual sentada esperándola, sigo pensando que es algo cursi.. pero.. No importa lo mucho que ames a otra persona, si no lo transmites, entonces no significa nada. Oh al menos eso creo yo, yo estaba consiente de que chikane-chan era famosa cuando me le declare, falta menos del mes para que esa farsa termine.. pero chikane-chan ¿que tan inalcanzable seguirá siendo?)_".-pensaba himeko que inconscientemente empezó a tocar la guitarra que tenia en su habitación, había tomado unas clases antes en tiberton, inglaterra así que era fácil dominar la guitarra

-Mientras en otra parte, desde el punto de vista chikane hablando con su padre

"últimamente no tengo tiempo, ni de comer con himeko ¡¿padre pero que rayos esta pasando?!" dijo chikane muy enojada golpeando el escritorio de takumi

"hija, hay algo que quiero decirte, sabes muy bien que ser famoso y tan aclamado como lo eres tu no es fácil, en cuanto termines con usami, y con esta fama tuya que crece cada vez mas, a quien crees que le echaran ¡toda la puta culpa! ¿eh?" dijo takumi algo irritado

"..himeko.." dijo chikane con un hilo de voz

"mira hija, sabemos que tu la amas, pero..." decía henrietta la madre de chikane

"si cuando termines con usami, tu relación con la niña kurusuwaga, sale a la luz, seria un verdadero desastre, cosas como: esa es la que volvió a miya-sama lesbiana, aquella idiota fue la que le quito la novia a akihiko-sama, que se pudra por perra destruyo a la pareja de hielo. Y muchos comentarios mas, incluso peores" dijo takumi quien a decir verdad ya le había tomado cariño a himeko, como el decía la niña rubia

"pero que rayos y-y ¡¿que puedo hacer?!" dijo chikane desesperada

"tu padre y yo hemos llegado a una conclusión" dijo henrietta seria

"sabemos.. también lo mucho que esa niña te ama, la única solución... la tiene ella" dijo takumi

"¿esperen, como no entiendo?" dijo chikane y al parecer sus padres tenían algo entre manos

-Después de una larga platica explicándole a chikane, como harían para evitar que se metieran con himeko

"sigue sin gustarme la idea, ¿pero en realidad creen que himeko me ame tanto, digo para que haga todo eso?" dijo chikane

"si, estamos seguros, pero una cosa mas" dijo henrietta

"¿que otra mas?" dijo chikane

"si, el próximo domingo es san valentin, como sabrás, y como se supone que sigues saliendo con akihiko, digamos que ese día tendrás que salir con el a un restaurante" dijo takumi como arrepintiéndose de haber hecho que chikane saliera con akihiko en primer lugar

"¡que! Están completamente locos claro, pero por su puesto que no ¡¿que hay de himeko?!" dijo chikane enojada

"tranquila hija, su cita sera temprano para darte tiempo, de hacer lo que quieras después con himeko" dijo henrietta

"la cita con akihiko sera de 5 a 7, solo serán dos horas" dijo takumi

"después, himeko y tu pueden hacer cosas hasta el amanecer" dijo henrietta mirando a chikane con una sonrisa pervertida

"a-ah" pronuncio apenas chikane algo avergonzada

"algunas mucamas, han dicho escuchar varios gemidos, con nombre de chi-ka-ne-chan" dijo takumi riendo pronunciando cada silaba del nombre de su hija

"o pero que entrometidos son.." dijo chikane en un suspiro muy apenada

-Paso el domingo, tranquilo himeko se quedo a dormir en la guarida, pues se sentia muy solo en una mansion tan grande, pero era lunes en la mañana chikane y himeko esperaban a usami en el comedor

"Himeko. ¿como has estado?" dijo chikane

"¡eh! ¿y-yo? E-esto b-bien.." dijo himeko un poco sorprendida ya hacia tiempo que no platicaba tan normal con chikane

"has desayunado muy poco, te hará daño ten come esto" dijo chikane dándole un pan tostado a himeko

"oh.. g-gracias" dijo himeko apenada _(Vamos.¡Dilo ahora fuerte, con valentía con potencia, se fuerte!)_

"no hay de que" dijo chikane con una sonrisa

"e-eh esto chikane-chan.." dijo himeko con unas mejillas ruborizadas

"si himeko" dijo chikane, le parecía linda la expresión de su novia

"¿t-tienes y-ya sabes algún p-plan para e-este domingo?" dijo himeko con la voz temblorosa y sus orejas empezaban a enrojecer

"después de la siete, estoy libre" dijo chikane

"¡genial! ¿eh? D-digo recuerdas el parque d-donde esta la calle Sloane Street" dijo himeko con una sonrisa

"si lo recuerdo" dijo chikane alegre sabia que himeko quería invitarla de san valentin

"n-nos ¿vemos hay a-alas 7 el d-domingo?.. d-digo si puedes, es d-decir estas libre y pensé que tal ves por un r-rato emm" dijo himeko ruborizada

"estaré encantada, y llego akihiko" dijo chikane dando un beso rápido a himeko tomando su mano y corriendo al auto de usami

-Mas tarde terminando el trabajo himeko

"¡hey espera himeko!" dijo ymir cuando himeko salia por la puerta

"eh m-mande ymir" dijo himeko

"¿recuerdas que dijiste que festejaríamos mi cumpleaños juntas?" dijo ymir con una sonrisa tomando el hombro de himeko

"sip, ¿por?" dijo himeko

"pues, el sábado se me ocurrió buena idea que hagamos algo juntas ese día, igual y invitamos a armin y takahashi y hacemos una reunión, o una fiesta" dijo ymir

"seria genial, muy buena idea" dijo himeko con una linda sonrisa _(ese día terminan los dos meses, sera la supuesta ruptura de la pareja de hielo..)_

"bueno entonces, yo empezare a comprar algunas botellas, no es una buena reunión sin un poco de alcohol" dijo ymir soltando una risita

"jajaja no cambias, bueno entonces yo comprare botanas y refrescos, sera una fiesta para recordar" dijo himeko

"sale.. himeko ¿saldrás este domingo.. ya sabes con miya?" dijo ymir algo seria

"e-eh... e-esto un r-rato.. la invite a un lugar" dijo himeko con sus mejillas rosadas

"mmm... mira en realidad no entiendo cual es tu relación.. pero a ti te gusta ella.. solo no quiero que te lastime ¿si tienes algún problema dímelo si?" dijo ymir mirando fijamente los ojos amatistas de himeko

"si.. lo prometo" dijo himeko con una sonrisa

-Y así la semana paso tranquila pero igual chikane muy ocupada, y himeko algo triste, pero ya era domingo ese día era si.. San Valentin y en ese momento chikane alas 6:45 de la tarde se encontraba en el restaurante con usami

"yo, me tengo que ir akihiko" dijo chikane levantandose de la mesa

"si yo también, solo faltan 15 minutos para las 7" dijo usami mirando su reloj

-Usami y Chikane caminaban a la salida pero gran problema, afuera había un sin fin de reporteros y cartógrafos

"Oh... ¡diablos!" dijo chikane en un suspiro mientras una ola de personas los rodeaba

-Mientras tanto en una banca en la calle Sloane Street en un parque algo solitario

"_(¿porque estoy tan ansiosa? ¿porque estoy aquí una hora antes de lo acordado? Porque siento que esta es mi ultima oportunidad. Nos veremos hablaremos y si siento que algo no va bien, hago platica con el paisaje de las estrellas. Últimamente no hacemos nada juntas. Cuando le dije a chikane-chan, que me gustaba y ella me correspondió.. a pesar de ser ambas chicas.. Me sorprendí, pero estaba feliz. Cuando la vea, dejare a un lado mi orgullo. Si la encaro de frente, seguramente todo volverá a ser como antes. Sin presionarla demasiado, sin causarle molestias.)_".-pensaba himeko sentada en la banca, traía unos shorts grises, con un pequeño cinturón negro, una blusa negra de botones, unos finos zapatos negros con muy poco tacón, el cabello totalmente suelto bien cepillado y arreglado, se veía hermosa, traía un ramo de flores azules en su mano y varios la volteaban a ver, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-En otro lugar chikane a las 7:31

"¡por favor apartence!, otro día con gusto responderé sus preguntas y me tomare fotos pero ocupo salir de aquí" decía chikane intentando apartar a reporteros, con tanto multitud y sonido, en un descuido no se dio cuenta que el restaurante lujoso no tenia señal y estaba fuera de linea

-Por otro lado himeko

"el numero que marco esta fuera de servicio o debido a que esta descargado no puede ser localizado" decía la señora, las veces que himeko intento marcar a chikane y así repetidas veces

-Ya eran las 8:13 y justo en ese momento empezó a chispear y dentro de un instante ya estaba lloviendo

"¡ah! ¡¿porque tiene que llover tan de repente?!" eran algunos de los comentarios que escuchaba himeko de la gente que pasaba por el parque intentando cubrirse, pero ella no hizo nada siguió sentada dejando que gotas de lluvia le cayeran encima

-Y así siguió la lluvia, ya eran las 9:08, himeko seguía sentada en la banca ahora bastante empapada por la lluvia

"_(Esta es la respuesta.-pensó himeko que entre unos mechones que cubrían su cara, tenia una sonrisa triste)(Nunca se lo diré, pero... Si yo llegara a ser lo mas importante para esa persona... cuan feliz seria. No es gran cosa. Solo significa que yo no era tan importante para ella. Es algo que pasa todo los días. Algo muy insignificante.)_" pensaba himeko mientras empapada con pasos lentos caminaba ya lejos del parque, con el ramo en mano y una mirada perdida, no se percato que chikane pasaba corriendo por su lado en dirección a aquel parque

"¡Himeko!" fue lo que grito chikane al llegar a la banca del parque, con la voz entrecortada

-Por otro lado Himeko iba rumbo a su departamento, pues no quería llegar así a la mansión.. o mas bien seria que no quería llegar a la mansión

"_(Por mas que lo negaba, tenia muchas esperanzas de esta cita. Tan vergonzoso, tan tonto, tan ridículo. Pero aun así... queriéndola tanto.)_" pensaba himeko quien iba llegando al pasillo edificio de los departamentos, sin recordar que no traía llave, dejando huellas hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento de ymir, toco débilmente, ymir rápido abrió

"¡H-himeko! " dijo impactada ymir, himeko después de un rato capto con su mirada perdida volteo a verla "¿Que te paso? Luces muy mal. Espera un poco" dijo ymir, dejando a himeko quien seguía en el pasillo, ymir salio, con una toalla en mano "Así que a esto le llaman rato mojado." dijo ymir con una sonrisa, poniendo la toalla en el cabello húmedo de himeko y secándolo un poco "¡valla! Debes estar mojada hasta los interiores." dijo ymir quien le dejo la toalla en la cabeza a himeko, cerro la puerta de su departamento y se puso a ver el paisaje que tenían desde el segundo piso

"Bastante..." dijo himeko como respuesta, ymir la volteo a ver detalladamente y volteo un segundo a ver el ramo ya un poco despedazado que traia en la mano

"¿Que paso? ¿Te rechazaron?" dijo ymir como broma para aliviar el ambiente tenso

"¿Que?¿Pero que estas diciendo? Deje de burlarse de esa forma. Yo..." decía himeko cuando una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, y consigo muchas mas empezaron a salir, dejando a ymir bastante sorprendida "¡lo siento! ¿pero que estoy haciendo? En serio no pasa nada." dijo himeko intentando quitar sus lagrimas, en eso ymir la abrazo por la espalda

"Himeko, siempre pones una barrera alrededor tuyo, pero no te has dado cuenta de que estas llena de heridas." dijo ymir susurrándole al oído, sosteniendo fuerte el abrazo

"Y...mir, suéltame, por favor." dijo himeko con un hilo de voz

"No." fue la respuesta rápida de ymir, que le tomo la mano, giro a himeko, con su otra mano la sostuvo de la barbilla haciéndola mirar directamente a ella, ymir con una mirada decidida, himeko sorprendida, con unas lagrimas todavía en sus ojos, ymir se fue acercando a los labios de himeko a tan solo poco de besarle...

"¡Detente!" fue lo que dijo chikane al empujar a ymir y darle un fuerte puñetazo

"¡Ya basta!" dijo himeko deteniendo el brazo de chikane, que intentaba dar otro golpe a ymir, cuando chikane se alejo "Ymir, lo siento.¿Te encuentras bien?¿Estas lastimada?" pregunto himeko a ymir, que tocia un poco

"Duele un poco." dijo ymir

"¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡Oye! ¡Me duele! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!" es lo que decía himeko cuando chikane la tomo de la muñeca arrastrándola a su auto

"No quiero, ¡No lo voy a aceptar!" fue lo que dijo chikane echando a himeko en su auto, en la velocidad con la que manejo chikane en un segundo llegaron a la mansión en cuanto chikane abrió las puertas del carro, himeko salio corriendo, a la salida de la mansión, chikane rápido la volvió a tomar de la muñeca

"¡Me duele! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya basta!" decía himeko mientras chikane la arrastraba a la mansión

"La culpa es mía. Había demasiados reporteros, demasiados fanáticos, y no había señal en ese estúpido restaurante. Pensé que tendría el tiempo suficiente, pero jamas planee que la prensa descubriría el lugar de la supuesta cita. Y deje que te empaparas de esta manera. Lo siento, a pesar de cualquier cosa, no debí haber ido." dijo chikane y himeko soltó el agarre

"¡Ya basta!" dijo himeko quien empezó a correr, y como único recurso, termino en la biblioteca de la mansión, intento cerrar la puerta, pero chikane estaba intentando entrar

"¡Himeko!" dijo chikane deteniendo la puerta para que himeko no la cerrara

"¡No vengas!" dijo himeko intentando cerrar la puerta con toda su fuerza

"¡No lo acepto!" dijo chikane que había logrado entrar, pues ella tenia mas fuerza

"¡Te dije que no vengas!" dijo himeko corriendo entre estantes de libros

"¡Himeko!" grito chikane mientras la perseguía en eso himeko se resbalo "¡Cuidado!" le dijo chikane cachandola

"¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!" dijo himeko apartando a chikane

"¡Himeko!" dijo chikane reteniendo la

"¡Te dije que me sueltes!" dijo himeko lanzando le a chikane unos libros de los estantes, chikane puso de escudo su brazo, las dos estaban agitadas, y de fondo el sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo

"Nunca lo entenderías. Que tan desolado eh estado estos días." dijo himeko con la voz entrecortada

"Lo siento... pero todo lo que hago.. siempre es pensando en ti... yo prometí protegerte" dijo chikane

"¡Ya basta! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Baka!" dijo himeko con una voz entrecortada lazando otros libros a chikane

"¿Himeko?" dijo chikane acercándose a himeko

"¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Desde que te conocí mi vida es un completo desastre! ¡Me convertí en la persona que no quería ser! ¡¿Que vas hacer al respecto?! ¡Si no te hubiera conocido, hubiera tenido una vida mucho mas tranquila! ¡¿Porque una sola palabra tuya hace que todo se convierta en un desastre?!" himeko con nuevas lagrimas en sus mejillas

"Himeko..." dijo chikane y la tomo de ambas muñecas

"Un desastre..." dijo himeko sus lagrimas empezaban a caer de su cara "Te quiero... Te quiero... Te quiero... ¡Te quiero! ¡¿Hay algo de malo con eso?! ¡Baka!" dijo himeko sus mejillas incluso sus orejas estaban rojas, lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin cesar, lo ultimo lo decía en un grito ahogado, como de coraje "¡¿Porque tu...?! ¡Es lo peor! ¡Es lo peor!"

"Tal vez no existe nada que sea seguro, pero yo se que no habrá otra persona a la que pueda querer tanto como te quiero a ti." dijo chikane poniendo sus manos en la cara de himeko, pegando su frente con la de ella

-Chikane tenia entre sus piernas a himeko y le dio un profundo beso, de pronto un fuerte trueno sonó, haciendo que himeko se aferrara a la blusa de chikane "Estoy contigo." dijo chikane, que de un jalón abrió la blusa negra de botones de himeko, quien se sorprendió algo "Lo siento, no puedo estar tranquila." dijo chikane dándole otro beso

Se separaron ambas por falta de aliento. Himeko se encontraba con su rostro agachado tomando de abajo la playera de Chikane. Al comprender Chikane lo que querría decir, tomo ambas mejillas de su novia y beso su frente de una tierna manera, la vio a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, hablándose, comunicándose como las personas no suelen hacerlo, comprendiendo los sentimientos .

Chikane volvió a otro beso, por su parte disfrutaba cada rose de labios que tenia con su pareja mientras tomaba ahora la cintura de esta. Mordió delicadamente el labio de Himeko para después pasar su lengua en el y así pedir permiso para invadirla, permiso que fue cien por ciento concedido.

Temerosamente la lengua de la rubia recibió un agradable contacto de Chikane, quien al sentirlo se estremeció y dejo salir un casi inaudible pero agradable "ung" el cual por la cercanía de ambas Chikane pudo escucharlo como un pequeño suspiro que se hundió en sus labios.

Chikane se dirigió al cuello de Himeko, el cual le gritaba por atención, o mas bien la tentaba para ser besado, fino, delicado y sedoso, una delicia para la joven de cabello azulado exigente. Poso sus labios en el dándole tiernas caricias con ellos, besándolos de una manera delicada y lenta.

Himeko por su lado no paraba de emitir pequeños gemidos al sentir esos tranquilos y para nada descontrolados besos. Un cosquilleo corrió desde su columna hasta su mentón al sentir algo húmedo acariciarlo, algo húmedo y suave. Besos y lamidas, Chikane se apoderaba de su cuello marcando cada espacio de el como suyo, completamente suyo. Himeko se aferraba de los hombros de chikane.

"Himeko" dijo chikane quien desabrochaba el cinturón de himeko, y rápido lo bajaba junto con las pantis, chikane se recostó en el suelo y recostó a himeko encima de ella, pensando que tal vez si estaba debajo en la mañana la espalda le doleria mucho, himeko tenia su cara roja, y las dos bastantes agitadas, "e-eh chikane-chan ugh, esta p-posición" decía himeko con la cara rojo con las dos manos al lado de los costados de la cabeza de chikane para sostenerse, la chica de cabello azulado, se quito el pantalón rápido y se desiso del brasier de su apenada novia.

"Chika..ngh.." fue el el gemido que dio himeko cuando chikane empezó a lamer sus pechos, por debajo de ella, jugaba con su lengua pasandola alrededor, con pequeños mordiscos, que hacían a himeko dar unos provocadores gemidos, chikane paro con lo que hacia para, volver a mirar a la cara a su novia, la cual tenia, unos ojos fuertemente cerrados, el ceño un poco fruncido y cabe decir completamente roja, lentamente chikane paso su mano por la espalda de himeko, poco mas abajo paso por su nalgas, cosa que avergonzó mucho a himeko tomando fuerte la blusa de chikane, chikane bajo la mano entre las piernas de himeko llegando por fin a su zona intima tocándola delicadamente "Chikangg…" fue un corto gemido justo en el oído de chikane, donde himeko se refugiaba de la vergüenza "Himeko... estas muy húmeda..." dijo chikane con una voz seductora "¡Callat..ngh.. ahh!" al parecer iba ser un cállate pero en ese justo instante chikane metió un dedo en la zona intima de himeko "Lo siento himeko, prometo ayudarte si mañana duele pero no resisto.." dijo chikane volteando a himeko en el suelo y abriéndole un las piernas para introducir dos dedos, ""¡Angh! Chikangg…!" gemidos de himeko que excitan a chikane, dejándola con una voz agitada y entrecortada, chikane metía y sacaba fuertemente parecía una bestia, himeko en esta ocasión no tenia sabanas de donde sostenerse su único recurso era sostenerse fuerte de la espalda de chikane

"Es-pera Chika..ugh y-yo me v-vengo..." decía himeko muy apenada "Te quiero... Himeko" dijo chikane moviendo su mano y al compás las caderas de himeko, dándole mas profundidad "¡AHH! C-chikane-chan ah" fue el ultimo gemido de himeko, terminando corriéndose ferozmente, himeko respiraba agitada mente y con un brazo tapándose el rostro totalmente tirada en el suelo, cuando quiso mirar un poco a chikane esta lambía sensual y juguetona mente sus dedos

"¡C-chikane-chan ¿Q-que haces?" dijo himeko apenada

"Tomo lo que es mio." dijo chikane con una sonrisa coqueta

"¡Baka!" dijo himeko quien se intento parar, pero gracias a un dolor de espalda y sumando los moretes que tenia no pudo, se sintió un poco apenada, pues estaba totalmente desnuda en el suelo, su cara en un vivo color rojo

"Necesitas ayuda ¿himeko?" dijo chikane con una sonrisa ella, traía pantalón, pero no blusa estaba de rodillas cerca de himeko

"N-no." dijo himeko volviendo a intentar pararse, pero no lo conseguía a chikane la mataba de ternura verla así ta ¿indefensa?

"Vamos." dijo chikane que en un segundo la tomo en brazos, y salio de la biblioteca, himeko estaba muy apenada por el hecho de estar desnuda en brazos de chikane solo intentaba disimularlo con el ceño fruncido

"¿V-vamos a dormir e-en tu c-cuarto?" dijo himeko viendo que se dirijan al cuarto de chikane

"que linda." dijo chikane con una sonrisa

"¿eh?" dijo himeko avergonzada

"Piensas que vamos a dormir..." dijo chikane con una mirada pervertida y sonrisa elegante abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

"¡Baka! P-pervertida"

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Cual es el plan que chikane hizo con sus padres? ¿Que pasara en la fiesta festejando el cumplaños de ymir? ¿Al fin acabaran esos dos meses, traera consigo mas problemas? ¿Ymir tendra mas oportunidades de besar a Himeko?**_

_**Raquesofi: espero te haya gustado el capitulo, espero tu mensaje ocupo tu ayuda QwQ y como te parecio el capitulo...**_

_**almendra-otoriramos: nwn que tal te parecio el cap ¿que crees que planearon los padres de chikane?**_

_**Sarasam: jajaja que te parecio el capitulo QwQ lindos tus comentarios ¿que crees que pase en esa fiesta digo ymir, quiere algo con himeko? -w-**_

_**aguslay: Que opinas de la actitud reciente de chikane que crees que pasara QnQ lindos tus reviews o3o**_

_**reika: ay gracias -w- besos y abrazos ¿que te parecio este cap?, yo casi lloro haciendo este capitulo QnQ **_

_**dani t.g: mmmmm jajaja pense que te habia desagradado pero ya lei todo y fue como de uff -w- ¿que pasa con chikane, que te parecio el cap?**_

_**Stefanny d: graciaaaaas *^* adsasdsadas, sobre chikane opino lo mismo ¿que tal te parecio el capitulo? Yo senti feito QnQ**_

_**alice: jajaja mumu O3O hubo mumu? Jajaja mori de risa xD besos gracias por comentar ¿que te parecio este cap? -3-**_


	14. El Día del Final Capitulo 14

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri" Capitulo 14: El dia del final. **

**Perdonen, no habia podido actualizar por examenes, pero al fin descanse un poco y la imaginacion volvio ami, y todo por mis hermosos comentarios y fans silenciosos que me animan a seguir escribiendo besos.. Con esto comenzamos**

**... **

-Eran la mansion Himemiya eran las 5 de la mañana, todavia faltaba tiempo para que tubieran que despertar para ir al colegio, pero una rubia despues de haber despertado no lograba consiliar el sueño

"_(vaya, no puedo decir que planee, lo que paso ayer, pero chikane-chan... que sera esto que siento, es extraño ¿dolor? ¿tristeza? no... tal vez solo sea decepcion, a pesar de todo, que esperaba.. mas bien dicho ¿que rayos espero?)_".- pensaba himeko quien al no poder conciliar el sueño, se fue y dio un baño, perdida en pensamientos

-Pasaron unas cuantas horas Chikane y Himeko ya estaban en el colegio, como de costumbre Misaki y Himeko bajaron del auto primero caminando hacia su salon

"Misaki, ¿sabes festejaremos el cumpleaños de Ymir el sabado?"dijo himeko caminando tranquila al lado de misaki

"¿Encerio?, suena genial, adivino estrenaremos nuestro departamento nuevo." dijo misaki soltando una alegre sonrisa

"Haz adivinado mi buen amigo" dijo himeko quien tambien solto una sonrisa

"Bueno hay que empezar a invitar gente" dijo misaki que abria la puerta del salon, sorprendiendose un poco porque el profesor todavia no se encontraba ahi, los dos pasaron

"Mako-chan" hablo himeko

"Si, himeko" respondio esta.

"el sabado, festejaremos el cumpleaños de una amiga ¿te apuntas?" dijo himeko sentandose pesadamente sobre su asiento

"pero claro, puedo ya sabes.. ¿invitar?" pregunto mako

"Por supuesto, invita a todos los que gustes, entre mas gente mejor" dijo himeko, advirtiendo que seria una de esas fiestas para recordar, aunque realmente con tantas botellas, menos de la mitad recordaria algo, igual habian fotos y videos asi que lo demas da igual

"Estoy mandando mensajes, pero de quien es el cumpleaños" dijo curioso usui

"¡ah! Es de Ymir mi compañera de trabajo, tomen esta es la direcion, hice un croquis" dijo himeko entregando un papel a mako, usui le tomo foto, al igual que todos sus amigos, en cuestion de minutos toda la escuela estaba enterada, no dudarian en asistir, aunque himeko y misaki, no tubieran fama con prensa, ni revistas, ni mucho menos periodicos, sabian claramente, que en el colegio ellos eran todo un caso, varios amigos de cada grado, ya fueran cerebritos o rebeldes, siempre eran amables y simpaticos a vista de cualquiera, por supuesto que no fueran envidiosos o fanaticos de chikane, patric o usami, para los demas, mas que nada himeko quien se llebaba con todo mundo, con su sonrisa hablandaba los corazones y obvio sabian que una fiesta con ella, seria divertida y bastante epica.

-Mientras tanto en un grado superior Chikane

"_(¡Rayos! Falta tan poco, este plan no es nada bueno... pero haciendolo o no.. los dos afectan a.. Himeko)_" pensaba chikane en su clase de historia japonesa, sono el timbre y mientras que el profesor de la siguiente materia llegaba, chikane como siempre leia un poco, fina y elegantemente, sin dudarlo tambien... friamente

"¿iras a la fiesta kaori?" dijo un muchacho delgado

"pero por supuesto, el otro dia hablaba con kurusuwaga, y me dijo unos chistes buenisimos, espero que cuente unos en la fiesta, su compañera de trabajo parese ser agradable" dijo kaori quien parecia hablar con himeko de vez en cuando

"supuse que tambien irias, ¡diablos muero por que sea sabado!" dijo el muchacho ahora saltando "igual, metere varias botellas con unos amigos ya sabes por si hace falta, ninguna fiesta es buena sin un poco de alcohol"

"jajaja, esta vez yo no batallare contigo" dijo kaori riendo

-Chikane escucho parte de la platica cuando escucho kurusugawa por otro lado en el mismo salon

"¿tambien iras ala fiesta de kurusuwaga?" dijo una muchacha de cabello anaranjado corto

"lo espero con ansias, kurusuwaga me dijo que habria kareoke, cantaremos alguna cancion juntas, es una locura esa chica, con lo simpatica que es" decia otra muchacha mas bajita

"todo mundo ira, yo tambien lo espero, takahashi me dijo que seria genial"

-Chikane empezaba a irritarse, pero se contubo un poco y lo dejo pasar, esperando preguntarle a himeko sobre esa supuesta fiesta

-Un poco mas tarde Himeko salia del trabajo, tarareando una cancion caminaba fuera de panama

"¡Himeko!" dijo ymir sosteniendola del hombro

"y..ymir ¿que pasa?" dijo himeko un poco ruborizada

"oh, te hiba decir que las botellas estan listas" dijo ymir con una amplia sonrisa que tranquilizo a himeko

"genial, yo aparte un kareoke, compre refrescos y botana, al igual que misaki y armin, tambien ya esta invitada mucha gente y pues la que invites tu" dijo himeko con una sonrisa

"mande poner una picina de esas inflables en tu patio" dijo ymir

"¿que?"

"de esas para niños, pero mas grandes ya sabes, en las fiestas siempre que hay alberca, las chicas se quitan la ropa, para bañarse" dijo ymir sacudiendo un poco su melena

"o-oh en ropa i-interior.. las c-chicas" dijo himeko ahora ruborizada

"¡oh! Lo lamento, no te habia dicho... yo soy lesbiana" dijo tranquila ymir pero al pasar unos segundos silenciosos y ver que himeko no decia nada "¿te molesta?"

"N-no para nada." dijo himeko rapido "en tal caso creo que tambien lo soy..._(solo me a gustado chikane-chan) _o talvez no.. No lo se."

"No te preocupes por eso. Eres pequeña, lo descubriras con el tiempo, es decir, siempre hay espacio para un nuevo amor." dijo ymir acariciando la cabeza de himeko

"la grande le dicen pues." dijo en un puchero himeko quien tenia hasta sus orejas rojas con el ceño fruncido, ymir se limito a reir

-Himeko llego a la mansion algo cansada, ese dia el restaurante se llenaba con familias y estaba muy cansada, llego a su habitacion

"Bienvenida a casa" dijo chikane quien estaba en una silla del cuarto de himeko

"H-hola chikane-chan, vuelves temprano" dijo himeko

"si, ¿que tal el trabajo?" dijo chikane con sus ojos posados en himeko

"b-bien, e-excelente" dijo himeko con nervios

"¿dormimos juntas?" pregunto chikane

"¿eh? Es d-decir si, p-por supuesto." dijo nerviosamente himeko "voy a p-ponerme el pijama"

-En un momento himeko y chikane estaban en la cama acostadas

"Himeko, escuche algo de una fiesta" dijo chikane que abrazaba a himeko

"oh, la fiesta de cumpleaños de ymir" dijo himeko despreocupada

"¿ymir?"_(la del dia de san valentin.. la del restaurante) _dijo chikane abrazando mas fuerta a himeko

"si, le festejaremos el sabado, en el departamento de misaki y mio" dijo tranquila himeko

"Himeko.." dijo chikane volteando a himeko de su abrazo, para tenerla frente a frente con lo que himeko se ruborizo "em.. si c-chikane-chan ¿q-que pasa?" chikane puso una mano en la mejilla de himeko "Di que me amas y que jamas te iras de mi lado, aun si cosas nos impiden estar juntas, tu siempre volveras a buscarme, ¿lo haras?" dijo chikane seria "q-que dices, y-yo estoy aqui" dijo himeko frunciendo el ceño "Di que me amas." dijo chikane dando un beso en la oreja de himeko, sabiendo desde hace poco que era su punto debil, al besarle la oreja, rapido se ruboriza, jadea un poco, incluso se excita muy rapido "Di que me amas." repitio chikane seguido de un "Te amo. No lo olvides" himeko jadeaba un poco, con un rojo en la cara y los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido "Di que me amas." insistio chikane, himeko respondio con un "Ya l-lo sabes" entrecortado, chikane la abrazo de espaldas para dormir

"_(Un -te amo.- Creo que nunca me será sencillo decir lo que siento, porque descubrí que esas dos palabras llevan consigo un sentimiento sin límites..)_" pensaba himeko antes de caer dormida

-Los dias pasaron bastante tranquilos, al parecer chikane tenia un poco mas de tiempo, llegaba antes que himeko a la mansion, ya era viernes y eras las 12:30 todos salian del colegio

"¡Himeko!" dijo una voz entre los arbustos, asustando un poco a himeko

"Em, ¿que pasa?" respondio esta abriendo un poco el paso hacia los arbustos

"Hola.." dijo con un tono cariñoso chikane, dandole un pequeño jalon del brazo para meterla totalmente en el arbusto

"¡Chikane-chan!" dijo sorprendida himeko "Hiba camino al trabajo"

"Un ratito, no pasara nada" dijo chikane dando un beso esquimal a himeko

"B-bueno" dijo sonrojada himeko

"en la tarde ire por ti al trabajo, ¿te parece?" dijo con una sonrisa chikane

"¡encerio! D-digo si g-gracias chikane-chan"

"bueno entonces te veo luego" dijo chikane dando un rapido beso a himeko y saliendo del arbusto, himeko espero unos minutos para no levantar rumores, camino a la parada de autobuses se topo con patric

"Lista para la fiesta himeko" dijo patric quien andaba disfrazado de un anciano

"por supuesto, ¿iras?" dijo himeko soltando una risa por el disfraz de su primo

"no me lo perderia." dijo patric

-Eran las 7:20 ya panama estaba cerrado, himeko esperaba paciente a chikane

"Himeko, ¿ya te vas?" dijo ymir con una sonrisa

"oh, espero a chikane-chan" dijo himeko con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

"¿todo bien?" pregunto ymir

"si, por supuesto, todo listo para la fiesta, mañana nos veremos alas 8:00pm para empezar a arreglar todo, los invitados llegaran como alas 9:30 o 10" dijo himeko

"los muchachos del kareoke dijeron, llevar el kareoke alas 8:00, asi que esta bien, bueno te veo mañana himeko, cuidate mucho, no te salgas de aquí hasta que lleguen por ti, ¿vale?" dijo ymir preocupada

"si, si, ya te dije que no soy una niña" dijo himeko con un puchero, ymir le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y salio del restaurante, poco despues llego chikane, himeko subio al auto

"¿como te fue?" dijo chikane con la vista al volante

"b-bien, hubo muchos clientes" dijo himeko un poco nerviosa

"me alegro" dijo chikane estacionandose en la mansion, ambas bajaron del auto

-Dentro de la mansion, chikane le dijo a himeko que ella queria preparar la cena, himeko fue a su cuarto a ponerse la pijama, pero su celular sono en cuanto termino de ponersela viendo que era numero desconocido contesto:

"¿Hola?" contesto himeko

"¿Kurusugawa Himeko?" dijo una voz brusca y grave del otro lado

"¿si? Que desea." dijo himeko cortante

"Se todo."

"¿eh? ¿de que habla?" dijo himeko confundida

"Tu relacion con Himemiya Chikane."

"..." Himeko no podia decir nada se habia quedado sin palabras, abrio los ojos algo sorprendida

"¿soprendida?" dijo en burla la voz al otro lado

"..." himeko seguia sin poder decir nada, los nervios y su corazon latia a mil por segundo

"Kurusuwaga ¿sabias? Para bien o mal, existe la posicion social." dijo serio la voz ronca del otro lado

"..." himeko trago un poco de saliva

"Bueno ire al grano... Tu eres una existencia muy molesta." dijo sin crupulos la voz al otro lado de la linea

"..." himeko penso un _(¿eh?)_ y abrio todavia mas sus ojos "Disculpe, no entiendo a que se refiere..."

"Aunque ahora no lo entiendas, con el tiempo lo haras."

"..." himeko cada vez entendia menos

"La persona que volvio a la gran miya-sama... lesbiana. Tendras muchos problemas niña." y con ese ultimo comentario la voz de la otra linea colgo

"_(¡rapido ocupo ver a chikane-chan)_" pensaba himeko caminando hacia la cocina

"La cena esta lista" dijo chikane que usaba un mandil blanco, con la pijama

"Huele delicioso _(ahora las palabras, del señor... dan vueltas en mi cabeza)_" dijo himeko sentandose en la silla, donde ya estaba servido, con los ojos un poco opacos

"¿Himeko?¿Que pasa? Te vez como si estuvieras a punto de llorar." dijo chikane, acariciando la cabeza de himeko

"E-En serio. No lo creo. Yo estoy bien." dijo himeko con una sonrisa

"No parece que estes bien." dijo chikane, sentandose al lado para cenar, con una cara de preocupacion

"¿Pero que dices?_(Que mal.)_Si yo estoy bien._(Chikane-chan se da cuenta de mis mentiras, no debo dejar que se de chikane-chan.)_" pensaba y decia himeko

-Himeko y Chikane cenaron tranquilas, despues de un rato, se fueron a dormir, chikane pidio a himeko que durmiera con ella, estaban ya los dos acostadas

"Himeko.." dijo chikane

"¿Q-que?" pregunto himeko

"Si paso algo, dimelo." dijo serena chikane

"¡Te dije que no pasa nada!" dijo himeko un poco ruborizada, cubriendose con la sabana "Voy a dormir. Buenas noches."

"¡Himeko!" dijo chikane, descubriendo a himeko "¿Acaso no puedes confiar en mi?"

"No es eso." dijo himeko aferrandose a la almohada _(No es que no confie en ti. Es que..) _pensaba himeko cuando chikane la tomo de la barbilla y la beso.

"Habla. Si no lo hace pensare que no me necesitas y eso es doloroso. Porque estoy preocupada, porque te quiero." decia chikane encima de himeko dandole un fuerte abrazo

"_(No es eso...Yo...)_" pensaba himeko recibiendo el abrazo, cuando chikane acerco su boca al oido de himeko y le susurro: "Quiero saber." en ese momento himeko se aferro tomando la espalda de chikane fuerte con las manos "_(Debido a que eres importante para mi, no puedo decirlo.)_" penso himeko ruborizada derramando una lagrima, despues de un rato chikane se quedo dormida, himeko la miraba dormir

"_(Tu eres una existencia muy molesta.)_" era el pensamiento que se repetia en la mente de himeko, una y otra vez, con esa voz seria, fria, grave... "_(¿es porque no soy famosa?¿porque soy una chica?¿porque soy alguien comun?¿porque soy yo?)_" preguntas que se hacia abrazada a sus rodillas al lado de chikane "_(No importa lo que pase, pero no debo causarle molestias ni lastimar a Chikane-chan. El que Chikane-chan me pregunte eso...Es porque seguramente tengo un aura de que esconderlo, para que no se de otro modo, no podremos estar bien.¿Acaso... no estoy ya acostumbrada?)_" pensaba y se acosto con esos pensamientos hasta quedar dormida

-Ya eran las 9 de la mañana el sabado

"Hi-me-ko" dijo chikane pinchando la mejilla de su novia

"mmm... buenos d-dias chikane-chan" dijo himeko un poco ruborizada

"buenos dias. Te queria decir que voy a estar en una rueda de prensa todo el dia, cuidate mucho en la fiesta, nos veremos despues..." dijo chikane a lo que himeko le parecio un poco de nostalgia

"si, claro chikane-chan no te preocupes, el domingo podremos pasarlo juntas o ¿no?" dijo curiosa himeko parandose de la cama

"supongo.." dijo chikane con los ojos opacos

-Chikane salio, con un aura algo preocupante para himeko, pero penso que mejor seria mejor que hablaran todo el domingo, haci que comio un poco, vio unas series de tv, y despues ya mucho mas tarde se alisto para salir rumbo al departamento guardando en una bolsa su vestido y unos tacones, eran las 8:10 y himeko llegaba al departamento, encontrando a Ymir

"Hola ymir" dijo himeko abriendo la puerta del departamento

"que tal himeko, ya trajeron el kareoke, lo voy a meter al departamento" dijo tranquila ymir

-Himeko abrio la puerta, y dentro de un instante sacaron las botanas, refrescos, por su puesto las botellas de alcohol, whisky, tequila, y muchos mas acompañados con muchos vasos deseshables rojos, terminaron de acomodar a las 8:45

"pff, al fin todo listo" dijo ymir sentada pesadamente en el sillon

"si, me ire a poner el vestido, y estare lista" dijo himeko, fue al baño para ponerse un vestido blanco, con tirantes, encaje, los tacones negros, y una pequeña avertura que mostraba su cintura, se veia bastante sexy, con el cabello suelto, y unos aretes negros

"vaya, pero que modelo vemos aqui" dijo ymir cuando himeko salio del baño, ella traia un vestido negro con unos botines con poco tacon, el cabello suelto y se veia muy sexy

"¿q-que dices? T-tu tambien te vez b-bien" dijo un poco ruborizada himeko

"vaya, esto apunta para buena fiesta" dijo ymir dando un sorbo a un whisky

"podemos prender la television, para ver las noticias" _(hoy termina... la relacion de hielo...)_ dijo himeko

"claro." dijo ymir tranquila

-Eran las 9:00 Misaki y Armin ya estaban en el departamentos muy apuestos con traje, la musica a todo lo que da, la gente empezaba a llegar, y empezaba el juego

"La pareja de hielo, reciente ruptura." es lo unico que himeko tubo que escuchar para que por alguna razon estar mas feliz que nunca, y con eso la fiesta continuo

"eh. Himeko vamos a jugar a la botella, que dices ¿te nos unes?" dijo armin un poco borracho, ya eran las 10:12

"no, gracias" dijo himeko cordialmente quien estaba totalmente sobria

"hermano, con himeko no te metas, ella no puede besar a nadie." dijo ymir defendiendo a himeko

-Ya eran las 11:32 de la noche, himeko empezo a bailar musica de antro por todo el lugar, luces por doquier, rosas, moradas, amarillas, rojas, himeko bailaba sensualmente sin darse cuenta de cuantos la veian

"Himeko, vamos a un lugar mas solo, para que bailes agusto." dijo ymir luciendo una mirada asesina a todos y cabe decir tambien todas las que veian a himeko, como pan recien horneado

"c-claro." dijo himeko, ymir la tomo un poco de la cintura sacandola al patio donde ya varias estaban en ropa interior en la picina

"vaya, tenias razon" dijo himeko un poco sorprendida

"si, la tenia. ¿quieres algo de tomar?" dijo amable ymir

"refresco porfavor." dijo himeko, ymir fue por las bebidas himeko estaba sentada en un banco, al lado uno vacio de ymir, en eso le sono el celular, contesto sin mirar:

"¿bueno?" dijo himeko distraida

"Bueno.¿Me recuerdas?." dijo la misma voz ronca del dia anterior

"...tu" dijo himeko cuando de una su garganta se seco

"Tengo un mensajito para ti princessa, un diamante y una... roca no quedan.. ¿lo sabes?, por lo tanto este es tu final con... Chikane Himemiya" dijo la voz grave en tono de burla

"¿Q-que? Pero... de que hablas." dijo himeko quien sus ojos amenazaban con sacar lagrimas _(Es es puede ser.)_

"Te paso a una persona... escuchalo... tu misma." dijo la voz ronca pasando el telefono al parecer a otra persona "H-hola Himeko"

"¿C-chikane-chan?" dijo himeko rechinando un poco los dientes

"Lo siento Himeko... pero lo nuestro... tiene que acabar... por tu bien... Yo... solo nuesto jamas iba a siento." dijo la voz de chikane, que al parecer sonaba, como irritada o enojada

-En ese momento colgo la llamada, dejando una himeko totalmente desorientada, sus ojos perdieron un poco de luz, 1:30 de la mañana ymir llegaba con las bebidas

"Himeko. Te traje el refresco pero, no sabia si le querias poner un poco de alcohol asi que lo traje conmigo ¿quieres?" dijo ymir que noto un poco diferente a himeko

"No gracias. P-perdon es decir si ponle un poco" dijo himeko, ymir le puso un poc de alcohol al refresco

"te vez decaida, ¿vamos a bailar un poco?" dijo ymir con una gran sonrisa intentando alegrar a himeko

"si." dijo himeko, que se relajo un poco con el alcohol, bailo con ymir tranquilamente, eran como las 2:48 de la madrugada y todo mundo ya andaba un poco mal, ymir y himeko seguian bailando

"Amigos y amigas, una cancion para los dolidos, canten a todo pulmon" dijo el DJ y empezo a sonar la cancion "Pasame la botella"

-Todos empezaron a gritar un poco haciendo alboroto, himeko no perdio oportunidad y junto con todos empezaron a cantar

"Hay algo que quiero decir, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, la chica que queria para mi, es traicionera y me quemaba hasta morir" cantaban todo himeko y ymir se abrazaban por un brazo cantando a todo pulmon

"Es traicionera y... PASAME LA BOTELLA, voy a beber en nombre de ella, PASAME LA BOTELLA, voy a beber en nombre de ella" himeko y ymir se meneaban al ritmo, tomando tragos grandes de sus vasos

-Terminaba la cancion y todos ya estaban mas normales eran las 3:00

"_(Y en verdad... me dolio.)_" pensaba himeko quien por la cancion, no paraba de pensar en chikane "_(Tengo de verla y que me rechaze, no quiero esto.)_" seguia pensando himeko un poco perdida

"Tu tienes algo." dijo ymir acercando su cara a la de himeko, la fiesta terminaba y todos se hiban a sus casas "Ven." dijo ymir tomando la muñeca de himeko y llebandola al cuarto de himeko en su departamento, se sentaron ambas en la cama

"¿q-que pasa?" dijo himeko todabia un poco perdida, ya no podia conttener mas las lagrimas, no aguantaba, no podia.

"Sé que eres el tipo de persona que deja que las preocupaciones se oculten tras esa cara distraída que tienes, pero si alguna vez sientes que es demasiado solo dímelo." dijo ymir, con voz dulce acariciando la mejilla de himeko

"Y...Yo.. Yo solo.. No lo se." dijo himeko, quien con unas mejillas rojas, derramo una lagrima

"Himeko..." dijo ymir tomandola entre sus brazos en un abrazo

"He escuchado que en el amor el que da el primer paso pierde." dijo himeko, de sus mejillas corrian varias lagrimas "¿E-es eso cierto?" pronuncio tomando fuerte el abrazo de ymir

_**Continuara...**_

**¿Que hara himeko?¿Que pasara con Chikane y Himeko?¿Ymir ayudara a Himeko, o tendra otra intencion?¿Sera parte del plan de los padres de Chikane todo esto?**

_**a**_**guslay: jajaja me imagino an temprano levantada muero =w= jajaja dime que te parecio el capitulo habra mucho mas drama y esto solo es el principio, de algunos problemitas**

**allison green: wwwwwwwoooooooooow *^* encerio tus comentarios son hermosos, adasdasdas yo tambien le doy un masajito a himeko, en esta historia habra nuevos problemitas, pero ¿que pasara?**

**Raquelsofi: jajaja espero tu mensaje tomalo con calma esperare, pero veras que tengo preparado para himeko *^* eso sera genial ¿que tal el cap?**

**Jakosmendoza: pues apenas veremos de que va el plan con los padres de himeko pero, esto se pondra... jaja ¿que tal el cap?**

**Stefanny D: ymir, sera un buen papel en esta historia la seguiremos biendo muy seguido -3- espero que te gustara el capitulo**

**Guest: no lo se. XD talvez porque ni yo se me lo imagino poco a poco, asiendome preguntas me respondo sola jajaja espero te gustara el capitulo ¿te gusto?**

**Dani t.g: jajaja las caritas 0w0 espero que te guste este capitulo, y espero ver nuevas expreciones¿algun comentario -3- besos?**

**Alice. Ps obcio cualquiera quisiera besar a himeko owo pero quiero saber que tal, esto traera alguntos problemita ¿besitos? ¿comentarios? -3-**

**reika: ¿que pasara con himeko TnT? Jaja pervert estoy igual, espero te gunte el drama o3o besitos y abrazos**


	15. ¿Look at me? Capitulo 15

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri" Capitulo 15: ¿Look at me?**

**Perdonen la demora pero gracias por los comentarios, me fue genial en los examenes, si soy algo nerd xD pero pues aquí continuo con la historia, beso y abrazos a los lectores**

…

-Himeko.- dijo la chica mayor, recostando delicadamente a la rubia que parecia bastante cansada, sus ojos estaban llenos de soledad.-Todo va estar bien

-Pero.. Yo.-replico en un quejido ahogado la rubia, parecia a punto de caer dormida

-Tu, nada...Has hecho suficiente.-dijo ymir en reproche.- Todo va ir bien... estoy contigo.

En un breve instante Himeko cayo dormida, la mayor presto su brazo izquierdo para almohada de la rubia y con el otro brazo alzo una sabana para taparla, retiro unos mechones rubios de la cara de la menor, observándola mas atentamente, lucia verdaderamente triste, con algunos rayos de luz, avisando que amanecía, Ymir procedió a dormir también, sin quitar el abrazo de protección hacia la menor.

Mientres tanto en la mansion Himemiya, una habitacion grande, tapizada con un azul tenue, cortinas negras alrededor de un gran ventanal, la cama algo destendida, sabanas a medio caer, una muchacha de cabellos azules, totalmente decaida en ella

-No se,- hablo la muchacha ojiazul, tenia unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y con voz quebradiza, tomaba fuerte las sabanas, con algo de furia.-Como algo así, llegara a funcionar...

Sus padres, habian ideado el plan de romper con su gran amor Himeko, porque cuando saliera a la luz su relacion lesbica, atraeria demaciados problemas hacia ella

-Si amas algo dejalo libre... si vuelve es tuyo, si no nunca lo fue...-fueron palabras de los padres de Chikane, que en su plan, decia cortar con tu novia, si es suficientemente fuerte para regresar contigo, soportara cualquier comentario que puedan hacer las personas, cuando verdaderamente saques a la luz su relacion.

Pasaron unas horas, Himeko desperto algo cansada, toda ella se sentia pesada, miro hacia lado y para su sorpresa, estaba sola, solto un bostezo y viendo que todavia traia el vestido de anoche, procedio a ponerse un pijama, unos shorts rosa fuerte, y un bluson de manga larga, rosa un poco transparentado, con un conejo en el centro del pecho, se puso unas pantuflas y salio del cuarto, sorprendiendose con un exquisito olor a panqueques, frutas, el olor a desayuno, dando unos pasos rapidos a la cocina se topo con Ymir

-Buenos dias, bella durmiente.-dijo Ymir con una sonrisa

-¡oye!.-inquirio la rubia.- Estaba cansada

-Lo se...-respondio la mayor- pero prepare un desayuno para que te animes, quiero ver esa sonrisa tuya, ademas tengo planes para nosotras, asi que reserva toda tu tarde pequeña

-Se ve delicioso.-comento la ribia-.¿que planes son? Y cuantas veces te tengo que decir tengo dieciseis, pequeña no soy-protesto con un adorable puchero.

-Es una sorpresa.-dijo Ymir contestando a la pregunta, con una sonrisa, mirando la expresion tierna de Himeko, sirvio dos platos en la mesa junto con dos grandes licuados de fresa y platano

-Vaya a pesar que esta delicioso.-dijo la rubia, con una expresión neutral, cuando probo el desayuno.- Sigo pensando en lo de ayer.

-¿Himemiya?.-dijo sin pensar la mayor

La menor no respondió

-Es cruel enamorarse de la persona equivocada«Lose demasiado bien».-inquirió Ymir con una voz cautivante-.¿Decepcionada?-pregunto la mayor.

La menor se echo a reír.

-Si-admitio con pesar la rubia cabizbaja

-Bueno mira, por esta vez perdonare que no te lo comas todo, pero al menos la mitad, te hara daño no comer, despues ponte algo para salir, ire a cambiarme a mi departamento, ya vuelvo.-dijo Ymir sacudio un poco el cabello de la rubia y salio del departamento.

Despues Himeko termino la mitad de su desayuno, recogio la mesa y fue a su cuarto, a cambiarse, se puso un blusa negra de mangas largas, con botones en la parte de arriba y una marca en el pecho, unos shorts del mismo color, con un cinto blanco y unos finos zapatos negros, el cabello suelto naturalmente lacio, espero un poco a que Ymir llegara, en poco tiempo tocaron la puerta, abrio rapido encontrando a Ymir, con unos jeans de mezclilla, una blusa blanca que decia "My life, My problem" arriba de esta una blusa de botones abierta de cuadros roja y unas botas cafes, el cabello suelto, un poco alborotado

-¿lista?.-pregunto Ymir.

-Si.-respondio la rubia

-En tu cuarto si mi vista no falla, vi una guitarra.- inquirio la mayor mirando fijamente ala menor

-Si se tocar la guitarra, pero no entiendo, que tiene que ver

-Mira.-la mayor dio un paso a la derecha dejando ver un teclado que traía consigo-. Pense que la musica, siempre alegra a cualquiera podemos tocar algo juntas, hasta traje conmigo una camara para grabarlo.- dijo mostrando una camara dijital en mano de esas profesionales

-No lo se.-la rubia tenia un tono carmesi en las mejillas.- no creas que soy muy buena

-No importa con que nos diviertamos un rato.-Ymir mostro una sonrisa.- con eso me sera suficiente

-Bueno.-respondio la rubia mostrando una sonrisa ya extrañada por Ymir

En un instante estaban en el cuarto de Himeko y arreglaron todo para que se viera el fondo blanco de las pared y sus instrumentos, un teclado con una silla bajita donde Ymir se sentaria, Himeko estaba en un banco con la guitarra y Ymir coloco un microfono que ella traia enfrente de himeko

-Esto, yo no se cantar.-comento con nervios Himeko

-No mientas.-dijo la mayor colocando el micrófono en dirección a la boca de la menor.- En el restaurante, cuando te cambias o esperas una orden siempre, estas cantando en voz baja, te dije que te observo ¿lo recuerdas?

-P..pero solo lo hago por diversion, no es que lo haga b..bien.-pronuncio con nervios y un rubor intenso la menor

-Lo haras bien.-dijo Ymir tranquila, puso la camara enfrente de ellas mostrando el fondo blanco y el area donde estaria ella y Himeko, prosedio a pulsar el boton de grabar

Himeko la miraba nerviosa.

-¿Que pasa?.-pregunto la mayor

-No, nada ¿que tocaremos?

-Mira, no quiero nada que te deprima.-comento la mayor con una sonrisa.- Que te parece una que trate mas bien de nosotras **«**ahora que puedo intentarlo**»**

-¿Como de nosotras?.-pregunto la rubia

-Obvio de nuestra amistad pe-que-ña.- dijo Ymir riendo

-¡oye!.-reprocho la rubia.- tu decide.

-Mira mejor que sea algo animada, te sabes la de Are you ready for the ride.-pregunto la mayor sentandose en el banco atrás del teclado

-No es algo..-dijo Himeko con un dedo en la barbilla.- como para mujeriegos.

-Ese es el punto.-respondió la mayor con una sonrisa galante.- cuando tienes un desamor lo que tienes que hacer, es volverte mucho mejor, para que la persona vea lo mucho que perdió, viendo que todas se mueren por ti.

-Oh.-expreso la rubia

-Bueno todas o todos, todavia no aclaras mucho eso.-comento la mayor

-Me se la cancion.-dijo Himeko con una sonrisa resplandeciente.- No voy a deprimirme

-Esa es la actitud.-comento Ymir y comenzo a tocar la melodia de la cancion

-Escucha bien, Soy un buen chico que te quiere bien.-comenzó Himeko con una mirada que expresaba muy bien la corazón.- Mi corazón siempre me dice Tutututu Bo, En el amor yo soy un eterno buscador, Soy un descarado, y yo respondo en todos lados.- El sonido de la encantadora voz de Himeko bien entonada junto con su guitarra, Ymir la seguía perfectamente con el teclado, se empezaban sonreír

-Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!.-dijeron en coro Ymir y Himeko, ambas con una mirada galante.- Si suena bien, ya no me importa nada, No me importa nada, Vuelvo a mi casa y me pregunto que me pasa.-Cantaba la rubia con un aura de rebelde

Porque en fin no somos, tan, tan diferentes. Ser un conflicto me hace aún más listo, Soy feliz y tengo todo para dar.- Seguía cantando Himeko soltando una sonrisa coqueta.- Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!.-Terminaron cantando en coro Ymir y Himeko, poco después se echaron a reír, al parecer a la rubia cantando se le fue un poco la tristeza y se destreza un poco

-Vaya, pero la señorita no se cantar.-dijo la mayor poniendo pause a la camara

-No creo que s..saliera tan bien.- dijo con nervios la menor

-¡Pero que dices si estuviste genial!.- grito con alegria Ymir

-Gracias.- dijo entre risas la rubia

-Vaya pero si ya son las 8.-comento sorprendida la mayor

-Wooow paso rapido el tiempo

-Himeko te veo mañana en el trabajo, mi hermano me encargo algo y no lo eh hecho.-inquirio la mayor, guardando la camara en su bolsa.- Cuidate mucho.-dijo dando su caricia de costumbre en la cabeza de la rubia y saliendo corriendo

-Tss.-dijo riendo himeko, sentándose pesadamente en la cama de su habitación que ahora estaba sola, recordó que mañana era lunes por lo tanto tenia clases, pero en el departamento no tenia el uniforme, y tenia muy poca ropa «no puedo evitarla por siempre», sin pensarlo mucho tomo sus llaves y salio en dirección a la mansión himemiya, al llegar a la puerta grande de roble café, adornada con dos gárgolas de ángeles a los lados, sintió que no fue la mejor idea, con un sonido seco, toco levemente la puerta, al segundo toque una mucama la atendió

-Pase señorita Kurusuwaga.-dijo la mucama.- la cena estara lista en un instante

-No se preocupe.-dijo la rubia.-no me quedare por mucho

La mucama hizo una cara de confusión.

Himeko sabia perfectamente el camino a lo que ahora seria su antigua habitación, caminando normalmente, sus pasos con sonoros ecos en la mansión, pasaba por pasillos que para ella eran eternos, camino a su habitación estaba el comedor una amplia mesa rectangular donde comía con chikane, cupo para doce personas pero mayormente siempre solo eran dos, luces tenues amarillas y naranjas, las cortinas de dos ventanales cafés obscuros, estaba por pasar por el comedor habitualmente solo, pero para su sorpresa no estaba solo, dentro del comedor charlaban no muy animados y con un aura preocupante mente irritada, Chikane y sus dos padres, Himeko se quedo paralizada, poco antes de que notaran su presencia, al parecer no haber visto a la chica de cabello azul y su primer y único amor después de algunos horas y después verla de una, le había afectado un poco, pues sus sentidos no respondían, frente a ella, la chica que sin razón alguna o un motivo defendible, termino con ella, a horas de haber terminado su falsa relación con Usami, lo que se suponía era un festejo, para dar a conocer su relación con ella... una muchacha común. Las palabras atacaban la mente de Himeko constantemente, como dagas directo a su corazon... tanto asi que ni cuenta se dio cuando toda la familia himemiya se habia dado cuanta de su presencia con eso tomo fuerza.

-Lo siento... no quería interrumpir.-comento la rubia con una cara neutral, sus ojos amatistas un poco opacos, parada con su pose despreocupada.- Solo vine por unas cosas no tardo mucho.

Chikane y los padres de esta, la veian con una sorpresa inmensa, los tres se habian parado de la mesa y se dirigian hacia himeko, quien los saludo con una leve inclinacion de respeto

-Hime-chan ¿como estas?.-pregunto Henrietta con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se veía sufrimiento ¿porque parecía que había estado llorando?

-Estoy bien, gracias.-respondió la rubia.-puedo pasar por mi uniforme.-pregunto dando una mirada a chikane pero no pudo por mucho tiempo mirarla... dolía, agacho su mirada.

-¿Te vas a mudar?.-pregunto takumi quien se veia tan debastado como su mujer

-Si... muchas gracias por el tiempo que estube en esta casa, la eh pasado muy bien, me gusto ser parte de esta familia.-decia la rubia con una sonrisa, pero con unos ojos tristes.-por un tiempo

-Te acompaño a tu habitacion.-dijo chikane quien estaba mucho mas debastada que sus padres, al parecer habia dormido muy poco

-Claro.-respondio Himeko, ambas caminaron en direccion al cuarto de la rubia los padres de Chikane se quedaron en el comedor, los pasillos parecian mas largos y todo parecia mas obscuro

-¿No vas a decir nada?.-pregunto chikane

-No creo que sea yo la que tenga que hablar, en este momento.- respondio himeko sintiendo que sus ojos aguantaban ya las lagrimas

-Yo no tengo nada que decir«si tengo».-pronuncio la ojiazul-. Lo que eh dicho es suficiente «Lo siento mucho Himeko»

-Lo entiendo.-dijo la rubia, conteniendo las lagrimas

Llegaron a la habitacion llena de viejos recuerdos que no ayudaban mucho, tomo su ropa y la puso en unas maletas no era mucha, dos maletas fueron suficientes, la ojiazul le veia penetrante, tambien la acompaño cuando iba camino a la salida, abriendo la puerta de roble de salida Himeko volteo atrás viendo a Chikane por una ultima esperanza, algo, lo que sea que la atara a esa persona que la veia con ojos tristes, deseaba que la besara como siempre

-Esto es un adios.-dijo Himeko rompiendo el silencio

-Supongo«es tu desicion, sufrir conmigo, o ser feliz, tengo que ser fuerte... ella debe decidir, no puedo encerrarla por siempre, para tenerla solo... para mi».-dijo la ojiazul

-Jamas crei en esa frase pero ahora veo, lo cierta que puede llegar a ser.-dijo la rubia con la voz quebradiza, y la cabeza agachada

-¿cual frase?.-pregunto con temor Chikane

-Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido.-respondio la rubia subiendo la cabeza, dando una sonrisa triste a la ojiazul, en los ojos amatistas una mirada que dijo mas que mil palabras, con eso salio corriendo

-Himeko...-dijo en un susurro la ojiazul, una lagrima corrio por su mejilla y cerro la puerta, recargandose en esta hasta caer en el piso, viendo a sus padres delante de ella, que la veian con tristeza

-Hija...-dijo Takumi con dulzura

-¿cuando volvera ami? Se fue que no ven... no va volver.- dijo con un quejido ahogado Chikane resentida

-Ten paciencia hija, ella te ama.-dijo Henrietta dandole un abrazo

-¿lo suficiente?.-pregunto la ojiazul rechinando los dientes

Por otro lado Himeko llego a su departamento jadeando habia corrido sorprendentemente rapido, no sentia las piernas cerro la puerta con llave y se tiro en el sillon «¿en verdad se termino?» se preguntaba así misma, dejando que al fin las lagrimas salieran pero esta vez, no se dejaría caer y en ese instante Himeko se había propuesto una meta «Honestamente no sé que quiero hacer. Nunca he sabido que soy capaz de devolver a la sociedad. Siempre he admirado a las personas que viven sus sueños y aspiraciones, pero es hora de comenzar a independizarme también. Nunca eh tenido un sueño en especifico, ni nada parecido pero ahora tengo uno, yo voy a enamorar a Chikane Himemiya» Con esto en mente, fue a su habitacion guardo su ropa en los cajones, se puso el pijama rosa, y con un nuevo sueño se durmio.

En la mañana Himeko se levanto temprano, con animo en su nuevo objetivo se alisto con su uniforme, y salio del departamento, tomo el autobus y llego al colegio con la mirada esperaba el auto de Chikane, por fin habia llegado, en cuanto se abrio la puerta de su automovil negro del año

-Chika..-estaba por decir Himeko pero un ola de fans de la ojiazul ya habia rodeado el carro, tumbando a la rubia al piso, se levanto con desgana, **«**una piedra y un diamante no van**»** recordo por un instante y con ello una tristeza profunda, prefirio no darle el saludo a Chikane y subio las escaleras hacia su salon, el salon estaba vacio al parecer habia llegado demasiado temprano, se sento pesadamente en su pupitre, y vio al ventanal del lado el cielo estaba nublado, pero el tono de su celular la trajo de nuevo al mundo, era numero desconocido, dudando en contestar por antecedentes malos, contesto al tercer tono:

-Bueno.-contesto Himeko

-Señorita Kurusuwaga, la del video con la señorita Ymir.-pregunto la voz al otro lado

-¿video?.-pregunto la rubia

-El de youtube, donde estan cantando are you ready for the ride.-respondio la voz de un hombre al otro lado

-¡Ymir lo subio a youtube!.-dijo en un grito la rubia

-Si, señorita.- dijo en una risa la voz del otro lado

-Ya hable con la señorita Ymir, ella me dio su numero, me dijo que si usted estaba de acuerdo ella acederia, pero diciendo la verdad la vocalista fue la que mas me llamo la atencion.- dijo neutral la voz del otro lado

-¿A que se refiere?.-pregunto Himeko

-Soy una manager, las quiero a ustedes dos en una banda, yo las representara y sacaran un disco, si usted mira su video ya tiene dosmil millones de visitas es sorprendente no cree.- dijo alegre la voz del otro lado

-¿Una banda?.-la rubia seguia un poco confundida

-El nombre ustedes lo decidiran, pero piensalo bien tienes talento, de los que pocos tienen, ocupas entrenamientos y poco a poco te puliras ¿sabes para que?, para convertirte en uno de los mas hermosos diamantes del mundo, discos, fama y mucho mas es lo que te espera.-dijo la voz del otro lado, al parecer con mucha emocion

-«Chikane-chan».-fue el unico pensamiento de Himeko

-¿señorita sigue ahi?.-pregunto la voz del otro lado

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo con confianza y una gran sonrisa Himeko

-¿encerio?.-pregunto la voz del lado y empezo a gritar de la emocion.-no te arrepentiras, hoy mismo nos vemos para charlar sobre su debut como artistas, yo te marco y acordamos hora.. muchas gracias.-con eso la voz del otro lado colgo

Las personas habian empezado a llegar y algunos le decian sobre su video que habia estado genial y que cantaba increible, varios elogios y alagos por su canto y singular sonrisa en el video, en el que se mostro coqueta y galante, paso rapido la mañana, ya era la salida, Himeko intento ver a la ojiazul pero como siempre un muro de gente la acompañaba a si que mejor salio rumbo al trabajo, pero se encontro con Ymir saliendo del colegio

-¡Ymir!.-dijo sorprendida la rubia

-Te estaba esperando Himeko.- dijo tranquila la mayor

-¿porque?.-pregunto la rubia

-El manager nos cito en un restaurante.-dijo la mayor con una sonrisa

-P..pero el trabajo.-inquirio la rubia

-Jeager me dijo que pagaremos por el departamento, pero si queremos debutar, no podemos tener dos trabajos, ocuparemos tiempos de ensayos y presentaciones, conciertos.-dijo la mayor dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza Himeko

-¡Estupendo!.-dijo con alegria.-pero igual le voy agradecer mucho por que el nos dio trabajo y un departamento

-Si lo seguiremos viendo, no te preocupes.-dijo la mayor pasando su brazo por detras de la cabeza de la rubia, para empezar a caminar hacia el restaurante lujoso italianis, llegaron el hermoso restaurante tapizado de rojo, lamparas colgaban por el techo alumbrando amarillo, mandiles blancos y unas sillas con tela blanca, en cuanto entraron un mesero con moño negro en el cuello, los paso a una mesa donde estaba un señor con traje, alto al parecer delgado, de tez morena, cabello corto café, y ojos verdes, llevaba smoking bien amoldado a su figura delgada

-Hola.-dijo simpatico el señor

-Hola.-respondieron ambas

-Soy alexander su nuevo representante, menager, como le quieran decir.-dijo dandole apreton de manos a ambas

-Mucho gusto.-dijeron de nuevo ambas

-¿y?.-pregunto el hombre

-¿Que pasa?.-pregunto la mayor

-¿Ya discutieron el nombre de la banda?.-pregunto el manager

-No, pero tengo una idea.-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Y cual es pequeña.-pregunto el manager

-¡hay lo que me faltaba, otro burro al trigo!.-dijo con un puchero y el ceño fruncido la rubia

-jajaja.- rio fuerte la mayor

-¿que pasa?.-pregunto con animo el manager

-aunque sea una pequeña, no le gusta que le digan asi, solo yo le puedo decir asi.-dijo la mayor entre carcajadas, revolviendo un poco la melena rubia de Himeko

-no, nadie me puede decir asi.-dijo con otro puchero Himeko

-jajaja, pero que linda.-rio el manager, junto con Ymir

-¡ay ya! Volviendo al tema el nombre.- dijo himeko con el ceño fruncido

-jajaja asi el nombre.-dijo Ymir

-me gusta, uno en ingles.-comento la rubia

-¿cual es?.-pregunto el hombre

-Look at me.-dijo la rubia

-Vaya me parece, muy bueno, es pegajoso.-dijo el manager, que repetia el nombre varias veces en tonos diferentes

-Ami tambien me gusta.-dijo la mayor tranquila

-Bueno, tengo un estudio, donde ensayaran cinco horas al dia, en este hay gimnasio para el uso de cualquiera de ustedes dos, podran usar libremente el estudio, gimnasio, cancha de tennis, alberca, cancha de voley ball.-dijo manager sacando dos contratos de un portafolio.-entonces grupo look at me ¿listas para brillas?

-Claro.-respondieron ambas al unisono, firmaron despues de leer todo

-Bueno a partir de mañana, ustedes debutaran como look at me.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa llena de emocion.-miren ustedes en el video se ven galantes, cool, coquetas, rebeldes, por eso eh comprado para ustedes una moto para cada una, negra, del año, perfectamente diseñada para altas velocidades, lo mas cool en transporte cada un tiene su nombre finamente grabado en ella

-¡genial!.-grito de emocion la rubia

-Himeko, tu todavia vas al colegio verdad según se el colegio Otorachibana.-comento el manager

-esta en lo correcto.-respondio la rubia

-Genial, llegaras a el cool y rebeldemente, en la moto, cuando te quites el casco menea un poco la cabeza, presume tu cabello rubio y cuando vayas caminando hazlo con rebeldia, coquetamente, realmente seras grande en el espectaculo.-dijo el manager exasperando felicidad

-jajaja, claro actuar con rebeldia no sera dificil para mi.-dijo levantando el pecho orgullosa la rubia

-jajaja, pequeña pero picosa.-dijo la mayor en carcajadas

-¡ey! B..baka.- se quejo la rubia

-¡diablos sera la mejor banda que se haya conosido!.-grito con alegria el manager.-parece que se lleban muy bien

-Si.-dijeron las dos con una sonrisa

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Look at me?¿Himeko y su nueva meta?¿Chikane que diablos haces?**_

_**Licborrego: jaja ya me entro la inspiracion, que opinas del capitulo, chikane siguio el juego de sus padres pero que pasara despues con esta Himeko que vendra**_

_**almendraotoriramos: pff gustarme el drama, dios como que ami me gusta el drama por mi madre de parroquia y mi padre vagabundo, bueno.. me gusta el drama jaja xD, pobeshita Himeko TnT**_

_**allison green: holiii -w- estoy bien gracias,ymir es todo un caso, que tal con la desicion de himeko, la nueva meta de himeko, una himeko rebelde viene en camino *-*, chikane que te esta pasando QnQ, me encantas tus comentarios sobre tu 123, creo que el mas cercano fue el 3 un poco abrazos y besos espero tu comentario**_

_**reika: gracias sali bien en los examenes, ymir es buen persona que te parecio el capitulo, besitos o no QnQ**_

_**guest:gracias :) un poco de drama que tal el capitulo te guto?**_

_**Alice: si himeko es fuerte es lo bueno su amor es grande besos que tal estubo este capitulo**_

_**danit.g: aaaaaah D: himeko ama mucho a chikane, no se quedara asi como asi no te mates QnQ dime que tal el capitulo?**_

_**Stephany D: que tal el capitulo, que pasa con la relacion de chikane y Himeko OwO**_


	16. El Gran Debut Capitulo 16

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri" Capitulo 16: El gran Debut**

**Hola gracias a todos por comentar sigo en clases :c por eso no hay mucho tiempo, en una semana salgo asi que me pondre a escribir mucho mas, para quien entienda, es mejor un #NoeraPenal a un 7-1 dedicacion al mundial (Pd: lo siento por Brasil).Como soy de mexico xD No era Penal. Bueno comenzamos, gracias por sus lindos comentarios -w-**

…

-Poco después de hablar con alexander, quien era por cierto muy agradable, quedaron en verse al día siguiente para el primer ensayo y por su puesto su debut como artistas, que saldrían en muchos periódicos, revistas, noticias, de Japón, por su puesto su primer concierto.

-Por otro lado y para nada enterada de esto Chikane Himemiya quien tomando un te para el estrés estaba tirada en un sillón, simplemente pensando, en que hace unos minutos en los vídeos mas vistos de Youtube aparecía Himeko, con su compañera de trabajo, cantando una canción, que por cierto sonaba genial, un lado de la rubia que no conocía del todo, y el vídeo tenia millones de visitas quien lo diría.

-Himeko llego algo cansada a su departamento, pero tenia que reconocer que la nueva moto era realmente eficaz con el trafico, prendio unos instantes el televisor para relajarse un poco, mientras se quitaba el chaleco del uniforme.

-Estas son las noticias con pepe veraz.- pronuncio un hombre canoso en la televicion

-Vaya, parece que ese hombre es inmortal, mi tatarabuela debió ver sus noticias, en el periódico.- dijo en un suspiro, bromeando Himeko mientras tomaba un refresco de la nevera

-El nuevo vídeo en Youtube a estado entre la mirada de tantos, es de lo mas viral a tan solo un día de ser subido.- inquirió el hombre con una sonrisa.- En este vídeo se ven dos jovencitas con nombres a lo que se dice responden a Ymir Kirishima, y Himeko Kurusugawa...

Himeko escupio fuertemente su refresco, ahogandose un poco con el.- ¡Pero que!.-pronuncio esta

-El video tiene millones de visitas y a lo que se dice recientemente, son una banda, que debutara mañana, ¿ansiosos por saber mas sobre ellas? ¿como se llamara su banda?.-preguntaba el señor mirando directamente a la cámara.- Sera un nuevo descubrimiento... Eso lo veremos mañana

Himeko no pudo mas y apago el televisor, no era que le incomodara que hablaran de ella en publico, es decir, eso quería, mañana seria un día especial, no dejaría de lado su meta, la rubia se levanto del sillón y miro el solitario departamento, preguntándose que haría Chikane en ese momento

«Ese es el problema con apegarse a alguien, cuando se va, te sientes perdido.» pensó la rubia por un instante.

Al no encontrar nada que hacer pensó en que siempre quiso tener un piercing, y dijo ¿porque no?, tendría un poco de problemas cuando su mama Tamao llegara de su viaje, pero en verdad se vería bien, un piercing en la parte de arriba de la oreja, sin mas que pensar salio del departamento, sin la moto, obvio para no llamar mucho la atención hasta mañana en su debut.

-¿Disculpe me puede hacer un piercing?.-pregunto Himeko a una muchacha con los brazos llenos de tatuajes

-Si, claro, siéntate.-inquirió la mujer

-vale.-asintio la rubia

-Oye eres la del vídeo ¡OH POR DIOS!.-comenzó a gritar la joven gótica

-Si, pero sh shhh.-callo Himeko a la joven para no llamar mucho la atención

-Seras genial.- dijo la gotica, prosigo a poner el cateter en la oreja de la rubia, seguido de un pum casi inaudible estaba terminado el trabajo.- ¿te dolio?.-pregunto esta

-No, gracias ¿cuanto le debo?.-pregunto la rubia

-Un autografo y una foto.- dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos la gotica

-am.. esto yo creo que deberia darle dinero.-inquirio Himeko

-No se moleste, porfavor usted canta sensacional, y es super hermosa.-dijo sin problemas la gotica

-Bueno.- se rindió la rubia, un poco avergonzada, poso para la foto con una sonrisa galante y autógrafo, esta con un bolígrafo negro, sin mas que decir salio del lugar, con su nuevo piercing, no le gustaban mucho los aretes grandes, pero se puso un ear cuff que se veía totalmente sexy.

-Ya era martes, eran las 6:45 la hora en que Chikane Himemiya llegaba al colegio en su lujoso carro negro del año, salio y como siempre alrededor una bola de gente admirándola, con su semblante frió solo decía "buenos días." secamente, agitando la mano suavemente de lado a lado.

Con sus ojos buscaba a alguien ese alguien, no se veía siendo que siempre llegaba temprano, el día anterior la vio por unos segundos, esperaba volverlo hacer, unos segundos mas tarde el ruido de una moto a lo lejos se hacia sonar, Chikane volteo al igual que todos en la entrada del colegio...

En esta escena puden poner la canncion en sus mentes, la cancion se llama: Talk Dirty Jason, la puso Misaki en unas bocinas a peticion de la rubia

-Lo que veían era una sorprendente motocicleta, al parecer nueva negra, todavía ni estrenada en agencias, venia a toda velocidad, su conductor traía un casco negro, su ropa no era muy visible todavía, se acercaba rápido, a la entrada del colegio, y con una pirueta, las llantas rechinaron un poco, quedando estacionada perfectamente, todos formularon un "woooow" poco después el piloto bajo de la moto, lentamente quitando su casco dejando caer una melena rubia larga, sin el moño que siempre traía, meneo la cabeza de lado a lado, con ojos cerrados, su cabello suave y con brillo se movía con el meneo de su cabeza, y el resplandor del sol, poco después abrió sus ojos, violetas se veían completamente confiados, puso su mochila pesadamente en su hombro, las calcetas estaban un poco mas bajas, un cinturón negro se posaba arriba de su falda, la blusa blanca de botones, con los dos de arriba perfectamente abiertos, el chaleco del colegio y sus mangas, echas rollo hasta arriba de sus antebrazos, en sus manos traía unos guantes de kick boxing negros, en su oreja el arete ear cuff, y una sonrisa galante en su cara, todos miraron sorprendidos, mientras ella aseguraba su moto.

-Genial, tu moto.-pronuncio un chico moreno al fondo

-Gracias.-respondió la rubia con otra sonrisa

-Oye t..te vez g..genial.-inquirió apenas una chica castaña

-Se lo agradezco, señorita.-pronuncio sexy Himeko dando una leve inclinacion a la chica

Y como en un robo al banco, varias camionetas empezaron a aparecer con reporteros rodeando a Himeko, preguntas, flash de camaras y videocamareros por doquier.

-Señorita kurusuwaga es cierto lo que dicen ¿hoy sera su concierto de debut, en una banda con la señorita kirishima?.-pregunto uno de tantos reporteros

-Si, esta en lo correcto.-respondió confiada la rubia mirando la cámara

-disculpe, kurusuwaga, para su nombre, ¿como le agradaria que la llamasen, Hime-san, Hime-sama incluso Meko-sama?.-pregunto otro reportero llenito

-o no nada de eso.-respondió con reproche la rubia, todos miraron confusos.- Solo llamen por mi nombre "Himeko" por favor.- dijo esta dando un guiño a las cámaras

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" fue el grito de muchos compañeros que la veían

-Si me disculpan, tengo asuntos por atender, lo siento.- inquirio Himeko pasando por los reporteros con un caminado rebelde y despreocupado

-¡ey Himeko! Choca cinco.- dijo un chico bajito, al parecer un poco a penado

-¡claro campeon!.- dijo con orgullo himeko chocando la mano con la del joven

-¿eh? Me hablaste, no me vas a ignorar.-pregunto el joven

-Porque lo haría.-dijo con seguridad la rubia

-¡eres genial!.-dijo con un rubor el chico emocionado

-gracias por el cumplido.-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta himeko

-¡yo tambien quiero chocar cinco!.- grito una muchacha alta con una sonrisa

"yo tambien" se escucho decir varias veces mas

-Claro.- dijo riendo la rubia, chocando cinco con todo mundo, buscando entre ellos a una chica de cabello azulado, cuando la encontro esta friamente, dio la vuelta en dirección a su salón totalmente, como no haber visto a la rubia

«¿Qué puedo hacer para que te des cuenta de que existo?» penso la rubia

-Mientras tanto la cabeza de Chikane no paraba de dar vueltas, por cierto encuentro con la rubia «¡pero que rayos! Debutara como artista en una banda con su amiga, ¡diablos! Realmente se estara olvidando de mi.» pensaba irritada la ojiazul

Ya eran hora de salida Chikane sin querer toparse con la rubia, salio rapido, llego a la mansion recibida por una mucama

-¿que apetece comer miya-sama?.-pregunto la mucama

-Mmm.. lo que sea esta bien gracias, iré a mi cuarto.-inquirió la ojiazul

-en un momento estará listo.-dijo la mucama

Chikane pensaba en ir a su cuarto cuando alguien toco la puerta, se oía desesperado, y tocaba insistentemente, la ojiazul abrió con desgana, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la pelirroja, Tamao la madre de Himeko

-¿¡Y HIMEKO!?.-pregunto esta

-disculpe señorita tamao, su hija no se encuentra aquí.-inquirio Chikane

-como que no esta aquí, acabo de ver las noticias ¡como que va debutar como artista!.- dijo al parecer irritada o preocupada la peliroja

-Lo siento yo no se mucho de eso... Himeko y yo terminamos.- pronuncio la ojiazul con amargura

-¿terminaron?¿q..quien fue la q..que?.-pregunto la pelirroja

-Yo...-pronuncio Chikane casi inaudible mente

-Pero que diablos.-dijo Tamao tomando a la ojiazul de la blusa.-sabia que solo la utilizabas, al ver tan feliz a Himeko, no pude decir nada, ¿porque? Dame una explicación

-Calmese.-inquirio Chikane.-Himeko no esta mal, de hecho al parecer no le importo mucho como podra notar ella esta muy ocupada, con su debut, poco le intereso lo nuestro.- decia la ojiazul con amargura

-Como te atreves.- dijo la pelirroja soltándola.-Jamas la vi, ver a alguien, como a ti te miraba, soy su madre la conozco, y estoy preocupada por esto de la fama que rápido consiguió

-¿no quiere que Himeko debute como artista?.-pregunto la ojiazul

-No lo entiendes.-pronuncio Tamao

-Pues expliqueme porfavor.-dijo Chikane, paso a la peliroja a la sala, una mucama les llevo unos tes, y se retiro

-Veras.-pronuncio la pelirroja

-¿si?.-inquirió la ojiazul para que continuara

-Tu naciste con ese don, a pesar de tal vez no querer ser notada, naturalmente, eras buena en todo lo que hacías, sobresalías, algo en ti brillaba, Himeko es de las personas que son buenas, pero no sobresale, hasta que la conocen... cuando hacen esto Himeko es algo adictivo, brilla como nunca, y si se propone algo, lo logra, cuando las personas se dan cuenta del brillo que ella posee, la adoraran sin duda alguna, obviamente ella a pesar de no crecer como tal, trae una princesa dentro.- decía Tamao mirando al vació .-Siempre la sobre protejo, la adore desde que la vi chiquita entre los arbustos, una vez le tomas cariño no puedes dejarla

-¿Usted tiene miedo de que Sauron la encuentre?.-pregunto con temor la ojiazul

-Lo que mas eh temido desde que la conocí.-pronuncio tristemente la pelirroja.- bueno tengo que ir a verla la extrañe muchisimo.-dijo esta, parándose y caminando a la salida, no sin antes voltear hacia la ojiazul.-Se que la amas, no se porque terminaste con ella, sinceramente no creo que Himeko este tan bien como crees.- sin mas que decir se despidió y se fue

-¡diablos Himeko! Cuando vendrás a hablarme, solo ocupo eso.-pronuncio en un quejido Chikane

Tamao, fue al departamento de Himeko, le dio la direccion por email, pero vio un anuncio tirado en la calle, decia sobre el concierto de debut, de Kirishima Ymir y Kurusuwaga Himeko, asi que fue a la direccion del concierto, estaba completamente lleno, se hizo espacio entre personas que gritaban, hasta colarse en las primeras filas, no lo podia creer, era casi del tamaño de un estadio, y estaba lleno, afuera habia personas, mirando por televisores, no paso mucho para que encendieran las luces

-¡señoras y señores, chicas y chicos, ancianos y bebes, demos la bienvenida, al éxito del momento, Ymir y Himeko un fuerte aplauso.-inquirio un hombre de barba, parado en medio del piso elevado, donde estaban varias bocinas e instrumentos

-¡hola! ¿que tal el publico?.- comento la joven alta de cabello negro que salia primero, con unos jean blancos, blusa blanca, chaqueta negra de cuero y botas grandes cafes.- Mi nombre es Ymir Kirishima, un gusto en conocerlos

"aaaah" se escucho el grito de varios seguidos de "te amo o eres lo mejor"

-Vaya que vienen animados, para mi ¿no hay aplauso?.- Himeko salio de las sombras, con un short blanco le colgaban unas cadenas por los costados, unas botas cafes con tacon, una blusa blanca de botones, arriba una chaqueta de cuero igual a la de Ymir, el arete ear cuff en su oreja, una sonrisa muy galante en cara

"aaaaaaaaaah" se escucho en toda la audiencia "yo si te doy, te amo, que cool" comentarios bastante audibles

-Mi nombre Kurusuwaga Himeko, pero diganme simplemente Himeko, un placer conocerlos.- dijo la rubia con un guiño

"kyaaaaaaaaa" grito la audiencia

-Bueno, somos Ymir y Himeko, y nuestra banda se llama LOOK AT ME.- pronuncialon al unisono la mayor y menor

-«¿look at me? ¿mirame? Vaya empiezo a entender.» penso Tamao

-Esta cancion fue escrita en dos horas, por Himeko se llama "Voy por ti", espero sea de su agrado, esperomos les guste nuestro debut.-pronuncio la mayor sentandose en un banco donde enfrente estaba un teclado

(pueden buscar la canción es: voy por ti – jorge blanco)

Ymir empezo a tocar el piano, Himeko con microfono en mano, mirada confiada.-Es por lo momentos que parezco invisible y solo yo entiendo lo que me hiciste mirame bien, dime quien es el mejor.-Canto la rubia con mirada y sonrisa galante, los fanaticos no hacian mas que gritar

-Cerca de ti,irresistible una actuación, poco creíble mírame bien,dime quien es el mejor, Hablemos de una vez yo te veo pero tu no ves, en esta historia todo esta al revés, no me importa esta vez voy por ti.- Cantaba al compás de la música, y con bailarines a los lados daba pasos coquetos, moviendo su cabello.-Hablemos de una vez siempre cerca tuyo estaré, aunque no me veas,mírame, no me importa esta vez,voy por ti...- La rubia dio una pirueta, el baile no paraba, una gota de sudor recorrió en la frente se veía bastante sexy

No te das cuenta, no son compatibles quita la venda a tus ojos y miren, mírame bien,dime quien es el mejor.- la rubia soltó una sonrisa galante, y con la voz agitada dijo un ultimo.- Voy por ti.

"aaaaaaaaaaah" gritos de fanaticos en los acientos, aplausos y manos extendidas hacia arriba, en tremendo espectaculo que acababa de dar

-Vaya, vaya que les parece, bueno demos una despedida, esto ha sido el debur de Look at me, un placer tenerlos aquí, proximamente sacaremos un disco esperenlo.- pronuncio alexander con un microfono, al parecer bastante emocionado

Poco después estaban en camerinos

-bueno chicas, tenemos una conferencia de prensa mañana, responderan algunas preguntas y despues ensayaran un poco.-inquirio alexander

-claro alexander, nos vemos mañana.- dijo la rubia llendo a la salida

-por cierto, a partir de hoy tengan cuidado, los fanáticos, son bravos, mas les vale correr rápido.-pronuncio el manager

-no se preocupe, las motos nos serán bastante útiles.- comento Ymir

-claro, las veo mañana.-se despidió alexander

-adiós.- se despidieron Himeko y Ymir

Rapido Himeko y Ymir subieron a las motos, saliendo del palenque, arrancaron siendo seguidas por varios con carteles, la mayor reia animadamente al igual que la menor, les dieron un saludo con la mano y se fueron rumbo a los departamentos, donde les prestaron un almacen con porton para poner las motocicletas, y bueno que nadie sabia de su domicilio eso seria bastante problemático al subir las escaleras la rubia se sorprendio al ver a Tamao en la puerta

-¿mama?.-dijo con una sonrisa la rubia

-Himeko.-dijo tamao quien rapido tomo a la rubia en brazos, con un fuerte abrazo.-te extrañe mucho

Ymir veia algo extrañada

-yo tambien.-dijo Himeko.- ¡oh! Ymir ella es mi mama Tamao, mama ella es Ymir

-Mucho gusto señorita, un gusto en conocer a la mama de Himeko.- dijo amablemente la mayor dando un leve inclinacion

-oh el placer es mio ¿tu y mi hija son amigas?.-pronuncio la pelirroja

-Em.. si buenas amigas.- dijo Ymir con una sonrisa.-bueno me mi hermano me encargo grabar una serie si me disculpan, me retiro

-adios Ymir.- dijo la rubia despidiendose, la mayor le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metio en su departamento, poco despues Tamao entro al departamento de Himeko junto con ella

-es lindo.-comento tamao

-Si es bastante comodo

-¿abrazo?.-pronuncio con nostalgia Tamao era lo que siempre le decía a Himeko cuando sabia que se sentía triste

-abrazo...-pronuncio levemente Himeko, dando un gran abrazo a su mama

-todo va estar bien.. ella te ama, sigue sin simpatizar me mucho, pero se que te ama.- inquirió la pelirroja acariciando la espalda de su hija

-No te preocupes estoy bien, ademas estoy feliz por mi debut, no se si te enteraste.-dijo con una sonrisa divertida la rubia

-si fui a tu concierto.-comento Tamao

-¿enserio?

-Si, eres increíble, Himeko, siempre brillaste para mi, y pues ahora todos lo pueden ver.-dijo con nostalgia Tamao

-Te quiero mama

-Yo también.-dijo Tamao acariciando la cabeza de Himeko.- Siempre seras mi bebe.- prosiguió tomando las mejillas rosadas de la rubia

-Claro.-dijo divertida Himeko

-Me debes una explicación

-¿que?

-¡tienes un piercing, Kurusuwaga Himeko!.-grito indignada la pelirroja

-vamos mama, es en la oreja, ya tenia el normal de bebe, no me dolió nada.- dijo con ojos de cachorrito Himeko

-Bueno te queda bien, te perdono

-¡genial!

-si..

-¿si?.-pregunto Himeko

-Tomas un baño conmigo como lo hacías de pequeña.- dijo con una sonrisa tamao, mirando a la rubia

-m..mama, no creo que, ya estoy grande sabes.- iba decir himeko cuando Tamao puso cara de cachorro abandonado.- bueno.- cedió la rubia

Tamao puso una gran sonrisa entraron al baño del departamento, este tenia una tina suficiente grande para las dos, se desvistieron y metieron a la tina

-Himeko

-Mande.-contesto la rubia

-Prométeme que te cuidara.. con esto de la fama. Ya sabes por Sauron.- dijo Tamao preocupada

-Me cuidare mama, Patric puso a varios contactos para que Sauron no tenga ni pista mía, tal vez me vea pero jamas imaginara que soy la niña de aquel entonces.. Espero.-dijo la rubia

-Ven para acá lavare tu cabello.- pronuncio la pelirroja

Himeko hizo un puchero avergonzada, pero fue con tamao entre sus piernas tamao tomo la manguera de la tina y mojo el cabello de himeko, después puso shampo, y masajeo delicadamente

-Mama ¿quieres vivir acá conmigo?.-pregunto la rubia

-¿Tu quieres?

-Si quiero.-pronuncio la rubia apenada

-Entonces si.-dijo con una sonrisa Tamao quitando el shampo del cabello de la rubia, minutos después salieron del baño ambas con pijamas, contando historias divertidas, cenaron y poco después fueron a dormir juntas.

_**Continuara...**_

**¿Sauron encontrara a Himeko? ¿Himeko tiene un lado princesa? Chikane haz algo. ¿Look at me sera éxito? ¿que pasara en la conferencia de prensa? ¿que traera esta nueva fama a Himeko?**

**Raquesofi: buscare un momento para poner tu parte TnT pero en este capp no se podia, saludos y abrazos QwQ, la mama de himeko regreso! ¿que te parecio el capitulo?**

** : jaja la nueva Himeko rebelde, viva el drama (/OwO)/ chikane ese es buen dicho ¿que te parecio el capi? Abrazos -3-**

**reika: gracias por comentar, ymir ayuda a himeko o3o nueva fama en progreso, chikane que hace ¿que tal el capi? *-* te guto? Besos y abrazos**

**alice: si una idol xD que loco no! Si no es la tipica, rebeldia B) aquí vamos, gracias la redaccion la eh ido mejorando por lecturas para capturar mas al lector me agrada que te guste OwO me subes animos ¿que tal este cap? Por cierto alucinacion o comentaste dos veces -3- besos**

**HorrorRPG: wooow eres nuevo, o3o me alegras el kokoro(corazon), en un dia o.o sorprendente, alegra tener mas lectores, neuva droga -w- jaja Himeko ve con chikane-chan! ¿que te parecio el nuevo cap?**


	17. Llegar a quererme Capitulo 17

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri" Capitulo 17: Llegar a quererme**

**Hola queridos amigos, que leen este fic -w-, pues les quería decir, salí de vacaciones por fin OwO, espero tener mucho mas tiempo y actualizar mas seguido, llevare mi laptop a cualquier hotel que vaya de vacaciones xD, los quiero mucho gracias por comentar, ya dicho esto empecemos**

…

Todo acordado, Tamao se quedo en el departamento con Himeko, con el debut de la banda "Look at me", cada día mas y mas fanáticos, los reporteros encima de ambas integrantes, a pesar de tener unas cuantas semanas de haber conseguido la fama, eran ya reconocidas internacional mente, en este momento se encuentran en unos camerinos después de un concierto, con su representante Alexander

-¡Estupendo! Chicas su fama es sorprendente, sus discos son los mas vendidos, y aya afuera hay mas de 50,000 personas.-pronunciaba con alegría el manager Alexander tambaleando en su silla parecida a la de un director de cine

-Calmate un poco alex.-decía Ymir con gracia tomando dos aguas dándole una a Himeko

-¿Están listas para la reunión de prensa de mañana?.-pregunto alexander

-Si, lastima que la primera se cancelo.-dijo Ymir

-Era imposible después que los fanáticos nos atraparon, quien diría que unos cuantos muchachos pubertos, fueran tan peligrosos, estoy segura que mas de tres me mordieron.-dijo con ironía Himeko quien tomaba agua de la botella.-salvajes.-replico con un puchero

-Himeko ¿pero tu también eres un puberta que no?.-dijo Ymir codo recargándose en la cabeza de Himeko que era mas baja

Alexander y la pelinegra empezaron a reír

-¡cállense!.-grito la rubia cruzando los brazos

-Ya solo bromeo.-inquirió Ymir dando palmaditas en la espalda de la menor

-Bueno esta vez, mandare un limusina por ustedes, así que estense listas ¿ok?

-Si.-dijeron las chicas al unisono

Ymir y Himeko arrancaron para los departamentos, a pesar de tener dinero para comprar una casa mucho mas grande y lujosa a ambas le gustaban los departamentos, decidieron quedarse ahí, ocultas de los fanáticos

-Entonces te veo mañana Himeko.-pronuncio la mayor que abria su departamento

-Si, cuidate descansa.-dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta de su departamento

-¡Himeko espera un poco!.-grito la mayor

-Si, ¿que pasa?.-pregunto la rubia, la mayor dio unos pasos hasta quedar enfrente de ella

-No, nada...Solo ¿como estas?.-dijo Ymir, acaricio un poco la cabeza de Himeko.-¿Todo bien?

-S..si todo bien.-mintió Himeko.-¿por que preguntas?.-pregunto

-Mira, somos amigas¿no?.-pronuncio la mayor

La menor asintió fuerte con la cabeza

-Vi a Misa, Maka, Misu, Miya-sama como sea, al parecer pasa por aquí a menudo, te esta observando, viene aquí se estaciona en frente.- inquirió Ymir apuntando.-¿Harás algo con eso?

-¿en serio?.-dijo la menor un brillo de ilusión apareció en sus ojos apretó sus puños, sus nudillos se tornaban blancos con la presión.-¿Crees que deba hacer algo?

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.-pronuncio con media sonrisa la mayor.-Ella te quiere...Si tu también, solo arreglenlo, si fuera ella lo haría inmediatamente.-hablo esta vez seria Ymir.-quiero ver de nuevo... esa expresión en tu rostro

Himeko tenia ruborizado el rostro, aguantaba unas lagrimas, miraba a la mayor con una expresión de tristeza, Ymir no soporto verla así tomo su cuello y la acerco a ella, hasta escuchar la respiración de ambas, el aliento caliente que se traspasaban una a la otra, la pelinegra se acerco un poco mas y la beso... Cerca de la comisura de los labios.-Todo estará bien.-dijo la mayor después del tierno y corto beso

-E..eres r..rara.-pronuncio la rubia ruborizada con el ceño fruncido y la mano en el lugar donde recibió el beso

-Tu seras muy normal, ya vete a dormir pequeña.-inquirió Ymir riendo dando un empujón amistoso a la rubia, procedió a meterse a su departamento

-¡Jum! Pequeña esto pequeña el otro, pamplinas.-dijo en un puchero Himeko metiéndose a su departamento, seguía con las mejillas coloradas

A Himeko la inundo un olor exquisito al parecer de su comida favorita spaguetti, pero poniendo atención

-jajaja.-Tamao desde la cocina reía cómplice

-¿Mama llevas mucho aquí?.-pregunto la rubia pensando en que su mama vio la vergonzosa escena con Ymir

-Vi y escuche todo hijita miá.-dijo con gracia la pelirroja, la menor se avergonzó.-Ymir y tu ¿son muy amigas eh?.-pregunto

-Si, somos amigas.-dijo la rubia quitándose las botas para entrar a la cocina donde su mama estaba ya con la cena

-Ella es como decirlo...-inquirió Tamao poniendo un dedo en su barbilla.-¿gay?

Himeko procedió a escupir un poco del refresco de lata que tenia en mano, dando unos secos golpes en su pecho se calmo un poco

-Mmmm...Si es gay ¿porque?

-No, solo curiosidad.-dijo Tamao con una risita.- ¿y tu hija?

-¿yo que mama?.-pregunto Himeko dando un mordisco a un sándwich

-¿eres gay?.-pregunto la pelirroja

Himeko casi se atraganta esta vez con su sándwich

-¡Yo!.-inquirió la rubia con unos ojos sorprendidos su mama la veia muy normal

-Mira bebe eso no tiene nada de malo, amor es amor, solo quiero saber, soy tu madre.-decía comprensiva Tamao tomando la mano de la rubia

-Mama... Yo en serio... No lo se.-dijo Himeko con un semblante decaído.-Solo me enamorado una vez, sabes muy bien de quien

-Bueno, ya no pasa nada, con el tiempo lo descubrirás no te preocupes.-dijo Tamao con una sonrisa abrazando a Himeko.-Y que tal ¿te gusta la vida de Idol?.-pregunto

-Es algo cansado, y no puedo estar en un lugar sin terminar con un mundo de gente encima de mi, pero es lo que quiero.-inquirió la rubia.-La única persona que puede hacer lo que uno quiere es uno mismo.

-En eso tienes mucha razón, pero no olvides tu principal razón de todo esto, aunque no me guste.-dijo Tamao

-Imposible olvidalo mama, lo se muy bien.-pronuncio con profundidad la rubia

Himeko y Tamao cenaron, después se fueron a dormir, por la mañana Himeko se fue al colegio en su moto, con simpatía saludaba a sus compañeros y también fanáticos, ya en la salida fue al departamento, se cambio con una blusa blanca con escote, una chaqueta pequeña negra, shorts del mismo color y botas largas de igual color, su ear cuff que nunca faltaba, se despidió de Tamao y junto con Ymir subió a la limusina, iban llegando y ya se veía una alfombra roja, junto con cientos de reporteros, camarografos, y por supuesto fanáticos

Tomaron asiento Alexander, Ymir y Himeko, adelante de ellos unos micrófonos, y abajo miles de reporteros con libretas para hacer preguntas, transmitían la conferencia en televisión

-Bueno chicas no tienen nada que ocultar sean sinceras, pero si hay algo que no quieran decir están en su derecho, no hay problema.-pronuncio alexander poco antes de que prendieran el foco rojo de "al aire" con eso empezaron las preguntas

-Esta va para la señorita Ymir Kirishima.-pronuncio un reportero de tantos

-Adelante.-dijo Ymir por el micrófono

-¿algún pasatiempo? o ¿algo que le guste hacer en su tiempo libre?.-pregunto

-Me gustan mucho las fiestas, pasarlo con amigos, todo lo que tenga diversión consigo.-dijo con audacia Ymir

-Señorita Himeko Kurusuwaga.-pronuncio otro reportero

-¿si?

-Por lo que tenemos informantes usted todavía asiste al colegio, mismo donde va Himemiya o mas bien dicho la famosa Miya-sama

-Si esta en lo correcto.-respondió la rubia

-¿Usted se representa como un nuevo rival de fama contra Miya-sama?.-pregunto el reportero canoso

-No, lo siento pero no veo porque hacer de esto, una competencia.-pronuncio con sencillez Himeko

-¿ambas tienen padres?.-pregunto otro

-Mi padre Jacob, mi madre Ely ambos con buena salud.- inquirió Ymir con una sonrisa

-Yo no tengo padre, mi madre Tamao bastante alegre y simpática.-dijo la rubia

-¿hermanos?.-pregunto otro

-No.-inquirió Himeko

-Si, mayor tiene veintiuno, se llama Armin, es un tonto.-pronuncio Ymir

-¿Cuales son su edades?.-pregunto otro reportero

-veinte años.-pronuncio Ymir

-dieciséis años.-pronuncio Himeko

-Señorita Kurusuwaga.-pronuncio un reportero joven

-mande.-respondió

-¿Que se siente ser una famosa y tan aclamada cantante internacional, a pesar de su corta edad?.-pregunto el simpático reportero con una sonrisa

-¡¿C...corta edad?! ¡Tengo 16! no ocho.-dijo Himeko con un puchero se cruzo de brazos, sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí, la audiencia estallo en risas

-L..lo siento.-dijo entre risas el reportero

-Señorita Ymir Kirishima.-grito un reportero de mediana edad

-mandeme.-respondió esta

-Varios informantes nos han echo saber, que asiste a bares gay, incluso se le a visto salir con varias muchachas, con lo que se dice "mas que una amistad" ¿usted es lo que se diría una persona gay?.-pregunto con simpleza el reportero tallando su pequeña barba

-Si, soy gay.-pronuncio Ymir con una sonrisa coqueta, todos se quedaron callados.-¿algún problema?.-pregunto

-No, es genial.-dijo con una sonrisa el reportero mientras se oía varias fanáticas gritar a todo pulmón.- es sorprendente, la honestidad, porque varios famosos solo lo encubren

-¡¿Entonces podría ser que?!.-pronuncio en un grito otro reportero moreno

-¿que?.-pregunto Ymir

-Señorita Himeko ¿usted es gay?.-pregunto el reportero de tez morena

-¿Yo?.-dijo Himeko, quien por un segundo se sintió nerviosa, logro calmar los nervios y con un guiño coqueto, sonrisa galante respondió.-Eso es... un secreto

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah" es el grito de fanáticos y fanáticas, que casi deliraban con el corazon a mil por segundo

-Entonces una relación entre ustedes, se diría ¿que es posible?.-pregunto el mismo reportero con sonrisa exasperante

Himeko y Ymir se voltearon a ver un instante

-Bueno ¡suficientes preguntar por hoy!.-dijo por el micrófono Alexander con una sonrisa burlona.-Lo han hecho muy bien chicas

"aaaaaaaww" era el bufido que tiraron todos, poco después Ymir y Himeko salieron a la alfombra se tomaron fotos con algunos fanáticos y algunas para la prensa

Al día siguiente el las revistas juveniles decían "Himeko y Ymir ¿posible relación lesbica?" o cosas como "mas que una amistad las integrantes de Look at me" los rumores se expandían por doquier, desgraciadamente poco tardo en enterarse cierta muchacha de cabello azul obvio hablamos de Chikane, al verlo ella, su aura se volvió rápidamente mas densa y recordó algo

***FlashBack***

Himeko y Chikane en un parque unas de sus primeras citas, se preguntaban cosas y reían, platicas cotidianas, silencios cómodos, alegría inexplicable

**-Punto de vista de Chikane**

«_Hay esta ella, comiendo un helado tranquilamente, sigo sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima, ni yo entiendo que me pasa_»

-S..se..senpai.- me dijo Himeko tartamudeando un poco

-Oh si ¿que pasa?.-pregunte

-T..tengo algo en la cara.-inquirió Himeko, sus mejillas se empezaban a tornar rosadas.-E..es decir es que me miras mucho

-Te eh dicho que no me digas senpai.-dije con una sonrisa dando uno de dos helados a Himeko.- haber como se dice.-pronuncie como hablando a un bebe

-P..perdón...Etto..Chikane-chan.-Su cara se veía nerviosa y sus mejillas rojas.- ¿tengo algo en la cara?.-pregunto

-No, no tienes nada.-dije con media sonrisa, empece a reír.-eres hermosa.-dije entre risas, ella se ruborizo por completo, cambie el tema y empezamos a preguntarnos cosas, para conocernos mejor

-¿Que es lo mas loco y estúpido que haz hecho?.-pregunto ella terminando su helado

Suspirando le dije:

-Enamorarme perdidamente de ti.- y la bese, en ese parque las hojas de los cerezos pasaban por el aire, el viento movía nuestro cabello, se veía nerviosa y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, no podía evitar quererla.

***Fin de FlashBack***

Tiro la revista a un basurero de su habitación, recordar no le ayudaría de nada, por otro lado también en su habitación Himeko recostada su cabellera rubia extendida por toda la almohada también recordando

***FlackBack***

Ese mismo día de la declaración de Himeko en su departamento, Chikane se quedo a ver una película y después que termino, faltaba poco para que la compañera de Himeko regresara

-¿Sabes que acabas de declararme tu amor por completo?.-pregunto Chikane

-Si...-pronuncio Himeko con sus mejillas rojas

-¿Por que te gusto tanto?.-susurro en el oído de la rubia pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la otra

-¿Por que?.- inquirió Himeko sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.- Porque se trata de ti.

-¿Que quieres decir?.- dijo Chikane uniendo mas su cuerpo con el de la menor fundiéndose en un abrazo.- No me estas respondiendo..- beso a la rubia intensamente

***Fin de FlashBack***

_«Tan solo con hablarme. Tan solo con tocarme. Tan solo con sonreírme. ¿Por que sera que siento esta presión en mi corazón?» pensaba Himeko_

Sin pensarlo mas se levanto del sillón, Tamao había salido, solo tomo las llaves de la moto y subió en ella, traía unos shorts grises, calcetas del mismo color hasta los tobillos, con zapatos negros, una blusa blanca de manga larga, con un chaleco amarillo encima, paso unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a una tienda de flores

-Bienvenido.-dijo el trabajador de la tienda

-Buenas tardes.- saludo la rubia

-¡OH ERES HIMEKO!.-grito el muchacho

-Shhh...- silencio Himeko.- No quiero llamar la atención

-Oh claro lo siento.-se disculpo el joven sonrojado.- se puede tomar un selfie conmigo, sera rápido lo prometo, soy su fan

-Por supuesto.-contesto Himeko, se tomo rápido la foto haciendo muecas graciosas y riendo simpática.-¿Me puede dar un ramo de flores?.-pregunto

-Lo que sea ¿de cuales?.-pregunto el trabajador

-Rosas azules por favor.-respondió la rubia

Poco después le dieron el ramo, rápido subió a la moto, viendo una bola de fans persiguiéndola

-Lo siento tengo prisa, sera a la próxima.-fue lo que dijo Himeko para acelerar

En un instante pasando por varios semáforos, fanáticos tomándole fotografiás con celulares, un poco de trafico que esquivo fácil estando en una moto, llego a la dichosa mansión Himemiya, por un momento dudo si tocar o no, dio un toque rápido, se escondió entre unos arbustos, nadie abrió, algo nerviosa dio otros dos toques y espero

-Si, si ya voy por que rayos no hay mucamas po..-inquirió Chikane en lo que abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la rubia.- Himeko ...Hola.- dijo apenas

-H..hola.-pronuncio Himeko, su cara se veía nerviosa y sus mejillas de un profundo rojo.-T..toma.- dijo y subió el ramo a la vista de Chikane, sus manos temblaban, y sus rodillas le estaban jugando mal, pues las sentía descortinadas, y estaba muy desconfiada

-Himeko...- dijo Chikane en su cara una gran sonrisa, esperanza, tomo el ramo delicadamente entre sus brazos.- Yo est..

-E..esc...escucha.-interrumpió Himeko, su voz era entrecortada, sus ojos aguantaban lagrimas, las mejillas cubiertas de rojo y su ceño fruncido.- El ser amado por compasión, es peor que ser rechazado.- Levanto una mano y la poso en su pecho del lado izquierdo, su mano seguía temblando.- Pero creo que puedes llegar a quererme.

-Qu..-quiso interrumpir Chikane

-Tu terminaste conmigo lo se, lo tengo muy en claro.-prosiguió la rubia, unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.- Si no sientes nada, no seas tan amable entonces.- pronunciaba estas palabras con profundidad.-Es..esa amabilidad tuya me lastima.-proseguía esta vez mirando directo a Chikane.-Solo rechazame, si no quieres, solo ¡Hazlo!.-Su ceño se habia elevado su rostro tenia tristeza, sus ojos no tenían brillo, sus mejillas rojas por las que corrian lagrimas.-Pero tu... ¿Podrías llegar a quererme?

-¿Por que lo haces?.-pregunto Chikane con las palmas de sus manos quitando delicadamente las lagrimas de la rubia, lograba ver el dolor de la menor pues temblaba demasiado, eso hacia sentir bastante mal a la mayor

-Porque te quiero.- pronuncio ahogadamente Himeko.-¡baka!.-termino diciendo junto con ello el sonido de su aliento entrecortado y sus rápidas respiraciones, apretaba un poco el cuello de la blusa de la ojiazul, acercándola a ella viéndose la una a la otra

-Entonces la respuesta es.- inquirió Chikane tomando la barbilla de la rubia, elevándola para besarle

Un beso tierno pero prolongado, dulce y amargo, con tristeza y consigo demasiada felicidad, con cierta esperanza e ilusión, desesperación con anhelo, el sonido de latidos del corazón acelerado resonaban fuertemente en la cabeza de ambas como ecos que no paraban y a la vez proseguían sonando sonoramente cada vez mas fuerte

-...Si.- respondió, termino el beso y vio detalladamente a Himeko ese brillo en sus ojos amatistas, las mejillas rojas húmedas, con su entrecejo fruncido

_« Si esta persona supiera que yo, para cuando lo noté... ya me había enamorado totalmente de ella.»_

-Entonces te veo en la escuela ¿si?.-pregunto Himeko con una manga de su blusa quitaba lo mojado de sus mejillas, bajando las escaleras de la puerta principal, subió a su moto y le regalo una sonrisa a la ojiazul

-Claro.-dijo con una gran sonrisa Chikane.-Te veo ahí

La ojiazul vio la moto hasta que se perdió en la calle prosiguió a cerrar la puerta

-Te lo dije.- esa era Henrietta la mama de Chikane que estaba recargada en la pared

-¿me estas espiando?.-pregunto la ojiazul irritada

-Yo diría simple curiosidad.-respondió Henrietta con una sonrisa.- Te quiere mucho ¿verdad?

-Si, pero esta sufriendo.-pronuncio la ojiazul con un poco perdida

-Sabíamos que pasaría.-dijo la madre.- Pero ella... es bastante fuerte.-termino diciendo

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿que opinan?¿Himeko y Chikane van de nuevo por una relación?¿y ese beso con ymir?¿los rumores de Look at me traerán consigo problemas?**_

_**Licborrego: perdon por no responder en FB pronto lo abrire ya sabes trabajos T-T pero igual, pronto me conecto besos, ¿que te parecio?**_

_**HorrorRp: wow tu eres nueva lose -w- es grato ver nuevos lectores ¿que opinas de este cap?**_

_** : besos a peruuu OwO, y es cierto pero creo que se quiere superar para estar al lado de Chikane(spoiler) pero que te parecio este capitulo?**_

_**Sarasam: jajaja admito que la primera temporada de violetta si me gusto, pero las demás no, pero en realidad las canciones se me hicieron bien por la letra que Himeko le quiere dar ¿que tal te parecio el cap?**_

_**Alice: jajaja entiendo -w- si comentaste dos veces o3o y sobre la himeko sexy loseeeeeeeee xD pero es un fic todo puede ser, ademas es como sexy y tierna dinamicamente hermosa -w-, sobre la fama es algo que esta Himeko quiere hacer a toda costa eso creo, ¿que te parecio el cap?**_

_**Reika: igual ya chikane beso a Himeko jaja 0w0 que tierno todo verdad? ¿ que te parecio la continuación? -w-**_

_**Guest: jajaja mas drama pff como crees xD mexicanos ala vista geniaaaaaaaaal! y que te parecio este cap?**_

_**Aline: no se quien es pepe veraz TnT solo se que se escucha mucho en noticias xD o algo asi que no? Si chikane se entera te mata o-o aunque yo tamb quiero a Himeko pero shhhh -3- , Himeko aprendio varias cosas en Tiberton como andar en moto y tocar varios instrumentos (spoiler) tamb otras cositas,NO ERA PENAL XD! saludos ¿que te parecio el cap?**_

_**Dani t.g: jajaja mexicanos por doquier, hermoso -3- todos tienen esa duda QwQ veamos que pasa ¿que te parecio el capitulo?**_

_**Raquesofi: si, pero aorita me estoy enfocando en Himeko y Chikane pero ya vere como acomodar por ahi y aca QnQ besitoooooos ¿que tal este cap?**_


	18. Sorpresa son Pareja Capitulo 18

_**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri" Capitulo 18: Sorpresa son Pareja**_

_**Hola queridisimos amigos que leen este fic, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado TwT, estaba pensando y gracias por que han estado leyendo, gracias por sus comentarios, los amo, dicho esto comenzemos**_

_**...**_

_Narra Himeko_

Estoy en lo que se podria decir una presentacion pero "¿que hago aqui?" me pregunto a mi misma, toda la gente esta amontonada, pegando cuerpos con cuerpos, esto empieza a incomodarme, todo esta bastante oscuro, no logro distinguir donde estoy, de pronto una luz incandescente, me hace entrecerrar los ojos, después de unos instantes logro distinguir una silueta a lo lejos, parada en un escenario, bastante alto cabe decir, esos ojos azules y el cabello largo del mismo color, es "Chikane-chan..." esta sonriendo, pero no es la misma sonrisa que me muestra a mi, saluda al publico con un meneo de lado a lado con su muñeca, todos la miran, pero ella... ella no mira a nadie.

-chikane-chan.-digo en un pequeño grito extiendo las manos hacia el aire para ver si me alcanza a ver, sin embargo... nada sigue ahí parada, sin hacer ni decir nada, sin mostrar algún rastro de emoción.-¡Chikane-chan!.-grito ahora mas fuerte, sigue sin escucharme, las personas voltean a verme con extrañeza, con repudio, rechazo, mas gente esta viniendo, esto empieza a estar mas apretado.-¡CHIKANE-CHAN!.- grito de nuevo esta vez mi grito es desesperado, pero sigue sin verme, esta entre ejecutivos, sonriendo de la forma mas fria, mas personas empezaban a rodearla, con ello yo me comencé a ahogar, entre pisotones, codazos, y empujones, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.-C..Chikane.-dije en un suspiro todo se tornaba borroso, y mi cabeza empezaba a arder, mi cuerpo ya no tenia estabilidad, Chikane se encontraba demasiado lejos y entre mas gente llegaba, ella... Se alejaba mas, sentia mi cuerpo colapsar, tambaleaba un poco.-Chik...- no podia repetir su nombre de nuevo, estaba mareada y en mi cabeza "Un diamante y una roca no van" era lo que empezaba a repetirse, me apoye de rodillas en el suelo, no lograba sostenerme "Eres una existencia molesta" aparecio en mi mente atormentandome, puse mis manos en el piso en busca de estabilidad, voltee mi cabeza hacia el escenario, Chikane se veia tan distante y las personas seguian llegando, no tardaron mucho en llegar las pisadas, y seguido las patadas eran incontables, empezaba a perder uso de la razon, veia a Chikane pero mis ojos la veian confusos, todo se empezaba a opacar entre los golpes que recibia, todo se volvia oscuro y yo queria gritar, las personas pasaban por encima de mi, aplastandome, latimandome, respire profundamente para intentar volver a gritar

-¡C..CHIKANE-CHAN!.- estaba bañada en sudor que se confundian entre mis lagrimas, las sabanas de la cama estaban destendidas totalmente, parecia que un huracan paso por mi habitacion

-¡Himeko!.-fue el grito rapido de mi madre que abria rapido la puerta de mi cuarto.-¿que paso?.-pregunto en su cara se veia angustia y preocupacion, se sento en la esquina de la cama

_Solo fue un sueño._

-No... nada.-di un suspiro y respire profundo.-Solo fue un mal sueño

-Debió ser una horrible pesadilla para tenerte así.-recalco mi madre mientras quitaba con sus manos un poco de sudor de mi frente.-Mírate estas bastante sudada, toda tu pijama esta mojada, ¿acaso estas llorando?

-No.-respondí rápido.-Solo es sudor

-¿Quieres contarme?.-pregunto mientras buscaba otra pijama que pasarme

_La verdad no, lo menos que quería es que se preocupara, y si sabia lo que me atormentaba, seguramente lo haria._

-No fue nada importante.-dije

-Por esta vez, lo dejaremos asi.-inquirio ella en sus manos traia otra blusa de pijama

-¿que horas son?.-pregunte quitandome la blusa de pijama a decir verdad estaba bastante empapada de sudor y al ver la ventana todavia no salia el sol

-Las 4:13am.-me repondio.-Levanta los brazos.-me dijo queria ponerme la blusa

-Mama.-replique.-Puedo hacerlo sola ¿sabes?

-No puedes.-se quejo en un puchero.-Vamos levanta los brazos.- dijo como si hablara con un bebe

Me resigne y subi los brazos, rapido solto una gran sonrisa, seguido de una risita, paso la blusa azul claro, por mi abdomen, era bastante holagada y comoda

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?.-pregunto

_Hasta cuando dejara de tratarme como un bebe, digo tengo 16, solo fue una pesadilla, no es como que no pueda dormir, ni que me asustara... tanto._

-No es que sea nesesario.-dije con el ceño fruncido

-¿pero?.-dijo para que prosiguiera

-Si insistes tanto creo.-hable todavia con el ceño fruncido, mis mejillas se tornaron carmesi.-Que no estaria mal

Rapido sonrio y despeino mi cabello, apago la luz, me abrazo y tapo, no tarde nada en caer dormida

Me desperte por la alarma de mi celular, entre varios toques ala mesita, logre desactivar la alarma, un peso extraño, me asfixia, mi madre que con un abrazo no me deja respirar

-M..Mama.- le hablo.-no me dejas respirar

-Perdon bebe.-dijo tallando con un puño sus ojos, en forma de despertar.-Es que no queria que volvieras a tener pesadillas

-No te preocupes por eso.- murmure.- Solo fue eso, un sueño

-Bueno, me tendras que contar, pero por ahora vete alistar, llegaras tarde.- dijo apresurandome

-Si ya voy, ya voy.-dije parándome rápido

_Chikane-chan, ¿estamos saliendo?, bueno técnicamente lo que paso es que ella puede llegar a quererme, no asegura nada ¿verdad?, tal vez me quiere, o tal vez no, pero bueno me esforzare por ello._

Me aliste, me despedi de mi mama y prosegui a salir del departamento, me encontre con el departamento de Ymir abierto, de este salia una joven era bonita, prestando mas atencion iba a medio vestir, tenia sus mejillas rosas

-Con permiso.-fue lo que dijo al pasar por mi lado

-Himeko.- escuche a Ymir hablarme desde la entrada del departamento

-Buenos días Ymir.- salude con una sonrisa.-¿amiga tuya?.-pregunte apuntando a donde estaba la muchacha hacia unos instantes

-Si muy amiga.-dijo guiñándome el ojo, entendí a lo que se refería y sentí mi cara arder.- ¿Que tal te fue con misa?.-pregunto

-Te refieres a miya-sama, Chikane-chan.-dije con una risita nunca decia bien el nombre miya-sama

-Eso mero.-formulo riendo, senti mis mejillas arder mas pues, lo que hize ayer fue algo vergonzoso, me declare.-Veo que bien al parecer, señorita cara de tomate.-pronuncio sacandome de mis pensamientos

-Callate.-bufe, entremetio sus dedos en mi cabello y me despeino.- Pienso que puede llegar a quererme.-murmure

-¿llegar?.-pronuncio Ymir se acerco mas tomandome de los hombros.- Es en verdad una idiota.-alcanze a oir

-No lo es.-gruñi.- estoy feliz.-hable, era cierto y no podia negarlo, sonrei

-Me alegro.-dijo y me abrazo fuerte hundiendo su cara en mi hombro y parte del cuello.- mucho por ti.-termino diciendo.-¿pero todavía no salen?.-pregunto sorprendiéndome

-Pues.. amm.. No lo se.-respondi confundida

-Bueno vete a la escuela pequeña.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- Llegaras tarde

-Tu fuiste la platicadora.-grite corriendo a mi motocicleta

_Ultimadamente agradesco mucho el trabajo entregando pizza de Tiberton, Inglaterra, de no ser por eso, no seria tan buena andando en moto, las entregas de "si no llega en 30 minutos es gratis" era un delirio, con las que gane varias multas, aprendi a derrapar, hacer piruetas y saltar un que otro obstaculo_

Subí a mi moto, me coloque el casco, me puse los guantes, prendí el motor, seguido de un arranco estaba ya en calles, personas me saludaban y varios tomaban fotos, ya me había acostumbrado, el alto rojo me detuvo, rápido frene

-Buenos dias preciosa.- pronuncio una voz conocida para mi

-Buenos dias señorita.- le segui el juego a Chikane-chan que estaba a mi lado derecho en su carro del año negro

-Usted maneja muy bien esa moto.- dijo traia el vidrio abajo, levante el vidrio de mi casco para ver con mas claridad

-Se lo agradesco.-hable galante.- Es un honor que la gran miya-sama me alague por mi forma de manejar

-Si, esta señorita quisiera salir alguna vez.-pronuncio siguiendo el juego finjiendo ser dos desconocidas

-Oh no tendre problemas con su pareja.- dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder

-Pero si usted es mi pareja.- hablo seductora Chikane sentí mi cara roja y toda la arca de noe invadió mi estomago, en eso el semáforo cambio a verde

-Tengo que ir a la escuela señorita, llegare tarde, un placer.- dije soltando una sonrisa, para acelerar, ella me siguio el paso las dos llegamos a velocidad sorprendente al colegio entre risas y gritos fue mas rapido

_Narra Nadie_

Himeko bajo de la moto con su pose rebelde se quito el casco meneando la cabeza, aseguro su moto y al mismo tiempo que Chikane llego a la entrada del colegio, sonrieron una a la otra

"Buenos días Miya-sama" fue el saludo elegante de los fanáticos de Chikane seguido de un "¡Hola Himeko!" bastante alegre de los seguidores de la rubia

-¡Hola! Como estan.-respondio el saludo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días.- fue el saludo de Chikane

A ambas las había rodeado sus seguidores, estaban en dos diferentes bolas de personas, las dos tenían sus fanáticos pero eran muy diferentes, los de la oji-azul eran amables y cordiales con ella pero siempre mantenían su distancia, eran posesivos, y la mayoría de alto rango social, por otro lado, los de la rubia eran muy apegados a ella, ella les aseguro que son como amigos para ella, todos son bastante animados y son desde gente necesitada o carente de recursos hasta gente adinerada o millonaria, se diría personas bastante opuestas.

Himeko y Chikane lograban salir de la multitud topándose una con la otra, la mirada fija de los fanáticos, puestas en ellas ante el primer movimiento

"¿Crees que sean rivales?" "Himeko a ganado mucha fama" "Yo creo que ambas son geniales... diferentes... pero ambas muy brillantes" eran los comentarios mas audibles

-Buenos días Himeko.-rompió el hielo Chikane sonriente

-B..buenos di..días Chikane-chan.-el rubor era presente en la cara de la rubia.-¿como amaneciste?

-Bien tuve una interesante platica.-pronuncio con gracia la oji-azul.- con una sexy conductora de motocicleta

-M..me alegro.-hablo Himeko con nerviosismo.- espera ¿le dijiste que tienes pareja?.- dijo simpatica con el ceño fruncido

-Claro.-susurro Chikane posando su mano en el cachete de Himeko siguio con una caricia en esta.-Sabe perfectamente que tengo pareja.-beso la otra mejilla de la rubia

"aaaaaaaaaaaaawww" se hizo presente por varios, no escucharon mucho la conversación pero el gesto a todos les provoco ternura, ademas Himeko tenia una cara adorable y dulce, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas eran rojas, una faceta no muy vista en publico.

_Narra Chikane_

_Extrañaba tanto verla así, a pesar de atacarme constantemente, es tan frágil. A pesar de decir tantas barbaridades, se pone rojo hasta las orejas. Siempre, siempre pensando sólo en mi, entonces ¿cómo no podrías ser importante para mí?._

Volvi al mundo por el sonido de la campana, anunciando que debiamos entrar a clase

-Te veo en la salida.- dije a Himeko quien me miraba nerviosa

-¿eh?.-estaba algo distraida al parecer.- di..digo si te veo en la s..salida.-me sonrio y yo lo hice de vuelta

Camine con tranquilamente hasta llegar a mi salon, el profesor me dejo pasar sin decir mucho, me sente en mi pupitre sin hacer mucho caso a mi alrededor, las clases pasan tan aburridas como siempre, me limito a prestar algo de atencion, al fin pero a penas hora de recesso

_Pero no tendría nada de malo ir a visitar una amiga ¿verdad? Ir a verla a lo mejor almorzamos juntas_

Al final de cuentas me decidí por ir, compre dos almuerzos en cafetería, no eran tan buenos como traer mi propio almuerzo, pero no moriría de hambre, evitando que muchos me distrajeran, encontré a Himeko, ahí estaba sonriendo, riendo a carcajadas, jugando con muecas y gestos, todos la veían, irradiando luz, como siempre.

-Puedo sentarme.- dije ¿en serio? Que somos niños de primaria debi decir otra cosa, varios me miraban sorprendidos

-C..claro que puedes.-respondio Himeko me indico un lugar a su lado sonrei ampliamente ante esto

Nadie hablaba se veian un poco tensos mas gente se acecaba

-Entonces ¿que decias sobre la fiesta Himeko?.- hablo un muchacho alto de tez bronceada

-Asi, como decia.-prosuiguio al parecer una platica Himeko el ambiente se volvia mas comodo.- Kaimashi empezo a decir que el pino, asi como escuchan ¡pino!, el pino que esta en mi departamento le estaba echando la bronca.-varios empezaron a reir.- Entonces le dije ah si vamos te ayudo a sacarlo de aqui, el me dijo que lo golpearamo cuando llegamos con el dichoso pino, al parecer este lo insulto y Kaimashi empezo a golpearlo.-el chico del que hablaban tenia lagrimas de risa, todos escuchaban atentos.- y pues esa es la triste historia de porque Himeko perdio el pino decorativo de su casa.-termino Himeko tomando un poco de soda todos empezaron a reir

-Esa fiesta fue historia.-grito un muchacho a lo lejos

-Si Himeko ¿recuerdas casi al ultimo de la fiesta?.-pregunto una muchacha de cabello purpura, teñido obviamente, yo solo tomaba mi limonada

-Lo recuerdo ¿pero que tiene?.-comento Himeko de vez en cuando me dedicaba una mirada, se volteaba a otro lado, cuando veía que me daba cuenta

-Al final la cancion de pasame la botella.- la chica empezaba a reir

"No recuerdo mucho" "Ya debia estar muy borracho" eran los comentarios que oia

-Si, si no lo recuerdan, todos cantaron, algunos cantaron borrachos pero ¡todos cantaron!.-dijo con gracia mi rubia preferida

-Tu tambien tomaste ¿verdad?.-dijo otro chico me sorprendi un poco no sabia que Himeko tomara, bueno yo lo hacia, tambien me entro un habito de fumar de vez en cuando, pero valla sorpresa

-Si... un poquito.- dijo esta con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas todos se echaron a reír, después de contar mas relatos, se sentó mas cerca de mi lado

-¿vas a comer?.-pregunto

-Si, traje dos almuerzos ¿quieres uno?.- ahora yo le pregunte

-Uff, me has salvado, pense en ir hacer esa enorme fila de la cafeteria.-dijo con gracia

-Toma.-le pase el almuerzo

Empezamos a comer eran unos sándwiches de jamón y dos gelatinas de fresa, estábamos sentadas una al lado de otra, podía ver sus orejas rojas y su rostro un poco agachado dando pequeñas mordidas a su sándwich, el asiento era una banca ella tenia una mano recargada, lento acerque la mía, poco a poco hasta tenerla encima de la de ella, entremetí mis dedos con los suyos, ella hizo lo mismo, así quedamos tomadas de la mano, por debajo de la mesa.

-¿sabes?.-dijo Himeko para que la escuchara

-Si.-respondí para que prosiguiera

-No.. nada.- se nego a decirme sabia que iba decir algo

-Vamos dime.-insistí

-No.-nego

-Porfavor dime.-suplique

-E..es vergonzoso.-tenia sus mejillas rojas, ahora necesitaba saber eso

-Vamos, ahora me tienes que decir.-rogue.-Porfavor

-E..Esto.- empezó al parecer a decirme lo que suplique.-Desde que era pequeña nunca he querido nada para mí. No es que me estuviera reprimiendo, simplemente es ésa mi personalidad.- relataba con profundidad y su ojos brillaban.- Pero ésta es la primera vez en mi vida que he llegado a pensar: "ésto debo tenerlo por todos los medios"

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?.-pregunte la curiosidad me mataba, ¿acaso sera fama?, ¿ser la princesa de Inglaterra?, ¿sera algún premio?.

-A ti.-murmuro, mis oidos no me fallaban es lo que dijo, me dijo que me quiere ami, esta cabisbaja tiene verguenza

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, levante su cara hasta mi vista, no me importo que estuviéramos en el medio de la cafetería, en la mesa mas poblada, en el lugar mas publico, que hubiera mil chismosos con cámaras, la vi tenia sus ojos cristalinos y sus mejillas rojas, no podía evitar que la viera, su cara estaba seguía mirando fijamente con ternura... con amor, me importa un comino todo lo demás, no importo nada y la bese, al principio se sorprendió, poco después cerro los ojos y me correspondió, nos separamos tenia su ceño fruncido pero estaba feliz, yo lo sabia.

Todos miraban sorprendidos, pero no con asco, no con negación, poco a poco empezaron sonrisas y gente nos empezó a rodear

-Vaya nueva parejita.-grito un muchacho pelirrojo

-Eah esa no me la sabia.-grito otro

De un instante a otro todos reian y sonreian aceptandolo totalmente

-Miren a Himeko esta roja.-pronuncio un chico de tez blanca con ojos negro, Himeko se sorprendio y intento ocultarlo frunciendo el ceño

Un "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwww" bastante prolongado se hizo presente

-Y..yo no e..estoy roja.-fue un tartamudeo de Himeko todos nos echamos a reír.-Cállense.-bufo de nuevo Himeko con el ceño fruncido pero seguía sonrojada.-Yo no me sonrojo.-termino diciendo en lo que sonaba la campana

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases y ya en la hora de salida, no me sorprendió ver varias camionetas de prensa afuera del colegio

-He miya.-me hablo la voz conocida de Patric

-Hola.-dije

-Felicidades.-comento.-me empezabas a caer mal por lo de mi primita, ya sabes no quiero que la lastimes.-amenazo

-No te preocupes por eso.-respondí

-Mas vale.-se despidió corriendo hacia un grupo de sus fanáticas

A unos cuantos metros vio a Himeko saliendo de su salón, di unos rápidos pasos y me encontraba enfrente de ella

-Chikane-chan.-hablo ella

-Hola princesa.-la salude alegre con un beso en la mejilla, no tardaron los comentarios y murmullos pero no les preste atención

Quedo un poco perdida y su rubor se hizo presente.-Ya viste afuera.-comento con nervios

-Si, no pasa nada.-dije no dándole importancia para que calmara

Caminamos hacia la salida ya se escuchaban las cámaras y voces de cientos de reporteros, mire a mi lado pero Himeko no estaba, voltee hacia atrás y la encontré a unos pasos de distancia

-Estaremos bien.-dijo decidida seguía teniendo las mejillas rojas

-Por supuesto.-le dije

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y acerco su mano tímidamente a la mía, tomándola rápido entrelazamos los dedos, era como si estuvieran echos para estar unidos, nuestras manos encajaban perfectamente una con la otra.

-Ahí vamos.-pronuncio y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

-Si, ahí vamos.-conteste

Con su pose rebelde abrió la puerta de salida, los flash de cámaras empezaron y los reporteros corrieron hacia nosotras

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿la relación de chikane y himeko publica?¿que muchacha salia del departamento de Ymir?¿que paso con el sueño de Himeko?¿aceptaran todos este amor?**_

_**raquesofi:aaaw puchero, pues con el tiempo talvez elijas a tu favorita, oh nose talvez pasen mas cosas quien sabe que pase en mi mente ¿que te parecio el cap?**_

_** :ooooooooh que tal este cap -w- que rumores abran ¿que tal el capitulo?**_

_**HorrorRP:jaja pobre ymir TnT chikane y himeko que tal? Como estubo el capitulo? OwO**_

_**Sarasam: -w- no le dire a nadie no te preocupes 7w7 jajaja espero te gusto este capitulo?**_

_**Sakura: jajaja espero que veas la contiii que tal este cap? o3o**_

_**alice: tu que dices volvieron o no? XD jaja asadsdsad que tal este capitulo bueno?**_

_** :jajaja facil dejaste uno comentarios OwO me sorprendi fue como -Q- asdsdadad me quiere, y respondiste mi pregunta pepe veraz es de padrinos magicos, ya me lo sospechaba, -w- un fuerte abrazo a ti tambien, himeko tierna cuando no? Que tal este capitulo?**_

_**reika: si ocupan brillar uwu ya lo haran no crees? Que tal el cap?**_

_**Aline: yo tambien quiero que Himeko se case conmigo pero shhhhh -3- y es tan asszadsdda besos y abrazos que tal la contiii?**_


	19. ¡Aclaremos por favor! Capitulo 19

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri" Capitulo 19: ¡Aclaremos por favor!**

**¡Hola! Como han estado TnT me entristese no ver tantos comentarios QnQ pero igual esta historia sigue, sus vistas, seguidos, favoritos y comentarios son lo que me anima a seguir, no soy nada sin ustedes sin mas que decir, empecemos**

**...**

Narra Himeko

-Ahí vamos.-dije tomando valor, voltee a ver a mi ahora creo novia, observaba atenta mis movimientos, solté una amplia sonrisa

-Si, ahí vamos.-me respondió

Sin soltar nuestras manos entrelazadas, camine despreocupada mente, por no decir algo rebelde, abrí la puerta hacia la salida, mis ojos se medio cerraron por todos los flashes que apuntaban hacia nosotras, seguido de eso, y estabilizando un poco mi visión, logre ver cámaras y reporteros, nos rodeaban, debo decir hasta sofocan un poco "Señorita Miya-sama" "Señorita Himeko" era lo que decían

-Señorita Himeko segun informes, usted y miya-sama, se dieron lo que se dice un gran beso, en la propia cafeteria del colegio.- dijo un hombre exasperado llamando mi atencion puso un microfono cerca mio

Tome mi mochila que estaba apunto de caer y la solte de nuevo pesadamente por mi hombro, sacudi un poco mi cabello todos esperaban mi respuesta.-Si aja ¿y?.-fue mi respuesta, debi pensarla mejor, volteo a ver a Chikane tiene una media sonrisa casi se podria decir bastante coqueta, desvio mi vista por un poco de verguenza

-¿Entonces se podria decir que son pareja?.-pregunto uno de tantos reporteros me quede en shock

_¿Pareja? Pues me beso en frente de media escuela, tuvimos una romántica se podría decir charla en la mañana, pero ¿somos novi-_

-Por supuesto que lo somos.-interrumpió mis pensamientos Chikane tomándome por la cintura apegando me a su cuerpo, al tacto me sonroje o al menos siento mi cara arder, sentí su respiracion en mi oreja.-¿verdad?.-susurro su aliento caliente erizaba mi piel

-¡Entonces venga una foto de la parejita!..-grito camarografo regordete al fondo, como orden empezaron a tomar fotos, posamos para algunas sin ninguna molestia, nuestras manos seguian unidas apesar de portar mi guante de kick boxing sentia mi mano calida

Depronto senti mi mochila sacudirse recorde que mi celular estaba en vibrador, sin tomar molestia y como costumbre conteste sin ver, los reporteros seguian hay pero trate de ignorarlos un poco

-¿Bueno?.-conteste

-¡Al fin contestas mujer!.-escuche la voz de mi amigo y manager alex.-tenemos trabajo ¿recuerdas?

-Lo siento mucho alex.-me disculpe.-un simple retraso voy para haya

-Te espero.-dijo animado.-apresurate.-insistio y colgue

_Voltee mi mirada a Chikane me observaba atenta, con esos ojos azules profundos, con esa mirada, esa tranquilidad, el afecto que solo ella me transmite, ¿Hay limites para esta emoción llamada amor? Es dec- ¡pero que diablos! Cuando demonios me volví tan cursi, aaggg ¡concéntrate un poco por dios!_

-Chikane-chan.-hable.- tengo que irme mi manager me necesita, hay unas propuestas que debo ver y pues ya sabes

-Claro, igual debo irme.-inquirio mientras sacaba de su bolso las llaves de su coche, hice lo mismo pero busque las de mi moto.-¿te llamo luego?.-pregunto

-Si.-respondí nos despedíamos de la prensa y estampo un beso en mi mejilla por ende fruncí mi ceño un poco queriendo ocultar mi rubor

Subi a mi moto de un brico, coloque rapido mi casco y arranque el motor, derrape un poco pero logre estavilizarme, pase una calle y de nuevo los semaforos conspiran contra mi, me toco la luz roja, frene y sostube con un pie

-¡ey!.-grito una voz conocida

Voltee al auto negro a mi izquierda.-¿acaso me estas siguiendo?.-pregunte con voz arrogante

-La princesa esta de mal humor.-rio y yo hice un claro puchero.-Vale, no te enojes, solo es casualidad

-¿a donde vas?.-le pregunte

-a donde tu quieras.-dijo guiñandome un ojo agradeci traer casco para no dar a notar mi gran sonrojo

-Idiota.-dije y subi el vidrio de mi casco.- ya en serio Chikane.-insisti

-Voy al estudio Himemiya ya sabes donde practico piano y tennis mis padres me citaron.-respondio con un brazo en el volante.-Pero ya sabes, si quieres podemos tomar un pequeño desvio.-inquirio mordiendo su labio inferior temble por un momento pero me repuse al ver la luz verde en el semaforo

-Estas loca.-le dije

-Si, loca por ti.-fue su respuesta una sonrisa salio de mis labios

Proseguimos hacia nuestros destinos al llegar nos dimos cuenta que el estudio Himemiya y Magnus que es donde trabajo estan una seguida de la otra

-¿coincidencia? No lo creo.-hablo Chikane

-Yo tampoco pero ¡suerte!.-dije para apoyarla me regalo una sonrisa

-Te llamare novia.-dijo entrando a su estudio

Poco después entre al mio Ymir y Alexander me esperaban

-¡Hola Himeko!.-saludaron los dos alegres

-Hola

-Felicidades.-grito Alexander envolviendome en un abrazo

-gracias.-dije.-pero ¿porque?

-Bueno a parte de que su banda es internacional.-pronuncio dando brinquitos.- Y acaban de darme una propuesta para ti, Y .-prosiguio.- tu relacion con Himemiya

-gracias.-ahora sonaba feliz.-pero no te molesta ¿es decir? Mujeres, Himemiya es famosa, la gran miya-sama y yo soy, pues solo yo

-¡Himeko!.-grito alexander asustandome un poco.-abre los ojos eres internacional no te preocupes por eso, tus gustos son lo de menos, la comunidad gay de todo el mundo te ama eso nos suma ventas

-Supongo.-dije.-cambiando de tema ¿que propuesta dices?

-Pues veras sacaran una película todavía no se muy bien de que trata.-comento.- pero sera espectacular por lo que comentan es adaptación de un libro, solo se que trata de dos chicas diferentes pero a final de cuentas una para la otra, tu seras protagonista junto con otra artista que todavía no deciden

-¿chicas?.-pregunte

-Si, bien deberías saber esto es el siglo XXI no es para andar con tonterías.-bufo algo molesto.- ademas esta propuesta aumentara tu fama, digo si es que se puede

-Acepto.-dije rápidamente

-¡Genial!.-grito animado

Despues de unos ensayos, algo de ejercicio y platicas bastante graciosas, se dieron las siete de la noche, tome la moto y rapido llegue a mi departamento, la brisa era fresca y el cielo era nublado, Ymir estaba rara ultimamente pidio permiso de irse antes del ensayo, no dijo razones pero igual es extraño, subo las escaleras y entro a mi departamento, en el refrigerador una Nota:Hija sali a una exposicion de arte regresare algo tarde te ama Mama, sonrei y tome una limonada me sente pesadamente en el sillon, en eso suena mi celular

-Hola.-conteste

-Hola amor.-fue el saludo cariñoso de mi novia

-Chikane-chan.-dije

-pues claro quien mas.-respondió y yo reí.-¿salimos a dar una vuelta?

-¿es una cita?.-pregunte

-obvio.-comento riendo.-como que te gusta decir cosas obvias

-Ok ¿a que hora?

-Pues son las siete que te parese si paso a buscarte a las ocho.-pregunto

-Claro.-respondí

-Te veo en una hora.-dijo cariñosa

-Si, te espero.-seguido de eso colgué

En unos instantes me metí a bañar con agua fría, salí para arreglarme, tome una blusa blanca de botones, con un chaqueta negra, unos shorts cafés y botas del mismo color, algo usual pero igual cool, faltaban todavía treinta minutos para la llegada de Chikane así que salí al pasillo de los departamentos a ver un poco el cielo nublado, cuando estaba por volver vi la puerta de Ymir abrirse una mujer medio desnuda salia al parecer enojada, era de tez morena y corría veloz

-Lo siento.-fue un grito de Ymir se veia cansada tenia unas leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos estaba tambien un poco desalineada con el pelo alborotado y la blusa a medio poner

-Ymir.-hable

-Himeko.-dijo Ymir al parecer un poco sorprendida.-Lo siento por ver esto

-¿que paso?.-pregunte es mi amiga no puedo verla mal

-Puedo pasar.-pronuncio supuse a mi departamento y asenti con la cabeza

Pasamos y ella se sento en el sillon abrazando sus rodillas como si pensara o intentara meditar para decir algo

-Me acosté con ella.-dijo en un suspiro

-¿Se enojo por eso?.-pregunte

-No es eso.-respondio.-tambien me acoste con la del otro dia

Abri mis ojos sorprendida.-¿te has estado acostando con varias?.-pregunte

Agacho su cabeza ocultandola.-Si.-susurro.-me eh estado acostando con una cada noche, cada vez que puedo, con la que se me cruza con quien sea

-¿porque?.-pregunte.-Eso no es bueno

-Lose.-dijo triste

-Cuando yo estaba triste, tu estabas ahí para mi, me ayudaste.-dije dándole un abrazo.-Es mi turno, ¿dime porque lo haces? Por lo que veo no te hace feliz

Correspondió me abrazo y después se separo un poco para verme directo a la cara su aliento caliente pegaba en mi rostro, sudor frió corría por su frente

-Mira Himeko.-me empezó por lo que creo a contar.-hace poco me gusto.-trago saliva.-es decir me gusta una persona.-sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro tomaba mis manos en busca de fuerza.-quiero olvidar.-pronuncio y sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.-salir con varias chicas, con tantas, tener sexo.-su voz sonaba profunda.-para llenar el vació.-una primera lagrima recorrió su mejilla rápido la limpie.-de saber que nunca estará conmigo, nunca había sucedido.-ahora sus lagrimas corrían por todo su rostro.-Esa persona especial.. Me rompio el corazon.-empezo a limpiar su cara y tomo mi cabeza para que la viera.-Sin siquiera saberlo...

-¿porque no puede estar contigo?.-es lo único que se me ocurrió

-Tiene alguien mas.-dijo con una sonrisa triste mi corazón se encogió

-No tienes que salir con varias chicas para olvidar.-inquiri agarrando un mecho que cubria su cara y lo puse detras de su oreja.-simplemente tiene que ser la adecuada, otra persona a quien amar.-la miraba con cariño.-alguien que ames y sobre todo que te ame.-sonrei.-no sera dificil, es cuestion de buscar, eres atractiva, lo conseguiras

-¿segura?.-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Segura.-afirme con otra sonrisa nos abrazamos y a falta de equilibrio caimos del sofa, despues de una risa empezo a levantarse de encima de mi

_Narra Chikane_

Me encuentro fuera del departamento de Himeko toco dos veces, pero no hay respuesta, me doy cuenta que esta medio abierto, abro y doy unos pasos para encontrarme con mi novia, y me paro en seco en la sala, al ver a Himeko con su compañera de trabajo encima, ríen animada mente, todavía no se percatan de mi presencia, Ymir ayuda a Himeko a pararse

-¡Oh! Hola misa.-saludo la irritante voz de Ymir

-Es miya.-digo molesta.-perdonen por interrumpir

Salgo del departamento casi corriendo, no llevamos ni un dia y ya me esta engañando es decir que mierda, sigo caminando por la banqueta, la rabia me consume

-Chikane-chan.-escucho el grito de Himeko a poca distancia

-¡¿que?!.-grito enojada

-No es lo que piensas.-dijo moviendo sus brazos.-estábamos hablando y-

-De una se les ocurrio jugar a los besitos.-hable molesta.-no me tomes por tonta

-¡Es ymir somos amigas!.-bufo molesta Himeko

-Pues entiendo si, entiendo que no me hayas hablado para reconciliarnos antes por estar con esa.-grite fuerte estábamos en un callejón abandonado las chispas de agua empezaban y mi voz hacia un poco de eco en el lugar.-Si quieres estar con ella, porque en este tiempo que no estuviste conmigo, me dejaste y se las anduvieron de muy amigas, de las que se besan, y tienen sexo ¿verdad? - la ira y los celos me cegaron claramente esas palabras rebotaron de mi boca

-En serio crees eso.-los ojos de Himeko penetraban mi alma.-Tienes razon... yo cuando terminamos deje de hablarte por un tiempo, pero no es por lo que crees.-su mirada irradiaba tristeza me arrepentia de mis palabras.-Lo siento...-pronuncio su voz hizo eco en el lugar y las dos empezabamos a empaparnos con la lluvia.-pero yo no era suficiente.-su mirada era profunda mientras hablaba.-Si seguia asi nunca lo seria, hace un año y medio que nos conocimos, Chikane-chan tiene sus logros, sus metas y las esta cumpliendo.-paso una mano por su cabello ahora humedo.-Chikane-chan es una persona increible.-agacho su mirada hacia el suelo.-En cambio a eso, solo una simple estudiante, desde chica me gusto cantar, bailar y actuar, el sueño que estoy cumpliendo, Yo soy un año menor que tu.-volteo a verme a la cara.-Pense en ponerme a tu nivel.- su voz era entrecortada y veia sus ojos cristalinos

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿ponerte a mi nivel?.-pregunte no queria verla asi

-Mi debut y la salida de mi disco en realidad debía ser hasta dentro de un mes.-me sorprendí ante esto.-Pero me esforce en los ensayos incluso me amanecí durante semanas para que todo se terminara antes.-vi como apretó sus puños y logre ver una lagrima caer por su mejilla ruborizada.-Porque quería verte, quería hablarte, quería volver a estar contigo.-las lagrimas seguían y se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían es su rostro.-Por eso debo esforzarme mas.-Estábamos a centímetros y acerque mas mi cara a la suya.-Ser mas fuerte, por que si no Chikane-chan me dejara atrás.-miraba directo a mis ojos elevaba su cabeza y yo sentía como se comprimía mi corazón.-Yo quiero estar a tu nivel.-dijo decidida tomo el cuello de mi blusa.-De manera en que pueda estar contigo y pararme orgullosa a tu lado.-sus mejillas eran rojas y su ceño estaba fruncido, nuestras respiraciones chocaban, mi aliento se mezclaba con el suyo

-Es la primera vez que me lo dices.-dije tomándola de la cintura

-No es algo que se deba decir.-dijo

-¿porque piensas de esa manera?.-le dije cerca del oido que ahora estaba rojo

-Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, mas que cualquier persona incluso yo misma.-hablaba mientras sentía su abrazo, apretaba mi blusa con sus manos por la espalda.-Chikane-chan es lo mas importante para mi.-su voz se torno a coraje y era entrecortada, lograba distinguir las lagrimas que caían por sus rojas mejillas.-Tú... nunca lo entenderás... cuanto... de verdad... te amo idiota.-No soporte mas tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese.

_Pense que la perseguia, pero en realidad ella me estaba persiguiendo. Pensé que me había abandonado, pero en verdad... ella solo hacia esto por mi._

Nos separamos por falta de aire pero seguía tomando su rostro para que me viera.-¿y yo que?.-inquirí me vio con confusión.-Dije que te amo, que eres mi número uno, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?.-rápido empezó a llorar a todo pulmón.-Lloras como todo un adulto Himeko.-dije con una sonrisa acariciando su mejilla

-Cállate.-bufo limpiando sus sus lagrimas.-Es tu culpa idiota.-me insulto con el ceño fruncido pero sus mejillas no perdían el intenso color rojo

Bese su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, su barbilla y por ultimo uno corto en la boca.-No importa lo que pase, quiero estar siempre a tu lado.-dije al terminar

Llovió toda la noche... pero a nosotras no nos importo si era lluvia sudor o lágrimas. Nosotras ya estábamos mojadas y desorientadas sin una sombrilla para protegernos caminábamos lentamente tomadas de la mano nos contamos algunas historias sin sentido nos reímos, abrazamos y besamos.

No me di ni cuenta cuando y como llegamos a mi mansion, nuestros prolongados y apasionados besos seguian, pegabamos con paredes y algunos muebles, agradezco al cielo que mis padres esten trabajando, pero las mucamas siempre con su impertinencia, no escondimos en el despacho de mi padre, quite la chaqueta de Himeko estaba totalmente humeda, me empujo hacia el escritorio y me subi en el

-Esta vez seré yo.-dijo con voz entrecortada su pecho subía y bajaba empezó a darme besos por el pecho y el abdomen, siguió hasta toparse con mi pantalón, con manos temblorosas desabrocho y lo bajo.-¡Por dios apresúrate Himeko!.-grite en desesperación, hacia bastante que no teníamos sexo y lo ansiaba totalmente, su ceño estaba fruncido y lograba ver su cara sonrojada, bajo mis pantis y metió su sensual lengua en mi intimidad.-aaah.-fue un gemido que se escapo de mis labios sostuve su cabeza en busca de presión, abrió un poco mas mis piernas y sentí sus dedos juntarse con su lengua.-Himeko.-no suprimí el gemido ante esto, mi respiración y mi pulso estaban a mil, mis jadeos aumentaban estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, era un éxtasis total hasta luces de colores logre ver.-Hi..Himeko.-era lo que decía sin parar, seguía y presiono mas fuerte sus dedos adentro de mi, seguía lamiendo y el placer era inexplicable, a pesar de saber que las mucamas podrían escuchar no lograba contener mis gemidos y cuando llegue al preciado orgasmo mi grito se escucho por todo lugar

Poco después estaba recostada en el escritorio tomando aire, cuando logre estabilizarme me pare rápidamente Himeko estaba sentada en el piso respirando entrecortada mente, su pecho subía y bajaba, respiraba audible mente, sus mejillas eran rojas y ceño seguía fruncido, un poco de liquido misterioso(mi orgasmo) corría alrededor de su boca y su ropa estaba desalineada

_Es tan insoportablemente linda. _

No importa que tan rebelde o adulta sea yo siempre tendre ese gran impulso de tomarla entre mis brazos asi lo hice, la cargue y caminaba hacia la habitacion mas cercana rogando no toparme con una mucama

-Ey c..chikane-chan sueltame.-decia haciendo un esfuerzo por bajarse de mis brazos.-B..bajame

-No lo haré.-dije cuando llegábamos a un cuarto cerré con seguro y la derribe en la cama empece a quitar las únicas prendas que me quedaban la parte superior de mi vestimenta y me coloque encima de ella.-Por favor no... Me provoques tanto.-dije posesiva mente y la bese apasionadamente.-¿siempre...tienes que estar encima de mi?.-pregunto entre besos.-No, pero me encanta cuando gimes.-vi claramente como su rubor se expandió hasta sus orejas, no espere mas y empece salvaje mente a desabrochar los botones de su blusa, toque uno de sus pechos ganando un gemido de su parte.-Esto...-dije pasando mis manos por su espalda para desabrochar el sostén.-...Estorba mucho.-termine de decir al tirar su blusa y sosten por alguna parte de la habitacion, bese uno de sus senos y despues lo mordi.-aaah Chikane-chan.-gimio Himeko mi intimidad se sentia caliente necesitaba urgente hacerla mia, quite algo bruscamente sus botas, tome el borde de su short buscando el boton y el cierra mientras besaba uno de sus senos, encontre el cierre lo baje tocando un poco su intimidad lo que la hizo estremecer, desabroche el boton y baje rapidamente el short por sus piernas abentandolo para hacerle compañia a la demas ropa, utilize mis dos manos para bajar por los costados sus pantis sensual y lentamente las pase por sus piernas

-Me encantan tus cintura estrecha, que puede romperse de llevar el peso de tu encanta la calidez que se siente al tocar esos pechos pequeños y perfectos.-susurraba mientras besaba su cuello pasando a su mandíbula para terminar en sus labios, mi respiración y la de ella era acelerada, con mi mano pase por su plano abdomen, por su cadera, hasta llegar a su intimidad donde introduje dos dedos.- agh c..chikane-chan.-fue el jadeo de mi novia, apretaba y rasguñaba mi espalda me encanta esas manos pequeñas que recorrer mi espalda, me gusta como sus gemidos resuenan en mi oído, como sus mejillas rojas se mezclan con el sudor de su cara.-Me encantas.-le susurre al oído dando un pequeño mordisco en el, sus gemidos aumentaron sabia perfectamente que era su punto débil, saque mis dedos de su intimidad subiendo su pierna a mi cadera para rosar nuestros sexos, nos movíamos para rozar una con la otra, acelere los movimientos mientras la besaba, meneábamos nuestras lenguas, propicie un que otra mordida en su labio inferior, y nos separamos para dar el grito al llegar al orgasmo.

-Te amo Himeko.-dije acostandome a su lado retomando mi respiracion tome una sabana y la pase por encima de las dos la abraze por la espalda estaba a punto de caer dormida.-Buenas noches novia

-Buenas noches.-dijo ambas caímos dormidas al instante, bueno que mañana era sábado si no creo que perderíamos asistencia, me desperté por el sonido irritante de un celular al ver que no era el mio voltee a Himeko despertando la un poco.-Hola Chikane-chan.-dijo un poco adormilada

-Buenos días amor.-dije haciéndola sonrojar se había percatado que estaba desnuda y que la abrazaba sin pudor alguno

-Bueno.-dijo contestando el celular voltee a ver la hora eran las nueve de la mañana no era tan tarde

-HIMEKO KURUSUWAGA.-oí el grito provenir del celular de mi novia rápido supe que era Tamao con todo lo del dia de ayer me olvide por completo que ahora ella vivía con su mama en su departamento

-¿mama?.-respondió apenada Himeko

-Dije que llegaría tarde.-escuchaba a tamao molesta.-No que tu llegaras hasta la madrugada ¿donde estas? .-pregunto.-Una fiesta.-se respondió ella misma

-Voy para haya mama.-dijo Himeko parándose con la sabana cubriéndola empezaba a recoger su ropa tirada por toda la habitación.-Espérame.-colgó

-Te llevo.-dije buscando algo de ropa para ponerme

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿que le espera a Himeko al llegar a su departamento?¿con quien actuara Himeko en esta nueva pelicula?¿Ymir encontrara otra persona a quien amar?¿Chikane tendra problemas con su ahora suegra?**_

_**Almendra: spoiler christa xD notese que chikane es chikane, pues ya viste al parecer el mundo es mas abierto de mente¿que te parecio este capitulo?**_

_**Alice: que le podemos hacer asi es Himeko si algo hace chikane el sonrojo esta previsto respecto a Ymir ta triste TnT aunque quien sabe que podria pasar¿te gusto el capitulo?**_

_**Dani:ahora si es oficial -w- german abrazo psicologico tambien muy fuerte besos y abrazos espero esto se considere pronto OnO no me mates ya actualice UwU**_

_**reika:el estilo de Himeko B) guta verdad que te parecio este capitulo un poco de lemon OwO gracias por los animos espero tu comentario n.n**_


	20. Pareja de Película Capitulo 20

**Junjou no Miko "Yaoi y Yuri" Capitulo 20: Pareja de Pelicula**

**Hola queridos lectores agradesco mucho los comentarios unos no me llegaron por eso no los respondi en el capitulo anterior, respondere ahora todos -w- sin mas que decir agradesco muchisimo el apoyo, los saludos, y mando besos a todos mis lectores, sin mas que decir empecemos**

…

_Narra Himeko_

-¡Diablos!.-me queje mientras me ponia los shorts lo mas rapido que podia

_Estoy muerta. Con todo el sentido de la palabra M-U-E-R-T-A._

-Tranquila Himeko seguro tu mama entendera.-inquirio Chikane con una sonrisa mientras se ponia unos jeans de mezclilla

-Claro entenderá, te hará pasar y tomaremos un rico te de manzanilla, charlaremos y luego iremos a volar por el cielo azul mientras llueve chocolate.-comente sarcástica ella empezó a reír.- ¡Son las nueve de la mañana y yo no estoy en el departamento, tengo como 50 llamadas perdidas de ella!.-resople exasperada mientras me abrochaba rápido y torpemente mi blusa blanca, pare un segundo a voltear a ver a mi novia, quien me veía con una risa divertida en su rostro.-Podrías por lo menos ahora, no tener esa cara de pervertida en el rostro, y ¡concentrarte!.-bufe aventando un cojín a su cara, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Rio un poco mas y se termino de poner el calzado.-¿nos vamos?.-pregunto yo asenti con la cabeza y salimos corriendo hacia su auto, en unos momentos para mi eternos, estabamos frente a mi departamento, comence a subir las escaleras y llegue a la puerta seguida de Chikane

-Oh Dios apiadate un poco de mi.-solte bajo y abri la puerta, rapido me encontre con la mirada furiosa de mi madre sentada en el sillon de la sala, con su pie marcando contra el piso, en su cara se veia un completo "pasa esto apenas empieza" pense en huir pero entonces

-HIMEKO KURUSUGAWA.-la oí alzar la voz.-ven para acá.-me encogi un poco pero seguí caminando hacia la sala, poco después paso Chikane con esa sonrisa de estrella que pasaba en la televisión, la conocía como la mascara para la publicidad, al menos yo lo pensaba así.

-Disculpe.-dijo al pasar a la sala mi madre rapido la miro directamente, profundamente, fijamente, mas bien, si las miradas mataran, seguramente ahora mi novia estaria muerta.-Hola suegra lo siento mucho dejeme explicar.-en ese momento rezaba porque la tierra me tragara

-¿suegra?.-dijo mi madre con tono arrogante.-Supuse que estabas en una fiesta pero.-hizo una mueca de fastidio.-estabas con Miya

-Si vera, hace unos días que regresamos, la invite a salir ayer y.-la note nerviosa pero a decir verdad con la mirada que mi madre tenia cualquiera se haría pipí encima.-Nos distrajimos un poco y se nos hizo tarde

-Si tan tarde como las ¡nueve de la mañana!.-interrumpio mi madre.-¿Himeko?.-me hablo y trague saliva audiblemente

-¿Si?

-Dime.-se paro y comenzó a dar pasos firmes hacia nosotras.-¿que edad tienes?

-diesiseis.-respondi con nerviosismo.-No entiendo que tiene que ver

-No me dejo terminan Tamao.-inquirió Chikane y me tomo del hombro.-Se hizo tarde osea noche, para que no fuera peligroso, la invite a dormir en mi casa, por su seguridad.-termino diciendo

-¿Durmieron? Ya saben en.-decía rascando su nuca nerviosamente.-¿La misma cama?

-¡MAMA!.-grite mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.-Eso no se pregunta

-¡¿que?! Tienes dieciséis, eres joven, obvio debo saberlo, no confió para nada en la estrellita de televisión.-se refiero a Chikane.-No se que cosas tiene en mente.-bufo molesta con un puchero, hubo un silencio incomodo.-¿entonces?

-Si...-susurre esperando que no escuchara pero parece que no funciono parecia molesta y veia a mi novia con rabia

-Miya.-hablo mi mama.-Sabes que Himeko es menor y hay cosas que solo los adult...

-¡Oh! recordé que tengo una reunión.-interrumpió con repentina sorpresa Chikane.-Lo siento por interrumpir, su información, es una lastima no poder quedarme para desayunar, pero ya saben, trabajo es trabajo.-decía mientras daba enormes pasos hasta la salida.-Adiós Himeko te llamo luego te quiero.-con eso salio corriendo

_Si esa es mi novia. Siempre de tanta ayuda ella._

Mi madre solto un sonoro suspiro acostandose en el sillon.-Ultima vez Himeko, confio en ti pero en Miya no mucho.-resoplo y rei por lo bajo.-Eres joven, mi bebe, solo quiero que estes bien, que no hagas nada... apresurado.-me abrazo

-Mama.-bufe con el ceño fruncido.-No soy una bebe

-Si lo eres.-apreto mis mejillas.-M-i be-be.-siguio diciendo resaltando cada silaba y me abrazo de nuevo quitandome el oxigeno

-Me rindo.-dije soltandome del agarre, ella sonrio.-¿desayunamos?.-pregunte

-Si.-respondio

Desayunamos viendo unas peliculas, escuche mi celular y salte del sillon para contestar.-¿Bueno?.-atendi

-¡Himeko!.-hablo mi simpatico manager.-tenemos que ver tu propuesta

-Oh claro.-respondí.-¿ya estas aya?

-No, te veo ahi en dos horas, solo hablaba para avisar a tiempo

-Ok, te veo en dos horas.-dije y colgue

-¿Tienes trabajo?.-pregunto mi madre desde el sillon

-Si, era alexander.-mire el celular.-voy actuar en una pelicula

-Felicidades.-sonrio.-recuerdo cuando le cantabas a tus peluches y hacias obras con ellos.-decia con algo de nostalgia

-Yo no hacia eso.-hice un puchero y me encamine hacia el baño

-Tengo pruebas.-fue el grito de mi madre

Cerré la puerta del baño con una sonrisa en la cara, me bañe, me puse una blusa de manga corta verde con botones, unos shorts cortos estilo soldado militar, seguido de unas botas cafés, el cabello suelto, mi ear cuff y mis guantes de kick boxing, tarde solo cuarenta minutos así que me senté con mi mama a ver un poco de la película.

-Te vez bien.-dijo mientras se recargaba en mi hombro.-Rebelde sin causa, haz de traer locos a tus fans

Rei ante su comentario.-¿locos? Disfruto lo que hago, no es para traer a personas locas, es decir no mas de lo que ya estan.-acaricie con ternura su cabellera pelirroja

-¿Que tal estas con Miya? ¿todo bien?.-pregunto note su preocupacion

-Si todos lo tomaron bien ahora debe estar en las noticias de escandalos.-dije con gracia.-en la mayoria de revistas tambien como la nueva pareja gay o algo asi

En ese momento me invadió la curiosidad, me pare rápido aun faltaban treinta minutos para irme con alexander así que decidí ir caminando al puesto cercano por un revista para ver que era lo que decían, en un instante vi el puesto y me pare enfrente.

-Diculpa me da una revista.-pedi desde fuera

-Si aquí esta la de ho...-no termino de decir el joven.-¡NO PUEDE SER!.-comezo a gritar y acaparar la atencion del vecindario

-Oye tranquilo viejo.-dije silenciando lo un poco.-Ocupo discreción.-solté una gesto cómplice.-Solo dame la revista por favor.-pronuncie lento deje el dinero en el mostrador y tome la revista

-¡ES..ERES HIMEKO!.-grito y mis intentos de mantenerme al margen fueron en vano

Rápido escuche una multitud de pasos acercándose, voltee rezando que fuera broma, pero logre divisar una bola de gente corriendo hacia mi. "HIMEKO" era lo que gritaban seguido de "aaaaaaaaaah", eso eran... una gran manada de jóvenes salvajes.

_Patitas pa que las quiero._

Solté la revista tirándola en alguna parte del pavimento y empece a correr

_Narra Nadie_

Y como si de un maraton se tratara, Himeko a la delantera iba corriendo a lo que mas daban sus piernas, gracias al ejercicio hecho en el estudio Magnus logro tener bastante condicion fisica, pasaba calle por calle, brincando algunos obstaculos para ganar tiempo y por un mundo de trafico que para mejorarlo se bajaban de sus autos a perseguirla, la rubia empezo a sentirse grosera por correr asi de sus fanaticos

-Oigan, solo calmense un poco hablemos, me tomare fotos, autografos lo que quieran.-su aliento era entrecortado.-solo uno por uno.-gritaba mientras corria pero la multitud seguia con la misma intensidad.-Por Dios.-empezaba a sudar

De un momento a otro, una fanatica bastante veloz salto encima de Himeko esta no cayo siguio corriendo con la seguidora encima de ella

-Señorita podría usted bajarse de encima por favor.-pidió Himeko cuando corría, con el doble de peso, perdía velocidad, seguro la alcanzarían.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH.-fue el grito de la fanática.-TE AMO.-dijo con rapidez y mordió a la rubia, esta se quejo por el dolor, mientras la seguidora deposito varios besos en su mejilla hasta que Himeko logro zafarse tirándola al suelo

-Lo siento.-grito la rubia y pensaba en que no podía ir a su departamento la verían y entonces seria un problema, saber donde vivía le quitaría en seguida su privacidad, siguió corriendo.

-Ocupas un aventon.-grito una voz conocida que frenaba justo enfrente

Himeko salto a la parte trasera de la moto.-Me has salvado.-agradecio con la voz entrecortada

-No hay de que.-dijo Ymir acelerando dejando a todos los fanaticos atras.-Vamos al estudio magnus

-También vas tu.-dijo a rubia con curiosidad

-Si me cito alexander.-inquirio la mayor.-Estare ahi practicando mientras te dicen con quien haras esa dichosa pelicula

-Bueno.-dijo Himeko y asi en unos instantes llegaron al Estudio Magnus, bajaron de la moto y entraron

_Narra Chikane_

Después de mi mentira piadosa en casa de Himeko, mis padres me marcaron tengo una propuesta, lo que me sorprendió es que me mandaron al Estudio Magnus, hay estaban mis padres, un director, varios actores y el manager que reconocía como el de mi novia.

-Tu debes ser la afortunada.-hablo el manager.-La novia de Himeko

-Si, soy yo.-afirme.-Chikane Himemiya ¿y usted?

-Alexander Magnus.-estrecho mi mano en un saludo.-Cuide a nuestra pequeña

_Acaso todo mundo perdió la cordura, hablando tan confianzudos de MI Himeko, recuerdan que es MI novia, como si no supiera que hacer._

Salí de mis pensamientos porque se abrió la puerta entraron Ymir la odiosa y mi novia que se veía bastante bien, esperen, ¿eso es labial en su mejilla?, ¿porque su ropa tan desalineada?, ¿porque tiene una mordida?, mi mirada se volvió a una de enojo.

-No es lo que piensas.-hablo rapido la odiosa moviendo sus brazos en señal de malentendido

-Ah si y ¿que es lo que pienso?.-dije retadora el ambiente se volvio tenso

-ah C...Chikane-chan.-inquirio mi novia.-Tuve un pequeño incidente con unos fanaticos

Oi al manager reir.-¿Te atraparon?.-pregunto y siguio riendo

Vi como mi novia se sonrojo.-Una logro atraparme.-su ceño se fruncio.-Salvaje.-bufo

Todos en el lugar empezaron a reír, Himeko a veces era demasiado adorable, en su intento de reproche termina siendo mas tierna.

-Vamos.-la tome de la muñeca

-¿a donde?.-pregunto

-A limpiarte eso.-respondi, ignore las miradas que me daban todos, la encamine a un baño y cerre con seguro.-Ya me lo temia.-mire sus ojos amatistas

-¿Que cosa?.-pregunto girando su cabeza tal cual cachorro

-Tengo que estar a tu lado siempre.-respondí tomando su cara entre mis manos acercándola.-Decirles en su cara... que eres mía.-la bese.

_Soy egoísta._

-Chikane-chan.-fue un susurro que se escapo de sus labios.-No volvera a pasar, Ymir me ayudo a perderlos, solo una me atrapo

-Ymir.-bufe con molestia.-¿ella es importante para ti?

-Es mi mejor amiga claro que es importante.-dijo y la acorrale contra la pared.-¿que tiene que ver?.-pregunto ahora con sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesi agachando un poco la cabeza

-¡Yo no quiero que haya alguien más importante en tu corazón que yo!.-grite.-¿no es obvio?.-la tome de la cintura subiendola al lavamanos, tenia sus ojos abiertos con asombro, tome un pedazo de papel de baño y comence a quitar el labial de su cara

-Tu eres lo mas importante.-murmuro casi inaudible mente pero alcance a oír, tenia ese ceño fruncido y sus mejillas rojas.-Para mi, eres lo mas importante... idiota.-bufo y yo sonreí era tan tierna ¿jamas podía decirme algo bueno sin insultarme al final? Bueno me gustaba, esa forma, esa vergüenza al admitir, que le gusto.

-Este labial no sale.-dije para pasar mi lengua por su mejilla roja se sorprendió un poco y trago saliva audible mente la tome fijamente de la cadera.-Ocupo limpiarte.-lleve mi lengua por toda su mejilla baje por la mandíbula, hasta llegar al cuello, vi el mordisco que la salvaje le dio y comencé a morder hay mismo con mas intensidad, chupando, lamiendo, marcando, reclamando lo que es mio.

-C..Chikane-chan.-me aparto un poco.-recuerdas que nos esperan afuera.-sonrio timidamente

-Argh.-me queje.-bueno, a la otra no te me escapas.-me separe de ella y se bajo del lavamanos, acomodo un poco su ropa, salimos seguia con su mejillas rojas

-Bueno ya que salieron.-nos hablo un señor de mediana edad con un gorro negro y atuendo ligero.-Hablemos tomen asiento.-todos estaban sentados nos mostro dos asientos a su lado y los tomamos las sillas eran como de director de cine

-Entonces de que trata.-hablo mi novia con un sonrisa estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en cuatro se veia muy sexy

El director suspiro con alegría.-Mi nombre es Jim Bross.-acomodo un poco su sombrero.-me pueden decir Jim.-sonrió.-el libro se llama "Cuando te encuentre" en esto nos basaremos para la película, el concepto es dos jóvenes, Shizuma de 24 años es famosa por sus recitales de piano, dedica su vida a eso, siempre hizo caso a sus padres de joven era ese estilo de persona, educada, bella, inteligente, reservada, por así decirlo toda una mujer ejemplar, pero ella siempre sintió que le hacia falta algo, se sentía incompleta, le faltaba algo o mas bien dicho alguien.-sus ojos brillaban y me miro directamente.-esa es mi propuesta para ti Miya-sama, si aceptas, este sera tu papel en esta película

-Es una buena propuesta hija.-hablo mi padre.-pero la desicion es tuya.-me sonrio

La propuesta era interesante, me llamo la atencion.-Estare encantada.-afirme aceptando el papel

El director tenia una expresión grande de alegría.-Sera un placer trabajar con usted.-hablo y se acomodo en su silla.-Por otro lado tenemos a Louise, 18 años, segundo año de universidad, estudia administración de empresas obligada por sus abuelos para heredar la empresa de la familia, pues sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de auto cuando ella era un bebe, ella ama la música, siempre anda por ahí con la guitarra en su funda por encima de su lomo, cargándola a donde sea que valla, tiene un tatuaje en la parte baja de sus espalda que dice "Free" el significado de querer ser libre, esa libertad que ella tanto anhela, es rebelde, es de esas que no faltan a la fiesta, de las que se necesita para tener una buena fiesta, tiene muchos amigos, cuando se declaro lesbiana fue aceptada por ellos, pero en su casa la torturan diariamente, es linda, bonita, sexy, todo eso pero no es ni un poco engreída, respeta y quiere ser respetada, se pelea frecuentemente por defender a los mas débiles ante el acoso escolar.-sus ojos volvieron a brillar y miro a Himeko con una sonrisa en cara.-ese sera tu personaje

-Sera un placer.-asintió con alegría mi novia

El director salto de su silla.-Bueno ya que esta todo acordado.-sonrió amplia mente.-Les presento a todo el personal durante esta película.-apunto a un montón de personas sentadas que saludaron alegremente.-Himeko hay algo que te quiero pedir.-hablo Jim y se acerco a mi novia, yo estaba sentada a su lado escuchaba atenta

-¿que pasa Jim?.-pregunto ella

-No es nada malo.-sonrio el hombre rascando su nuca.-Tu eres compositora, cantante tambien, se me ocurrio que seria buena idea que hicieras algunas canciones para esta pelicula, ¿te parece?.-pregunto nervioso.-te pagaremos por las canciones

-No, no se preocupe.-se bajo de su silla.-me encantaria escribir algunas canciones para la pelicula.-sonrio

-Bueno la primera sera, una que cantara tu protagonista, habla de una chica que le gusta mucho, la vez desde la multitud, pero sientes que ella puede llegar a ser tuya y no te rendiras.-hablo Jim.-le dare todos los datos a tu manager

-Si.-asintio Himeko.-gracias, y no se preocupe lo hare con gusto

-Vaya quien diria seremos pareja en la pelicula.-hable y la tome de la mano.-el destino nos quiere juntas

-Yo tambien me sorprendi.-volteo a mirarme.-estoy feliz

-Oye tu e..eres Himeko verdad.-nos interrumpio una chica de cabello morado alta

Mi novia asintio con la cabeza ante su pregunta

-Soy Nagisa.-se presento.-personaje secundario, actuare como tu mejor amiga.-sonrio coqueta.-secretamente enamorada de ti

Voltee a ver a mi novia con reproche esta se sonrojo.-Sera un placer trabajar contigo.-dijo amable Himeko

-El placer sera mio.-hablo la peli-purpura me estaba colmando la paciencia.-Soy una gran fanática vez.-apunto hacia su playera que tenia estampada la imagen de Himeko abajo el nombre de la banda "Look at me".-¡sigo sin creer que este aquí hablando contigo!.-se acerco a ella demasiado para mi gusto así que la tome del hombro apegandola a mi

_Esta chica me molesta._

-Hola Chikane Himemiya novia de Himeko un placer.-me presente sola, una vena amenazaba con salir de mi frente

-Mucho gusto.-sonrió cínica.-Himeko tienes a..algo e..es.-se notaban nervios

-¿que cosa?.-pregunto mi novia

-Um c..creo que es un chupete en el cuello.-hablo Nagisa.-te ataco edward en la noche o que.-soltó una gran carcajada refiriéndose a la película crepúsculo

Himeko se sonrojo y tapo con una mano su cuello, frunció el ceño con vergüenza, logre divisar a mis padres riendo a unos cuantos metros de nosotras.-soy mucho mejor que ese vampiro afeminado.-dije tomando mi lugar haciendo que mi novia se ruborizara hasta las orejas mirándome con reproche, todo mundo empezó a reír, al parecer estaban muy interesados en nuestra platica

Después de un rato planificando todo sobre la película, se hicieron las ocho de la noche, ofrecí llevar a Himeko a su departamento, no quería que Ymir la llevara es obvio no, nos despedimos de todos incluidos mis padres, que venían en otro auto, encendí el mio y maneje rumbo a casa de mi novia, llegamos y me estacione despacio

-Sera divertido.-hablo Himeko con una hermosa sonrisa en cara.-actuar juntas

-Claro que lo sera.-dije tomando su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.-Oye Himeko

-Mande.-sonrió con sus mejillas rojas

-Mis padres preguntan ya sabes con esto de la relación ya salio a luz.-hable nerviosa.-si podríamos juntar ambas familias y hacer algo así como una cena familiar, para ya sabes, mis padres quieren conocer a tu mama

-Esta bien.-sus mejillas estaban rojas.-vaya esto es salir oficialmente.-sonrió.-estoy feliz y algo nerviosa, llevare a mi mama y a patric.-me miro directamente.-pero diremos que es mi amigo ¿si?

Asentí con la cabeza.-entonces te llamo, te digo el dia y la hora.-bese su mejilla.-toda mi loca familia estará, al fin te presentare como mi novia.-mis pequeños primos se sorprenderán.-sera divertido

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Que pasara en esta cena familiar?¿como avanzara esta película?¿Nagisa fanática de Himeko?¿vendrán mas problemas?**_

_**Jakosmendoza: jaja me alegra que te guste saludos también gracias por leer -w-**_

_**almendraotoriramos: hemorragia nasal xD lol, QnQ por eso yo leo escondida estas hermanas que aprecen de la nada son un susto de Dios -3- espero te gustara el capitulo ¿que tal? :)**_

_**dani.t.g:no me secuestres QnQ tengo que escribir nwn jaja, te espio OwO mientras duermes 7w7 cuando vas al baño, revisa bien abajo de tu cama, besos y abrazos -w- ¿que tal este capitulo?**_

_**Alice: xD pense en que se pelearan pero asia falta lemon -A- JAJAJA boinito bonito gracias :3 me alegra que te guste ¿que tal esta capitulo?**_

_**Aline:si quieres hablo con Ymir y pues 7w7 se soluciona, u-u pobre kokoro de Ymir, chikane es algo celosa oWo JIJIJI a todos se les va el ateismo con la suegra QnQ aquí esta la conti espero te haya gustado**_

_**reika: el lemon siempre es lindo -w- beshotes tambien para ti ya veremos que pasa con Ymir oOo ¿que tal este cap?**_

_**Aline: si pero no lo vi hasta ahorita QnQ peldoname gracias por los dos :D y si yo tambien ubiera gastado todo mi dinero en pizza, si Hime-chan rompiendo corazones desde... hace mucho, los celos de chikane razonables OnO/, la suegra -w- no guta mucho chikane JAJAJA ¿que ta parecio esta cap? Besitos y abrazos**_

_**citlalhit dela: atinaste amiga mia QwQ y jaja espero te gustara este capitulo -w-**_


	21. Himemiya y Kurusugawa Capitulo 21

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 21:Himemiya y Kurusuwaga**

**Hola queridos lectores es un placer escribirles otra vez, empiezo a publica mas seguido no creen -w- pues sin mas que decir empecemos**

…

_Narra Chikane_

-Vamos papa en serio te vez bien.-le dije por quinta vez a mi padre.-No es algo tan formal.-proseguí prolongando el "tan"

-¿Enserio?.-pregunto.-Ya sabes ¿no me veo muy "el señor ricachon que quiere impresionar"?

Comencé a reír.-¿ricachon?.-negué con la cabeza.-No enserio te vez bien.-sonreí.-¿y que tal yo?

Llevaba puesto una blusa blanca remarcando mi figura, con una corbata femenina algo floja, unos jeans entubados negros con zapatos del mismo color, el cabello suelto y levemente alborotado

-Te vez muy bien.-comento mi padre el llevaba un traje amoldado a su figura sus cabellos azulados con un toque de gel y una corbata elegante roja.- ¿y tu madre?.-pregunto

-Debe seguir cambiándose.-respondí.-Esto de tener una cena familiar la puso algo nerviosa

Ayer llame a Himeko acordando la cena familiar, seria aquí en la mansión Himemiya, quedamos en que seria hoy a las 6:00 de la tarde, ambas estuvimos de acuerdo.

-CHIKANEEE.-escuche a mi madre llamando.-¡Donde diablos están mis zapatillas Guess blancas de tacón pequeño!

_Si, mi madre esta muy nerviosa._

-Mama, las traes en la mano.-reí un poco.-Todo estará bien Tamao es buena persona, algo sobre protectora, pero crean que no es el fin del mundo, al menos no para ustedes.-bufe

-Tus primos están por llegar.-en eso sonó el timbre quedaron de llegar a las 5:30 para estar todos listos.-ve abrir

Corrí hasta la puerta principal donde una mucama ya había abierto cheque mi celular que marcaba "5:26pm" era buena hora Himeko llegaba en unos 30 minutos, pase a toda mi familia a la sala, empezaba a sentir las miradas enojadas de mis primos pequeños, les sonreí.

_JA, en su cara escuincles. Si Chikane que madura. Oh si ahora ponte hablar sola._

-En unos minutos llega Himeko y su mama.-anuncie en la sala mis padres, mis tíos y todos mis primos ya se encontraban ahí

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y el timbre volvió a sonar, fui a recibir junto con mis padres, abrimos la puerta, ahí estaba Himeko tenia unos shorts beige, unas botas cafés, varias pulseras en su muñeca izquierda, una blusa blanca con escote, una chaqueta de cuero café y ese ear cuff de su oreja... se veía realmente sexy creo que me perdí un instante, también estaba Patric con un traje azul marino resaltando su cabello castaño y el color de sus ojos, Tamao traía un vestido elegante azul obscuro y unos tacones.

-Buenas tardes.-saludaron mis padres

-Un gusto conocerlos.-saludo Tamao con un apretón de manos a cada uno.- Mama de Himeko me llamo Tamao.-se presento

-Hola Himeko.-salude a mi novia en lo que nuestros padres se presentaban

_Narra Nadie_

-H..Hola Chikane-chan.-saludo la rubia todos ya iban caminando por los pasillos hacia la sala, adelante Takumi, Henrietta y Tamao, en medio Patric con una mucama bonita al parecer fanática de el, atrás Himeko y Chikane

-Ey.-hablo la oji-azul intentando llamar la atención de la rubia quien volteo al instante.-Ven un segundo.-la tomo de la muñeca jalándola detrás de un objeto de decoración lo suficientemente grande para taparlas a ambas.-Te extrañe hermosa

-Yo también.-dijo Himeko cuando sus mejillas empezaban a tomar color.-Pero nos esperan en la sala.-hablo alejándose

Pero Chikane no la dejo, rápidamente puso una de sus manos en la espalda baja de la rubia y con la otra, tomo su quijada con el pulgar, levantándola gentilmente para que la viera de nuevo. Solo pudo sonreír antes de acercar su boca a la de ella. Un beso tierno con el tiempo de separarse sutilmente para volver a empezar, ambas en el mismo ritmo, el sonido del beso, resonaba fuerte en sus cabezas, las dos con sus ojos cerrados, Himeko poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la oji-azul, dándole mas calidez al beso, tomaron unos instantes y se separaron.

A la oji-azul le tomo tiempo abrir los ojos. Cuando vio a la rubia, la vio toda sonrojada y apenada, apenas sosteniéndole la mirada.

-N..Nos e..esperan.-tartamudeo la rubia.-es decir en la sala

-Si, si vamos.-inquirió la oji-azul caminando al lado de la rubia, su vista bajo rápidamente al sentir como su mano era tomada, Himeko la había agarrado y mientras entrelazaba los dedos volvió la vista hacia arriba, a Chikane.

-S..Saben que somos pareja¿no?.-el rubor rojo se expandía por su cara.-Esto es lo que hacen las parejas.-frunció el ceño

_Narra Chikane_

_Es tan tierna._

-Si, eso hacen.-sonreí con ternura.-Eres adorable.-le di un beso en la mejilla

Llegamos a la sala tomadas de la mano, no por mucho, porque la bola de mis primos se abalanzo encima de mi novia en un abrazo que la llevo al suelo.

-Holaaa.-fue el saludo de mi novia.-Como han estado

-Pues bien.-dijo Yuu.-pero tu ya no nos quieres

-¿quien dijo eso?.-pregunto.-Si, yo los adoro.-dijo tomando a Yuu y Natsu en brazos dando vueltas con ellos riendo

-Entonces.-hablo Kichi con los brazos cruzados.-La niña se cree mucho por ser famosa.-sonrió de forma divertida

-Eso no es cierto.-negó Himeko con un puchero.-Soy igual

-Niños pasen a sentarse.-hablo mi tía.-Platicaremos todos acá

Tomamos asiento yo en un sillón individual pues a mi rubia la arrastraron los pequeños al grande junto con ellos.

-Entonces Hime-chan.-inquirió la pequeña Natsu.-Sale con prima Chikane.-volteo a verme.-¿te gusta Chikane, Hime-chan?.-pregunto

-Natsu así no se dice.-reprendió su mama.-¿entonces ustedes salen?

-Si.-respondimos al mismo tiempo

-Entonces.-inquirió Natsu como haber descubierto algo.-Ya no me puedo casar con Hime-chan.-bufo sentándose en las piernas de mi novia esta sonrió y la abrazo efusiva-mente

-Chikane si llegas a herir los sentimientos de Himeko.-hablo Kichi sonrojándose un poco de brazos cruzados.-Te odiare.-frunció el ceño

-Si, no le hagas nada malo a Hime-chan.-concordaron Akira, Kaito, Yuu y Natsu

_Genial mis primos los pitufos en mi contra._

-Vaya.-sonrió Tamao.-tus primos son agradables Chikane

Patric comenzó a reír.-comparten el amor por Himeko irónico ¿no?.-sonrió arrogante.-¿La compartes o que, Miya-sama?

Fruncí el ceño.-No, no la comparto enanos.-me senté ahora al lado de mi novia

-La comida esta lista señores.-hablo la mucama

Pasamos ahora al comedor me senté al lado de mi novia, enfrente mis primos, a los costados teníamos a tíos, padres y Patric.

-Entonces.-inquirió Tamao porque la mesa estaba totalmente callada.-¿Quien quiere que le cuente unas divertidas anécdotas de Himeko?

-¡YO!.-fue el rápido grito de los enanos, en mis adentros quise también gritar, pero mejor escucho que se los diga a ellos

-MAMA.-grito mi novia con sus mejillas rojas.-Que vas a contar

-Sabían que haya en Tiberton una vez arrestaron a Himeko.-empezó a relatar Tamao.-trabajo entregando pizzas, y en una de esas la detuvieron, por exceso de velocidad y saltar... personas

-30 minutos si no es gratis.-resoplo mi novia.-En mi defensa era un enano.-bufo mi cruzada de brazos.-Y lo alcance a saltar de que se quejan

Todos empezaron a reír.

-Y el día de hallowen.-hablo Tamao

-No cuentes la de hallowen.-dijo Himeko haciendo un puchero.-Bueno quiero que sepan tenia 9 años

-Ella se vistió de calabaza.-Tamao empezaba a reír.-Llegamos a una tienda a comprar dulces para los niños que pasaran a la casa, entonces una señora se acerco a Himeko y le dijo "aaaaw pero que bonita zanahoria".-volteo a ver a mi novia.-es que Himeko era delgada en vez de parecer calabaza todo mundo pensaba que era una zanahoria, no había relleno, pero es decir quien rayos se viste de zanahoria en hallowen...Entonces la acompañe a pedir dulces, salio un niño como de 11 años vestido de conejo zombie y dijo "los conejos comen zanahorias" Himeko vio su traje dijo "S..Soy calabaza" y salio corriendo estuve como 2 horas convenciéndola de que bajara de aquel árbol.-tomo un poco de agua.- y esa es la historia de porque a mi hija no le gustan ni las calabazas, ni las zanahorias.

Todo mundo volvió a reír.

_Narra Himeko_

_Si, mi mama nunca me podría avergonzar._

Pasamos al estudio de música a petición de los tíos de Chikane, todos nos sentamos en sillones de piel, arriba había un mini escenario con instrumentos y bocinas, unas mucamas nos trajeron unas limonadas.

-Entonces ¿quien se declaro a quien?.-pregunto curiosa Louise

Chikane estaba a mi lado, ambas nos miramos, me sonrió, desvié la vista ocultando mi rubor.

-Aaaaah.-inquirió ackecman.-Vamos todos quieren saber

Un "¿Siiiiiiiiiiii?" bastante prolongado de los pequeños se hizo presente

-Fui... yo.-todo me miraban sorprendidos en silencio.-¡¿que?!.-bufe

-Nada imagine que fue Chikane.-hablo Louise.-Ya sabes algo prepotente, testaruda... activa.

-TIA.-grito mi novia.-No es de ayuda.-me tomo de la mano.-Himeko me gusto desde antes de verla en la biblioteca, siempre... la correspondí al instante, la quise, la quiero y la querré... para siempre.-sentí mi cara arder me sonrió con ternura beso mi mano

-Yo me declare.-tome valor.-el primer día que hablamos, yo no podía, yo sabia que no habría forma, no podía si no era Chikane.-ahora si debo estar totalmente roja

-Hime-chan.-me hablo Akira.-¿puedes cantarnos algo?

-Q..Que y..yo ¿ahora?.-pregunte

-Si.-grito con alegría Natsu.-quiero oír en vivo a Hime-chan cantar

-Pero yo no lo se

-Vamos hija.-hablo mi madre.-ya se.-sonrió.-canta la que te escuche practicar en tu cuarto la semana pasada

-P..Pero no creo.-inquirí.-que ya sabes.. este del todo lista

-Yo la escuche muy lista.-respondió

-Bueno.-resople en rendición

Todos me miraban no me incomodaba, pero me ponía algo nerviosa la mirada de Chikane, una media sonrisa que se veía tan... coqueta, observaba con detenimiento cada uno de mis movimientos.

_No, no es momento de nervios, haz cantado frente a millones de personas, estadio enteros, no digas que porque te vea Chikane te pondrás nerviosa, yo puedo. _

Pase al mini escenario, puse mi celular con la melodía en las bocinas, me senté en un banco y pose un guitarra en mi regazo, di "play" empece a tocar el instrumento con una sonrisa. (Canción: accidentaly in love - Counting Crows)

_Entonces ella dijo..._

_-¿Cual es el problema_

_nene?-_

Cantaba con mi voz entonada y precisa concentrada en lo que hacia

_¿Cual es el problema?_

_El problema no lo se_

_Bueno, quizás este_

_enamorado_

_enamorado_

_Pienso en eso_

_todo el tiempo_

_yo pienso en eso..._

_¡no puedo dejar de pensarlo!_

_¿Cuanto tiempo_

_mas llevara_

_curar esto?_

_...curarlo porque_

_no puedo_

_ignorarlo si es_

_amor_

_amor_

Sonreí a los pequeños que me veían con grandes sonrisas en cara les guiñe el ojo con gracia

_Me hace volverme y _

_enfrentarlo,_

_pero no se nada del _

_amor_

_¡Vamos vamos!_

_Acércate__ un poco mas_

_¡Vamos vamos! _

_Quiero escucharte _

_susurrar_

_¡Vamos vamos!_

_Ponte cómoda dentro _

_de mi amor_

Voltee a ver a Chikane siempre hermosa mirándome directo temblé por dentro

_Estamos _

_accidentalmente _

_enamorados_

_Accidentalmente_

_enamorados_

_¡Estoy enamorado!_

_¡Accidentalmente!_

_Amooor..._

_Estoy enamorado_

Termine esto susurrando entonada

Todos empezaron a aplaudir fuerte, les dedique una sonrisa, tome mi celular y de un salto baje del escenario, los pequeños me dieron besos en las mejillas vaya que son tiernos.

-Eso fue increíble.-hablo la madre de mi novia Henrietta.-No me sorprende como fuiste tan rápido al mundo de la fama

-Eso fue...-susurro Chikane acercándose a mi oído.-Hermoso.-tomo mi mejilla acariciándola con ternura y me dio un corto beso en los labios

-Ey.-resoplo Kichi.-no tan cariñosita en publico Chikane

-Tu cállate enano.-contesto mi novia madura-mente

-¿enano?.-replico este.-para tu información yo soy mas alto que Himeko

-Pues si.-hablo Patric.- que Himeko cualquiera créeme.-le di un zape.-¡auch! Es con cariño pequeña

-NO SOY PEQUEÑA.-grite para después cruzar mis brazos.-soy de estatura normal.-hice un puchero

-Si como no.-dijo Kichi riendo

-Ya, dejen en paz a mi novia.-dijo Chikane posando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello hasta el hombro.-Himeko.-me hablo y tomo de los cachetes.-¿quien la quiere?.-dio unos tiernos besos en mi nariz apretando mis mejillas me ruborice

"aaaaaaaaaaaaw" fue la ternura con la que vieron la escena todos

_Si, esto es una familia de locos, como la familia peluche, o los locos Adams, tal vez hasta _

_nosotros un poco... mas locos, aquí estamos juntando a una grande familia Himemiya y la pequeña familia Kurusuwaga, poco usual, pero al parecer congeniamos bien, los pequeños se llevaron bien con Patric, mi madre esta encantada con los Himemiya, excepto cabe decir con Chikane, pero al parece lograremos sobrevivir._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Un poco corto pero el próximo sera mas largo viene la filmación de la película "cuando te encuentre", ¿de que tratara esta dichosa película?**_

_**HorrorRP: hemorragia nasal genial -w- digo si es que en fin de semana tengo mas tiempo, ya sabes sin clase, tareas el domingo en la noche xD lol ¿que tal este capitulo?**_

_**Allison gren: =-= me tenias abandonada QnQ un vació creció en mi, me dejaste, abandonaste, aplastaste, mis sueños -n-, xD ntp si los nombre japoneses me agradan veremos yo también daría mas de una mordida a Himeko -A- AAAAAAGH **_

_**dani tg: xD lol yo también hubo partes en que me reí yo sola ._. raro pero si, ay me ves como loquita riendo de lo que yo misma escribí, -w- espiar es bueno, eres linda tu también, graciosa y simpática, así que es mas interesante B) ¿te gusto el capitulo -3-?**_

_**alice: Chikane es posesiva xD naah pero que se le puede hacer, ya viene el rodaje de la peli, este capitulo fue para que las familias se conocieran, mas datos de Himeko tambien -3-**_

_**reika: pobre Himeko QnQ SI ELLAS SE AMAN en este cap mas me base en que se conocieran las familias asi que que te parecio OwO**_

_**almendraotoriramos: ¿fue emocionante QwQ? Si los primitos son un amor de la vida, si te gusto -3- PD: Chikane es SUPER insaciable. ewe JAJA**_

_**Citlalhit dela: no es conciencia vi strawberry panic, no soy creativa con los nombres y xD paff una cosa lleva a otra, tu premio un abrazote y un besote o3o te los mando con mucho cariño**_

_**Aline: Si la mas valiente y madura xD! Tamao es protectora asi que runing! runing bitch oWo, chikane marca su territorio, en el próximo capitulo veremos el comienzo del rodaje de la película, esto ya va enserio! El noviazgo :D si todos queremos casarnos con Hime-chan QnQ el sueño de cualquiera, ¿que te pareció el cap? :)**_


	22. El Rodaje de la Película Capitulo 22

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 22:El Rodaje de la ****Película**

**Hola mis lectores estarán pensando "como que ahora Chikane actualiza muy rápido" pues si xD para que decir me estoy tomando mas tiempo en ello, me distrae y divierte muchisimo, estoy feliz con ello, me encanta recibir sus comentarios, son como mi "vez todo esta bien" de todos los días, agradezco mucho también a mis lectores silenciosos sin mas que aclarar ****empezamos**

…

_**Narra Himeko**_

Hoy empezamos la producción de la película nos citaron a todos a las 5 de la mañana en el Set, me di un baño rápido, con una blusa blanca de manga corta, unos shorts de mezclilla y mis botas cafés, tome mi casco, encendí la moto y marche hacia el lugar, me dieron una identificación para darla al llegar, pero me reconocieron al instante abrieron, me estacione en un exclusivo al parecer, había ayudantes, trabajadores por todas partes.

Ya tenían todo listo había varias salas, diferentes paisajes, cuartos, casas completas, todo era muy grande, es asombroso.

-Ey, ya llegaste Himeko.-saludo Jim el director.-¿ensayaste el guion?.-pregunto con gracia

-Claro.-sonreí.-No fue tan difícil

-Me alegro.-contesto

-¡Ah! por cierto.-recordé.-tengo lista la primera canción

-Uff.-paso una mano por su frente.-eso esperaba, hoy grabaremos la escena donde debes cantarla, pensé que deberíamos posponer

-No se preocupe.-hable.-la termine ayer por la noche, pero ya esta lista

En eso empezaron a llegar mas personas, rápido reconocí a Chikane entrando, venían sus padres, obvio pues ellos eran como sus managers, hablando del mio viene corriendo apresurado

-Lo siento.-se disculpo mi Alex.-¿llego a tiempo?

-Si, llegan todos a tiempo.-hablo el director

-Hola amor.-me saludo mi novia con un corto beso en los labios

-Hola.-sonreí.-Chikane-chan

-Por favor pasemos al primer lugar de grabación.-grito el director a todo el personal.-sigan me

Lo seguimos, llegamos a lo que parecía, un escenario pero muy elegante de esos donde van los grandes ejecutivos con una copa en mano, mientras hablan de problemas económicos o adquisiciones que nadie entiende.

Luces tenues naranjas y amarillas llenaban el lugar, el escenario era mas de un tono azulado con un piano blanco bastante elegante, un micrófono, abajo sillones de piel, bordados estilo italiano, alfombra por todo el piso, era una aura muy fina, me apene por estar ahí en botas y shorts.

-Bueno.-hablo capturando la atención el director.-Miya-sama pasa a camerinos en la primera escena es tu presentación donde veremos como es tu vida, como es tu personaje, ve te darán el cambio de ropa y arreglaran.

-Ahora vuelvo.-me dijo mi novia con una sonrisa

-Si, te espero.-respondí solté su mano

Nos sentamos en una silla mientras personal de producción acomodaba las cámaras y las luces, yo contemplaba el escenario donde se grabaría, por el libreto que me dieron el personaje de Shizuma era muy distinguido, no me sorprendía que la presentaran en tal lugar.

Paso aproximadamente media hora, me había ofrecido café el cual acepte, rápido escuche murmullos, voltee para ver que pasaba, me encontré con... Chikane, y es que como no hablar si se veía tan atractiva, con unos pasadores en el cabello, un vestido negro largo, pero tenia una sexy abertura hasta el muslo, dejaba ver su cuerpo pues era ajustado, tenia un porte refinado y glamuroso.

-Himeko.-salí de mis pensamientos me percate que me hablaba.-Himeko te estoy hablando.-agitaba una mano enfrente de mi cara

-P...per..perdón yo.. yo... perdón estab..estaba pen...pensando yo... perdóname.-termine diciendo torpemente.-¿que decías?

Rió un poco.-te decía que si...-alzo una ceja.-pequeña despistada.-sonrió.-¿que tal me veo?.-pregunto coqueta dando una vuelta

_¡Oh diablos me cacho! Chingado se dio cuenta que la veía, que me perdí viéndola._

-¡¿eh?!.-alcance a decir.-es.. e..es decir ya sabes t..tu e..es..esto n..no te vez.-mis piernas temblaban.-ya sabes taaan mal

-¿aja?.-dijo no creyéndome ni media palabra

-T..tu e..eem te vez algo.-trague saliva.-ya s..sabes asi.-sentí mis mejillas arder.-b..bonita.-tartamudee.-muy bonita.

-Lose.-dijo engreída hice un puchero.-te amo.-tomo mi cara se acerco y me beso, se alejo mientras sentía que mis mejillas quemaban y me sonrió.

-Miya-sama.-oí que la llamaban.-es hora de tu escena

-Voy.-respondió ella.-ve como lo hago.-dijo alejándose guiñándome el ojo

_Si, mi novia siempre me mueve el piso._

Tome asiento en mi lugar exclusivo, ya que esta silla negra era como las de los directores de cine, tenia mi nombre en ella con letras blancas.

Empezó la escena una voz que era la del narrador nos empezaba a contar quien era el personaje nos lo describía para conocer la historia

-Esta es Shizuma Hanazono.-hablaba la grave voz del narrador mientras Chikane se paraba en el escenario, actores vestidos con elegantes trajes la veían sonriendo, hablando entre ellos, según en realidad no hablaban era actuación.- Una hermosa joven ¿verdad?.-en mis adentros dije un "si".-tiene 24 años, es una famosa interprete de piano, con una familia de muy alta clase.-mi novia se sentó en el banco con el teclado.-desde chica nunca fue un problema, seguía las reglas, altas calificaciones, un ejemplo a seguir.-Chikane empezó a tocar el piano, era una melodía tan nostálgica... con cierto grado de tristeza.-lo que nadie sabe es, que ella siempre se ha sentido incompleta, por eso se esfuerza en ser perfecta, ella siente que algo le hace falta.-termino la melodía mi novia se paro sonrió con melancolía.-o tal vez sea alguien.- y todos los "ejecutivos finos" empezaron a aplaudir.-pero eso no sera por mucho mas tiempo.-termino de decir la voz del narrador

-Corte.-fue la voz del director.-eso estuvo excelente.-todos concordaron.-Miya-sama no dude en elegirte.-dijo orgulloso.-Himeko.-me hablo.-sigues tu ve a tu camerino para que te arreglen

Asentí con la cabeza, me dirigí a mi camerino, al instante me recibieron varias muchachas, me pasaron el cambio de ropa, al contrario de la de mi novia, esta era rebelde, nada formal, me gusto bastante, unos shorts de mezclillas obscuros algo rasgados y desgastados, también ajustados, con cadenas plateadas colgando por los lados, botas negras grandes con unos cordones delgados, una blusa blanca muy pegada a mi cuerpo se notaba mi abdomen marcado, si el ejercicio en Magnus dejaba algo, no los tenia muy marcados porque no me gustaban así, solo me simpatizaban levemente, después una chaqueta negra corta pero de manga larga con cierres a los costados, una corbata del mismo color a medio quitar.

El cabello me lo dejaron suelto, es lacio natural asi que no ocuparon mucho, lo menee un poco, me pusieron un ear cuff de plata, después empezaron a poner los tatuajes, al director se le ocurrió añadir uno para mi personaje, los pondrían con una tinta que me duraría algunos meses, empezaron con el brazo, terminaron era como fuego y distintas tonalidades con azul, naranja, rojo y mayor negro, se veía rudo, me gustaba, ahora el de la parte inferior de mi espalda no tardaron mucho era un simple "free" con letra cursiva en negro.

-Ok.-hablo una de mis maquillistas.-estas lista.-sonrió.-te vez genial

-gracias.-dije con una sonrisa

-ponte la chaqueta, hasta que estés en escena te la vas a quitar.-me dijo.-bueno ya sabes tu libreto

-Si no te preocupes.-me puse la chaqueta no se veía ningún tatuaje.-se mi libreto

Salí del camerino, rápido las miradas eran evidentes, varios sonrojados, pero yo me sentía confiada, caminaba con desdén y despreocupada, así debía ser, hasta que vi a Chikane quien puso su mejor sonrisa pervertida y venia hacia mi.

-Oh dios.-se mordió el labio inferior.-que hermosa te vez..-relamió juguetona mente su boca.-taaan sexy.

_¡Oh no! Hay vienen los nervios, el estúpido arca de noe en mi estomago._

Sentí mi cara arder.-Chikane-chan.-tome su mano y entrelace los dedos.-pervertida

-Vamos Himeko.-hablo el director.-es hora de tu escena

Caminamos tomadas de la mano hacia otro salón donde era mi escena, había una calle, un edificio el cual al parecer seria la universidad, arboles frondosos, en realidad parecía una calle cualquiera, quitando que después de ello hay miles de cámaras y luces, en lugar de cielo es una manta verde que cambiaban los editores por computadora.

-Entonces Himeko esa es la moto que usaras.-dijo Jim apuntando.-subes en ella, conduces hacia la entrada, te quitas el casco y lo demás ya sabes... en fin ¿todo listo?

-Sencillo.-respondí con una sonrisa caminando hacia la moto.-como si lo hiciera todos los días

_**Narra Chikane**_

Me senté en mi silla personal para ver la escena de Himeko

_Se ve tan sexy, por dios si no hubiera como 500 personas aquí, ahora estaría gimiendo mi nombre, alejemos pensamientos pervertidos por ahora Chikane._

Aquí esta la molesta Nagisa, tengo que estar pendiente, si la dejo sola seguro esta se le echa encima, hace rato que la esta observando, por Dios al menos podría disimular el aura de depravada que trae, tome con desgana el café que un asistente me trajo, esperando a que empiece la escena y cesar mis ganas de matar a cierta persona.

-Acción.-grito el director

-Acá tenemos a otro joven.-pronuncio el narrador de voz grave mientras grababan a Himeko con un casco grande negro conduciendo una moto del mismo color.-mas bien dicho otra joven.-dijo el narrador cuando mi novia hábilmente derrapo y maniobro para estacionarse en un pequeño lugar frente de la según universidad.-esta es.-Himeko se quito el casco aun con ojos cerrados meneo su cabello rubio de lado a lado seductora mente abrió los ojos con una sonrisa coqueta entrando en su papel.-Louise Valiere tiene 18 años y estudia administración de empresas

-¡Ey louise!.-un grupo de actores se acerco a mi novia saludándola

-¿que onda Saito?.-respondió "Louise" el actor fingió decirle algo.-Siii esa fiesta fue increíble.-comento con gracia

-Bastante popular como verán.-volvió hablar el narrador.-Tambien bastante sexy ¿verdad?.-respondí un "si" en mis adentros.-Es declarada lesbiana, no tiene padres y sus abuelos la obligan a estudiar la carrera... pero en realidad.-en eso "Louise" toma una funda de guitarra con el instrumento dentro y la pone en su lomo rebelde mente.-ella ama la música.- caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad con varios actores a los lados fingen hablar alegremente.-pero en su casa la atormentan constantemente.-ella junto con los actores se sentaron en una mesa dejo la guitarra ahí, se quito sensualmente la chaqueta lento la paso por su brazos y con tiempo hasta quitarla por completo

"Woooooooow" fue el asombro de todos nosotros por el tatuaje que se veía bastante bien en su brazo era delgado pero marcado veía como a varios ayudantes de producción se les caía la baba, por su propio bien, que desvíen las miradas, si no me encargare de que ocupen entrar al hospital mas cercano y... esta a dos horas de aquí

-Ella solo desea.-volvió hablar el narrador mi novia se levanto un poco la camiseta dejando ver un tatuaje en su espalda baja que decía "free" enfocaron la cámara ahí.-Ser libre.-termino de decir el narrador

-Corte.-pronuncio el director.-Eso fue sorprendente.-hablaba con notable alegría.-el papel rebelde te queda genial Himeko.-sonrió.-no dude en elegirte, con estas presentaciones tenemos suficiente para el trailer, supongo.

-Himeko estuviste IN-CRE-IBLE.-grito la loca de Nagisa apresure el paso hacia donde estaban.-te quedo genial el tatuaje, la ropa, es decir.-acerco su cara a la de mi novia.-INCREIBLE

Tosi dando entender que estaba ahí.-Himeko.-la llame.-estuviste estupenda amor.-le di un beso viendo superiormente a Nagisa quien frunció el ceño

-G..gracias Chikane-chan.-contesto mi novia.-Nagisa.-miro a su loca fan.-casi no te reconocí.-sonrió.-te pintaste el cabello

-Si.-hablo esta con una sonrisa arrogante.-mi personaje, osea tu mejor amiga, tiene el cabello rosa, lo ocupaba así para la película, hoy no actuare yo, pero falta poco.

-Oh.-pronuncio mi novia.-te deseo suerte

_Olvide el habito de mi novia de ser dulce con todo mundo._

-Gracias me esforzare.-dijo y salio caminando a alguna parte

-Falta poco para nuestra escena juntas.-le dije a mi novia.-¿nerviosa?

-¿q..que?.-inquirió esta.-Yo no.. no estoy nerviosa.-frunció el ceño

-Sabias.-junte mi frente con la suya.-que... te amo.-bese su nariz

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas.-idiota.-tomo mi mano y beso mi mejilla con sus ojos cerrados

-Himeko es hora de tu otra escena.-hablo el director

-Voy.-contesto mi novia.-ya vuelvo.-me dijo y corrió hacia su escena

Era como el salón de una universidad, estaban actores fingiendo ser estudiantes, hasta un profesor.

-Acción.-grito el director

-Entonces si ven en la gráfica.-pronuncio "el maestro" de mediana edad regordete.-subirán las acciones en un 20 por ciento

-Louise.-ahora solo se escuchaba la voz del muchacho moreno.-Sabias de la inauguración

-¿cual inauguración?.-pregunto "Louise"

-la del gran teatro de música.-contesto el moreno.-dicen que sera de lo mejor, ya sabes los mejores instrumentos

-¿cuando lo abren?

-En dos días.-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.-sabia que te gustaría, estas loca por la música

-Iré mañana.-inquirió "Louise"

-¡¿que?!.-hablo el moreno.-pero abren en dos días

-Andre.-al parecer el nombre del moreno.-todo mundo sabe que ya tienen todo listo.-sonrió.-solo quieren dar que esperar a la prensa, ya sabes todo es por mas dinero, puedo entrar por alguna ventana, sirve veo que tal están los instrumentos

-Estas loca.-regaño andre.-tendrás problemas

-Es lo que menos me importa.-sonrió rebelde

-Andre, Louise, tienen algo que contar.-pronuncio el profesor.-¡pueden pasar a contarnos a todos acá!.-parecía molesto.-¡porque al parecer es mucho mas interesante que mi clase!

-¡Por Dios!.-protesto mi novia.-Hasta ver documentales sobre apareamiento entre tortugas en discovery chanel, es mucho mas interesante que su clase, Mario.-pronuncio con gracia todo el salón comenzó a reír

-Señorita Louise ¡cuantas veces le tengo que decir que no me diga mario, para usted soy su profesor!.-el profesor estaba rojo de ira actuaba bien.- hágame el favor de salir de mi clase

-Con mucho gusto mario.-hablo "Louise" saliendo del salón con una sonrisa arrogante

-Corte.-hablo el director.-excelente eso estuvo muy bien.-se paro de su silla.-ahora vamos siguiente escena donde esta Shizuma con su madre, después viene el encuentro.-se veía bastante emocionado

Caminamos hacia otro gran salón, al parecer un teatro musical, como el que hace rato hablaron en la universidad, era elegante con paredes blancas y luces colgando con vidrios en el techo, muebles marrones, rojos y negros, instrumentos que parecían muy caros.

-Miya-sama.-me hablo el director.-al camerino, se supone que es otro dia debes cambiar tu ropa

-Si.-camine hacia mi camerino

Me dieron un vestido rojo fino, destacando mi figura, mi cabello suelto y unos pequeños tacones, camine hacia la escena, sonriendo-le a Himeko quien se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-Acción.-grito y supe que ya debía actuar

-Shizuma.-hablo mi "madre".-¿que te parece?

-Es hermoso.-pronuncie.-todos los instrumentos son tan elegantes

-Es bueno que te guste, tienes todo este día para probar lo que quieras.-sonrió.-es decir hasta mañana lo inauguran, como somos una distinguida familia, nos prestaron esto solo para ti.

-Es increíble.-hable.-gracias mama

-De nada hija bueno me voy.-mi "madre" salio del lugar

-Corten.-anuncio el director.-bueno Himeko ve a cambiarte

_**Narra Himeko**_

-Claro.- dije

Camine hacia mi camerino, donde ya me esperaban, me pasaron la ropa esta vez eran unos shorts beige, con un cinto café, unos mocasines del mismo color, una blusa blanca de manga corta entallada a mi cuerpo, dejaba ver mi brazo marcado con el tatuaje, unos guantes negros mostrando mis dedos.

Camine hacia la escena y ya dentro observe que Chikane me miraba le sonreí ella hizo lo mismo con coqueteo

-Acción.-grito el director me adentre en la escena

Estaba subiendo por una ventana, trate de que se viera lo mas sexy posible en algunas partes mi blusa subía mostrando mi abdomen, después de un esfuerzo logre subir y cerré la ventana, voltee para ver ambos lados viendo que no hubiera nadie.

-Genial.-susurre haciendo un gesto con mi puño en señal de éxito

Comencé a ver cosas en mi personaje admirando con brillo en mis ojos, porque amo la música, tocaba pianos, violines, violas, violonchelos, contrabajos, arpas, flautas, órganos, en eso pase a otro salón donde estaba una guitarra española la mas hermosa que jamas había visto, mi personaje dudo si tomarla o no, acercaba la mano y la alejaba, pase mi mano por mi cabello, y me anime la tome me senté en una esquina del escenario rebeldemente, empece a tocar una melodía con la guitarra.

Comence a cantar entonada y con voz baja que por el vacio del lugar resonaba claramente

(cancion: Hero - Sterling Knight)

_No soy_

_superman_

_no puedo_

_tomar tu_

_mano_

_Y volar a _

_cualquier_

_lugar que_

_quieras ir_

_No puedo leer _

_tu mente_

_Como si fueras_

_un cartel_

_Ni decirte lo _

_que quieres _

_oir_

_pero sere tu_

_Heroe_

_Yo..._

_Yo puedo ser _

_todo lo que _

_necesitas_

_Si tu eres _

_la indicada _

_para mi_

_al igual que _

_la gravedad,_

_sere_

_imparable_

_Yo..._

_Creo en el _

_destino_

_Tal vez soy _

_un chico _

_comun con _

_su corazon _

_y su alma_

_Pero si tu eres_

_la indicada_

_para mi_

_Yo sere tu Heroe_

_Buscando _

_arriba y _

_abajo_

_Intentandolo _

_en cada _

_camino_

_Pero si veo_

_tu cara_

_¿como lo _

_sabre?_

_Pondre mi _

_confianza _

_en el destino_

_Que te_

_cruzaras en_

_mi camino_

_Y es verdad_

_Es innegable_

_Yo sere tu _

_Heroe_

_Yo..._

En eso el personaje de Chikane "Shizuma" entra en escena que lleva tiempo escuchando la cancion pero no sabe de donde proviene va caminando en direcciones hasta que se encuentra en el salon donde estoy y me ve de espaldas escuchando mi canto con asombro, perpleja ante mi voz

_Yo puedo ser_

_todo lo que _

_nesecitas_

_Si tu eres _

_la indicada _

_para mi_

_al igual que _

_la gravedad,_

_sere_

_imparable_

_¿Podrias ser_

_la indicada_

_para mi?_

_Esperare_

_Esperare_

_por ti_

_Entonces sere tu_

_...Heroe..._

Termine la canción con una mirada triste, acariciando la guitarra con melancolía, el pensamiento del personaje era que ella amaba la música y no quería hacer otra cosa como sus abuelos querían.

-No te han dicho tus padres que no debes tomar cosas sin pemiso.-hablo detras de mi Shizuma

-No...-suspire.-no me han dicho.-susurre dejando la guitarra española en su lugar

-¿quien te enseño a tocar?.-pregunto Shizuma con curiosidad acercandose a la espalda de la desconocida para ella

-Digamos que aprendo las cosas sola.-dije con una sonrisa triste volteando a mis espaldas sorprendiéndose con ver una de las mas famosas interpretes y cabe decir mi ídolo.-S..Shizuma H..Hanazono

-¿Si? Esa soy yo.-inquirió Shizuma viendo detenidamente el rostro de la desconocida algo hacia que quisiera saber mas de ella, le atraía, algo en ella, le gustaba... en ese momento pensó "es preciosa".-¿tu como te llamas?

-Y..Yo.-pase una mano por mi cabello mis mejillas eran rojas.-Soy Louise Valiere es un gusto conocerla señorita Shizuma.-alce mi mano para un saludo.-admiro su trabajo

-Vaya veo que me conoces.-acepto el saludo y estrecho mi mano nos quedamos asi por minutos el tacto era electrizante.-Eres excelente con la musica, no tardaras mucho en adquirir fama, seguro conseguiras ser grande, te lo aseguro

-No.-negué con la cabeza.-yo no me dedico a la música.-hable apenada.-estudio administración de empresas.-me senté en un banco Shizuma me imito quedando a mi lado

-Oh ¿y que tal va eso?.-pregunto Shizuma esa chica le traia demasiada curiosidad

-...Es un asco.-dije riendo amargamente.-es decir, hoy me salte clase para venir a colarme acá, para tocar algún instrumento y bueno aquí me vez.-profundice mi mirada

-Porque no lo dejas.-hablo Shizuma.-es decir... la carrera si no te gusta

-Mis abuelos me obligan.-resople.-es algo que supongo tengo que hacer.-mire hacia la ventana.-heredare la empresa de la familia

-¿tus padres?.-pregunto

-Fallecieron cuando yo era un bebe.-mis ojos eran cristalinos

-Oh.-me miro con lastima.-lo siento

-No te disculpes.-sonrei.-yo deberia disculparme estoy aquí sin permiso, a parte estoy faltando a clases, lo mejor sera que me vaya.-me pare

-No.-inquirió rápido Shizuma.-es decir creo que es un desperdicio que no cantes para el publico, te parece si, ¿nos volvemos a ver?

-¿eh?.-me sorprendí.-es decir claro.-saque un papel de mi bolsillo apunte un numero y se lo di.-es mi numero, solo llámame.-guiñe un ojo y brinque por la ventana

Shizuma apretó el papel en manos, sonrió y miro con curiosidad la ventana, algo sentía, algo estaba pasando, su frió corazón, sintió algo, una calidez que le era inexplicable.

-Corten.-grito el director.-eso fue fabuloso.-sonrio.-vaya se ve que estan enamoradas.-rio

-Eso estuvo increíble.-hablo fuerte una voz conocida

-¿Ymir?.-pregunte volteando a ver a toda la produccion a ver de donde provenia la voz

-Si.-la encontre y se acerco ami.-Toma.-me extendio una rosa.-Felicidades estas actuando estupendo.-sonrio

-Gracias.-la tome

_**Narra Chikane**_

_Oh si hablando de odiosas llego Ymir, ¿que hace aquí?, no tiene un papel en la película es decir, si no tiene vida, no es problema de mi novia._

-Himeko.-le hable a mi novia que hablaba animadamente ahora con las dos odiosas, si con Ymir y Nagisa.-Himeko.-le repeti ya a su lado

-Mande Chikane-chan.-contesto y me tomo la mano

_Creo que es su nuevo habito, tomar mi mano, a quien engaño, me encanta que lo haga._

-Vamos a mi camerino.-mire con superioridad a las odiosas.-ocupamos hablar... en privado.-ambas fruncieron el ceño, sonrei con arrogancia

-Esta bien.-dijo con sus mejillas rojas

La encamine hacia mi camerino estaba la puerta blanca con luces amarillas decía "Chikane Himemiya" pasamos, en cuanto paso, cerré la puerta con seguro, acorrale a Himeko contra la puerta y mi cuerpo.

Mire intensamente esos ojos amatistas, luego baje mi vista hasta sus labios, arremetí contra ellos. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, despeinando un poco mi cabello, estábamos en una lucha con nuestras bocas, le mordí ligeramente el labio inferior, un suspiro de excitación salio por sus labios.

Lleve mis manos hacia su cintura, por su abdomen plano, comencé a colarme por debajo de su camisa. Sentía como su piel se erizaba al contacto con mis manos frías, deje de besarla para verla, tenia los ojos semiabiertos, sus mejillas totalmente rojas, respira con dificultad, me mira... esta perdida en mis ojos.

No la hice esperar y volvi a unir mis labios con los de ella. Otra nueva batalla sin cuartel.

Puse mi mano en el abdomen de mi novia, sintiendo de nuevo su piel cálida, comencé a bajar hasta que me encontré con el mini short que llevaba. Sin mucho problema logre desabrochar el botón del mismo.

-No... Chikane-chan... espera...-dijo entre jadeos Himeko, comence a besar su cuello haciendo que mas suspiros se escaparan.-Chika..argh.-mordi un poco

Respiraba fuertemente, mi mano cada vez se colaba mas por de bajo, me separe para ver a mi novia, tenia ambos ojos cerrados con fuerza y su respiración se entrecortaba.

-Nadie... va venir... aquí.-pronuncie entre jadeos agitada.-tenemos... tiempo.

Himeko inclino su cabeza... me beso, era la señal que estaba esperando, nos besábamos con necesidad, con ansias, el meneo de las caderas se hacia presente, con mi mano comencé hacer presión, en el centro de Himeko por adentro de sus pantis, seguíamos presionadas contra la puerta, con dos dedos entre en ella, soltó un gritillo y se aferro a mi cuello, sus gemidos me hacían sentir en una ola de placer, me encantaba tenerla así, después de un rato de presionar, sentí como temblaba y se contraía un poco, para después relajarse.

Paulatinamente dejo de moverse, me separe un poco de su cuerpo, todavía cargándola un poco, retire mi mano. Puedo sentirla todavía aferrada a mi cuello, la tome de las piernas y recosté en un sillón, me soltó un poco para separarme, me veía con ese brillo en sus raros ojos violetas, estaba muy colorada.

Me incline un poco para lamer su labio superior, para adentrarme de nuevo en su boca, ahora nuestras lenguas jugaban, pero mas lentamente, con tiempo, con dulzura.

-Te amo.-dije al separme con una sonrisa.-mi princesa.-bese su mejilla seguia perdida acostada en el sillon.-No seria nada sin ti

-Chikane-chan.-tenia sus ojos cristalinos pero sabia que estaba feliz.-Yo ... no importa que ... siempre y cuando estés involucrada me volveré más fuerte.-estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas.-Lo prometo.-tomo mi mano con ternura

_Es totalmente adorable_

-Eres increíble Himeko.-le di un corto beso en los labios.-estamos comenzando... es el principio de nuestra...-otro beso.-solo nuestra historia...-entrelace nuestros dedos

_**Continuara...**_

_**Empezando el rodaje ¿que tal? ¿Como reaccionaran los medios con el trailer de la nueva película? ¿Chikane esta teniendo nuevos rivales? ¿Que es lo que pretende Ymir? ¿Creen que estoy actualizando muy rápido? ¿deberia ir mas lento OnO?**_

_**Alison green: en este capitulo te di un regalito teñi el cabello de Nagisa, pensandolo un poco me parecio buena idea :), vere si cuando este fic termine empiezo uno de strawberry panic :3 hentai *-* creo que hubo un poco ¿no? "hey chikane queremos un beso asi con himeko" creo que seria la frase para morir asesinada por Chikane xD ¿que te parecio el capitulo?**_

_** : Pffffffffff... chikane es super madura, yo tambien quiero una himeko ¿no las envian? Empezare a ver si hay pedidos xD, me alegra estare actualizando mas seguido -w- saludos ¿que te parecio el cap?**_

_**Aline:Si que vamos a saber nosotras es como "no se ni donde estan mis zapatos y quieres mi ayuda OnO" si la sobreproteccion de Tamao es normal que le quiten a su bebe, saludos ¿que tal este cap?**_

_**Reika:Si me encantan juntas QwQ espero quitar un poco tu ansia, con esto te das una idea de que trata la pelicula ¿te gusto? Besitos -3-**_

_**alice: Chikane puede con la suegra xD... espero, si asisten a clases esto lo hacen por las tardes pero falta poco para que salgan de vacaciones o3o, Misaki y Usami ahi estan pero me gusto la idea de enfocarme en una pareja para hacerlo mejor cuando termine el fic dejare el link para que vean la historia de que paso con ellos :D, no ella sigue en el departamente pero a veces se cruzan y otras no, son diferentes cuartos pues, los celos de chikane son esenciales *-* saludos espero haber resuelto tus preguntas**_

_**citlahit dela: gracias por lo de mi inspiracion UwU si me inspire creo, jaja pobre himeko con sus anecdotas, saluditos espero te gustara este capitulo O3O**_

_**danit.g: Holaa! aaaaaaaaaaaaaww que linda, es como mutuo yo te espio viendo que eres adorable, jamas me enojaria 7w7 es decir la ternura con la que escribes, aggdsgdhsgdshad , yo sentimental :O, q..que me intentas decir QnQ, aunque oh que desdicha, mi felicidad al ser SENTIMEEEENTAAAAL, y el cielo gris siempre me pone sentimentaaal, xD me gustaria verte roja totalmente linda, saludos cuidate y besos en toda tu carita, espero te gustara el capitulo**_


	23. Al Fin de Vacaciones Capitulo 23

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 23: Al fin de vacaciones**

**Queridos lectores aquí otra vez Chikane subiendo capitulo como siempre espero sea de su agrado ya que su felicidad es la mia, me he divertido mucho en el processo de este fic espero ustedes tambien en fin agradesco a todos ustedes comencemos**

…

_**Narra Nadie**_

En el salón 2-B al lado de una gran ventana sentada en el ultimo pupitre a la derecha, Himeko con sus mangas subidas hasta los antebrazos, la chaqueta algo desalineada, el cinto negro en su cintura y pasando una mano por su cabellera rubia.

_**Narra Himeko**_

_Estoy apunto de salir de vacaciones, si buena noticia, y no, no tan buena, ¿saben que significa?, solo una palabra, exámenes, y como cualquier adolescente normal con una vida social, los DE-TES-TO, pero no me queda mas que estudiar. Hoy es uno de esos días cuando los profesores conspiran en tu contra unen tres exámenes el mismo día y estas como: "la raíz cuadrada de la célula eucariota es hitler porque los glóbulos rojos se dividen en 1492" si, me estoy quebrando la cabeza._

-¡Hey!.-saludo mako que de la nada estaba a mi lado.-como esta la estrella de cine

-¿sigues con eso?.-dije con una sonrisa, hace 2 semanas del rodaje del trailer, salio hace una semana en youtube ha sido todo un éxito con millones de visitas

-Debes admitir que esas fotos anunciando el rodaje de la proxima pelicula.-sonrio y me dio un codazo.-dan mucho que esperar

-Supongo.-me estire en mi asiento

Después de un rato todo mundo llego y empezaron las clases, los exámenes salieron bien algo tediosos pero de algo sirvió estudiar, se me hizo eterno pero llego la hora de salida, con ese timbre que por ser ultimo día de clases sonaba mas que asombroso, junto con miles de cuadernos y hojas tiradas por los suelos, los gritos de alegría y mochilas echadas al aire, guarde mis libros con una sonrisa en cara.

Sentí unas manos cubrir mis ojos.-¿quien soy?.-pregunto

-Chikane-chan.-tome sus manos y voltee a verla.-ya iba de salida

-Si.-paso un brazo por mis hombros.-solo vine a recogerte.-beso mi mejilla

-Aaaaaaaaaaaw.-oi al grupo hablar.-la chica mala del colegio... ¿acaso te veo ruborizada?.-hablo kaimashi sentado en una butaca

Frunci el ceño.-callate.-bufe dandole un pequeño empujon.-vamos.-le dije a mi novia

-Si.-sonrió

Caminamos así hacia la salida y como era de esperar muchachos alborotados corriendo por doquier, aunque ya estaba mas vació, pasamos escaleras abajo hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde estaba el carro de Chikane.

-Miya-sama.-hablo una voz ronca desconocida para mi, pero senti a mi novia tensarse un poco.-cuanto tiempo

Ambas volteamos para encontrar a un muchacho de tez morena con cabello en tonalidades grises, con ojos verdes, robusto y con una sonrisa engreida, venia acompañado con otros cuatro bastante ordinarios se podría decir.

-¿eh? Chikane-chan.-tome su mano delicadamente.-¿lo conoces?

-El es Haruhiko Ikotoma.-suspiro pesadamente.-de las dos grandes compañías aquí en japón, una es de la familia Himemiya, la otra... es de la suya.

_¿Que sera? Este ambiente... ¡Da miedo! ¿Que? ¿Por que?_

-Himeko, nos vamos.-hablo mi novia sin despegar la fria mirada hacia Haruhiko, despues dio la vuelta, yo la seguia sin hablar, dimos unos cuantos pasos

-¡Miya!.-hablo Haruhiko con un tono no muy agradable, mi novia se detuvo, sin voltear.-¡¿cuando te dejaras de tonterías?!.-grito con rabia, ahora ambas volteamos yo sorprendida pero Chikane estaba con una cara bastante neutral.-cuando pondrás los pies en la tierra al darte cuenta que no eres nada sin la fama de tu familia.-el coraje cada vez se hacia mas en su voz.-¿todo es fácil para ti no?

-Dejalo.-respondio mi novia su rostro cambio a uno de enfado.-no llegaras a nada con esto.-suspiro.-concentrate en tus asuntos

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!.-hablo una muchacha haciendo un ademan con las manos.-ya déjalo Haruhiko

-Y tu escape.-Haruhiko rio amargamente.-es esta supuesta novia que esta adquiriendo mucha fama.-me miro.-es... ridiculo

-¡Oye!.-hablo otra vez esa muchacha.-¡Haruhiko!

-Pero que conveniente.-Haruhiko me empezaba a molestar.-¡¿cuanto mas subirá tu fama?!.-el ambiente se volvía mas frió.-Sin nada de preocupaciones, alejada de la realidad.-su mandíbula se tenso.-Sin hacer... ningún esfuerzo

_¿Que? ¿Como puede decir eso?_

-Practicando en torneos que no valen la pena.-seguia hablando

_¿QUE?_

-Y haces que los pasen en television nacional como... si valieran la pena.-no paraba.-tan aburridos

_PERO QUE..._

-Que no es otra cosa mas que para tu... auto-satisfacción.-seguía.-¡Debe sentirse muy bien!

Y cuando menos me di cuenta mi puño se encontraba en su cara con una intensidad tan fuerte que lo llevo al suelo.-¡Ya cállate!.-grite y mi ceño se frunció.-¿Pero que te pasa?.-su mejilla estaba roja y su nariz sangraba.-¡tu deja de decir tonterías!.-lo mire directo.-¡No sabes cuanto esfuerzo pone Chikane-chan en sus partidos! ¡No vez el cansancio con el que entrena!.-mi respiración era agitada.-¡no descansa y los entrenamientos son duros! ¡y en ese tiempo no sabes cuanto miedo da la cara de Chikane-chan!.-agarre su camisa y lo levante para que me viera directo.-¡NO HABLES SI NO SABES NADA!.-lo tire al piso y tome la mano de mi novia caminando hacia su carro.-Si tienes alguna queja, ¡ven cuando la puedas superar tan siquiera en un partido!.-subimos al carro pero antes de cerrar la puerta lo vi.-¡Toooooooonto!.-cerré la puerta de un portazo

Chikane traia una media sonrisa en el rostro y encendio el carro iba manejando tranquilamente

-¡Que rabia!.-golpee mi rodilla y pase una mano por mi cabello.-¡¿Pero que le pasa?! ¡¿quien se cree?!.-seguía con rabia

-Tranquilízate tigre.-hablo con tranquilidad mi novia posando su vista en mi

-¡¿como puedes estar tan tranquila?!.-pregunte.-Lo que el dijo no es verdad yo se que te esfuerzas, yo... yo no veo muchos partidos... e..en general me aburren pero los.. los tuyos son interesantes apasionados... son geniales.-suspire.-enserio... no es solo por hablar

-Yo estoy bien.-sonrió.-el siempre ha sido así, nunca nos llevamos bien, nunca ha sido naturalmente bueno para algo y en los estudios le va muy mal, esta desesperado

-Lo siento.-junte mis rodillas con mi pecho y recosté mi cara en ellas.-No quiero meterte en problemas por lo que hice.-fruncí el ceño y volví a mirarla.-solo... me molesto

Paro el carro y acaricio mi cabellera despeinandola.-No te preocupes por eso.-empezó a reír

-¿por que te ríes?.-pregunte

-Porque estas enojada

-¿pero que?.-me ruborice.-¡¿acaso es extraño?!.-sonrió.-¡No te rías! ¡Si lo digo en serio!.-me cruce de brazos volvió a reír.-¡Te dije que no te rías!.-tomo mi cara entre sus manos.-¿Que te pasa? ¡Estas rara!

-De verdad te enojaste por mi.-sonrió sincera.- ...Estoy feliz.

-¿Porque?.-mis mejillas eran rojas.-Si no es tan...-baje mi mirada.-No entiendo.

-Niña.-beso mi nariz

-¡¿Pero que?!.-me aleje.-¡Ah cierto! antes de que me olvide.-tome mi mochila.-Siento la tardanza te lo quería dar en cuanto saliéramos pero creo que no hubo momento.-tome una cajita purpura entre mi manos y la acerque a Chikane.-Este es tu ultimo año de preparatoria, es un gran logro.-me sonroje y desvié la mirada.-M..Muchas Felicidades

Una gran sonrisa se expandió en su rostro.-¿puedo?.-asentí con la cabeza al abrirla tenia una pulsera de oro y con pequeños colgantes de diamantes.-Es preciosa.-cerro la caja y la puso en el porta vasos, con una rápido movimiento hizo mi asiento hasta atrás y se coloco por encima de mi

-¿Pero que haces? De repente...-dije mientras ella tomo mis muñecas poniéndolas arriba de mi cabeza para inmovilizarme.-¡Suéltame, Chikane-chan!

Recargo su cabeza en mi pecho.-Tu me transmites tantas cosas... con tan pocas palabras.-suspiro.-Hay cosas que se dicen mejor con pocas palabras.-sonrió.-Me haces feliz

-No entiendo nada.-dije con mi ceño fruncido

-Porque eres una niña.-pronuncio lentamente en mi oído

-¡¿Que dijiste?!.-dije sintiendo mi voz entrecortada.-¡Deja de tratarme como una niña!

Dio un rapido beso en mis labios.-Mas bien te estoy elogiando.-frunci mi ceño pero no puse resistencia en el siguiente beso, asi paso por mi mejilla y comenzo a dar lamidas y pequeños mordiscos en mi oreja.-Queria usarlo hasta despues del picnic sorpresa, pero... no resisto mas.-susurro en mi oreja

Los besos apasionados seguían estábamos en el carro en un callejón abandonado donde se estaciono, la ropa empezaba a estorbar, dentro de un momento ella no tenia pantalón y yo estaba sin chaqueta y con mi blusa de botones totalmente abierta, acariciaba mis pezones con sus labios, con sutiles mordiscos.-aghh Chikan..-gemí el asiento estaba totalmente hacia atrás y nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y toscas

-Es momento.-dijo y sentí como se separaba para alcanzar algo, estaba tan avergonzada que no quería abrir los ojos.-Compre esto.-abrí los ojos su mirada irradiaba lujuria y deseo, poco después mire su mano en ella estaba un arnés con un consolador, trague saliva audible-mente, me sonrió, beso tiernamente mis labios, comenzó a ponérselo, termino rápido de ajustarlo, me tome de sus hombros, delicadamente bajo mis pantis hasta sacarlas por completo, beso mi cuello, tomando con sus manos mis piernas elevándolas un poco.-Tranquila.-dejo tiernos besos en toda mi cara.-Estoy aquí.-murmuro por ultimo en mi oído antes de empezar a meterse lentamente en mi.-E..Estas bastante mojada.-tocaba mi seno izquierdo jugando con el, moria de vergüenza, sus embestidas llegaron lentas y pacientes para afuera y adentro, mis gemidos aumentaban.-Si que eres una niña.-me levanto para hacer mas presion

-¡Cállate!.-dije sosteniéndome de sus hombros.-Que linda eres.-seguía susurrando en mi oído sus palabras resonaba claramente con dulzura en toda mi cabeza

_Amar a alguien tanto... tanto que nunca más podrás experimentar esta clase de amor. _

-¡Cállate, cállate!.-sus embestidas eran mas fuertes y rápidas.-¡No me trates como una niña!.-apreté la blusa por su espalda mi aliento era entrecortado, estaba ruborizada.-Algún día sin falta ¡Yo te atacare Chikane-chan!.-estaba recargada en el asiento ella se separo a mirarme la cara pero no paraba con su trabajo tengo el ceño fruncido unas lagrimas corren por mis mejillas rojas, beso con ternura mis labios.-Eres verdaderamente linda.-siguió con sus embestidas salvajes parecía que llegábamos al clímax, me tenia bien sujeta con sus manos aferrada a mi cintura, yo rasguñaba su espalda.-N..No tan fue...fuerte ¡idiota!.-mi voz era pausada y agitada, mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, las penetraciones eran profundas.-Te amo.-pronuncio mi novia antes de una ultima gran embestida un gemido grande salio de parte de ambas me contraje un poco para después relajarme y ella cayo encima de mi.

_**Narra Chikane**_

Sali lentamente de Himeko y me quite el arnes aventandolo a la parte trasera del auto, con un rapido movimiento quede en el asiento de mi novia con ella en mis piernas

-¿sabias que tienes el habito de llorar cuando hacemos el amor?.-con mis pulgares quite suavemente sus lagrimas de las mejillas rojas.-Es adorable

-N..No estoy llorando.-con un puño tallaba sus ojos

-Bueno hay que cambiarnos el picnic no se comerá solo.-sonreí

Después de un rato me puse el pantalón y ella se puso su ropa, lleve el carro hasta un parque cercano, nos sentamos en una manta roja en el césped, conversamos, reímos, y el tiempo se paso rápido se volvió noche, volvimos al carro, la llevaría a su casa, me estacione y baje para abrir su puerta.

-Gracias Chikane-chan la he pasado increíble.-tomo mi mano.-¿vemos una película adentro?

-¿enserio?.-pregunte

_Bastante tentador, su departamento... ¡esperen!...eso significa...Tamao... _

-Mi mama salio.-sonrio.-vendra en unas horas

-Claro.-asentí

_Ooooooh ¡SI! NO HAY SUEGRA, punto para Miya, siii y la multitud grita, gooooooooool de Chikane Himemiya, ...okey he visto demasiado fútbol._

Me concentre en ver a Himeko mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta su departamento comencé a reír

-¡¿De que te ries?!.-pregunto con el ceño fruncido mientras abría el departamento

-Desde que lo hicimos en el coche.-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y pasamos al departamento.-Caminas como patito

-¡Y de quien es la culpa!.-me miro con reproche e hizo un puchero

-Si, si.-levante mis manos en señal de rendicion.-Tal vez lo hice algo fuerte

Reí y me lanzo un cojín a la cara, así estuvimos jugando un rato, después elegimos una película "Rosas rojas" y comenzamos a verla con un gran tazón de palomitas, refrescos, ambas acostadas en el sillón, pase mi brazo por sus hombros en un abrazo.

-Amor a primera vista.-sonrei.-totalmente cierto.-bebi de mi soda.-y eso que ella estaba en el altar

-Supongo que aunque quisiera mucho a su amigo.-suspiro acurrucándose mas en mi pecho.-nada supera al amor, mas si es a primera vista

Y así como película de adolescentes enamorados nos quedamos acurrucadas en el sillón, tenerla así entre mis brazos me gustaba, sentir como se apega a mi pecho.

-Ya volví.-hablo la voz de tamao.-Himeko traje sushi para la cen...

-Ah.. bienvenida mama...-respondio mi novia que se estaba quedando dormida.-le dije a Chikane-chan que se quedara a ver una pelicula conmigo

-Ya es algo tarde.-dijo Tamao.-para tener visitas.-me miro.-mas si es de tu pareja ¿no crees Himeko?

_Si, me esta corriendo._

-Son las 10:28 no es tan tarde.-pronuncio mi novia.-¿te quedas a cenar?.-me pregunto

-No se.-respondí.-no quiero ser una molestia

-No lo eres.-sonrio.-Vamos a cenar sushi

Sin mas que decir las tres nos sentamos en la mesa a comer, el ambiente era algo incomodo pero trate de ignorarlo, junto con ello las miradas de muerte que me lanzaba Tamao, supongo que encontrar a su única hija a la cual sobre-protege acurrucada con su novia en su casa solas, no es lo mejor que le habrá pasado.

-¿y donde pasaste la tarde Himeko?.-pregunto tamao dando un bocado a su sushi

-Fui con Chikane-chan a un día de picnic.-dijo sonriente mi novia

En eso mi celular comienza a sonar

-Lo siento.-me disculpe.-¿Hola?.-conteste

-Chikane.-era mi madre.-ya vienes para la mansión tu papa y yo estamos aquí ya sabes que con el trabajo no podemos cenar muchas veces juntos, pero esta vez podemos

-Ya cene pero.-sonreí.-los acompaño.-colgué

-Parece que me tengo que ir.-dije.-buenas noches tamao.-me despedi de ella con la mano y un beso en la mejilla

-Te acompaño a la puerta.-dijo mi novia con un leve rubor en las mejillas.-Buenas noches.-dijo cuando salimos por la puerta

-Descansa pequeña.-le di un corto beso en los labios.-También.-tome su mano y susurre en su oído.-Cuida ese caminado de pato, pon un poco de crema y pasara.-bese su mejilla.-a la próxima lo haré con mas cuidado ¿si?

Mire su cara estaba roja de vergüenza pero asintio con la cabeza.-baka chikane-chan.-bufo y dio un rapido beso en mis labios

_Es tan linda._

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Haruhiko tomara venganza? ¿Como sera todo ahora que Himeko y Chikane estan de vacaciones? ¿Chikane va ala universidad? En este capitulo me concentre en la salida de clases por eso es algo corto **_

_**Reika:me alegra mucho que te guste si chikane celosa es genial re-lindas xD verdad ¿que te parecio el capitulo?**_

_**Licborrego:en este capitulo no se vio rodaje :c pero pronto me concentre en que fueran sus vacaciones, veamos que pasa con tu mente loca (-wo)/ te gusto el cap?**_

_**Danitg:jaja yo tengo 16 tambien soy pervertida u-u YOLO, angel pff exageras, me agrada que leas mi historia nwn es un privilegio tenerte ati como lectora, debes ser muy linda roja, soy una adolecente comun pero me encantaria tener la dicha de conocer a alguien como tu, tendria a alguien con quien platicar xD de lemon, espero te gustara este capitulo, un gran beso y abrazo -3-/**_

_**Aline:Ya viene lo mas interesante del fic talvez una de esas fiestas -w- okey... no spoiler, si yo tambien pense en un segundo fic xD con la historia de la pelicula oWo, HIMEKO tan violablemente... rebelde adasasfas yo tambien la quiero, los celos de chikane nunca faltan UwU son indispensables, jajaja limpiar el camerino de Himeko seria geniaaaal …. Pd: espero te gustara el capitulo *-* gracias por comentar**_

_**Citlalhit dela:gracias espero te gustara, concuerdo contigo -w- espero estes contenta con esta actualizacion :3 besos**_


	24. Cerca de un Aniversario Capitulo 24

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 24: Cerca de un Aniversario**

**Perdon este capitulo casi estaba listo pero estaba en examenes y la verdad queria hacerlo lo mas largo posible para ustedes saben que amo a mis lectores y les daria un beso si por mi fuera, mas a las lectoras 7w7, pero tambien a los lectores -3- los amo a todos sin mas que decir empecemos**

…

_**Narra Nadie **_

-Argh mírate.-pronunciaba con asco un muchacho corpulento con el cabello rizado y ojos firmes negros.-¡das asco!.-escupió las palabras acercándose hacia la muchacha que yacía en el piso.-gorda

Una panda de muchachos sin fin alrededor de esta se burlaban.-miren.-decían.-quiere llorar.-aproximadamente eran diez en su mayoría hombres.-¿que tiene el cerdito?.-volvieron a estallar en risas

-Yo n..no hize n..nada.-por primera vez hablo la chica tirada en el suelo parecia a punto de romper en llanto.-dejenme en paz.-su voz era entrecortada

-Ven.-dijo con arrogancia el primer muchacho.-casi llora.-se inclino para ver intimidarte a la adolescente.-solo te empuje.-dicho esto lo volvió hacer esta vez la cabeza de ella golpeo duro contra la pared de ladrillos que estaba detrás de esta.-me divierte molestar a gordas como t...

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando una patada le pego en el abdomen enviándolo unos metros lejos cayendo al suelo de espaldas.-¡¿QUE NO TIENES ALGUIEN MAS A QUIEN MOLESTAR?!.-grito con fuerza la responsable del dolor en el vientre del muchacho.-Y USTEDES DE QUE SE RÍEN.-volteo viendo con furia a todos los espectadores

-Louise...-pronuncio con enojo el muchacho que yacia en el suelo, levantandose y sacudiendose un poco el polvo, los espectadores empezaban a retirarse

-Aaron...-menciono al parecer el nombre del muchacho.-¿no te da vergüenza?.-un fuerte puñetazo de parte de este fue a su cara pero lo esquivo con agilidad

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.-Aaron daba golpe tras golpe pero nunca lograba dar contra la rubia.-¿QUE?.-se veia desesperado.-¡quieres hacerla de heroe!.-dejo de intentar golpearla.-todos saben que eres... una maldita lesbiana

Un puño fue a dar a su cara.-¡No me jodas!.-la rubia ya inquiria rabia.-¡Largo de aquí!.-dicho esto el muchacho salio corriendo con la mejilla roja.-estupido...-la rubia de ojos amatistas volteo a ver a la muchacha que se encontraba parandose.-¿estas bien?.-cambio su tono de voz a uno de dulzura

-Si...-la joven se veia triste.-siempre pasa... no deberias molestarte.-tomo su mochila del piso y empezo a recoger unos libros esparcidos por el pavimento

-No es molestia Reika.-sonrio Louise ayudando a coger los libros

-Si lo es.-su tono de voz era apagado.-¿sabes?.-unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.-se que soy gorda.-se arrodillo.-Tu eres bastante popular...no deberias manchar tu reputacion con alguien como yo

Reika tenia el cabello castaño recogido en una cola, pestañas largas, una remera holgada, con jeans de mezclilla, no era delgada, pero no era gorda, estaba bien, pero ella no lo veia, los demas la molestaban porque sabian que a ella no le gustaba su cuerpo.

-Tu no mancharas la reputacion de nadie.-dijo Louise con una sonrisa dando un calido abrazo a Reika.-No dejes que te molesten.-recorrio un mechon castaño pasandolo por detras de la oreja de esta.-Eres muy bonita

-N..no es cierto.-dijo en un suspiro ahogado.-no... no mientas

-No miento.-dijo rapido la rubia.-Eres bonita.-le ayudo a pararce y le dio su mochila.-Soy gay.-rio.-¿enserio no me vas a creer?.-ambas rieron.-Eres bonita no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.-comenzaron a caminar dentro de la universidad

-¡Corte!.-hablo el director Jim.-eso estuvo excelente las felicito.-miro a Himeko.-como siempre estupenda

-Gracias.-respondio esta

_**Narra Chikane**_

_Hemos estado grabando la película, estuvo genial esa escena de Himeko se ve tan sexy peleando._

-Amor.-corri hacia ella.-te quedo bien.-le pase una botella de agua

-¿terminaste tu escena?.-pregunto y prosedio a dar un gran trago de agua

-Si hace rato.-vi una gota traviesa resbalando por su barbilla pasando al cuello para llegar a su pecho

-Que bueno podem..-no la deje terminar enserio se me antojo esa gota y sin un gramo de pudor la tome con un rápido movimiento pasando mi lengua por su cuello

-Tenias una gota.-termine diciendo con una sonrisa.-¿vamos a comer?

Su cara estaba inexpresiva.-S..si.-un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar al camerino de mi rubia donde teníamos los almuerzos, lo que me sorprendió fue encontrar a cierta pelirroja, mi suegra se encontraba aquí.

-¿Mama?.-al parecer mi novia tampoco sabia.-¿que haces aquí?

-Oh.-suspiro con un puchero de disgusto.-no puedo venir a ver a mi bebe en accion

-No, no es eso.-Himeko sonrio.-solo me sorprendi

-Te vez genial, como toda una estrella de cine.-hablo Tamao

Ciertamente tenia que darle la razón, Himeko llevaba unos pesqueros mezclilla rasgados enrollados poco antes de los tobillos, cinto café, mocasines blancos, camiseta a cuadros negros con blanco de manga corta enseñando su tatuaje, debajo una blusa blanca entallada con escote dejando ver su abdomen plano y marcado.

-Buenas tardes Tamao.-salude.-¿gusta acompañarnos a comer?

-...-

_...Esta tardando en responder... di algo... lo que sea... pero si ya la invite porque no contesta... wooou esperen... no sera que quiere comer solo con Himeko... ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! Vamos solo diga que si, esto es horrible, empiezo a sudar, es mi novia debería comer con ella cuando quiera, bueno el problema tal vez es que... no es comida lo que precisamente quería yo comer... ¡Diablos chikane te estas desconcentrando! ¡Di algo!... pero que digo "señorita Tamao si gusta comer sola con su hija ningún problema yo me voy al baño a satisfacer mis deseos sexuales con mi peluche enrique el oso gordo"... ¡Nooo! ¡Quiero sexo con mi novia! ¡No es justo! ¡Dioses como los odio!_

-Es que íbamos a comer ¿si gusta venir?.-al fin logro decir para esperar de nuevo su contestación

-A si no hay problema pero queria decirles que tus padres me invitaron a comer.-me miro con desconfianza.-a si que las tendre que dejar solas.-suspiro.-bebe te veo en casa.-le dio un beso en la frente.-Chikane... hasta la proxima.-me miro y salio por la puerta

_¡Oh siii! Este es mi dia baby, good bye suegra, ¡PUUUNTO! Para chikane, probablemente sea una señal de los dioses diciendo cuanto me aman, pues gracias también los amo hércules y cristo los amo-doro, al fin un poquito de tiempo de calidad con mi novia._

-Bueno comemos.-me saco de mis pensamientos Himeko

-Si, claro.-respondi

Llevamos dos semanas grabando, el trabajo es cargado así que no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar a solas, osea dos largas semanas sin actividad sexual igual a una yo muy desesperada.

No llamaron para unas pruebas de vestuario, terminaron de hacerlas y en cuanto el personal salio, ya tenia mis labios estampados en los de ella, cerré la puerta rápido, mis manos viajaban por su cuerpo acariciándolo.

Cuando iba a dar el primer movimiento hacia hacer mía a mi linda novia ella me detuvo.

-P..puedo empezar yo.-mas que una pregunta sonaba a afirmacion

No me di ni cuenta cuando con pequeños besos fue bajando hasta terminar subiendo mi vestido, era pegado a mi cuerpo así que cuando lo subió hasta mi cintura se quedo ahí, ella se arrodillo, sus pequeñas manos bajaban mis pantis, lo hacia con ternura, como si yo fuera algo invaluable, como si fuera tan delicada como para romperme, sus cálidas manos en contacto con mi fría piel me hacia enloquecer, poso ambas manos en mis caderas y sentí su aliento en mi centro.

Una lamida se hizo presente, me estremecí, su lengua era caliente, y las lengüeta-das eran lentas, tome su cabello con ambas manos para hacer mas presión, llego a mi clítoris donde chupo un poco, reprimí un gemido, ella seguía.

-Argh H..Himeko ¡Diablos!.-entremetí mis dedos con su cabello.-Himeko..-gemí por lo bajo

Sentía como llegaba al orgasmo y mis piernas flaqueaban, el placer era inexplicable, colores y sensaciones en un remolino que se formaba en mi, era tan erótico y mi vista se nublaba con el deseo.

Un gemido algo reprimido salio de mi y me corrí, empezaba a ver otra vez el lugar, mi vista volvía a ser normal, baje la mirada hasta mi novia, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de rojo, el cabello desordenado, mi flujo vaginal corría por su barbilla.

_Me excita._

Le extendí una mano y ayude a pararse, tambaleaba un poco, acaricie su mejilla y bese sus labios pausadamente.

-Siguiente round.-dije abrió los ojos sorprendida y la bese, al principio no respondió, pero poco después poso una mano en mi hombro y correspondió, nuestros labios se tocaban como la primera vez, conociéndose, nos alejábamos por aire y volvíamos, tan dulce y apasionado, nos separamos y me miro con esos únicos ojos violetas.-Te amo.-pronuncie y la abrace por la espalda besando su cuello

La aprisione contra un escritorio donde puso su codos para recargarse, veía sus orejas enrojecidas, voltee su cara para darle un rápido beso, tenia su ceño fruncido, seguí chupando su cuello.

Pase mi mano por su abdomen marcado, su piel estaba caliente, baje hasta topar con su cinto lo desabroche pero no lo quite, desabotone su pantalón y baje el cierre, con mis pulgares me metí en los costados del pantalón, junto con las pantis comencé a bajarlo lentamente.

-E..espera.-escuche a Himeko hablar.-E..en es..este l..lugar

-No pasara nada.-hable.-nadie vendrá, lo prometo.

Pareció no quejarse mas y seguí bajando, no lo quite por completo lo deje en sus tobillos, di una rápida mirada, recargada en el escritorio, con los pantalones hasta los tobillos, se veía sumamente violable.

_La quiero mía._

Acaricie con ternura sus piernas, se estremeció a mi contacto, a mi tacto, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro derecho recargándome un poco en ella, su pecho estaba contra el escritorio, se sostenía con los codos y apretaba con sus manos el borde de la mesa, subí un poco su pierna derecha doblándola para subirla al escritorio, así tendría mas acceso a su centro.

Toque con suavidad, estaba completamente mojada, comencé a masajear, pequeños gemidos se hicieron presentes, mis movimientos se volvieron mas fuertes, mi mano comenzaba con su trabajo.

-Argh.-gimio.-C..Chikane

-Shh.-la silencie.-No quedras que nos escuchen ¿verdad?.-susurre en su oido que se torno mas rojizo

Metí un dedo en ella, vi como reprimió su gemido rechinando los dientes, apretó mas el escritorio, comenzábamos a sudar.

-Eres tan linda.-susurre

La senté en el escritorio y abrí sus piernas ahora inserte dos dedos en ella, rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello, aferrándose a el, rasguñaba mi espalda, seguí metiendo y sacando, todavía escuchaba sus quejidos al retener gemidos, su rostro estaba rojo, sentí como empezaba a colapsar y contraerse, unos "ah.." avisando que se corría, después ya se relajo, saque mis dedos y le di un cálido abrazo.

-¿Se puede?.-tocaron la puerta

Rápido vi a Himeko quien todavía se encontraba algo aturdida, pero le tomo unos segundos captar la situación, subí mis pantis y baje mi vestido, acomode un poco mi cabello.

-Lo siento Jim les manda hablar.-pronuncio la voz de un asistente que ya estaba entrando

Mi novia ya tenia el pantalón arriba, abrochaba con torpeza el cinturón, con una cara que me dio bastante ternura.

-Disculpen.-el asistente estaba colorado.-yo.. no quería.. es decir...digo...si interrumpo..algo-rasco su nuca.-buuueno el director las espera... me voy.-con eso salio corriendo

Después de eso todo fue silencio me quede observando a mi novia hasta que esta logro abrochar su cinturón, con eso volteo a mirarme, pero al ver que la veía desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño, sonreí y tome su mano, salimos así caminando a donde estaba el director.

-¿Nos llamaba?.-pregunte ya a un metro del director

-Oh si.-afirmo.-tomen asiento

Dos asistentes colocaron unas sillas para nosotras dijimos un "gracias" y tomamos asiento.

-Bueno como sabrán.-empezó hablar el director posando un puño bajo su barbilla.-la película es la mas esperada en taquillas, y el trailer a sido bien recibido por el publico.-sonrió.-por eso tomaremos una semana de descanso.-tomo un botella y sorbió de esta.-vamos a mitad de filmación... ademas el cumpleaños de ustedes dos es el mismo día, estas mini-vacaciones les servirán para festejar.

Vaya no pensé que tuviéramos libre ese día el trabajo ha sido agotador, supongo que podre festejar al menos con mi novia, volteo a verla... supuse una expresión de felicidad en su rostro... pero todo lo contrario se veía algo tensa, agobiada y densa.

-Muchas gracias director.-dijo mi novia con una sonrisa pero solo yo se que es forzada

Di un "gracias" igual y ofrecí llevar a Himeko a su departamento, el camino iba en un completo silencio, de fondo teníamos el radio que no paraba de dar comerciales, me harto y lo apague poco después llegamos, estacione el carro.

Himeko.-le hable.-Himeko.-no respondía.-¿Amor?.-toque su hombro y volteo le di un beso veloz en los labios.-Ya llegamos

-Oh.-despertó.-si perdona.-sacudió su cabeza.-solo...solo estoy algo distraída

La acompañe hasta la puerta y me invito a pasar, no dude en aceptar, Tamao estaba adentro, la salude con simpatía, veíamos televisión para ser exactos "Los simpson" había unas sodas y frituras, pero Himeko seguía algo perdida lo notaba porque en realidad estaba prestando mas atención a ella que a Homero ahorcando al pequeño demonio de Bart

-Voy por mas refrescos.-indico mi novia yendo hacia la cocina que estaba algo alejada de la sala.-ya vuelvo

No tardo mucho en dejarnos a Tamao y a mi solas, cosa que no agradezco mucho pero que le voy hacer.

-¿Mencionaste su cumpleaños?.-me pregunto Tamao y me sorprendí

-...-pensé un poco.-No.. no el director lo menciono, nos dará unas vacaciones para festejarlo, sabiendo que Himeko y yo cumplimos el mismo día.

-Con razón...-comento ella

-¿con razón que?.-pregunte

-La conozco ella solo esta así... cuando se aproxima la fecha.-con su mano froto sus ojos con tristeza

-¿que fecha?

-Su cumpleaños.-me respondió.-Mas bien para ella es... el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres...

-...-

_Cierto no lo había pensado, Himeko a ella se le murieron sus padres en su propio cumpleaños, justo en ese día todo cambio para ella, ¡seré idiota!, por Dios ella esta mal, porque mencionaron eso, falta exacto una semana para nuestro cumpleaños, es obvio que este mal, ¡DIABLOS!, eso chikane tendrás el premio a la mejor novia del año, que digo del siglo._

-A ella no le gusta festejar su cumpleaños...-inquirió Tamao sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ya volví.-hablo Himeko quien traía otro paquete de refrescos pequeños.-¿que?.-dijo al ver las expresiones en nuestro rostro al verla.-No me digan.-sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.-Ustedes..-no apunto y sentí mi garganta secar.- ...¡Ya se llevan bien!.-rió alegremente

Tamao y yo nos miramos ella puso una mirada de "jamas en la vida" y comenzamos a reír irónicamente junto con mi novia

-Bueno Chikane-chan el otro día hablabas de la fiesta que tus padres harán por tu cumpleaños ¿no?.-inquirió Himeko

-Eh..es decir si.-sonreí.-mis padres siempre hacen una y ya sabes pensé invitarlo a ti y a tu mama, también puede venir patric si no les molesta

-Claro que iremos verdad mama

-Claro que si bebe.-contesto tamao con una repentina alegría supuse que era porque aunque Himeko no festejara su cumpleaños de alguna manera lo haría conmigo.-Bueno tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas regreso mas tarde.-volteo a verme.-visitas hasta no mas de las 10 ¿ok?

Asentí con la cabeza y salio por la puerta

-Chikane-chan.-me hablo mi novia

-¿si?

-Planee una fiesta para el día de nuestro cumpleaños.-sonrió maliciosamente.-pero es un poco secreta

-¿que?.-abrí los ojos como platos.-¿no dijiste que irías a mi fiesta?

-Si.-afirmo.-pero digamos que la fiesta que planee no es adecuada para familia es mas para como decirlo... para...amigos.-se recostó con pereza en el sillón.-tu fiesta empieza a las 7 suficiente tiempo para llegar con mi familia, hacer un brindis, y llevar un vestido de gala adecuado para una artista de clase.-tomo un poco de refresco.-pero... cuando den las 9:45 de la noche encontraremos la manera de fugarnos e irnos a una verdadera fiesta.-tomo mi mano.-sera estupendo... nunca has ido a una de esas fiestas.-rio.-no sabes de lo que te pierdes

Estaba sorprendida y no porque me disgustara ¡me encantaba el plan! No había manera que no me gustara, esta faceta rebelde me gusta.

-Pues tu me enseñaras.-sonreí.-seré una buena alumna.-bese su mano

Se sonrojo al tacto y frunció el ceño.-No me causes problemas.-dijo y la bese con una sonrisa en los labios

_También__ me gusta tierna._

_¿Podrían combinar rebeldía y ternura? Pues si, Himeko lo hace con una facilidad increíble, y supongo que a mi me gusta.¿Que digo? ...si me encanta._

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Que pasara en el cumpleaños de nuestra pareja? ¿Himeko sentirá todavía la muerte de sus padres? ¿Chikane conocerá el mundo de fiesta que la rebelde Himeko conoce como la palma de su mano?**_

_**allison gren: Algún día haré uno de strawberry panic, solo que me gusta trabajar en una historia a la vez, asi que dale tiempo, muchas ideas tengo, si himeko es sexy enojada *-*, pobre :c himeko patito, jaja yo también te amo espero te gustara este capitulo xD.**_

_**Danitg:es que intento probar con lemon diferentes experiimentar mas con mi escritura, perdon.. si fue muy pervertido..., dany que lindo nombr ey apuesto a que eres super linda si tuvieras cuenta te mando mi whats pero.. a todo el publico no OnO llamame -3-**_

_**Aline: el tipo... bueno supongo que chikane siempre va tener un que otro enemigo o no? Al igual que Himeko jaja pues la historia va desarrollandose algo lento pero intentare actualizar mas mi QnQ prometer**_

_**almendra otoriramos: si OnO fue muy pervertido? Intento experimentar con mi escritura solo quiero algo de experiensia... jajajja me mataste xD soy sangre O positivo -3- y si ocupas pues yo tampoco tengo QnQ me desangro con mi propia imaginacion**_

_**Citlalhit del:gracias por los alagos espero te guste intento jugar con la mente de ambos personajes adentrandome mas en ellos ¿que te parecio el cap?**_

_**Reika: aaaaaaaaaaaw *-* que bueno que te gustara jajaja esperemos la venganza y tambien besos a ti espero te gustara el capitulo si lo hizo QwQ verdal te guto? Shii?**_


	25. Cumpleaños Parte 1 Capitulo 25

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 25: Cumpleaños Parte 1 **

**¡Hola! Mis queridos lectores ¿que tal su fin? Espero les gustara el capitulo anterior pues este sera mejor, contando con su aceptacion comencemos**

…

_**Narra Nadie**_

En un departamento de un piso, algo desordenado, en una sala de estar, con una mesita en medio que tenia un pizza encima acompañado de varias latas de refrescos, se encontraba Himeko con su comité para la fiesta, veían un partido de fútbol.

-Vamos, tira bien.-decia Himeko viendo a un jugador que tiraba penal.-vamos Messi demuestra que mereces el balon de oro

Con eso el jugador tiro poco por fuera del lado derecho de la portería

-Hijo de su...-se omitio la groseria la rubia.-bueno siempre supe que no merecia ese premio.-dijo con desden tomando soda de una lata

El partido se fue a medio tiempo con ello aparecieron comerciales

-Entonces ahi que hablar de la fiesta.-pronuncio armin con emocion.-faltan cuatro dias

_**Narra Himeko**_

-Si eso lose.-dije

-Me llamaron los de la renta del lugar dicen que si queremos que quiten todo lo que se puede romper.-hablo mi primo.-¿que les decimos?

-No.-respondí tomando un trozo de pizza.-en las buenas fiestas siempre debe haber cosas rotas, no le quitaremos la emoción, pagare por lo que se rompa.-mordí la pizza

-Correcto ¡Me parece genial!.-comento Patric

-Ocupo hacer el inventario dime el nombre de las botellas.-Kaimashi hablo tomando lapiz y una libreta

-Bueno toma apunte.-dije.-vodka absolut de todos los tipos, jimador, botellas de cerveza de cualquier tipo, ron blanco y oscuro, whisky, sky, ginebra, tequila blanco y reposado y barcard.-tome un poco de soda.-tambien traigan cigarros algunos les gustan despues de tomar

-Bueno ¿y el DJ?.-pregunto Mongama

-Skrillex y David Guetta.-respondí todos miraron sorprendidos

-¿bromeas?.-inquirio Kaimashi.-¡son los jodidos dos mejores DJs del mundo entero!.-grito

-Lose y tambien son buenos jugando futbolito.-pronuncie con gracia.-son amigos y no se creen la gran cosa son buena onda.-sonrei.-se ofrecieron ellos

-¡ESO ES GENIAL!.-todos gritaron

-Bueno entonces casi todo esta listo.-hablo Patric.-el alcohol, los cigarros, el lugar, las luces, los Djs, las cosas para romper, las tipas mas buenas de la ciudad están invitadas, los tipos mas locos, una piscina, inflables, brincolines de aire y agua, cuartos para actividades, juegos de botella, juegos para besar.-sonrió con todos sus dientes.-¡Ya se armo!

Levantamos las sodas y las chocamos entre todas en un brindis, es decir el departamento impregnaba olor a hombre, y por el desorden pues daba que eramos jóvenes, Kaimashi fumaba estaba a un lado de la ventana, empezó el fútbol y nos volvimos a concentrar, después de varios gritos de gol, gano el equipo contrario Patric y yo perdimos la apuesta y dimos 15 dolares, bueno que mas da.

-¿Te pondrás bien peda Himeko?.-hablo Kaimashi riendo un poco el estaba sin camisa pues hacia algo de calor.-Es decir los festejados siempre se enpedan.-sorbió cigarro y lo soltó.-¡es tradición!

-Pues..No lo se.-tome un poco de soda, yo traía puesto unos pesqueros beige, con unos mocasines cafés, una blusa de botones de manga corta a cuadros blancos con café que traía un poco levantada pues como digo hacia calor.-No se si tomar esta vez sea buena idea.-me recosté en el sillón con un brazo detrás de mi cabeza

-Oooh.-hablo Mongama.-¿Llevaras a tu novia?.-pregunto

-Si, si la llevare.-respondí y me senté.-¿porque?

Todos me miraban con una sonrisa extraña

-Sera que la rebelde sin causa.-comenzó a decir Patric poniendo una mano en mi hombro.-¿Quiere impresionar a la novia?

Me sonroje al instante y fruncí mi ceño, comenzaron a reír.

-¿Acaso Himemiya ya te tiene controladita?.-hablo Kaimashi todos volvieron a reir

-Oh.-me pare.-¡cállense!

-Ya, ya primita.-dijo Patric subiendo los brazos en señal de rendicion.-te apoyamos, si no quieres tomar en frente de ella, entendemos

-Si.-hablo Armin.-que tierna.-mordió un trozo de pizza.-¿tu novia nunca ha ido a esas fiestas verdad?

-No.-respondí

-¿sabes que conlleva eso verdad?

-Si, yo la cuidare, no pasa nada.-tome de mi soda

-ahh que protectora saliste Himeko.-bromeo Mongama todos volvieron a reir

-Son unos idiotas.-dije riendo

Chikane me envio un mensaje, le dije que no habria problema en que me recogiera aquí asi que le di la direccion viene en 15 minutos.

-Chicos ya me voy.-me empece a despedir faltaban 5 minutos para que llegara

-Pero si yo te traje.-hablo Patric

-Si, pero viene Chikane por mi

Todos pusieron otra vez esa sonrisa rara

-Oh son tan odiosos.-rode los ojos.-no se como son mis mejores amigos

-Vamos Himeko si tu nos amas.-hablo con gracia Patric todos asintieron

-Que seas gay solo nos unio mas.-dijo Mongama tomando un cigarro.-somos como una hermandad

-Es ¡La puta hermandad mas genial!.-grito Armin creo que alguien tomo pues casi cae se agarro del hombro de Mongama

-La hermandad fiestera.-grito Kaimashi quien tampoco estaba muy bien ¿cuando rayos sacaron alcohol?

-¿Y ustedes cuando se emborracharon?.-pregunte riendo

-Por.. ahi en el departamento de Kaimashi siempre.. hay alcohol.-dijo Armin y empezo a reir

-Si, bueno debi imaginarlo.-tome un lata de refresco.-Bueno ¡POR LA HERMANDAD!.-levante la lata y todos las chocamos algunos traian latas de cerveza y algunas rodaban por el piso.-vaya ni me habia dado cuenta

-Nosdfs pasah nadass.-hablo Armin que parecía el mas borracho reprimí un risa.-Bueno ¡hip! un brindis por ¡hip! la mejor ¡hip! fiesta jamas vista.-hablo entre hipo

-¡Si por la mejor fiesta!.-concorde y chocamos entre latas de cerveza y refresco

*Toc Toc* se escucho tocar la puesta

_Oh no ya llego Chikane ¿me vino a recoger hasta la puerta? ¡no puede ser! Oh Dios esto es un desastre piensa Himeko ¡piensa algo!_

En lo que yo pensaba Patric fue abrir la puerta, si estaba acabada, en un departamento con olor a tabaco y cerveza, ropa tirada por doquier cabe decir que alguna es de las conquistas de Kaimashi algunos sostenes de estas, latas de cerveza tiradas por el piso, cajas de pizza vacías, Armin, Kaimashi y Mongama borrachos, si esto no da una buena impresión.

-Himeko...-hablo Chikane pasando al departamento hacia la sala donde estaba.- ...vine por ti

-Oh.-respondí.-Si Chikane-chan estaba por salir.-hablaba nerviosa.-Adiós chicos, los veo después.

-¡SI Himeko!.-grito Armin.-¡HERMANDAD!.-puso un puño en su pecho despues cayo de cara directo al suelo

Rápido Patric y yo lo levantamos y sentamos en el sillón, Chikane veía anonada la situación, Armin estaba demasiado borracho, le pegue un pequeña cachetada para que reaccionara y lo hizo.

-Armin.-tome su cara entre mis manos.-guarda algo para la fiesta.-se empezó a reír.-te quiero así de borracho al final de la fiesta ¿Si campeón?.-reí y el asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno ya me voy.-me pare y tome a mi novia de la mano.-al rato chicos

-¡AL RATO HIMEKO!.-gritaron todos y camine con Chikane hasta la salida, en un instante entramos en su carro y ella empezo a manejar

-Vaya...-empezó hablar Chikane.- ...tus amigos son algo...-pensó.- ¿como decirlo?

-Locos.-dije.-borrachos, raros, dementes, chiflados, lunaticos, imprudentes, inmaduros, insensatos, irresponsables, fiesteros.-sonrei.- Si... son los mejores

-Me imagino.-seguía con su mirada en el camino

-No los juzgues aunque los veas así, bueno son hombres y...-suspire.-son confiables cuando algo es serio ellos lo entienden...-la mire.-Si es por uno de nosotros somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, ser guardianes, hombros para llorar, incluso un saco de boxeo para desquitarse.-con una mano entremetí mis dedos en mi cabello.-las amistades con mujeres son diferentes.-reí.-No lo se somos una hermandad.

-Entiendo.-hablo Chikane.-si son tus amigos los aprenderé a aceptar... supongo-sonrió y suspire con alivio.-Solamente..-me volví a tensar.- ¿que hacia exactamente un sostén en medio de la sala?

Comencé a reír ella me miro extrañada

-Eso solo es de una de las conquistas de Kaimashi.-pare de reir.-el dice que en medio de la accion llegan visitas de familiares y las tiene que sacar casi desnudas.-suspire.-supongo que por eso no lo vuelven a llamar.-mire a mi novia que reia.-por eso el tiene mas sostenes que yo.-ahora las dos reiamos

Paso un rato, paseamos en el carro, fuimos a un café y platicamos, tenia que planear con su mama la fiesta formal así que me dejo en mi casa y se fue.

La verdad no he conseguido regalo de cumpleaños para Chikane y eso me trae algo nerviosa, subí en mi moto, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a mi madre diciendo que llegaría algo tarde, arranque y pase varias calles hasta bajar en una plaza de las mejores aquí.

Vi al guardia que no dejaba pasar a los menores de edad, pues aquí no solo se compraba también era un antro, bar, y un buen lugar para ponerse pedo, pero bueno no vine a eso.

-Su identificacion.-dice sin verme todavia escribiendo en una libreta

-Himeko..-carraspee un poco.-Himeko Kurusuwaga

Rápido se paro avergonzado, se disculpa y me abre espacio asiendo el cordón rojo a un lado, pase diciendo un "gracias" pero al entrar me pongo una gorra y unos lentes, mas vale prevenir.

Paso tienda por tienda pero no... nada me gusta, ahí algunas cosas pero no son lo suficiente, a final de cuentas compro un refresco y me pongo a caminar casi dándome por vencida, nada es lo suficientemente bueno... pero paro al ver por un vidrio, eso era, la cosa mas bonita... es perfecto.

Despues de comprarlo salgo de la tienda pero al parecer ya me reconocieron, otra multitud de salvajes viene hacia mi, corro lo mas rapido que puedo, el guardia me ayuda a salir, subo rapido en mi moto y le doy un billete por haberme ayudado

-No es necesario.-dijo el guardia

-No se preocupe.-sonrei.-usted me ha ayudado.-me puse mi casco.-al menos acepte el dinero

Con eso arranque a mi departamento, guarde la moto en el portón cerrado, llegue a mi departamento y me acosté con pereza en mi cama, destendiéndola un poco, no me importo mucho y puse música en mis bocinas.

Escuche mi celular y toque varias veces mi cama para encontrarlo y lo agarre.

-¿Bueno?.-conteste

-Hola amor.-escuche a Chikane y apague las bocinas

-Hola Chikane-chan.-sonrei

-¿Perdon estabas ocupada?.-pregunto

-No, no estoy en casa.-conteste.-¿como estuvo tu día?

-Una palabra.-dijo.-A-go-ta-dor.-pronuncio con desgana.-solo había artículos y artículos de manteles y luego.-se oía cansada.-¿sabias que hay distintos tipos de tonalidades?.-pregunto.-¡CON CADA COLOR!.-suspiro.- es decir azul acero, aciano, iris, loza, lila, neón, también beige dorado, crema, bajo.-gruño.-arrgh no lo soporto

-Si debe ser algo tedioso.-reprimí mi risa.-pero tranquila ya pasara.-hable con cariño.-tu mama quiere que veas eso con ella porque es tu fiesta... ella te quiere consentir

-Tienes razón.-suspiro.-pero para ti no es igual ¿es decir tu fiesta?

-Nehh.-negué.-aquí no hay manteles, no ocupamos copas, o mesas, basta con vasos rojos y una buena pista de baile.-sonreí.-Ya veras...

-¿a que hora empieza?.-pregunto

-A las nueve.-respondí

-Tan tarde.-dijo.-y ¿a que hora vamos?

-Casi a las diez.-respondí su curiosidad me daba ternura

-¿No es muy tarde?.-pregunto.-Ya sabes tu eres la festejada

-Neeh es la tardancia de elegancia.-rei.-hacerte un poco de esperar, mientras este el alcohol, no les va preocupar nada.-sonrei.-creeme

-Bueno tu eres la experta.-bromeo

Si.-afirme.-Lo soy...

_**Narra Chikane**_

Ya faltaban dos días para mi cumpleaños y las decoraciones me traían loca, pero bueno que le voy hacer, conseguí un vestido, obviamente pedí a mi madre adherir el nombre de Himeko a las invitaciones pues también era su cumpleaños ella con gusto lo hizo.

Cuando vi la enorme lista de invitados que casi recorría la mitad de Japón me sorprendí es decir miles y miles de personas, quiero decir que muchos que no conozco, pero según mi madre son "parientes lejanos" bueno todos tenemos unos, que solo aparecen en las fiestas grandes ¿verdad?.

-¿Hija?.-hablo mi madre acercándose a mi que estoy sentada en un sillón de la sala

-Mande

-me podrias decir ¿porque no quieres que canten feliz cumpleaños para Himeko tambien?.-pregunto y no me extrañaba que lo hiciera

-fue un encargo que me hizo su madre mama.-suspire.-Yo.. se que no es lo mas adecuado también... también es su cumpleaños.-mire a mi madre.-pero digamos que no le trae buenos recuerdos, podemos felicitarla... pero cantarle creo que seria mucho.

-bueno.-hablo mi madre.-supongo... que entiendo, espero que por lo menos la pase bien

-Lo hará no te preocupes.-sonreí

Y así en un instante ya era mi cumpleaños las doce apenas nuestro cumpleaños, llame a Himeko, pero aparecía ocupado unas 5 llamadas mas y contesto.

-¿Hola Chikane?.-contesto

-Si Himeko

-¿Estabas ocupada?.-pregunto

-No, ¿tu lo estabas?.-pregunte.-te estaba llamando

-Yo tambien lo estaba haciendo.-ambas reimos.-Supongo que aparecia ocupado porque llamamos al mismo tiempo

-Si.-sonreí.-eso debió ser

-Feliz cumpleaños.-ambas dijimos al mismo tiempo

Después de una pequeña charla nocturna, nos despedimos para descansar, mañana seria un día largo ocupábamos dormir.

En la mañana los regalos no paraban, las llamadas, las felicitaciones, los cumplidos, ya en la tarde me prepare para la fiesta familiar, un vestido azul marino, ajustado a mi cuerpo, con escote, una abertura enseñando mi muslo y zapatillas trasparentes, el cabello suelto y unos aretes que combinaban.

Fui de las primeras en llegar pero en unos diez minutos todo se empezó a llenar yo solo esperaba a mi linda novia, ya quería darle su abrazo y cabe decir su regalo de cumpleaños.

Veo algo aburrida a los meseros pasar, asistentes, familias adineradas venían a felicitarme, veo mi singular cabellera rubia con esos ojos tan raros violetas, trae puesto un short formal negro, blusa blanca entallada a su cuerpo con escote, un chaleco negro encima de esta, botas negras con tacón, ese pircieng y su cabello suelto.

Nos miramos, me mira, la miro, se avergüenza, la miro, desvía la mirada, la miro, se sonroja, la sigo mirando, frunce el ceño, rápido la abrazo fuerte y ella poco a poco corresponde, siento los flash de las cámaras en nosotras, su cuerpo esta caliente y siento como mi corazón retumba fuerte en mi pecho.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-de nuevo dijimos al mismo tiempo

_**Narra Himeko**_

Nos sentamos en la mesa principal y después cantaron las mañanitas omitiendo hacia quien iban dirigidas, ambas cenamos poco era comida de alta clase pero nada mejor que una hamburguesa, después saque a bailar a mi mama, Takumi el padre de Chikane la saco a bailar a ella, eran movimientos finos con música de violín en orquesta,entre vuelta y vuelta cambios de pareja termine con mi novia nuestros pasos eran sincronizados, mi mano agarraba su cintura y la de ella mi hombro, ambas sonreíamos, al terminar por alguna razón todos nos veían y aplaudían, agradecimos y salimos al balcón para tener un rato a solas era las nueve en punto.

-Vaya asi que asi son las fiestas de etiqueta.-dije con una sonrisa tomando un copa sin alcohol que me ofrecio un camarero

-Si.-suspiro.-supongo que así son todas

-No son taaan malas.-dije dandole un pequeño codazo y nos recargamos en el varandal de un balcon

-No, no lo son.-sonrio.-es nuestro dia especial debemos disfrutarlo

-Si supongo que si.-al lado había una banca y me senté en ella seguida de Chikane se puso detrás de mi y me abrazo por la espalda, con su barbilla en mi hombro izquierdo, me sonroje al instante, lo intento disimular con mi ceño fruncido.

-_Flash_.- oigo y veo una luz blanca hacia nosotras

-Lo siento.-dijo Henrietta la madre de Chikane traia la camara en mano.-Es solo... que.-sonrio mirando la camara.-se ven taaaan lindas.-con eso salio corriendo

Mi novia empezo a reir.-asi es mi madre.-apreto su abrazo

-Chikane-chan.-hable

-¿si?

-Puedes cerrar tus ojos.-inquiri

-¿por?

-Es una sorpresa.-respondi.-confia en mi

Poco después voltee y tenia los ojos cerrados tome sus manos y le indique que se parara la encamine hacia la parte del balcón que tenia mejor vista de las estrellas, de un lago, de la luna, del verde del césped y los arboles, era hermoso.

Abri mi caja rectangular roja que contenia su regalo, un collar de diamantes, pero no era solo eso, tenia una pequeña media luna con la letra "C" en el medio

-Puedes abrirlos.-dije y al instante lo hizo

-Himeko.-pronuncio.-es precioso...-lo comenzó a observar se lo di con gusto.-tiene mi inicial.-de repente observo con mas detalle me puse nerviosa ¿no le abra gustado?.-¿porque la luna?.-pregunto

Recordé el porque de la luna y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.-no..no es nada.-rasque mi nuca.-no le des importancia

-¿no me vas a decir?.-pregunto

-¿eh?

-¿que si no me vas a decir?.-pregunto e hizo un puchero.-porque si no.. ¡no lo acepto!

-¿que?.-me sorprendí.-vamos Chikane no harías eso.-sonreí.-¿o si?

-Si lo haré si no me dices.-dijo con seguridad

-Bueno.-me rendí.-Mira.-tome fuerte aire reprimiendo la vergüenza de lo que iba decir mi cara ya era roja.-Porque para mi... tu eres la luna.-vi su rostro sorprendido feliz pero confundido.-la que veía por las rendijas de ese calabozo.-empece a explicar.-la que iluminaba ese pequeño cuarto.-recordé.-cuando lloraba, cuando me sentía infeliz.-sonreí con melancolía.-ahí estaba... diciendo... estoy aquí, te veo, y no te dejare sola... no estas sola... eso eres m..mi.-mi voz se entrecorto.-mi luna.

En cuanto termine sentí unos labios estamparse contra los míos, fue tierno y nada profundo, mas bien fue con demasiado cariño.

-También te tengo algo.-dijo

-¿enserio?.-pregunte

-Si.-sonrió.-Mira.-saco una caja rectangular negra bastante parecida a la mía cuando la abrió me quede sin palabras estaba un collar del mismo material que el que le di a ella pero en vez de luna, había un sol y en el medio tenia una "H"

-es.-pronuncie.-es decir.. pensamos lo mismo

-Si.-sonrió y me volvió a besar.-ahora déjame explicarte porque el sol.-acaricio mi mejilla y su aliento caliente pegaba con el mio.-En este caso.-trago saliva.-Tu eres mi sol, cuando veía todo tan igual, todo siempre parecía lo mismo, mi vida llevaba una rutina diaria, de la que no podía salir, entonces cuando no me quería enamorar...-pego nuestras frentes y me miro directo a los ojos sentí estremecer todo mi cuerpo.-llegaste tu, rompiendo todos mis esquemas, brillando haciendo de mi vida, cada día mas interesante, con esa luz, eso eres tu...-beso tiernamente mis labios.-mi sol.

_**Narra Nadie**_

Himeko no resistió mas, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, rápidamente con el pulgar Chikane la quito, la rubia bajo la mirada avergonzada, tomo aire y la subió.

-Entonces.-pronuncio la oji-amatista.-¿Lista para una fiesta?

Chikane casi olvidaba el asunto pero casi eran las diez..-¿por donde nos iremos?.-pregunto la de cabello azulado

-Simple.-dijo la rubia mientras saltaba el balcón quedando del otro lado con cuidado se agarro de la pared por una ventana y las rendijas de esta, hasta bajar al patio del lugar.-Vamos baja.-grito esta al ver a su novia inmóvil

-Esto es una locura...-susurro la oji-azul mientras también saltaba y bajaba

Ya las dos se encontraban abajo, Himeko hizo señales de que la siguiera así lo hizo, llegaron a la entrada trasera, como si nada la abrieron, afuera habia un convertible rojo, por lo que se veía nuevo, la rubia abrió la puesta del copiloto, caballerosa para que entrara Chikane

-Pase señorita.-dijo mientras abría la puerta

-pero que educada.-inquirió Chikane y sonrió.-gracias

Himeko paso al lado del conductor, de un salto entro en el, encendió el carro y acelero, dentro de unos minutos se encontraban en lo que parecía una casa, pero esta era gigantesca, bajaron del auto y afuera ya se veían personas que iban entrando, con cigarros en mano, muchachas con ropa relativamente cortas, y todo mundo riendo sin parar.

-Ey patric ya estoy aquí.-la rubia llamo a su primo.-claro.-respondía a lo que el le decía.-si esta bien.-sonrió.-te veo ahí.-se despidió

La rubia tomo la mano de Chikane guiándola hacia una puerta algo secreta donde sin problema la dejaron pasar, apenas entraban en la casa.

Ya se sentía el aroma impregnado sus fosas nasales, el olor singular a tabaco, alcohol, sudor, juventud, bastantes hormonas, y sobre todo... oji-violeta tomo a su novia de la cintura para tenerla con mas protección en todo caso, no quería que nadie se aprovechara.

-Bueno.-salio del montón de gente Patric con una muchacha pegada a el.-pero si tenemos aquí a las festejadas.-sonrió.-es todo un placer

-Super ya llegaste Himeko.-salieron esta vez Armin, Kaimashi, Mongama.-¡Ya empezó la fiesta!

_**Narra Chikane**_

-Si.-respondió mi novia

-¿Te traigo unos vasos?.-pregunto Mongama todos se veían en sus cinco sentidos

-Si, dos por favor.-contesto mi rubia

Mongama paso dos vasos rojos a Himeko seguido paso una botella de alcohol y una de refresco, todos empezaron a rellenar sus vasos, Kaimashi trajo hielos.

-Chikane.-me hablo mi rubia.-¿quieres un vaso?.-rasco su nuca.-Ya sabes te lo puedo dar con poco alcohol, soy buena preparando

-Si, prepararme lo que quieras.-sonreí coqueta

Tomo el vaso rojo, puso poco alcohol, hielos, y una refresco de fresca, me lo ofrecio y lo tome, vi a ella servirse uno con puro refresco.

-¿La maestra no tomara?.-pregunte

-No.-respondió.-bueno... supongo que mas al rato.-seguía tomando mi cintura no lo había dejado de hacer desde que llegamos.-no tomes ningún otro vaso al menos que yo te lo prepare ¿ok?

-¿porque?.-pregunte

-Solo no lo hagas.-sonrió.-¿si?

-Bueno

Pasamos a la pista de baile, teníamos suerte con lo apretado, los gritos, la música, el humo, las luces de colores, apenas y nos reconocían, llegamos a un mini bar, nos sentamos en una mini sala, pude distinguir al lado unos muchachos jugando botella.

-Ohh le toco a Bruno y Zac.-gritaba con gracia un muchacho robusto

Los muchachos se miraron y poco a poco se acercaron, envolvieron sus lenguas en un beso ardiente, apasionado y despreocupado.

-¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!.-grito uno al terminar el beso

-Sorprendente ¿verdad?.-hablo mi novia al lado mio

-Si.-mire con detalle todo el lugar.-muy diferente.. a la fiesta familiar

-Si.-suspiro.-voy hay saludar a los Djs ¿vienes?

-No.-respondí.-te espero

Con eso me dijo que venia en unos minutos, seguí viendo todo el lugar, a lo lejos divise a mi rubia la tenían al parecer la reconocieron, la tenían en medio de la pista de baile, varias muchachas le replegaban hasta lo que no, "Himeko" gritaban y reían con ella, veía a varias personas viéndola no muy decentemente, no me di cuenta cuando termine mi primer vaso, pero quería otro.

-¿gustas otro vaso?.-pregunto un hombre con moño negro en el cuello

-No.. no.-recordé lo que dijo mi novia "no tomes de otros vasos"

-Vamos.-insistió.-vienes a una fiesta de la gran hermandad y ¿no tomaras?.-rio.- por favor, no le pondré mucho alcohol

-No enserio

-Pero aquí nadie se divierte sin alcohol.-siguió.-mire a Himeko tan fiestera y atractiva, trae a todos los borrachos locos.-bajo la voz y susurro en mi oído.-y no solo hablo de hombres

-Ya cállese.-grite pero por el sonido ensordecedor de la música se escucho como una platica normal.-¡DEME EL PUTO VASO Y YA!

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja, prosiguió a servirme un vaso, en unos 5 minutos ya habían sido varios vasos, todo daba vueltas, me sentía muy animada, veo a mi novia regresar a mi lado, junto con ella estaban Patic y Kaimashi, ella se sentó a mi lado tomándome de la cintura protectoramente de nuevo.

-Perdón Chikane.-se disculpo.-me tarde un poco de mas.-beso mi mejilla.-ya estoy aquí

_**Narra Nadie**_

-¡Pero miren mi conejito!.-exclamo entre risas Chikane.-¿y tus orejas?.-pregunto.-¿y tu esponjosa colita?

-¿conejo?.-pregunto confundida Himeko

-Mi novia conejo.-aclaro Chikane, señalando a los dos, como si fuera una importante aclaración.-Te quiero conejo.

Chikane abrazo a Himeko quien rio un poco pensando en que seria broma.

-Si también te quiero.-exclamo Himeko, acariciando la cabeza de su novia.-Hueles a licor.

-¿No aceptaste ningún otro vaso?.-pregunto Patric divertido

-¡queee!.-inquirió Chikane.-yo no... ¡hip! no … algun... no mu...muchos vasos.-se recargo en su novia.-¡quiero otro vaso!

-¿Estas ebria?.-pregunto incrédula Himeko

-No.-negó con rapidez Chikane, al instante ella y el hombre de moño se miran, se echaron a reír.-bueno, un poco.

-¿Que le diste a mi novia?.-reprendió Himeko al muchacho de moño

-No.-aclaro el chico.-solo insistí un poco... ahora mismo no recuerdo porque.. pero ya recordare.-al parecer también estaba borracho

-¡Un brindis mas!.-grito Chikane que quien sabe como consiguió otro vaso

-¡NO!.-grito Himeko deteniendo a su novia

-Tranquila Himeiikooshh.-trato de pronunciar Chikane.-toma un trago.

-No lo haré... debo conducir de vuelta ¿recuerdas?

-Si tu no lo tomas... entonces yo lo haré.-dijo contenta la oji-azul llevándose el trago a la boca, pero Himeko quito el vaso antes.

-Tu ya tomaste demasiado.-aclaro la rubia

-Claro que no.

-Claro que si.

-Claro que si … es decir no.

-¿cuantos has tomado?.-pregunto la rubia viendo el vaso, oliéndolo dándose cuenta que es fuerte.

-Unos

-¿Unos? ¿cuantos?

-Sento

-"Sento" ni siquiera es numero.

-Lo se pero suena genial.-contesto la oji-azul

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Chikane borracha? ¿Fiesta fuera de control? ¿Que hará ahora Himeko? ¿Que quería el muchacho de moño? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo...**_

_**danitg: Hola -w- jaja esa era mi intención que se quedaran como wtf que paso era rodaje? XD lol chikane ya rompió el record mundial de la mas pervertida... Himeko es super adorable OwO, tu tambien lo debes ser tierna, adorable, comprensiva, todo un amor.. 7w7 ¿que te parecio el capitulo? PD: Llámame -3-/**_

_**Aline: todos amamos el LEMON xD supongo jeje si ese es el suspenso de la historia ¿el tio la encontrara? ¿que te parecio la fiesta te esta gustando? -w- graciass -3- besos y abrazos**_

_**almendraotoriramos: Hola! La fiesstaaa! OMG ¿te gusta? Porque aun no termina... 7w7 falta,yo también iria presa por ella, Himeko *^*, PD: QnQ ocupo escribir mejor yo te secuestro ¿vale? 737**_

_**Reika: no te sientas identificada QnQ repito "eres hermosa no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario" beshotes jaja espero te guste este capitulo OwO ¿shi?**_


	26. Cumpleaños Parte 2 Capitulo 26

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 26: Cumpleaños Parte 2**

**Pues disculpen por la tardanza espero sea esto de su agrado y esta historia al comienzo pense que tendria unos 10 capitulos cuando mucho, pero bueno al tiempo fui agragando cosas, y ya ven pero estamos cercas del final**

…

_**Narra Nadie**_

-Lose pero suena genial.-contesto la oji-azul

-creo que son suficientes vasos por hoy.-dijo Himeko guardando el vaso

En eso comienza a sonar la canción de Usher Ft. Pitbull - Dj Got Us Fallin' In Love Again por las grandes bocinas

-¡Oh Himeko amo esa canción!.-hablo Chikane recargada por un brazo en el hombro de la rubia.-¡Vamos a bailar!

-Ni siquiera puedes estar en pie sin tropezarte.-dijo con un sonrisa la rubia.-¿y quieres bailar?

Chikane se paro y tomo la mano de su novia, llevándola a la pista de baile, pasaron al lado de bastantes personas hasta llegar al centro. Hacia calor, el humo artificial, las luces neón, y la música ponía a todo el mundo como loco.

-¿no te he visto antes?.-Chikane comenzó a cantar la canción al oído de la rubia mientras bailaban abrazadas.-Porque nena esta noche, el Dj nos hizo caer enamorados otra vez

Himeko sonreía mientras escuchaba sin soltar a su novia seguía bailando no la quería dejar caer, paso su mano por la cintura de la oji-azul, atrayéndola pegando su espalda baja a su abdomen, mientras realiza ligeros movimientos según la canción. Con esta nueva posición la rubia empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de su novia embriagándose de su aroma y como esta se estremecía al contacto.

En otro movimiento sin quitar la cercanía de Himeko, se pone a espaldas de esta, abrazándola de la cintura. Himeko solo aprovecha para sorprender a Chikane haciendo leves movimientos insinuantes aun al ritmo de la canción, la peli-azul solo puede sonreír complacida. Se acerca al oído de su novia, para morderle el lóbulo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.-menciono la oji-azul aun en esa posición, pegando aun mas su cuerpo al de Himeko

Siguieron así un poco mas, ya se podían sentir las miradas en ellas, no obstante las dos eran guapas, eran famosas, y la sensualidad del baile cautivo muchas miradas, si no es que todas.

Himeko se volteo de frente a Chikane abrazándola por la cintura recargando su cabeza en el hombro de esta, con movimientos lentos seguían bailando.

-¿Chikane?.-hablo la rubia.-Sera mejor que nos vayamos.-miro su reloj.-ya es tarde son las 4:30 de la mañana

La oji-azul hizo un puchero.-¿me llevaras a mi casa?.-dijo.-Yo quiero ir a tu cama

La rubia sonrió paso el brazo de su novia por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro para sostenerla, pasaron por el mundo de gente hasta llegar a la sala VIP donde estaba su primo tragándose casi literalmente a un muchacha.

-Patric.-le hablo la rubia a este.-¡Patric!.-grito

Su primo al fin la escucho, se separo un poco de la castaña, volteando hacia su prima, sonrió al instante.

-¡Prima! Como te va, el duende me pregunto por ti.-dijo riéndose.-Ese duende esta loquillo.-le hablo a la muchacha con la que estaba, quien se rio también.

-¿duende?.-pregunto Himeko, pero al segundo se dio cuenta que estaba borracho.-Solo te venia a decir que ya nos vamos

-Te encargas de tu novia es decir,-hablo Patric.-que bueno que sean un noviazgo responsable ¡hip!

-Cállate.-lo callo Himeko

Camino sosteniendo a Chikane hasta afuera donde rápido encontraron el convertible rojo, con cuidado la rubia sentó a su novia en el asiento del copiloto poniendo su cinturón, ella se paso al lado del conductor y encendió el coche, en unos minutos estaban en la carretera.

-Estas sonrojada.-dijo bobamente Chikane

-¿Y como quieres que no lo este?.-pregunto divertida la que manejaba.-No me quitas la mirada de encima.

-Es que eres tan linda...

-¡Dios! eres tan cursi.-contesto con gracia

-Si me besas no lo vuelvo a decir.-propuso la oji-azul

-Olvídalo Chikane-chan, estoy conduciendo y tu estas ebria.-siguió la rubia concentrándose en el camino

-¡Eres linda!.-dijo firme la peli-azul.-¡Eres taaan linda!

-Olvídalo Chikane

-¡Eres taaaaaaaaaan linda!.-la oji-azul gritaba dentro del carro

-No lo vas a lograr, estoy acostumbrada a aturdirme con auriculares, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, no quiero chocar.-explico con calma concentrada en la ruta

-¿y crees que las demás personas también?

-¿Que?

Chikane saco un poco la cabeza del auto

-¡Oiga señor!.-le grito a un peatón.-¡Mi novia es muy linda!

-Para.-dijo Himeko entre risas, viendo por el retrovisor como el señor las saludaba

-¿Me vas a dar un beso?.-insistió

-Estoy conduciendo...

-Ok.

Ahora la oji-azul se había sacado el cinturón de seguridad y apoyo sus manos en la puerta del copiloto para sacar medio cuerpo

-¡Chikane! ¿que haces?.-se alarmo la rubia sosteniendo con una mano el cinturón de su novia

-¡Mi novia es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy linda!.-grito con todas sus fuerzas.-¿que tal ahora?.-pregunto aun con medio cuerpo fuera

-Lo que quieras, solo siéntate y ponte el cinturón.-suplico aun sin soltarla

-¡Eso!.-celebro Chikane.-¿ahora?

-No puedes esperas, reserve un hotel, casi llegamos y...-pero Himeko vio como su novia se sacaba de nuevo el cinturón.-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!

Himeko encontró un lugar donde estaciono rápido, suspiro volteando a ver a su acompañante que sonreía ampliamente.

-Prométeme que te comportaras si te lo doy.-quiso asegurar la rubia, Chikane asintió.

Himeko se inclino acercándose a su novia viendo su gran sonrisa, sonrió para sus adentros, la oji-azul veía lo roja de las mejillas de la rubia, así se acercaron con sus alientos calientes topándose entre si hasta que los labios se encontraron, no fue largo solo fue dulce, se separaron.

El resto del camino Chikane iba mas calmada con una sonrisa en el rostro, llegaron al mejor hotel de la ciudad, Himeko sabia que llegar a la mansión o a su departamento con su novia ebria, no era buena idea después de haber escapado de la fiesta glamurosa para ellas.

-Cuarto 314.-hablo la recepcionista con una sonrisa.- Son Himeko y Chikane ¿verdad?

Himeko llevaba un brazo de su novia enredado en su cuello para sostenerla, y que esta no tropezara, la oji-azul daba besos constantes en la mejilla de su novia por lo tanto esta estaba ruborizada.

-Si somos nosotras.-pronuncio la rubia.-solo guarde el secreto ¿si?

La recepcionista asintió fuerte con la cabeza.-Se ven tan lindas.-le entrego la tarjeta de entrada y Himeko entrego el dinero del cuarto

Después de unos cuantos pasos, gracias al elevador no hubo mucho esfuerzo, la oji-amatista paso la tarjeta por la herradura de la puerta seguida de una luz verde el cuarto abrió, con mucho cuidado sentó a su novia en la cama y cerro la puerta.

-Llamare a Patric.-hablo la rubia.-Le dirá a nuestro padres que nos quedamos en su departamento con otros amigos

Después que Himeko insistió varias veces su primo contesto

-¿Hola? Patric

-Himeko estoy en medio de tener sexo con una castaña candente.-dijo agitado.-¿que pasa?

-Solo si llama mi madre le diré que estoy en tu departamento, solo dile que si tonto, te dejo para que termines con eso, nos vemos mañana

Con eso la oji-amatista colgó, dejo su celular en la mesita con la lampara, al voltear se dio cuenta que su novia estaba de pie, esta se acerco la tomo de la cintura y beso.

Poco a poco el beso se volvió mas apasionado las lenguas se encontraban, las caricias empezaban, el calor se hacia presente en la habitación.

-No chikane.-se alejo la rubia

-¿que? Porque no

-Estas ebria.-se sonrojo al decirlo.-seria como aprovecharme de ti... o algo así ¿no?

-Que te parece si yo me aprovecho de ti.-pronuncio la oji-azul con un tono de voz demasiado sexy

Chikane sonrió y acerco el rostro al de su novia, pero justo cuando esta esperaba recibir un nuevo beso, los labios de la oji-azul se desviaron y terminaron besando justo debajo de su oreja.

-Mmmmm.-reprimió Himeko quien no se esperaba el leve roce en esa zona

-¿Sabes?.-le pregunto la oji-azul en un leve susurro, que hizo que se le erizara la piel.-He notado que tienes unos lugares...-interrumpió su relato para lamer de nuevo sutilmente esa zona, haciendo que la rubia contuviera la respiración.-mas sensibles que otros.

-¿A si?

-Si.

Chikane siguió dejando besos húmedos por debajo del mentón de la rubia, haciendo que esta suspirara y resistiera algunas expresiones.

"_¡Diablos! Esta controlando_" pensaba Himeko, mientra cerraba fuertemente los ojos, podía sentir como una de las manos de su novia se colaba por debajo de su camisa y rozaba los dedos por el costado.

La oji-azul siguió dejando besos descendiendo hasta que la blusa de Himeko molestaba, en un veloz movimiento, Chikane levanto la blusa hasta dejarla en el cuello de su novia.

-Me encanta tu abdomen.-comento la peli-azul.-tan marcado, para mi ¿verdad?

-Cállate.. si vas a estar jugando mientras dices esas..-comenzó a quejarse Himeko entre un leve jadeo que estaba formando, fue interrumpida por una mano de Chikane tomaba su sostén. Después besaba la piel que sobresalía de este, la rubia ahogo un gemido.

-¿Decías?.-se burlo la oji-azul mientra seguía con besos húmedos en el abdomen marcado uno en cada cuadro con sensualidad, ligeros mordiscos.

Cuando Himeko sintió que la empujaban a recostarse en la cama, poco después como la boca de su novia dibujaba el contorno de su ropa interior, reacciono. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Chikane y la obligo a subir hasta conectar miradas.

-¿Que sucede?

-No quiero que sigas.-le contesto seria la rubia, aunque un tinte colorado manchaba sus mejillas, su pecho bajaba y subía mas acelerado de lo normal.

-¿Por que no?.-pregunto con cariño la oji-azul

Himeko no contesto al instante, no podía mirar a Chikane, cuantas veces habían echo el amor, se sentía avergonzada y también estúpida por sentirse así, después de tantas veces, seguía siendo como la primera.

Chikane la beso en los labios antes que pudiera contestar.

-Sabes princesa.-le pregunto la oji-azul muy cerca de su boca, recargando su peso, Himeko sentía la tela del vestido de Chikane sobre su abdomen.-Yo amo cada parte de ti.

La oji-azul logro que la rubia volviera a recostarse con ella encima. La beso tiernamente en una de las mejillas.

-Amo tus mejillas.-siguió con una sonrisa.-y mas cuando están así de coloradas... mas aun sabiendo que es por mi.

Chikane poso una mano en la mejilla donde dio el beso, delineandola con los dedos.

-Amo tus ojos... y la forma en que siempre me miran, aunque ahora parecen algo confundidos y asustados.-menciono la oji-azul, con la mirada dulce hacia los ojos violetas de Himeko.-Amo tu rostro, tus cabellos.-seguía mientras acariciaba la melena rubia peinando con sus dedos hacia atrás.-Tus labios, Dios, amo tus labios

Chikane delineaba con su pulgar el labio inferior de Himeko, lo miraba con atención con una sonrisa.-Siempre pienso que debo verme tan ridículamente estúpida después de besarte.-comento sin perder de vista los labios rojos, hinchados, debido a toda la acción recibida.-Amo cuando nos besamos... Es como si nada mas existiera a nuestro alrededor.

Chikane observo con detenimiento el cuello de la rubia, sintiendo la tentación a borde de piel, no resistió mucho y beso. Himeko gimió, llevando una mano a la espalda de la oji-azul.-Amo lo sensible de tu piel.-menciono contra su piel, para luego succionar esa parte.

-Chikane..-la llamo entre un leve suspiro, mientras sentía como esta succionaba con mas determinación.

-Amo tus pechos.-siguió la oji-azul, luego de quedar conforme con una pequeña marca rosada en la piel de su novia, ahora con una de sus manos acaricio uno de sus pechos aun arriba del sostén, lo presiono hasta provocar un quejido de la rubia, atendiendo su boca, besándola mientras masajeaba esa zona.

-Amo tu abdomen.-siguió Chikane cerca de los labios de la rubia, mientras acariciaba la parte mencionada con toda la palma de la mano.-Antes... y ahora que es marcado...lo amo.-murmuro.-Tu cintura...tus piernas.-la oji-azul clavo sus uñas en los muslos de Himeko haciendo que esta la tomara con mas firmeza de la espalda.-Amo verte caminar

-Chikane...-exclamo la rubia dejando escapar un suspiro

-Eso también amo...mi nombre.-sonrió la peli-azul volviendo atender el cuello de su novia, su mano subía desde el muslo al abdomen de esta.-Cuando sale de tu boca..Amo que digas mi nombre...

-Chikane...-volvió a exclamar Himeko sintiendo como una mano hacia presión en su centro aun por arriba de su pantalón su respiración se entrecortaba

-Himeko.-sintió su nombre pronunciado con cierta amabilidad, diferente al tono seductor que utilizaba hace uso momentos, se obligo a abrir los ojos y mirarla. Tenia los ojos azules zafiros justo enfrente de los suyos y estos la admiraban con cierto cariño, cierto calor inabarcable.

-Te amo

Y todo se detuvo para Himeko. Intento decir algo pero al momento de abrir la boca para decir algo, sin saber muy bien que, una mano se lo impidió.

-No quiero que digas nada.-le aclaro la oji-azul con un brillo en los ojos.-Tu aun no eres buena expresando tus sentimientos, es difícil para ti, lo entiendo, al momento en que frunces el ceño y me dices idiota después de decirme un te quiero, entiendo al ver tus mejillas de un profundo rojo diciéndome cállate, yo entiendo.

Se miraron unos segundos ambas, sin decir nada, pero transmitiendo tanto. La oji-azul vio la mirada de esfuerzo de la rubia.-Y eso esta bien, Himeko.-siguió la peli-azul apartando lentamente su mano.-No necesito que lo digas, ver tu esfuerzo, ver tu amor, todo eso para mi, no necesitas decirlo... yo lo se.-Los segundos pasaban Chikane la seguía mirando con ese calor en la mirada

-Te amo...por favor créeme cuando te digo que te amo.-suplico la oji-azul.-Te amo tanto, Himeko.-volvió a depositar otro beso en sus labios y esta intento corresponderlos con todo el cariño que temía quizás, nunca podría expresar. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos temiendo que Chikane se separase de ella. "Temiendo" como nunca antes su lejanía.

-Por eso... Himeko...

-¡Ahhh!.-se quejo esta al darse cuenta que la mano de Chikane se había colado debajo de su ropa interior y ya presionaba contra ella, penetrándola. Se abrazo fuertemente al cuello de su novia cerrando los ojos, el movimiento la había tomado por sorpresa y todas las emociones y pensamientos que su cabeza había estado acumulando, se vieron interrumpidos.

-¿estas bien Himeko? Pareces un poco confundida.-se burlo la oji-azul, sintiendo el cuerpo de su novia tenso

-Estas... ahhh.-se volvió a quejar sintiendo los dedos de Chikane se movían lentamente en su ser.-Estas bromeando conmigo...

-Claro que no.-le aseguro la peli-azul con una pequeña risa.-Yo de verdad... te amo.

Chikane logro que Himeko aflojara un poco el agarre se posiciono para que esta la pudiera ver, el rostro de Himeko estaba algo contrariado y avergonzado.

-Me encanta esa cara.-se volvió a burlar Chikane.-te vez tan avergonzada y confundida... es tan tierno.

-¡Cállate!... aahhh.-Himeko cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía otro movimiento de la oji-azul.-Chikane... no... espera.

Los jadeos comenzaban hacerse notar en su voz. La oji-azul acerco rápidamente su rostro y le robo un beso, la rubia se oponía a cooperar, cosa que le pareció aun mas tierno. Con otros ligeros movimientos de sus dedos logro abrirse paso en su boca, mientras largaba unos gemidos que Himeko no pudo contener. La danza entre sus lenguas no se hizo esperar. La peli-azul alejo su rostro para poder apreciar los violetas que tenia en frente, y vio en ellos ese brillo que tenían siempre que la miraba.

-Finalmente.-exclamo con triunfo la oji-azul, notando el cuerpo de la rubia relajarse, predisponiéndose a las intenciones de su novia.-Pensé que seguirías oponiendote toda la noche

-Solo... cállate.-dijo entre jadeos, le comenzaba a molestar la sonrisa picara de Chikane

-Estas tan húmeda.-menciono con gracia la oji-azul, Himeko cerro los ojos, mientras sentía como arremetían nuevamente contra ella.

Chikane se posiciono mas cómodamente encima de Himeko, pasando su otra mano por encima de su pecho aun con sostén, estimulándolo, mientras presionaba y acariciaba sobre la tela.

-¿Tanta humedad solo por mi Himeko?.-seguía burlando la oji-azul, muy divertida al ver como su novia movía la cabeza de lado a lado, intentando contenerse.

-Estas... mmm... tan ebria... no sabes ni lo que... ahhhhh...

Himeko intentaba hilar las palabras pero Chikane, con cada movimiento y estimulante, se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Lidiar con su tono burlón tampoco ayudaba.

-Te ves tan linda Himeko.

Chikane aceleraba sus movimientos, cada vez mas profundos, cada vez mas certeros.

-Te amo tanto... Himeko.-los jadeos por el esfuerzo también comenzaron hacerse notar en la voz de la oji-azul. La rubia mordía con fuerza el labio mientras estrujaba la parte de atrás del vestido de Chikane con su mano, lo sentía cerca, podía sentir que se venia. Se sentía avergonzada y aun así el aroma de su novia invadía sus fosas nasales y sus pensamientos morían con ese aroma.

-Himeko...-la llamo entre jadeos, sentía la voz cerca de su oreja.-avísame cuando estés por llegar... amor...

Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de sentir una fuerte succión al costado de su cuello y como este recibía algunas mordidas no tan suaves. Chikane tuvo que sostener ese ritmo un poco mas, sentía como sus dedos eran apretados y como las caderas de Himeko a se habían sincronizado con el acelerado ritmo que marcaba su mano. Seguía estimulando el pecho de la rubia, decidida a dejarle una marca en el cuello. Los gemidos y exclamaciones le decian que faltaba poco.

-Chikane... no puedo... mmmm... me vengo.-Himeko clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de la oji-azul que no parecía inmutarse, su vestido seguramente estaría tan arrugado ya.-No lo soporto... si sigues así... Ahhh...

La oji-azul dejo el cuello de su compañera y levanto su vista. Podía ver el rostro de Himeko, con la boca semiabierta, jadeando y los ojos firmemente cerrados aun, toda colorada. Lentamente el cuerpo de esta se contraía, vibraba ligeramente, una corriente eléctrica invadió sus dedos. Pudo sentir su peso cayendo sobre su espalda a la cual seguía aferrada, su respiración era agitada y se mantuvo así por un tiempo.

Himeko abrió los ojos con lentitud, aun agitada y pudo ver el rostro de Chikane, quien la miraba con una sonrisa amable. También la notaba agitada, y su cabello azulado caía al costado de su rostro. Despeinada, desarreglada, con el vestido todo arrugado... y aun así le pareció la mejor imagen que podía ver en esos momentos ¿Que mas podía pedir?

Poco a poco la oji-azul cayo al lado de ella en la cama matrimonial, las sabanas blancas estaban totalmente descendidas, desacomodadas, así solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones en la habitación del hotel, sus pechos subían y bajaban el perfecto arrullo, para dormir, los ojos de ambas se cerraban aun abrazadas fuertemente, antes de que la tomara morfeo en un profundo sueño menciono.

-T..Te amo

Nada mas se escucho, mas que las ligeras respiraciones, al dormir de ambas, con el tenue luz del amanecer pasaba por la ventana, los pájaros empezaban a cantar debía ser de madrugada cuando esta pareja concilio el sueño.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Que pasara cuando despierten? ¿Tamao descubrira a la pareja? ¿Quien menciono el ultimo te amo? ¿Le pegara una cruda a Chikane?**_

_**Esta historia esta en sus ultimos capitulos...**_

_**danit.g: Hola jaja hermosa, si chikane no me extraña es decir celos+fiesta+himeko= chikane borracha, el chico solo queria ser su amigo x'D nel pastel... si dejamelo *-* quiero agregarte tambien espero tu opinion sobre este capitulo ¿te guto? -w-**_

_**alice:pedo=borracho=ebrio xD siii es comun en mexico jaja que te parecio chiakne borracha? Himeko protectora? Te gusto el cap?**_

_**Almendra otoriramos: si los amigos de Himeko son unos loquillos, chikane sii se emborracho xD Lol ._. ¿te gusto el capitulo QnQ? A que shi? QwQ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah lemon con su conejita**_

_**pato huerta: ya tranqui (/-n-)/ tarde un poco pero aquí esta ¿te parecio padre este capitulo espero que si? QwQ**_


	27. ¿Un viaje? Capitulo 27

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 27: ¿Un viaje?**

**Hola amigos se que es triste durante este fic, historia, cuento, bueno como ustedes digan, yo he mejorado, yo he conocido, aprendido tanto, no se imaginan como me han encantado sus comentarios, he llorado, reido y hasta enojado por mi propia historia, todo tiene un final, pero me asegurare de darles el mejor**

…

La resaca no era una sorpresa, el dolor de cabeza, el aturdimiento, el malestar por la luz solar que se intercalaba por la ventana, el horror de los pequeños cantos de los pájaros, y las punzadas en la nuca.

Chikane abría lentamente los ojos, con algo de molestia, un olor invadió sus fosas nasales al darse cuenta que el desayuno se encontraba a un lado de la cama con una rubia mirándola con preocupación.

-Arggh.-intento ocultar el dolor pero no soportaba la cabeza.-Que dolor.-con una mano presiono su frente

-Toma.-escucho a su rubia hablar.-Te ayudara con la cruda.-le dio un vaso con agua al tiempo y unas píldoras blancas

Las tomo rápido, pasaron unos minutos y el dolor estaba pasando, se concentro un poco mas en la habitación ¿donde estoy? Se pregunto no recordaba como llego a ese lugar, ¿que paso ayer? De nuevo retumbo en su mente haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar, todo cayo de una, los recuerdos de la noche anterior.-Te amo.-repetidas veces en la cabeza, el auto rojo, ella gritando, ella tomando a Himeko en la cama, ella susurrando, ella penetrándola, ella declarando su amor.

Entonces todo se detuvo, recordó un segundo antes de caer a dormir, no muy consciente de ser un sueño o no, -Te amo.-pero no con su voz, con la melodiosa voz de su rubia, ella se había confesado, ella lo había dicho -¡Y yo me eche a dormir!.- Se reprocho asi misma Chikane.

-¿Amor?.-pregunto con esperanza la oji-azul

-Mande.-respondió la rubia que comía hotcakes iguales a los de Chikane

-¿recuerdas lo de anoche?

Vio al instante como la rubia se tenso, los nervios claramente en su rostro, con un leve rubor.-si lo recuerdo ¿p..pasa algo?

-Dímelo otra vez

-eh ¿que cosa? ¿d..de que hablas?.-el rubor se expandió en la cara de la rubia

-Solo dímelo.-sonrió la peli-azul.-Di de nuevo que me amas.-tomo a Himeko y la sentó suavemente en su regazo.-Confiesa

-Yo no dije nada.-la rubia estaba nerviosa y su cara se veía contrariada.-No se de que me hablas

-Hazlo.-Chikane ahora tumbo a su novia en la cama con ella encima.-Dímelo.-tomo los brazos delgados y marcados de la rubia subiéndolos aprisionándola contra la cama

-Y..yo no se...-trago saliva su cabellos rubios extendidos a lo largo de la cama

-Vamos...solo confiesalo..-pronuncio la oji-azul en el oído de la otra con dulzura y pasión.-Confiesa que me amas...-pego sus frentes miro con profundidad los ojos amatistas.-acaso ¿no me amas?

La rubia miro a su novia por unos instantes esta veía directo a ella, como si nada mas en el mundo importara, en ese momento, en ese instante, en ese hotel, en esa cama, no importaba nada mas que ellas dos, Chikane vio a su novia abrir su boca, pero no salio nada, la cerro de nuevo, los ojos vagaban de un lado a otro, sus mejillas eran de un rojo intenso, su ceño fruncido, su mirada paro de nuevo en la oji-azul, contrariada y avergonzada, rechino los dientes, sus ojos empañados.-T..Te amo.-susurro entrecortadamente con todo el esfuerzo que tenia.-Y..yo te amo.-pronuncio de nuevo lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas su compañera la abrazo con ternura aun encima de ella,-Te amo tanto...- la menor tomo con fuerza de la espalda el vestido de esta, con necesidad.

-Te amo mi princesa.-dijo Chikane con una sonrisa, con el dedo pulgar retiro una lagrima de la mejilla de su novia, sus labios se unieron suavemente, lento, sin prisa, con pasión, dulzura, ilusión, el sentimiento que exasperaba la escena.

El sonido de un celular las saco del momento, no era sorpresa que fuera el de la rubia.

-¿Bueno?.-contesto esta

-¡Himeko!.-era la voz chillona de Patric algo andaba mal.-Te das cuenta de que horas son

-aammmm...no

-¡Diablos contigo mujer! Son las 2 de la tarde.-dijo exasperado.-tu madre me acaba de llamar esta con los padres de Miya.-respiro profundo.-VIENEN PARA MI DEPARTAMENTO

-¡Diablos!.-murmuro la rubia.-voy para aya

Colgó la llamada, rápidamente le dijo a Chikane lo ocurrido, procedieron a tomar su ropa, después de ponerla a prisa salieron del cuarto de hotel.

Chikane llevaba su vestido algo arrugado, con zapatillas en mano, Himeko traía su blusa blanca entallada pero sin su chaqueta esta la traía en mano, dejando ver su tatuaje del brazo, con sus shorts negros.

-¡oh Dios!.-susurro por lo bajo la oji-azul

-¿que?.-pregunto la rubia

-la entrada esta llena de paparazzis.-respondió con malestar

-Si, no nos duro mucho la privacidad.-comento Himeko

Pasaron unos momentos, y a Himeko se le ocurrió una idea.

-Salgamos por la puerta trasera.-dijo

En unos pasos apresurados, agachándose en arbustos, y corriendo descalzas, llegaron al convertible rojo, con cuidado saltaron en el, y arrancaron al departamento de Patric.

Llegaron en algunos minutos, el edificio era bonito, moderno y elegante, tocaron un timbre que resonó 3 veces, rápido se escucho el girar de unas llaves y la herradura de la puerta, para mostrar a un rubio desalineado.

-¡Al fin creía que no llegaban!.-dijo con tono saltante.-¡pasen!

Pasaron al departamento, notaba el olor a alcohol, sudor, comida rápida, el aspecto era desordenado, ropa tirada, sostenes, ropa interior, y algunas huellas con lodo ¿adolescencia? Donde.

-Primo digo, no puedes dar siquiera una primera buena impresión.-suspiro Himeko.-digo, yo se como eres, pero traigo a mi novia

-No pasa nada, entiendo amor.-la tranquilizo Chikane riendo por lo bajo por la ternura de su novia

Estaban tomadas de la mano, entraron hasta la sala, donde estaba una muchacha castaña, bastante guapa, traía una camisa de hombre cual se notaba era de Patric, llevaba unas pantis negras y estaba descalza, tomaba tranquila un café, en una taza blanca.

-Hola.-las saludo la castaña

-bueno verte de nuevo Rachel.-sonrió Himeko.-¿como estas?

-bien.-ahora sonrió la castaña.-te veo bien acompañada

-Si.-respondió la rubia sonrojándose.-Ella es mi novia Chikane Himemiya.-la presento.-Chikane-chan ella es Rachel una vieja amiga de Patric

-Mucho gusto.-saludo la oji-azul "_¿amiga?_" se pregunto a si misma

Se escucho un estruendo fuerte en la puerta, después de varios golpes en esta, el timbre empezó a resonar por todo el cuarto.

-Voy abrir.-dijo Patric con un tono de nerviosismo

No tardo mucho en escuchar los pasos hacia la sala, donde estaba Himeko y Chikane sentadas en un sofá rojo de terciopelo, la oji-azul tenia un brazo alrededor del cuello de la rubia, abrazadas como si nada importara.

-¡Himeko Kurusuwaga!.-hablo la impotente voz de Tamao

-¡Chikane Himemiya!.-se escucho esta vez la voz de ambos padres de la oji-azul

La pareja solo voltearon a verlos con cara de "mande".

-Después de las 11 nadie las encontró en la fiesta.-pronuncio Takumi serio.- Tienen alguna idea de la excusa tonta que tuvimos que inventar

-Que de repente Chikane se sintió mal y Himeko la acompaño a casa.-hablo exasperada Tamao.-¡Durante toda la noche!

Para ese momento la pareja sabia lo que le esperaba, la expresión en su rostro era de nerviosismo y preparación.

Luego los tres adultos empezaron a reír. Dejando a la pareja con cara de duda.

-¿Que?.-pregunto la oji-azul

-¡Deberían ver sus caras!.-exclamo Henrietta

Después de que estos rieron un rato mas, la respiración y las lagrimas de risa se fueron.

-No nos molesta que se haya ido, es decir era una fiesta formal, sabia que Himeko terminaría escapando.-pronuncio Tamao.-Me sorprendí cuando Himemiya también lo hizo, pero bueno... supongo que como son novias, era lo mas lógico

-Entonces veníamos para decirles que por esta vez y por ser su cumpleaños ayer,-hablo Takumi.-lo dejaremos pasar

La pareja suspiro con alivio, después de todo el alboroto, volvieron a sus respectivas casas, el rodaje de la película continuo.

-Se que te gusto.. tu... tu me robaste ese beso, te estoy diciendo que me gustas... que ya no pienso otra cosa en el día... otra cosa que no seas tu... cuando estoy contigo me siento completa... mi cerebro se vuelve tan estúpido... ¡enserio! me gustas.-inquirió Himeko llevaba puestos unos pescadores beige y una blusa de botones blanca, con unos mocasines cafés

-Lo siento... yo.. yo no soy como tu...-trago saliva.-no soy gay...-hablo Chikane esta portaba una falda azul y blusa negra, con unos tacones del mismo color, con esto salio de el cuarto en escena

En las cámaras se vio como salio, en eso Himeko cambia su cara de suplica a una de dolor, sus dientes rechinaron, y sus ojos empañados se mezclaron con el sufrimiento de sus ojos.

-¡Corten!.-grito el director.-Rápido pasemos a la siguiente escena

Con eso todo el personal salio al otro escenario, era un tipo antro, daba ver algunas banderas de la comunidad gay como sabrán de arcoiris, había música y luces fosforescentes alumbrando a los jóvenes que bailaban.

Himeko se sentó en una mesa pequeña, con dos sillas, la blusa estaba algo alborotada desfajada de una parte, su cabello genial pero con ese toque de rebeldía, el pircieng en la oreja sobresalía y el tatuaje era notorio, pues enrollo su manga dejando ver su antebrazo.

-Ok, todos saben su parte.-inquirió Jim

Chikane se sentó en un banco a observar la escena en que no aparecía, aunque sabia que le traería un mal sabor de boca.

-¡Acción!.-grito el Director

Himeko con un ademan y la mano arriba, llamo a una mesera.

-otro whisky por favor.-pronuncio la rubia resbalando cada palabra

-Enseguida.-contesto la joven de cabello azul claro mostrándose algo insinuante al momento de tomar el dinero que le daba la rubia.-Si, esto es por mal de amor, tenemos unos cuartos atrás..-coqueteo.-podríamos tener un pequeña charla...

Con eso la muchacha se perdió entre la multitud, para traer el pedido de la oji-amatista. No paso mas de media canción cuando una pelirrosa entro en escena.

-¡Louise!.-exclamo con cierta alegría.-¿Que pasa, que haces aquí?

-Nada..-contesto esta.-vine por un trago, ¡hip!.-vio a la pelirosa a los ojos.-sabias.-exclamo.-el amor...¡hip!-suspiro.-el amor... es una mierda...-pego un puño en la mesa.

-Louise...-pronuncio con tristeza Nagisa.-No tienes que estar asi, algui.. alguien te rechazo ¿eso fue lo que paso?.-tomo su mano

-No es eso Keta.-dijo la rubia, en eso la mesera llego dejando la botella con dos vasos con hielo, rápido se sirvió y tomo de una, cerrando los ojos por el ardor en su garganta al pasarlo.-Este alguien jamas va estar conmigo...

-¿Porque no?.-reclamo Nagisa.- eres linda, inteligente, talentosa y si no basta con eso eres bastante popular

-Eso no sirve.. eso solo empeora las cosas.-inquirió Himeko sirviéndose otra vez para dar un trago rápido y proseguir.-Por..Porque no importa que tan inteligente me vuelva.. que tal linda sea... que tan talentosa o popular puedo llegar a ser.. E..Esa persona jamas se fijara en ti ¿sabes lo que es eso?... por que por mas que quieres.. por mas que desees.. Tu jamas seras la alegría en sus ojos...-una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.- ...Porque ella.. ella jamas te vera como... como tu lo haces.

La música de disco sonaba como fondo y la imagen de ambas muchachas estaba en cámara, la gente bailando con vasos rojos era un fondo, porque la pelirosa simplemente se inclino hacia delante hasta topar sus labios con los de la rubia.

Era un beso, la rubia tenia los ojos tan abiertos, por otro lado la pelirosa los tenia fuertemente cerrados, como guardando el momento, conservando ese momento para siempre. Al separarse la oji-amatista seguía en shock.

-Lo siento...-pronuncio la pelirosa.-Solo.. al verte asi, no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos.-suspiro.-perdóname...

-¡corten!.-grito el director

Chikane corrió hasta su novia, tomándola posesivamente de la cintura enfrente de la pelirosa.

-Princesa.-hablo.-¿nos vamos?

-Si Chikane-chan

Con eso subieron al carro nuevo de la peliazul, era un camaro amarillo.

-¿estas molesta?.-pregunto la rubia

-No.-inquirió rápido la oji-azul.-estoy molesta con el director, por no querer cambiar esa escena.

-Solo es actuación.-dijo Himeko.-lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Si, lose amor, entiéndeme... verte besar a otra persona

-Yo no la bese, ella me beso, no correspondí

-También se eso, pero se que ella lo disfruto, por eso me molesta

Himeko acerco un poco a su novia y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla.-pero, yo solo te quiero a ti

Los ojos de la oji-azul se abrieron con sorpresa, se detuvo en un semáforo a voltear a ver a su novia, estaba totalmente volteada a la ventana a pesar que no había nada interesante por ese lado, podía ver como sus orejas estaban rojas.-ven para acá.-inquirió Chikane volteando la cabeza de su novia para besarle.-yo también te quiero.-pronuncio al separarse un poco.-¿estas lista para el viaje?.-pregunto

El director les había dicho que para las siguientes escenas de la filmación ocupaban viajar a Inglaterra, toda la producción viajaría en un avión privado faltaban solo unos días.

-Si, ya he empacado casi todo.-pronuncio la rubia, la oji-azul se dio cuenta de los nervios en su voz.- siendo sincera es raro volver.. después de todo

-Estaré contigo,-dijo la peliazul para tomar la mano de la menor.-estarás a salvo.. no dejare que nada te pase

-gracias.-hablo con una sonrisa la rubia

Ese día se habían reunido ambas familias en la mansión Himemiya, las familias se hacían cada vez mas unidas, los niños le habían tomado cariño a Tamao ¿quien no lo haría?, pero cada vez se daban cuanta de que Himeko y Chikane...

Estaban enamoradas. Se notaba por la forma en que se miraban entre si... como si tuvieran el secreto mas maravilloso del mundo entre ellas.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lose el capitulo algo corto, pero principalmente lo he hecho para que sepan que no dejare esta historia sin terminar, ademas faltan varios capítulos.. demasiados, es decir me faltan muchas cosas que quiero concluir en esta historia.. :D**_

_**Si tienen alguna pregunta o quieren presionarme un poquito, trabajo mejor y mas rápido bajo presión asi que pueden ir a mi perfil en fanfiction y tengo mi Ask para que pregunten cuando actualizo o cualquier duda que tengan OwO**_

**allison green: ya te vi! comentando en superman xD pero quiero decir que el duende es un invento que ven los borrachos, o al menos los que me ha tocado ver es solo una alucinación por alcohol **

**alice: me agrada que te gustara es decir si fue muy tierno... chikane cruda ¿que tal?, igual falta mucho para que acabe no lo dejare inconcluso lo aseguro :)**

**Pato Huerta: gracias! jaja creo que ya sabes ¿que te pareció?**

**Guest: aaaw que todo mundo adivino u-u espero te gustara este capitulo**

**Citlalhit de la: gracias! jaja :) espero te gustara este capitulo**

**dani t.g: Daniii tu numero ¿lo pusiste bien? No me agarro con whatsapp, falta un buen todavia para el final espero te gustara el capitulo**

**reika : ¿te gusto? QwQ espero que si, chikane se lucio en esa noche ñ-ñ**

**Aline: *-* cierto! perdón por no actualizar pero creo estuve pensando muchas ideas y me doy cuenta que falta todavía muchos capítulos para el final es decir me faltan muchos puntos que aclarar y estoy pensando como desarrollarlos Pd: gracias por comentar me inspira muchísimo y esto tendrá muchos mas capítulos ¡abrazos! :D**

**licborrego****: amiga gracias por comentar ¿que tal?**

**Je yurigirl****: ya actualice :D sii!**


	28. Llegando a Inglaterra Capitulo 28

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 28: Llegamos a Inglaterra**

**¡Hola lectores! ¿como les va? .. tenia exámenes, no podía actualizar, pero aquí de nuevo intentando cumplir, porque los quiero, sin mas que decir empecemos**

…

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de fanáticos, la seguridad aumento el triple, el elenco de la película saludaba a la multitud, luego de eso subieron a su avión privado.

-valla esto de ser famoso, debe ser una locura.-pronuncio Tamao tomando asiento al lado de Patric

-no tiene idea.-dijo Patric con una sonrisa

-bueno, ahora 12 horas de puro aburrimiento.-exclamo Himeko sentándose pesadamente al lado de su novia

-vamos a encontrar algo con que divertirnos ya veras.- hablo cariñosa Chikane acomodando a su novia en su regazo.-pero primero... una selfie.-seguido tomo su celular y saco una foto de ambas, la oji-azul sonreía, la oji-amatista tenia las mejillas coloradas acompañadas de un puchero.- ..para los fanáticos

-¿porque los fanáticos querían esa foto?.-pregunto la rubia

-te sorprendería la cantidad de fanáticos, que siguen nuestra relación.-contesto la peli-azul con las cejas alzadas

Himeko la miro con duda, pero termino suspirando y bostezando.

-¿quieres dormir un poco, pequeña?.-pregunto Chikane.- te vez algo cansada

-no logre dormir en la noche, en realidad estoy algo nerviosa respecto a este viaje

-No tienes porque.-hablo la oji-azul haciendo ambos asientos hacia atrás, para quedar recostadas, con la rubia aun recargada en ella.-todo saldrá bien... estoy contigo.

Se quedaron unos segundos asi, voltearon a verse y se dieron un tierno beso, dejando las preocupaciones por lado.

-¡Hey, tortolitas vayan a un hotel!.-era la voz burlona de Ymir

-¡Ymir!.-reprocho la rubia con las mejillas coloradas

-muy graciosa, Ymir.-inquirió la oji-azul

-Ya disculpen.-dijo Ymir con gracia, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.-solo vine por unos refrescos

Tomo una bolsa y fue para otro asiento, donde estaba sentada con una rubia, su nombre "Christa" de ojos azules, estatura baja, delgada y linda, era novia de Ymir, se conocieron en la producción de la película, Ymir visitaba a Himeko por lo de la banda y Christa ayudaba con el vestuario de todos los personajes, se habían enamorado y estaban felices juntas.

El resto del vuelo paso tranquilo, Himeko dormida y Chikane solo la observaba con ternura, intentando evitar la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su suegra.

-Ey pequeña.-hablo la peli-azul despertando a su novia.-ya llegamos

-¿si?.-pregunto la rubia frotando su cara para despertar

-Si, ya estamos en Inglaterra

Después de esto, bajaron del avión, siendo recibidas por una multitud de fanáticos, saludaron y se tomaron algunas fotos, subieron a la limusina, llegaron al mejor hotel de Inglaterra, pero durante el transcurso la oji-azul se dio cuenta de la cantidad de posters y anuncios donde se mostraba al rey con frases como "El mejor de todo el linaje" o "Reinando duro para un futuro exitoso" es decir, Chikane se dio cuenta de como su novia veía estos anuncios, con cierta nostalgia y.. tristeza en sus ojos.

Ya en el hotel, todos los cuartos se repartieron entre el elenco y la producción, nuestras protagonistas tenían una suite, en lo mas alto del hotel.

"_El mundo en definitiva, me odia._" era el pensamiento de Chikane viendo como su habitación quedo junto con sus padres y la de su novia con su madre, "_pedirle un cambio a Tamao, no esta una opción, ¿verdad?_"

Eran como las 7 de la noche, la producción paseaba por el hotel, algunos salían, otros entraban, la oji-azul salia de su habitación recién bañada y vestía una falda blanca, blusa negra con tacones del mismo color, el cuarto de la rubia estaba unos pasillos adelante, pensaba pasar por ahí e invitarla a cenar, toco la puerta 3 veces con su puño, la perilla giro y la puerta abrio.

-Miya...-fue el saludo de Tamao recargada en la puerta

-Buenas noches Tamao.-saludo cortés la peli-azul

-Así que... ¿irán a cenar?

-Si, eso haremos..-respondió Chikane, la mirada de su suegra era penetrante

-La quiero antes de las nueve.. conduce despacio.. no elijas un lugar muy lejano.. zonas alejadas del castillo.. ningún contacto con políticos o personas de la realeza.. cuidado con los fanáticos y paparazzis.. no la dejes sola..

-¡Mama!.-reclamo la voz de Himeko a lo lejos.- Por Dios no soy una niña

Se escucharon los pasos, la rubia se acercaba, vestía unos jeans de mezclilla pegados, con botas grandes negras con cinturón del mismo color, blusa azul marino, cuello en "V" y una abrigo beige con botones cafés. El cabello suelto, húmedo por salir de la ducha y acomodado rebeldemente, su piercing en la oreja no faltaba.

-Estamos en Inglaterra hija.-hablo con temor en su voz Tamao

-Si, lose mama, esto no tiene que atormentarte, estoy bien..-pronuncio Himeko con suavidad frotando los brazos de su mama para confortarla.- ..estamos bien.. terminaremos la producción de la película, volveremos a Japón y todo seguirá igual, estaremos juntas..-la abrazo con ternura hundiéndose en su cuello, inhalando el olor de coco y mango.- siempre sera asi, nadie me moverá de tu lado.. lo prometo mama.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron, la pelirroja acaricio la cabeza de su hija con dulzura, para dejarla salir con su novia, después de una mirada de advertencia hacia esta.

Ambas subieron a un BMW rojo del año, prendieron la radio mientras pensaban a que lugar podrían ir, cenar y salir desapercibidas.

-Podríamos pedir algo por autoservicio y comerlo en el auto, asi no tendríamos problemas con paparazzis, al menos no tanto..-inquirió Chikane mientras manejaba con la vista en la carretera

-Si, eso estaría bien ¿hamburguesa?.-pregunto Himeko con una sonrisa de "_Quiero, quiero, quiero_"

-Lo que tu quieras sera.-respondió la oji-azul para conducir al "Burger King" mas cercano

El camino era tranquilo y relajante, el sonido de la brisa que pasaba por las ventanas del carro,-Ahora tenemos noticias el Príncipe ha llegado a Inglaterra esta mañana.-fue el anuncio de la radio,-Llego con la producción de la gran película ¡"_Cuando te encuentre_"! Puedes creerlo Paul, los paisajes de nuestra Inglaterra en esta exitosa cinta, con la participación de las famosas protagonistas Himemiya Chikane y Kurusugawa Himeko.-la voz del joven era emocionada y chillona.- Oye Ricardo ¿crees que le den una visita al castillo real, o tendrán alguna charla formal con nuestro rey?.-ambas se tensaron ante esas preguntas en el radio.-No lo se Paul, esperemos que si, al parecer el rey Sauron estará contento de recibirlas, ya que parecen bastante cercanas a su hij...

Nada mas se escucho pues la peli-azul apago el radio, las dos suspiraron con alivio y siguieron en silencio, llegaron al auto-servicio, el joven empleado casi les salta encima desde la pequeña ventanilla después de un autógrafo recibieron sus hamburguesas, en el camino a estacionarse para comer contaron historias, chistes, y anécdotas, reían y sonreían mutuamente, Chikane se estaciono en un barranco con vista a todo el lugar, el cielo estaba obscuro y las estrellas lo llenaban, había luna llena y los grillos sonaban como un fondo lejano.

-Entonces prefieres el frió al calor, el otoño al invierno, la vainilla al chocolate y las fresas a las uvas.-indago la rubia comiendo una papa frita

-Exacto.-respondió la peli-azul.- y tu prefieres la manzana al plátano, el dulce al picante, la química a la historia y el chocolate a la vainilla

-Claro, ahora.. dime una anécdota tuya

-¿mía?.-pregunto con gracia Chikane

-¡si! Te sabes demasiadas mías, me toca burlarme un poco de una pequeña Chikane-chan

-bueeeno, déjame pensar... lo tengo, cuando tenia ocho años mi mama me inscribió a un concurso de belleza..

-Okeey, no digo que tu anécdota sea mala, pero generalmente cuando cuentas una historia de tu infancia es algo vergonzoso, un concurso de belleza cual supongo ganas..

-no me dejaste terminar, en realidad no gane

-Ah ¿no?

-No, me descalificaron.. una niña "Chynthia".-Chikane pronuncio ese nombre con la voz mas grave.- se creía tan buena en todo.. sabia que iba perder contra mi, se burlo de mi mama.. le tire un bici encima

La cara de Himeko era un dilema.-¿bici? Tu, ¡tu! Le tiraste una bicicleta encima.-comenzó a reír.-¡¿enserio?!

-siempre he sido muy protectora con la gente que quiero, supongo que fue algo exagerado tirar una bicicleta.. me descalificaron, era lo mas cercano, es raro.-dijo con simpatía la oji-azul dando un mordisco a su hamburguesa

-No en realidad es tierno.. y gracioso.-pronuncio con una sonrisa encantadora la rubia

La platica no paro, entre ellas era imposible aburrirse, no podían, era describir algo nuevo cada día, algo mas de esa persona, otra cosa que te gustaba, terminaron de comer, se pasaron a los asientos de atrás acurrucándose veían el paisaje en silencio.

-Himeko..-llamo la oji-azul, su novia volteo un poco para al instante ser besada

El beso era tierno, pero largo, poco a poco Chikane abrio paso a su lengua, y el beso se torno apasionado, rápido la oji-azul aseguro el carro y bajo apenas la ventana para que entrara oxigeno, volvió atrapar los labios de su novia, la rubia se tomo del cuello de Chikane entremetiendo sus dedos entre su cabello azulado, este soltaba el aroma a su shamppo, le encantaba, la oji-azul paso sus manos a la cintura de la menor, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, estaba encima de ella y el asiento de atrás tenia suficiente espacio.

El abrigo de Himeko fue lo primero en molestar, también fue el primero en salir volando hacia los asientos de adelante, la mano de la oji-azul ya exploraba el terreno conocido; el abdomen de su novia. Le encantaba sentir como su pecho subia y bajaba, y el tono de sus mejillas enrojecía cada vez mas, su novia era adorable, en un veloz movimiento la rubia no tenia blusa ni sostén, Chikane dejaba besos húmedos por el cuello de su novia, bajando a su mandíbula, para bajar a su clavícula, sus pechos, su abdomen, su ombligo, recorría todo, marcando la piel nívea de la menor con marcas rojas, al verse interrumpida con el pantalón, volvió a subir por un beso tierno y corto, para separarse y verla detalladamente con una sonrisa galante.

Himeko estaba ruborizada, que era algo de esperar, el brillo singular en sus ojos, sus brazos estaban alzados por los lados de su cabeza, su cuerpo se veía tan bien con esas gotas de sudor que lo recorrían; era excitante verla asi.

-Qu..quítate blusa.-inquirió la rubia, sin mas que decir la oji-azul siguió ordenes, los besos y caricias seguían, los gemidos de Himeko resonaban junto con la música instrumental de la radio, el sonido favorito de Chikane.

-Esto estorba bastante.-pronuncio la oji-azul viendo el cinturón negro de su novia, lo desabrocho rápidamente y el pantalón no tardo en bajar, hasta atorarse en los tobillos por las botas, que también salieron disparadas al asiento delantero.

Los besos no paraban, era una batalla con sus lenguas, una que no querían terminar, se separaron un poco recordando que ocupan algo de aire para seguir.-Tu falda t..también estorba.-hablo la rubia con su ceño fruncido, con los pulgares saco la prenda de la peli-azul por sus piernas largas, en poco tiempo ambas estaban desnudas.

Chikane subió la pierna de su novia, para asi juntar sus sexos, el meneo era frenético y intenso, los gemidos eran incontables, se besaban y acariciaban como si fuera lo mas importante, en ese momento para ellas lo era, sus caderas no resistían mas.

-Chika..agh me vengo.-hablo la rubia entre jadeos

-Yo también, Himeko.-pronuncio la oji-azul

Las dos con un pequeño grito, llegaron al orgasmo, sus respiraciones eran irregulares, y estaban acurrucadas, tratando de retomar la compostura.

-¿sabes?.-inquirió Chikane

-mande

-Tu mama me va matar..

**Continuara...**

_**¿El rey Sauron las invito al castillo? ¿Patric las ayudara? ¿Himeko sera reconocida?**_

**horrorRPG: si no he muerto :D, ya has visto ha Ymir gracias por comentar**

**dani t.g: ¡abandonar jamas lo haria! Terminare esta historia, espero tener tu whatsaap pronto Dani, el que me admires es super tierno, y si te tengo en el celular te dire mi nombre real, y.. sabias eres super adorable, espero te gustara el capitulo -w-**

**almendraotoriramos: si, no estoy muerta he regresado y con todas las ganas de ponerle mucho mas a esta historia, QnQ ¿sabes donde vivo? ¡oh mi Dios! Ya actualice TnT quiero vivir :D ¿que tal el capitulo?**

**Reika: que bueno que te encante digo por ustedes subo la historia :), y si en la vida real todo es mas complicado TnT es decir, el amor no existe (si existe) jaja todos alguna vez lo han sentido QwQ**

**Taraemilia: ooh que bueno que te creaste una cuenta :D Rachel quise dar la idea a que se pareciera un poco xD ¿lo hice? **

**Paro huerta: me encanta que te encante, :D y si los padres son geniales, QwQ quiero unos asi, pero bueeno me conformo con los míos, al fin actualice ¿que tal?**

**Je yurigirl: no ha terminado TnT todavía le falta :)**


	29. El Final del Rodaje Capitulo 29

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 29: El Final del Rodaje**

**¡Hola me alegra que comenten asi se que les gusta esta historia sin mas que decir, continuemos!**

…

-¡Okey chicas esta es una de las escenas mas importantes en la película!- grito el director un poco nervioso -Es cuando por fin Shizuma acepta sus sentimientos y también es la primera escena de ambas haciendo el amor- suspiro -concéntrense y no se preocupen la escena de sexo no sera muy explicita basta con tener el torso desnudo bajo las sabanas y Himeko tendrá que fingir algunos gemidos, unos besos apasionados y ¡Bam! Esto sera la bomba

-¿Porque soy yo la que tiene que gemir?- reprocho Himeko con el ceño fruncido, su novia le dio una mirada divertida

-De acuerdo a unas encuestas, sabemos que eres la rebelde de la película y todo eso, sin embargo a los fanáticos les encanta la idea de verte pasiva en la escena, con esa vergüenza de ser rebelde y al momento de la cama, en realidad ser tan linda

-Bueno... ¿a que me recuerda esto?- pronuncio con una sonrisa burlona Chikane -cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia

-¡Oh, callate Chikane-chan!- reclamo la rubia, estaba vestida con unos jeans de mezclilla y botas marrón claro, una chaqueta azul marino, con una blusa blanca debajo.

-No te enojes pequeña- hablo con cariño la oji-azul, esta vestía un elegante vestido negro azulado con encaje en la espalda, unos tacones del mismo color, su figura era envidiable.

-¡Bueno solo empecemos con la escena!- grito Jim sacándolas de su pequeña platica

El escenario era un cuarto, correspondiente a Louise carteles de bandas pegados por todo lo amplio de la pared blanca, ella había conseguido su propio departamento después de haber ganado un poco de fama con su música.

-Lo siento, no imaginaba que vendrías- hablo nuestra rubia entrando en escena -habría limpiado un poco, esto es un desastre- su voz era apenada mientras cogía unos zapatos esparcidos por el suelo, su cama estaba desatendida y unos envases de comida rápida en la pequeña mesa de estudio

-No te preocupes- aclaro ahora la peliazul metiéndose en su papel -asi que.. esto es el típico cuarto de un adolescente ¿eh?

-Digamos.. que algo asi

-Yo jamas tuve uno, siempre me enfoque en ser.. perfecta- inquirió Shizuma con mirada nostálgica -lo mio, nunca fue tener el cuarto desordenado

-No te perdiste de mucho- interrumpió Louise -no encontrar las llaves y el control de la televisión es estresante- agrego con gracia

El silencio duro unos instantes, ambas pensaban que decir, la tensión se sentía en el aire de la habitación.

-¿Porque has venido?- pregunto con un toque de tristeza la rubia

-Mira, se lo que ha pasado,- dijo la ojiazul con pesar -se lo que te he dicho, pero.. ¿soy alguien fácil de olvidar?

-¿q..que?

-Me has escuchado, dime ¿soy alguien fácil de olvidar?- volvió a decir -si no es asi, porque puedes andar por ahí dejando que otras mujeres te toquen,-se acercaba con un paso, cada vez mas a la rubia, acorralándola contra la pared -te abracen.. te besen ¿porque?

-¿c..como es?- el rostro de la oji-violeta era un dilema y en el mostraba tantas emociones

-Tengo contactos.- aclaro la peliazul -todavía no me respondes, dímelo ¿Es asi de fácil olvidarme?- se acerco aun mas -¿es.. asi de fácil?

-No- pronuncio en un suspiro Louise -no.. no..-en algún momento su voz se quebró y con ello algunas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas -¡Mierda! Claro que no, no es fácil, no intentes decirlo, no lo hagas, ¡No es fácil!

La sorpresa estaba impresa en el rostro de Shizuma.

-P..pero que puedo hacer, ¿eh?- el cuerpo de la menor estaba temblando mientras hablaba -si ya me ha quedado claro, ¡que no me quieres!, y que nunca lo harás, que todo el tiempo que hablamos, que te seguí y que intente conquistarte, solo sera un recuerdo, porque.. ¡Nadie puede decir que no lo intente!..- los sollozos de llanto eran cada vez mas fuertes -claro, eso fue... solo un intento.

El estruendo de la espalda de la oji-amatista pegando contra la pared, mientras era fuerte y intensamente besada por la peliazul.

-Lo siento- dijo al separarse un poco la mayor -no soporto verte asi, ni tampoco soporto los celos que me dan al verte con otra.. quise negarlo, pero tu también me gustas.

El sollozo comenzó por parte de la rubia, mientras otra vez era besada, para separarse y de nuevo ser besada.

Entre abrazos y besos, los pasos las condujeron a la cama desatendida de la habitación, primero cayo la oji-amatista y encima Shizuma, quien tomaba con fuerza los brazos de la menor como indicaba el libreto.

El ambiente se volvia mas apasionado con los jadeos de ambas -Espera- inquirió Louise cuando una mano de su amante entro por debajo de su blusa

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto la mayor en sus ojos se veía la lujuria del momento -¿Estas bien?- dijo viendo que su pequeña amante tenia la cara roja de vergüenza -¡¿Oh por Dios.. eres virgen?!

La menor asintió mirando bajo y agachando la cabeza.

-Pero.. tus fiestas, reuniones, incluso tu popularidad con las chicas.. ¿nada?- pregunto con sorpresa -osea... ¿nada de nada?

-Yo.. quería esperar a alguien especial- admitió con vergüenza Louise

-Oh, entiendo.. lo siento creo que me emocione demasiado y..- hablaba Shizuma pero fue interrumpida por un beso de su compañera

-Tu eres ese alguien- aclaro con una sonrisa la rubia

-Louise...- pronuncio con voz grave la oji-azul

De nuevo los besos comenzaron, era una lucha por el dominio que la mayor gano, pero cuando la menor se iba quejar el muslo de la peliazul se posiciono en su centro dandole presión, haciendo que la rubia soltara un quejido bastante tentador, el aliento de ambas era pesado y en la toma de escena grababan con cautela, en cuanto la mano de Shizuma desabrocho el botón del pantalón de su amante.

-¡corten!- grito con una sonrisa el director -¡excelente!

Los que veían la escena eran solo los que grababan, el director y Alex el manager.

-Bueno chicas saben que hacer- hablo el director a unas estilistas y maquillistas entraron en escena para acomodar a las protagonistas

Las vistieron con una pequeña blusa color piel y unos shorts de igual color, con las sabanas encima y algunos gemidos, la escena quedaría lista.

-Bueno Himeko quiero ver todo de ti, estas con tu novia no sera tan difícil- animo Jim el director -y tu Chikane, pues sabes que hacer- guiño un ojo

-¡Acción!-

Entre las sabanas sus rostros excitados y su "torso desnudo", la peliazul encima tocando todo lo que podía de la menor claro dándolo a entender en cámara pero sin dar el gusto de ver bajo la sabana, cuando su lengua toco el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia esta emitió su primer gemido, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas con ello, otras caricias mas y los pequeños gemidos no podían reprimirse el ceño fruncido intentando no ceder pero estaba siendo fuertemente dominada.

-Tu eres lo que me hacia falta.- fue la voz sensual de Shizuma besando después de la "acción" a su pareja

-¡Corten!- fue Jim -eso ha sido lo mejor en todas las escenas románticas que he podido ver- se saco una pequeña lagrima del ojo -¡Esta película sera un éxito!

Esas semanas en Inglaterra habían sido toda una locura, es decir Chikane y Himeko corriendo de multitudes a cada que salían, y sin bastar el rey Sauron insistía en invitarlas a conocer el castillo, siendo fuertemente rechazado por ambas, no se rendía.

-¡Bueno chicas esta es la escena final!- anuncio Jim alegre mientras los miembros de toda la producción celebraban

La película llego al punto de que ha Shizuma la amenazaron los abuelos de Louise si la seguía viendo, la que sufriría seria la misma Louise, esto hizo sentir miedo a la mayor con los maltratos y abuso de los mismos abuelos hacia su nieta, decidió irse a una gira a Europa asi olvidarse de la menor y dejarla segura, pero Louise no lo permitiría esta es la escena Chikane esta en el escenario del aeropuerto y Himeko conducirá en su motocicleta bajo la lluvia para alcanzarla antes de que se valla.

-¡Acción!-

(_canción original: pepe aguilar – prometiste_)

-Quédate un poquito mas..- la canción sonaba de fondo con la voz de Himeko mientras ella en escena saltaba ágilmente en su moto al enterarse de la noticia -Todavía no es hora de abordar- el arranco que dio para salir a la calle que estaba llenas de trafico, por suerte ella iba en su moto con lo que unas maniobras fueron suficiente para lograr ir a toda velocidad, -Y escucha estas palabras como despedida..

-¿Porque no puedes explicarme?- las gotas de la supuesta lluvia empapaban a la rubia, sin dejarse afectar la mirada vivaz y soñadora seguía en su cara -¿Porque dejaste de amarme? o acaso todo fue una mentira..- el rechinar de sus dientes con enojo al casi chocar contra otro vehículo, la lluvia hacia mas difícil manejar y el nublado del día solo empeoraba las cosas

-Pero a ti se te olvido que prometiste..- llego por fin al aeropuerto, las personas la miraban extrañadas al pasar por la puerta que se abrio automáticamente, de nuevo las personas la miraban probablemente por estar empapada, su chaqueta de cuero negra se estropearía pero eso no le importaba en ese instante sus ojos vagaban buscando a los pasajeros con vuelo a Europa, estaban a poco de subir

-Que nunca me dejarías.. que sin mi no había razón para seguir viviendo.. no- había unos guardias pero eso no importo salto el listón rojo que le impedía pasar, con los guardias siguiéndola a prisa su aliento era agitado y el pánico en su rostro -Que en las buenas y en las malas me darías tu calor..- la vio, mientras ella veía determinada mente antes de pasar un poco la puerta negra que tenia enfrente -Se te olvido que me robaste el corazón...

-¡SHIZUMA!- fue el grito de nuestra rubia casi tocando el hombro de su novia cuando fue tomada fuertemente de los brazos por los dos guardias

-Louise- era la voz sorprendida de la oji-azul

-Señorita Shizuma ¿usted la conoce?- hablo con respeto el guardia enojado

-Si, suéltenla por favor

Los guardas algo malhumorados lo hicieron, la rubia con desgana se acomodo su chaqueta y sacudió un poco su pantalón -¿Porque?- pregunto después

-¿Que?- aclaro confundida la mayor

-¿Porque planeas irte asi?- la voz de Louise se empezaba a cortar -¿Imaginas como me sentí- sus mejillas estaban fuertemente coloradas y su cabello húmedo pegaba en su cara -cuando me dijeron que mi novia se iría a Europa sin siquiera avisarme? ¿Porque? ¡¿Que hice?!

-Louise.. yo

-¡No!, no tienes idea de como me sentí, y si las personas me están mirando como loca por estar totalmente empapada enfrente de ti, con unos guardias que esperan la primera señal para saltar contra mi, pero.. yo solo quiero saber.. ¡¿porque?!

-No lo iba hacer.. planeaba regresar por ti, no iba resistir, yo.. lo siento por haberte asustado de esta manera..- saco una pañoleta blanca que portaba en el cuello y la paso por la cabellera rubia mojada -Te quiero Louise- y la beso con ternura y sin importarle nada, ni quien las viera, si sus padres o si los abuelos, no importaba.

Se separaron, para ver a los guardias anonados viéndolas, después apenados se marcharon -vaya, esta vez no me metí en problemas.. me salvaste- hablo con una sonrisa la rubia -gracias, Shizuma

-¿Te digo algo loco?- inquirió la peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa

-La gran interprete de piano Shizuma Hanazono, la figura de la perfección, ¿me diría algo loco?.. muero por saber- respondió graciosa y sensual la menor

-Escapemos- pronuncio, la cara de sorpresa y felicidad de la rubia era de otro mundo -escápate conmigo, nuestra música sera la mas famosa del mundo, nos tendremos la una a la otra, te protegeré de cualquier cosa.. lo prometo.

Louise se paro en puntitas para dar un rápido beso a su novia, otro, otro, y otro -Escapemos.- se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron

-Y... ¡Corten!- grito el director con una pequeña lagrima recorriendo su mejilla -¡gracias a todos los integrantes del elenco por ayudarme en la realización de la película, sera un éxito!

Después de festejar un rato, todos llegaron al hotel para la gran fiesta, todo el elenco estaría.

Chikane vestía con un vestido blanco con encaje en la espalda, unos tacones del mismo color, tenia sus accesorios dorados le quedaba increible. Himeko vestía un pantalón entallado negro con unos zapatos finos del mismo color, una blusa de botones blanca abierta un poco al principio y por ultimo un saco obscuro dandole un toque de elegancia, le quedaba muy bien.

Nuestra peliazul platicaba animada con algunos hombres que se habían acercado a ella, Chikane era bastante educada como para ignorarlos, pero Himeko caminaba con prisa a ella y sin saber el porque de sus acciones tomo firmemente la cintura de SU novia.

-Chikane-chan- recalco la rubia al hablar -Nos hablan, quieren una foto para la prensa y las revistas

-¡Oh, claro!- hablo la peliazul -Un gusto, hasta luego- se despidió de los dos hombres

Ambas caminaron por los largos pasillos del hotel, adornados con lamparas de una tenue luz amarilla, las paredes grises con algunos estampados verdes y el piso era marrón.

-Y ¿para que revista son las fotos?- pregunto interesada la oji-azul pues su novia no había hablado solo la sostenía con firmeza de la cintura

-¿Eh?..- respondió algo confundida la rubia pero después de un instante un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas y un leve nerviosismo se asomo por sus ojos -N..No hay tal revista

-¿Que?

-Q..Que no hay tal revista- volvió hablar la oji-amatista mientras caminaba hacia atrás por la mirada penetrante de su novia, lo hizo asi hasta topar con una pared -Yo solo.. es.. perdóname.. pero esos hombres creo que no tenían buenas intenciones

Chikane suspiro esbozando una sonrisa mirando con ternura a su novia, que estaba replegada a la pared como un perro asustado mientras veía al piso con las mejillas rojas -¿Te he dicho que eres adorable cuando estas celosa?

-¡¿Q..Que?!.. ¡Yo n..no estoy celos..- no termino de hablar cuando Chikane la tomo con sus manos su cara levantándola para mirarse y la beso, con fuerza pero con ternura, la rubia sentía su espalda pegar con lo frió de la pared

Se alejaron por un poco de aire, y ya nuestra rubia dejaba de empujar y empezó a ceder, cuando la mano de la oji-azul paso por su cabello y su cuello, tomándolo con firmeza para tomar otro beso dulce y embriagante.

Poco a poco la excitación de ambas crecía, los besos y las caricias, la peliazul mordió sensual y lentamente la oreja sonrojada de su novia, para respirar ahí mismo y erizar su piel suave.

-¡Rayos!.. mas vale que esta fiesta termine pronto, muero por tenerte.- susurro pausadamente Chikane

Se separaron recuperando la respiración, y arreglando un poco su ropa, salieron y las mesas estaban acomodadas y en una precisamente apartada para la pareja y sus representantes que ya se encontraban ahí.

Se sentaron y comieron, platicaron y entre todo el elenco, trabajadores, maquillistas.. brindaron, era algo grande probablemente seria lo mejor en el cine, no se sabia hasta que saliera a taquillas, pero eso seria en 3 semanas ya que las ediciones estuvieran terminadas.

-Nuestro ultimo día en Inglaterra- hablo con alegría Tamao

-Si, nos vamos mañana temprano- aclaro Takumi

Todos en la mesa tomaron sus copas y las chocaron.

Himeko estaba algo perdida desde hacia rato, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto mas precisamente en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien, Himeko?- pregunto preocupada la oji-azul

-Si, me olvide de acomodar bien el coche cuando llegamos- respondió la rubia -iré a por eso y también por los llaveros para mis amigos ya que es la ultima noche, no me perdonaran si no les llevo nada, vuelvo en un rato

-Cuídate- se despidió Chikane aun un poco preocupada

Himeko se paro dandole una ultima mirada a su novia, con pasos pesados y lentos camino a la salida del hotel, algunos la saludaban en el camino, pero ella iba bastante sumergida en su cabeza.

"_Lo siento, Chikane_"

De un salto subió a su convertible rojo, lo encendió, llevaba un pequeño maletín en el asiento del copiloto, al parar en un semáforo lo abrio, en el estaba un periódico.

"_Las muertes en Inglaterra aumentan, nuestro rey esta subiendo las provisiones para el ejercito dejando a los ingleses de menos recursos morir de hambre día a día, las provisiones que mando la semana pasada estaban totalmente podridas causando la muerte con desconsideración de muchas familias, con el Rey Sauron... Inglaterra esta cayendo._"

"_Se dice que en nuestra Gran Bretaña es para los de clase alta un lugar bueno para vivir, amigos del Rey, grandes políticos, las familias que viven bien y contentos, pero para los que no tienen la dicha de nacer con un apellido de abolengo.. la vida aquí es un tormento._"

La rubia leía esto mientras se armaba de valor, solo quería ver las tumbas de sus padres aunque sea por un instante, otro día, otro año enfrentaría a su tío, cuando tuviera mas fuerza.

Estacionándose a dos cuadras del castillo, paso una capa roja por sus hombros y una capucha por su cabeza de la misma, con sigilo y recordando todo lo que podía del lugar, logro evitar a sirvientes, por los corredizos secretos adentro de algunos cuadros, recordó la foto de aquel periódico que su tío le arrojo cuando estaba en la celda.

Era donde los habían enterrado en una sala del castillo, llego ahí una área no muy iluminada tres pequeñas velas probablemente encendidas por la servidumbre era lo único, sus pasos resonaban por lo viejo de la madera en el suelo.

En unos cuadros dorados en el suelo, acerco un poco la vela para ver con claridad, ahí enmarcado y escrito estaba el nombre "_**Shiro Fujishima**_" su padre, con nostalgia puso su mano ahí estaba frió y el polvo paso a su palma al tallar el lugar para ver con mas claridad el grabado en letra cursiva.

Con lentitud paso a la otra con el mismo aspecto, pero al tallar el polvo que estaba encima era "_**Hikaru Fujishima**_" las dos tumbas estaban pagada una a la otra, como el amor que siempre se tuvieron era lo mejor, juntos. No lo resistió mas, una lagrima solitaria salio de Himeko cayendo en la tumba de su padre con el polvo para convertirse en una pequeña mancha de lodo.

-Papá.. Mamá.. Lo siento tanto..- fue el murmuro que salio de sus labios cuando se dejo caer de rodillas entre las dos tumbas

Su sollozo comenzó a resonar, después de unos instantes asi froto sus ojos para quitar sus lagrimas, sus manos estaban llenas de polvo, su vista se fue a algo que brillaba un poco arriba de la tumba de sus padres, parecía otro rectángulo dorado igual que los otros dos pero este era mas pequeño.. se acerco con la vela, para tallar con su mano todo el polvo que tenia encima.

Mientras lo hacia la vela le alumbraba, al fin logro ver algo parecía un grabado también con cursiva tallo un poco mas no se reconocía todavía que decía, con la tela de su capa volvió a limpiar, hasta que se vio... "_**Himeko Fujishima**_".

Y aunque dentro del castillo era cálido por todo el servicio de calefacción, no podrían imaginar el escalofrió que le dio el ver esas palabras, ella estaba viendo su muerte.. su supuesta muerte, con los ojos ya cansados y sin poder llorar se sentó ahí mismo abrazando sus rodillas, era irónico pero había una ventana donde se intercalaba un poco la luz de la luna.. tantos recuerdos, tanto que pensar.

Inhalo y exhalo para en un tono bajo -Me encontré a mi misma hoy- comenzó a cantar

_Me encontré a mi misma y salí corriendo_

_algo me hizo retroceder_

_la voz de la razón que me olvide que tenia_

_todo lo que se es que no estas aquí para decir_

_lo que siempre solías decir_

_pero esta escrito en el cielo esta noche_

En ese momento volvió la vista a la pequeña ventana mirando asi la luna y las estrellas

_Así__ que no me __rendiré_

_no me voy a dejar caer_

_mas pronto de lo que parece la vida da vuelta_

_y voy a ser fuerte_

_incluso si todo va mal_

_Cuando me pare en la obscuridad seguiré creyendo_

_alguien esta __cuidándome_

_he visto ese rayo de luz_

_y esta brillando en mi destino_

_brillando todo el tiempo_

_Y no tendré miedo_

_para seguirla a todos los lados que me lleve_

_Todo lo que se es que el ayer se a ido_

_y que pertenezco_

_en este momento a mis sueños_

-Así que no me rendiré...- fue el ultimo susurro de la canción, se paro y dio una ultima mirada a las lapidas, se inclino para elegantemente dejar una rosa roja entre sus padres "_Les agradezco por darme la vida, por estar en mis primeros años, por todo... gracias._" con eso ultimo se paro.

-Himeko- fue la voz gruesa que la llamo por la espalda -Siempre supe que regresarías...

**Continuara...**

**¡No me maten! Se que lo deje en suspenso pero.. ya ven no los decepcionare, el material cada vez se pone mas bueno.**

**¿Quien era? ¿Que hará Chikane? ¿Extrañaran la producción de la película?**

**¡Comenten, me animan a seguir subiendo! :)**

**dani t.g: ¡Awwwwwww yo tambien te amo! Muchas gracias por el apoyo con lectores como tu dan ganas de querer y apapachar n_n/.. el proximo capitulo sera mucho mas rapido lo adelante para no tenerte esperando te cumplire el capricho :D ¡no mas de una semana actualizo!**

**Reika: gracias :) me alegra que te guste, ¡La solteria es lo mejor! Digooo si no encuentras alguien como Himeko *-*.. tendre que esperar, es decir UwU lo bueno es que hay salud... ¡saludos!**

**Tamaemilia: jaja si Ymir ocupaba alguien ¡Y la parranda siempre llama! UwU pero ya adelante el siguiente capitulo lo tendre mucho mas pronto :) ¡saludos y un beso!**

**Pato Huerta: Me hace feliz que te guste ¿que tal este capitulo? ¿te gusto? :D**

**Triblyn: ;) gracias es bueno saber eso y espero no me mates deje esto en suspenso actualizare lo mas pronto posible ¡besos!**

**Jakomendoza: QwQ gracias me alegra tanto saber que la quieres leer hasta el final ¿que te parece como va tomando rumbo? ¿te gusta? :D ¡espero que si!**

**Isaty: Awww me encantan los nuevos lectores! que tal :3 te gusto espero que si pues en eso esto Himeko ¿que cres que pase? Me animas a seguir ;) espero tu comentario ¡saludos!**


	30. Sauron a vuelto Capitulo 30

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 30: Sauron a vuelto**

**¡Hola lectores! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! Estamos en este punto y yo la verdad pense que era muy lejano todo, pero esta historia me ha traido tanto.. espero ha ustedes tambien, comencemos**

…

Entonces la fiesta había terminado, no había señales de la rubia, Tamao estaba dando círculos alrededor de su cuarto, mientras la oji-azul la miraba pensativa, llevaba al menos 3 horas y media que su hija había salido. El manager Alexander había mandado a que la buscaran pero solo encontraron el convertible estacionado sin señales de la dueña.

El aire era tenso y pesado, el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente por Alex que se mostraba sudado y alterado.

—¡Encontramos esto en el carro!— dijo el joven manager mostrando el maletín con los periódicos

Tamao en cuanto vio las imágenes en blanco y negro, cambio su expresión totalmente y empezó a tirar todo lo que podia de la habitación, mientras sus ojos humedecían y su pecho se comprimía. Cuando empezó a dar golpes a la pared, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron rojizos.

—¡Tamao!— grito Chikane tomándola de los hombros —No servirá de nada alterarse, ocupamos estar unidos, marcare a Patric y a mis padres.. tenemos que calmarnos y buscar soluciones.

—Pero..

—No se preocupe, no lo permitiré, la tendremos de vuelta.

Si, las cosas estaban bastante mal por haya, pero se preguntaran que paso en el castillo, bueno las cosas son diferentes por ahí, se encontraban en el mismo cuarto de las lapidas con los antiguos reyes, solo que bastaron dos palabras de Sauron para que dos escoltas tomaran a la rubia por los brazos.

La risa dura y mezquina del rey resonó varias veces por el eco que daba esa habitación, él estaba vestido con un traje elegante café y su cabello negro hacia contraste con sus ojos que brillaban con malicia, tenia una pequeña barba de candado y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

—Creíste que no te reconocería— espeto Sauron con media sonrisa tomando la barbilla de la menor para que esta levantara su vista —Mírate, esos malditos ojos amatistas son únicos y raros de ver.. tu padre siempre los presumió, pero te deje ser.. porque sabia que volverías aquí, al menos por los imbéciles de tus padres.

—¡Cállate!— gruño Himeko sacudiéndose del agarre de los escoltas sin poder zafarse

—Eres idéntica a tu padre, siempre tan adorado, idolatrado por los jóvenes y adultos, el orgullo de nuestros padres, su corazón puro y leal...— tomo la espada que se encontraba colgada de su pantalón para apuntarla al cuello de la rubia —termino muerto y sepultado bajo mis pies.. dejando a su hija.. con el mismo destino.

La respiración de la oji-amatista era irregular y alterada, estaba asustada lo sabia muy bien, pero viendo a esa persona tan de cerca, tenia que admitirlo aunque una parte de ella tenia miedo, otra parte más que esto... sentia ira, coraje y furia.

—Si mi pueblo me odia, al menos sabre que no hay nadie que pueda reemplazarme, si me odian se tendrán que conformar porque seré lo unico.. su única alternativa.

"_Tienes que enfrentar tu miedo._"

Entonces Himeko golpeo a un hombre que la sostenía con suficiente tiempo de patear la espada que le apuntaba para lanzadla unos metros lejos de ella y por su puesto lejos de las manos del rey.

—¡Inténtalo, matame!— grito la rubia mientras los guardias la volvían a retener —No puedes.. solo sangre real puede traer triunfo a tu reino.. ¡Me necesitas! ¡Yo soy esa sangre!

Sauron se sorprendió ante tales palabras, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, ella tenia razón, si quería la adoración de sus súbditos tenia.. tenia que saberlo de ella. Solo la sangre real sabría como hacerlo.

_¡ZAS!_

Se escucho el golpe seco dado hacia la menor, fue un puñetazo bien efectuado en la mandíbula, su boca se abrio con un corte vertical en el labio inferior, fue sostenida por los dos guardias al ver que esta iba caer.

—No te matare, en eso tienes mucha razón.— aclaro el rey limpiando la sangre de su palma —Pero no cometeré el mismo error que en el pasado, esta vez.. todo sera diferente.

Él camino hacia su espada tirada en el suelo, cogiéndola con rapidez mientras una sonrisa sombría salio de sus labios, abrio la puerta arreglándose el traje y peinando su cabello.

—Llévenla al fondo del calabazo, el ultimo cuarto ya saben cual es, el que no tiene ventana, encadenen la de brazos y piernas... ¡ah! y una cosa más...

Himeko ya sentia un gran nudo en su garganta, todo su cuerpo estaba sudando y temblando, mientras una parte de ella sabia que nada volvería a ser igual.

—Pónganle la mascara— ordeno el rey mientras soltó un bufido maléfico

Seguido de esto los guardias empezaron arrastrarla mientras el rey caminaba para otra parte, ella lo conocía muy bien, sabia a donde la llevaban, sabia a donde iba pero... que era la mascara.

—¡NO! ¡Por favor, no!.. ¡NO! ¡Otra vez, no!.. ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme!— no lo aguanto empezó a gritar mientras era arrastrada, Sauron ni se digno a mirar atrás —¡No quiero! ¡Por favor! ¡NO! ¡Por favor!

Llegaron otros guardias pues ella estaba intentando zafarse, la tomaron cargándola por manos y piernas, ya eran seis guardias, todos eran fríos, sin sentimientos en su mirada mientras obedecían ordenes.

—¡Soltadme! ¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Otra vez, no!

Entre todos los guardias la sostuvieron en una extraña silla de fierro, mientras la ataban de manos en ella, otras personas llegaban mientras la retenían. Había un artesano de mediana edad, robusto y calvo sacando con unas pinzas algo del fuego, procedió a meterlo en un balde de agua haciendo que este soltara humo.

—Sujétenla— hablo frió ese hombre

Los guardias comenzaron a sujetarla de las piernas y hombros, mientras otro agarraba su cabeza con firmeza, no sabia que estaba pasando, que le estaban haciendo, porque todos lo hacían, porque obedecían.. porque no tenían piedad.

_Lo vio._

Era una mascara de fierro y completamente cubierta, lo unico que tenia eran agujeros ovalados para los ojos y uno rectangular para la boca. Lo iban a soldar, tenia un candado.

—No...— dijo al ver como acercaban el objeto a su rostro —¡NO! ¡Por favor! ¡No me la pongan! ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltenme!

La mascara encajo perfectamente en su cara, mientras la aseguraban con unas bases a su cabeza, ella intentaba moverse pero ya eran demasiadas manos las que la retenían y paralizaban.

—¡Soltadme! ¡Por favor!

Entonces paso.. sujetaron el candado y lo cerraron, la mascara ahora cubría completamente su cara, lo unico un poco visible eran sus ojos violetas, que ahora mismo estaban cristalinos.

—Denle la llave al rey Sauron— mando el artesano

Las llaves se pasaron a un guardia que salio de la habitación, todas esas personas obedecían sin una gota de compasión en el rostro.

Ahora la soltaron de esa silla, sujetándola de nuevo con fuerza, con empujones y patadas era como intentaba zafarse, mientras los seis guardias la sostenían con mas dureza, ya empezaba a reconocer los pasillos, las celdas.. el lugar.

—¡Otra vez, no! ¡No! ¡Soltadme! ¡Se os suplico! ¡No me encierren, por favor! ¡NO!

Entonces en lo mas recóndito y lejano, el lugar mas bajo, sucio y desolado, era la ultima celda, una puerta de hierro y atrás de ella un pequeño cuarto obscuro.. sin una ventana, sin una silla, sin una cama.

—No.. No me encierren. ¡Por favor! ¡No lo soportare!

El hedor a peste y humedad impregnaba el lugar, lo unico que se podia ver en las paredes eran cuatro cortas cadenas, entonces la llevaron hasta tenerla ahí, sujetaron sus brazos y piernas mientras uno de ellos aseguraba los grilletes.

Ya no había fuerzas para pelear, ya seguro tendría varios moretones por protestar tanto que.. estaba suficientemente cansada, solo vio como los seis hombres caminaban saliendo del lugar, dejándola ahí, sin agua, ni comida, en una completa obscuridad.

Sentía las lagrimas que de seguro no eran visibles, y quedaban en lo duro de la mascara, con sus manos tanteo lo frió de su ahora rostro, entretanto volvia a sentir el dolor en su tobillo el mismo donde tenia la cicatriz.

Quería mirar algún lado, pero no había nada, no había una ventana.. no estaba ahí para ver la luna por fuera, y lo unico que podría hacer era imaginar y recordar, la imagen de su amada para remplazar por lo obscuro de ese lugar, intentar recordar su olor dulce para remplazar por el de mugre que había ahí, el tacto de Chikane tan suave para remplazar lo duro de ese suelo y la calidez de sus besos para remplazar el frió que corría en ese cuarto.

…

Por otro lado, se encontraban en un pequeño departamento rentado, en una mesa con suficiente sillas para todos, Patric, Alexander, Ymir, Henrietta, Takumi, Tamao y Chikane, nadie había pegado un ojo durante la noche, tenían marcas negras bajo los ojos y el ambiente era pesado.

—Este es un mapa entero de todo el castillo— inquirió Patric sacando un gran plano de su mochila, posicionando lo en la mesa, apuntando a una parte de el —Si ya la tiene, lo primero seria esquivar a los guardias de fuera

—Marque a unos contactos, mantendrán ocupado al rey por la mañana— hablo Alex

—¿D..Donde la tienen?— pregunto Chikane

—Ella esta..— explico el príncipe apuntando a lo mas bajo del plano —Por aquí debería estar. Himeko es fuerte sabrá como salir de ahí, nosotros nos tenemos que concentrar en acorralar a mi padre.

—¿Si no logra salir?— dijo Tamao con los ojos vidriosos

—Lo hará. Después de todo, la nobleza nació en su corazón y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.. ni siquiera mi padre.

…

En lo frió del calabozo, no podia conciliar el sueño, como lo haría, ni siquiera sabia si era de día o noche, no podia ver nada, todo era tan negro, era horrible. Se tenso al escuchar pasos acercarse, el metal de candados abrirse por fuera de su celda, hasta que esta se abrio.

Dos guardias entraron con velas iluminando el lugar, haciendo una reverencia al oír otros pasos, ahí con botas y otro traje, era Sauron su mirada era pedante y egolatra. Miro con asco hacia abajo, mirando como la rubia se paraba ante él.

—Entonces...— hablo el pelinegro con desdén —¿Como haré que mi tierra me quiera e idolatre?

—Tendrías que darle tu trono a alguien puro de corazón— respondió Himeko

—¡Cállate!— gruño Sauron tomando el cuello de la menor levantándola —¡¿C..como hago que me quieran?!.. ¡Tú lo sabes, bastarda!

Seguido de esto la estrello contra la pared, esta se retorció hasta caer sentada en el suelo, aunque no quisieran por primera vez lo vio, uno de los guardias la miro con pena, como si en su interior quisiera ayudar. Pero no puede porque todo iría mal para él si lo hace.

—Traigan el castigo— ordeno Sauron

Ambos guardias lo miraron boquiabiertos, con un poco de temor en su rostro uno de ellos hablo.

—Pero señor... es solo una niña— susurro

—¡Joder! ¡Obedece, sabes lo que le pasara a tu familia si no lo haces!— chillo irritado el rey

Los dos hombres corrieron hacia afuera, no tardaron mucho en traer un pequeño bloque de piedra con dos grilletes a los lados, eso no fue la sorpresa, si no el hombre corpulento que venia con un látigo grande en manos.

Llegaron otros dos guardias, que quitaron los grilletes de las manos de la rubia, su expresión tenia temor y terror, solo lo podia expresar por sus ojos pero hasta por ahí podia verse el inmenso dolor.

—No... ¡Por favor! ¡Dolerá!.. ¡Soltadme!

Sin pegar un poco de compasión, el rey ordeno que ataran sus manos al bloque de madera, antes de esto le habían quitado su camisa blanca dejándola en un top deportivo negro que tenia debajo, el aire no lograba entrar a sus pulmones por el pánico.

El primer latigazo en la espalda se hizo presente.

—¡Arghh..! ¡Ahh!

Seguían y su espalda empezaba a llenarse con marcas rosadas, que con mas impacto se volvían rojas, a pesar de los gritos de dolor de la menor, sin una orden del rey no podrían parar, lo unico que podia ver por los hoyos de la mascara era al guardia que la miraba con tristeza por fuera de la celda, sin poder acercarse.

—Paren— ordeno Sauron y el hombre robusto quedo quieto—Ahora.. dejaras tu papel de héroe y me dirás como hacer que me quieran.

Himeko no respondió ha esto, solo se escuchaba su voz respirar con anomalía y desesperación.

—En ese caso, continu..

Iba hablar el pelinegro mientras el látigo volvia a prepararse pero

—¡No!.. ¡Esta bien!..— interrumpió la rubia —Tú solo tienes que darles alimento..— al ver que el rey no entendía lo dicho continuo —Ya sabes.. darles suministros, algunas mantas calientes, vivienda, simplemente tienes que ayudarlos... escucharles.

El silencio inundo el lugar, el rey camino fuera de la celda aun con expresión pensante, no lo comprendía del todo, y eso lo enojaba, porque esa niña se veía tan segura de lo que hablaba y el ni siquiera podia dar medio paso fuera de su castillo sin ser abucheado. Eso le daba coraje.

—Te veré otro día, bastarda— se despidió el rey mientras daba una señal de salir a todos

Los guardias la quitaron del bloque de piedra, encadenando la de nuevo a la pared, seguido de esto salieron siguiendo a Sauron. Ya a lo lejos el rey volteo al guardia que seguía fuera de la celda recargado en esta.

—Tú— le hablo —te encargaras de conseguirle algo de comida y un poco de agua, no dejes que muera... todavía la necesito.

El guardia algo aturdido respondió —¡Si, señor!

Himeko sentia que su espalda ardía, era muy doloroso las pequeñas gotas de sangre caían por lo largo de su dorso. Se sentia mareada y adolorida, paso un momento cuando escucho de nuevo pasos, se escondió entre sus rodillas, se sentia débil.. muy débil, no quería ver otra vez a Sauron.. no ese día.

El guardia de hace rato se encontraba ahí, la miraba con los ojos afligidos y parecía estar apenado, paso a la celada poniendo una antorcha con base en la esquina, dando asi luz a la habitación.

—Soy Jonathan— se presento el hombre mientras daba una leve sonrisa

Con cuidado tomo la camiseta blanca que se encontraba en el suelo ahora llena de polvo, se acerco a su dueña a pasos lentos, traía un balde con agua y unos trapos en la otra mano.

—¿Me permites?— pregunto

Himeko en lugar de contestar, asintió con la cabeza mientras se volteaba como podia mostrando su espalda, ahí estaban marcas rojizas y unas cuantas gotas de sangre, el guardia toco con cuidado, ardía un poco pero era refrescante el agua cayendo por su espalda.

—Auch— se quejo la rubia ante un el ardor

—Lo siento, esta medicina hará que cures pronto.. lo prometo

El hombre siguió poniendo algunos parches, termino con el labor y tomo la camisa blanca sacudiéndola un poco del polvo, procedió a ponerla en los hombros de la menor, sin ser irrespetuoso, solo por encima con toda la delicadeza que pudo, se paro para ir por una maleta pequeña que había triado consigo.

—Ocupas comer, niña

Hablo el hombre, ahora ambos estaban sentados en pose india uno frente al otro, lo veía con mas claridad, castaño con ojos cafés, una barba de tres días y piel blanca, no era delgado ni muy musculoso, su mirada era indescifrable.. y triste.

Juntos empezaron a comer, aunque a la menor se le dificultaba un poco pasar la comida por el agujero rectangular de su mascara, pero con el hambre que tenia intentaba pasarlo a como podia, el agua la paso con desesperación por su garganta sintiendo un gran alivio al sentirse fresca.

—Gracias— hablo cálida la menor

—No tienes que agradecer, solo fue un frió pan, un poco de arroz y agua

—Aun asi, gracias.. todos aquí son.. como decirlo

—¿Horribles? ¿Crueles? ¿Malvados?— espeto Jonathan con gracia —Si, lose. Pero no los culpes, Sauron tiene todos los puntos débiles de cualquiera que trabaje aquí, tu esposa, tus hijos, tus padres.. todos corren peligro. Así que ellos desarrollan un tipo muerto en vida, mientras siguen ordenes.

La rubia tallo su marcara apretándola frustrada, estaba ahí atada sin poder hacer nada por nadie. Estaba cabreada por no poder romper las cadenas y enfrentar de una vez .. algo a lo que siempre ha huido.

—Y dime niña.. ¿Porque estas aquí?

La menor tembló por dentro, sentia adrenalina como en un sube y baja, ahora mismo sentia que sus energías volvían cuando tomo el collar que portaba en el cuello, el sol.. el se ocultaba algunas veces, pero siempre dicen que.. la noche es más obscura, justo cuando va amanecer.

—Mi nombre es Himeko...

**Continuara...**

**¿Lo deje en suspenso de nuevo? ¿Mucho drama? ¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Himeko lograra seguir? ¿Chikane al rescate? ¿Que rayos piensa Sauron? ¿Jonathan les agrada? ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**Taraemilia: jaja me alegra que te gustara pero que es esta historia sin drama XD ¿eh?.. pues si todos esperamos a Sauron destrozado.. ya veremos. ¿te gusto el cap?**

**Alexandra blad flores: :O lo siento.. vez ya continué QwQ.. ¿feliz?.. je,je, otra vez en suspenso verdad... ¡actualizare pronto!**

**Pato huerta: QnQ no me mates ¡ya actualice! Os prometo hacerlo mas pronto.. ya saben fechas festivas fue todo una locura.. ¡gracias por comentar un saludo y un beso! -3-**

**Lay: jajaja ¡fiesta! ¿donde?... XD me alegra que te guste espero este capitulo tambien te guste**

**Reika: ; - ; ¿no te parece nostálgico todo esto?... me acuerdo de tus primeros comentarios y es como.. ¿ha pasado tanto tiempo?.. ¡oh my dios! ¡es hermoso!.. purita verdad XD .. ¿te gusto el capitulo? QnQ quitando que Himeko esta sufriendo.. digo de nuevo que es mi historia sin drama :'D**

**Guest: ¡gracias, espero el capitulo te guste!**

**almendra: ¿que es historia sin drama?.. veras como todo sale bien... ¡Todos a matar a Sauron!.. ¡me alegra seguirte viendo en mis comentarios :)! es tan bueno.. ¡saludos y un besote!**

**Danitg: XD ¿sin rencores? QnQ ¡actualizare pronto! Se muy bien que lo deje otra vez en suspenso.. ahora de nuevo digo que es historia sin un poco de drama ¿no?.. ¡besotes! Te consentiré a la próxima y actualizare mas a tiempo ;) **


	31. Enfrentamiento parte 1 Capitulo 31

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 31: Enfrentamiento parte 1**

**Lectores.. me legra tanto leer sus comentarios, asi que pensé -¡apresúrate con el siguiente!- y pues.. aquí me tienen, intentando hacerlos felices. Para eso estoy.**

…

—Exactamente a las 9 de la mañana, el rey se levanta a desayunar pero los ministros llegaran a esa hora— explicaba Patric dando chalecos anti-balas a cada miembro del pequeño club —Bastara con noquear a los dos guardias que están en la puerta trasera, asi sin más entraremos en el castillo.

—Contactos me han informado,— interrumpió el manager Alexander —Ocupamos una llave que Sauron porta en el cuello, todavía no se para que o cual uso le daremos pero en definitiva, la necesitamos.

—¿Una llave?— pregunto Tamao con confusión

—Si, la tomaremos cuando entremos a por Sauron

—¿Y que hay con Himeko?— inquirió Chikane

—Créanme, ella lograra encontrarnos...

…

Jonathan tenia una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y sus ojos saltados con sorpresa.

—Es curioso... la princesa,— hablo él —La princesa. Ella se llamaba asi, lo siento si me he visto algo sorprendido pero... no es un nombre común.— meneo la cabeza de lado a lado, negándose algo a si mismo —No, es imposible. Seria algo tan... imposible. ¿Porque estas aquí, Himeko?

—Buena pregunta— susurro la rubia —Pero, esa es una larga historia...

—Tenemos tiempo.

…

El sol empezaba a ponerse en lo alto, la misión no era simple y eso lo sabían, ninguno había podido conciliar más de dos horas de sueño, traían todos la misma vestimenta, pantalones obscuros, botas negras y camisa del mismo color, contando el chaleco que traían debajo de esta. Así una ropa sutil y silenciosa.

En una sala alejado del resto, estaba Patric sentado bebiendo café en una taza blanca, mirando tranquilo el paisaje que le daba la ventana de su costado, entro en esa misma habitación; Chikane.

—Hey— empezó a hablar la peliazul tomando asiento al lado del castaño —¿como estas?

—Bien, supongo.

—Patric... entiendo, él sigue siendo tu padre, no intentes ocultar que en realidad esto te duele, tú sigues siendo humano.— poso su mano en el hombro del chico —Yo... solo quiero recuperar a Himeko.

—Yo igual— aclaro él con voz áspera —Mi padre ha cometido actos horribles, desde muy chico lo he sabido, no quiero que muera pero se lo que merece, y eso no es el trono que ahora tiene. Quisiera que se arrepintiera de sus crímenes, y pagara en alguna prisión, que me demostrara el afecto de padre que siempre anhele.— Tallo sus sienes frustrado —Pero.. él solo ha arrastrado a Himeko, con su venganza y rencor hacia su hermano ya muerto. Esto... esto debe terminar.

—Patric...

—Chikane— hablo firme el príncipe viendo los ojos azules de su acompañante —debo admitir, que en un principio no me agradabas y hasta hace poco, todavía no lo hacías. Perdóname, tienes que entender.. Himeko era la chispa que me permitía creer en el cariño que nunca recibí de mi padre y.. el que llegaras tú, "quitando-la" de mi lado de cierta forma, no lo se, yo pensé que..

—Ella te adora, ¿lo sabes?— lo interrumpió Chikane —Es mi novia, pero tú eres su primo y te quiere más que a nadie, yo no te quitare nada de eso —al terminar de decir esto le dio unas palmadas reconfortantes en la espalda.

—Lo se— hablo animado —Y mira por mi padre no te preocupes, él jamas se gano ese titulo y.. si daño a mi primita, haré que pase el resto de sus días en prisión.

—¡Esa es la actitud!

Ambos se abrazaron efusiva-mente, como ese abrazo de confort para antes de salir a la guerra, o ese abrazo cálido de una nueva amistad.

…

—Esa.. es mi historia.

Termino al fin de relatar la menor, ni se dieron cuenta que había amanecido pues las horas pasaron volando, ademas con lo obscuro de la habitación no había por donde percatarse del asunto.

Durante la charla, ambos habían contado chistes para relajar el ambiente, asi como algunos panes que trajo el guardia para merendar, los dos habían platicado como si se conocieran de años, y no basto mucho para que Jonathan le tomara cierto cariño a la menor, que aun con la mascara puesta, sus ojos... en ellos revelaba mas de lo que podia decir.

—Tienes una idea, de cuantos te hemos estado esperando.— pronuncio con voz neutra el guardia

—Lo siento..— musito apenada la rubia

—¡De que te disculpas!— grito alegre él mientras la tomaba en un fuerte abrazo —Eres tú.. ¡Eres tú! ¡Siempre fuiste tú!— Unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de aquellos ojos soñadores —¡Niña has vuelto!

La rubia solo atino a devolver el cálido abrazo, una sonrisa se asomo por el rectángulo de su mascara, le dolía un poco envolver al hombre con los grilletes que la amarraban a la pared, aun asi intento continuar con el gesto amistoso unos segundos mas.

—Te ayudare— hablo firme y mas calmado el mayor —Vas a escapar.

…

Takumi, Henrietta, Alexander, Ymir, Tamao, Patric y Chikane, todos caminando propiamente hacia el castillo, eran las nueve en punto y como pronosticaron el rey fue emboscado por una bola de políticos.

Solo basto con unas patadas de Ymir y Chikane hacia tres guardias delgados, obviamente estos quedaron noqueados, escondidos sutilmente en unos arbustos de la cercanía. Patric a la delantera, los pasillos eran complicados, delgados, anchos, y millones de pasajes secretos.

—Mi padre esta en esa puerta— hablo el príncipe apuntando una puerta dorada en el fondo —Mi madre a esta hora debe seguir durmiendo, y los guardias en esta zona del castillo son nulos.

En eso Alexander saca el celular, tecleando algunas veces, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción lo cerro y guardo en el bolsillo. Y justo en ese instante una mujer, de cabello anaranjado y bastante guapa salio de la puerta dorada del fondo.

Camino con desdén hasta el manager que se veía complacido, era de esperar la cara de sorpresa de los integrantes en la misión.

—¿Que?— se escudo Alex —Les dije que tenia contactos, ella es Brenda.. una vieja amiga, gracias a ella nos ahorramos un poco de tiempo.— al momento enseño unas llaves que la mujer traía consigo dandole señal a esta de que volviera con el rey

—Esas son..— indago Chikane

—Las llaves del cuello de Sauron.. si estas son— hablo arrogante el manager posicionando el collar con la llave en el cuello de la peliazul —Tú las llevaras.

—¡Ymir, Henrietta, Takumi, Alexander!— pronuncio firme Patric —Ustedes vigilen la puerta dorada, vean que mi padre no salga de ahí, saben que cada uno trae consigo un radio por el cual nos comunicaremos. Chikane, Tamao y yo... iremos para abajo.

…

En una habitación grande se encontraban cuatro guardias, disfrutaban de un partido de fútbol transmitido en televisión, estaban abriendo una botella de alcohol para festejar el punto a su favor.

Cuando abrieron el corcho de la botella, entro Jonathan por la puerta, tenia algo de nervios escrito en su rostro, pero todos estaban muy distraídos como para notarlo.

—¡Hey, John!— grito un guardia calvo bajo las influencias del vino

—Hola chicos— saludo Jonathan

—¡¿Vienes a ver el partido con nosotros?!— musito otro guardia pelinegro abrazando a John por los hombros

—En realidad... vengo a pedir las llaves de los grilletes..— trago saliva —Ya saben, el prisionero de la ultima celda...

Y como si de una muerte se tratara, el silencio inundo el cuarto, como fondo el sonido del partido que transmitían en la pequeña televisión con antena de la pared.

—¿Te envió el rey?— pregunto con temor el guardia calvo

—Si.. me ha enviado él— respondió Jonathan pero al ver que no era muy creíble agrego —Le... le van a castigar de nuevo.

La cara de todos se volvió pálida, el sudor corría por las manos sucias de todos, y más de uno agacho la cabeza con tristeza.

—Dios... ese hombre— susurro uno de los guardias tomando unas llaves oxidadas de la pared —Es.. solo una niña.

—Lo se— hablo otro guardia desanimado —pero, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.

—Cuídala bien, John— musito el guardia que le entrego las llaves

Jonathan sonrió de lado hacia todos, para salir corriendo en cuanto tuvo las llaves en mano, los pasillos eran bastante largos y su respiración se entrecortaba, hasta que al fin llego. La ultima puerta.

Escalofriante a simple vista, y horrible si la veías determinada mente, la puerta ya se encontraba abierta lógicamente pues él acababa de salir de ahí, la luz que había encendido en la esquina seguía encendida dando asi luz a toda la habitación, si era que se le podia llamar asi.. un piso lleno de tierra, sin nada en el.

—Llegue—anuncio viendo como la menor levantaba la cabeza y aun con la mascara lo veía con una chispa especial en los ojos

Empezó a quitar los grilletes que ataban a la menor, brazo derecho e izquierdo para proceder con las piernas, izquierda y derecha.

Al terminar la rubia se tallo los lugares donde las tenia, habían pasado unos días y era refrescante poder tocar esas partes de piel, estirarse y pararse de ese pequeño lugar.

—Ninguna... ¡Ninguna!— chillo frustrado Jonathan al no dar con una llave que quitara la mascara

…

No contaban con quien llegaría en ese momento, Chikane fue la primera en divisar la temible puerta de acero, para su suerte estaba medio abierta.

Entro con una patada voladora abriendo la puerta al máximo, viendo a un guardia ahí, se dispuso a noquearlo, estaba a un instante de apuñalar al hombre, mientras llegaban al lugar Tamao y Patric.

—¡No le hagas daño!— fue la suplica que se escucho

La mirada de Patric, Tamao, Chikane e incluso la de Jonathan se giro hasta lo profundo de la habitación proveniente de la voz, era donde menos se veía la luz de la antorcha, pero al acercarse se fue viendo.

La mascara de hierro, estando descalza y su pantalón negro se encontraba algo desgastado.. arrugado y enrollado hasta las rodillas, ni se diga de la blusa blanca que tenia tanto polvo en ella, tomando un color grisaseo, esta era de botones y estaba abierta completamente dejando a la vista un top deportivo negro.

No paso mucho tiempo, Chikane analizando todo, cuando vio en el fondo de esa mascara y reconoció esos ojos amatistas que tanto había extrañado se lanzo a abrazarla.

—Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti.— susurro Himeko

Era mutuo pues ambas se abrazaron con tal fuerza que cualquiera diría que no se vieron en años, la peliazul se separo tomando la mascara con las manos, pegando frente con frente, tomándose el tiempo de observar de nuevo por esos agujeros, los ojos que tanto amaba.

—¿H..hija?— fue la voz de Tamao que se entrecortaba por el llanto

—¡Mamá!

Fue el grito de la rubia para ahora saltar a los brazos de la pelirroja, quien la recibió con sus tibios brazos, dandole la calidez que solo una madre puede dar.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Himeko— inquirió Patric uniéndose al abrazo

—Patric..— susurro la menor con felicidad

Cuando todos ya se habían dado sus efusivos y respectivos abrazos, con mas calma.

—Pero... es Patric, ya sabes el hijo de Sauron— exclamo algo confundido Jonathan

Chikane no le dio tiempo cuando ya tenia preparado los puños apuntando hacia el guardia.

—¡No, Chikane-chan!— hablo agitada la rubia mientras se paraba frente al guardia —El me ayudo, es bueno.

La peliazul entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza, mirando a John con enojo.

—¿Segura?

La rubia asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza —Jonh, el es mi primo Patric y si es hijo de Sauron, pero él.. él es diferente.— explicaba mientras veía a ambos lados —Chikane-chan, este guardia de aquí— señalo al castaño —Me ayudo mientras estuve aquí, su nombre es Jonathan.

Así es como presento, pero en ese momento la peliazul recordó la llave que traía colgando en su cuello. Se la saco y partió la cadena que traía consigo.

—Himeko, quédate quieta.— pronuncio Chikane

La sostuvo mientras pasaba la llave por el pequeño candado que había ahí, bastaron unas tres vueltas para que el sonido de desbloqueo se hiciera presente, entonces saco el candado abriendo asi la mascara.

No podia ser mejor, era relajante sentir de nuevo que su cara respiraba, su cabello largo cayo con su singular brillo que al parecer no se había perdido, tenia un poco de tierra en una mejilla pero lo demás... seguía siendo ese rostro que cualquiera adoraba ver.

—¡Woah!— exclamo Jonathan —Eres toda una mujer, aunque en parte veo a la misma niña de aquella celda.

—Créeme, no soy la misma.— aclaro mas confiada la rubia mostrando una sonrisa

—Falta algo— inquirió con una ceja alzada la ojiazul

—¿Que es, Chikane-chan?— pregunto confundida la menor

—Esto.

La peliazul tomo a la rubia de la cintura, acercándola a ella, para de una vez por todas, lo que mas anhelaron en ese tiempo, unir sus labios en un dulce y aclamado beso, tomándose un poco de tiempo al separarlos y volverlos a juntar. El sabor y la textura suave de sus labios, mientras esta se tomaba de su cuello alborotando asi el cabello azulado de su novia, era el beso mas tierno y desesperado que alguien se pudo haber dado.

—¡Cof, Cof!— era la falsa tos de Tamao dispuesta a interrumpir el momento

—Amm..— pronuncio la rubia separándose un poco de su novia con un visible rubor en las mejillas

—Tú.. debes ser Himemiya ¿estoy en lo cierto?— hablo con gracia John

—La misma.— contesto con arrogancia la peliazul

—¡Bueno, es hora!— interrumpió Patric sacando unos planos de la mochila que portaba en el lomo

Comenzaron a platicar, no tenían mucho tiempo para que Ymir y los demás llamaran diciendo que el rey saldría, era el momento, la confrontación que habían esperado por años, Chikane, Tamao y Patric se habían entretenido discutiendo algunos asuntos.

Mientras Himeko y Jonathan tenían otras cosas de que hablar.

—Es hora.. ¿verdad?— suspiro con nostalgia el guardia

—Si, creo que lo es.

—Quiero que tengas algo— hablo el mayor mientras sacaba la espada de su pantalón, aun con su funda la extendió hasta la rubia —Tómala.

—Pero... yo.. ¿Que haré con ella?

—No lo se— hablo el castaño mientras le ponía el cinturón de la funda a la menor —Sea lo que sea, sera lo mejor. Estoy seguro.

—Dios... Ni siquiera se que haré aya afuera, ¿y si fallo?.. que pasa si no soy suficiente, si hago algo incorrecto, que pasara... si no he crecido lo suficiente.

Jonathan sonrió, como un padre orgulloso de un hijo, tomo la espada con base plateada, poniéndola en la firme mano de la menor.

—Lo harás bien— pronuncio con voz áspera viendo con cariño los ojos violetas de la rubia, que ahora se veían algo confundidos y asustados. Aun asi pronuncio —Recuerda siempre. Tú... tienes el corazón de un rey.

**Continuara...**

**¿Que hará Sauron? ¿Amistad Chikane y Patric? ¿Que hará con la espada nuestra rubia? ¿Que hacen Ymir y los demás? ¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?**

**taraemilia: Jajaja si tuve algo de inspiracion con la pelicula ha decir verdad. :) me alegra que te haya gustado, no es por ser cruel pero le queria dar realismo al asunto pues se supone que Sauron es un villano.**

**Alice: de hecho me inspire en esas tecnicas xD sorry, el drama me consume, ¡Woah! Dios eres psiquica o algo asi? :D acertaste ¡felicidades! ¿que tal este capitulo?**

**Dani t.g: Corro QnQ corro fuerte... ¡dios me alcanzas! … ¡je,je! Yo se que me quieres QwQ... es mono que Chikane y Himeko ya se encontraran ¿que tal este capitulo?**

**Triblyn: ¡je,je! De nuevo el drama y suspenso son parte escencial en una historia ¿te gusto este capitulo?**

**Ingrit: Lose :( ¿que te parecio ahora?**

**Reika: ¡Se a enfrentarlo! … :') es nostalgico ¿verdad? Si todo esta bien, cuianto esta historia termine hare otra, con mis queridas mismas protagonistas :D ¿te gusto el cap?**

**Pato herta: Sorry QnQ no es mi intencion hacerte llorar.. todo mejorara ¿te gusto este capi?**

**Licborrego: Chikane descubrio esto en el capitulo 10 ;) bien enterada amiga espero te gustara este capitulo, ¡principe azul.. Chikane! ¿te gusto el cap?**

**Pato: Todos queremos matar a Sauron xD ¡hasta yo! Lo se ya no sufira ahora toca el enfrentamiento ¿Que te parecio este capitulo?**

**Aline: (o3o)/ ¡HOLA! Jaja me alegra que te gustara la pelicula sabes que solo lo hago por ustedes y para su gusto, ¡los amo!.. seeh Jonathan a tenido un buen papel ¿te ha gustado el capitulo? La suegra interrumpe xD **

**Maya: QwQ siempre es taaaaaaaaan bueno tener lectores nuevos, es como te animan es como decirme -¡ves sirves de algo!- es muy motivador.. :) un saludote cuidate y un beso ¿que te parecio el capi?**


	32. Enfrentamiento parte 2 Capitulo 32

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 32: Enfrentamiento parte 2**

**Lo siento se que me he tardado bastante, pero entiendan estos son los ultimos capitulos, la nostalgia me entra, trabajo un poco en como describir y darles una buena historia para leer**

…

El trote de los pasos acelerados por los pasillos era lo unico que se podia escuchar por los pasillos silenciosos del castillo, Jonh decidió unirse, asi que ellos cinco corrían hacia donde estaba la otra parte del equipo esperando, no tardaron en llegar.

—¡Himeko!— fue el grito de Alexander soltando unas lagrimas al abrazar a la rubia

—Siempre ha sido muy dramático— dijo con gracia Patric hablando con el guardia, aunque en el fondo el sabe que si soltó varias lagrimas al enterarse que su padre tenia a su prima.

—Muy bien, Sauron esta en esa puerta— hablo Ymir con voz profunda señalando una puerta dorada a lo lejos —Los embajadores saldrán por otra puerta, exactamente en 30 segundos él... estará solo.

Todo fue silencio, la mirada de Chikane se poso en su novia, quien tenia el ceño levemente fruncido, pero una mirada voraz y decidida, la vio tocar sutilmente la funda de la espada, como preparada para cualquier cosa.

—Princesa..— la llamo la oji-azul estando enfrente de ella —Estoy contigo. Lo sabes ¿verdad?— con esa pregunta unió sus frentes, totalmente encantada al ver el rubor en las mejillas de la menor, si, seguía funcionando, no había cambiado.

—No dejare que te toque, tú..— hablo con voz temblorosa Himeko, tomando con su mano el cuello de la mayor, acercándola a ella a centímetros de sus labios —Tú eres mi punto débil.. pero, tambien eres mi mayor fortaleza.

Así como los últimos diez segundos que les quedaban, se besaron, con ternura y cariño. Sin separarse hasta que el ultimo segundo termino, mirándose a los ojos un momento para empezar a correr una al lado de otra.

…

La puerta fue abierta de una fuerte patada propinada por Patric, todos pasaron, para al ultimo termino entrando la rubia sosteniendo aun nerviosa la funda de su espada.

—Estaba esperando por ti, hijo— hablo el rey con voz áspera mientras tomaba una copa de vino sentado en una gran sillon

—Padre..— fue el susurro del príncipe

—Y sobre Himeko, pensé que no te podrías mover con el castigo del otro día— burlo Sauron con media sonrisa malévola —Jonathan.. traicionarme, ¿como duermes por las noches?

—Tú.. como duermes por las noches— replico el guardia castaño

—Cómodo, bastante diría yo, mi cama fue esculpida por los mejores, y las sabanas con el dinero que gaste en ellas, podría no se... alimentar a toda Inglaterra— su risa resonó despues de decir esto

—Eres un...— se quejo la oji-violeta dando un paso al frente

—¡¿Un que?!— en cuanto Sauron grito esto, guardias entraron por ambas puertas sosteniendo a todos los del grupo, menos a Himeko. —Creías que seria tan estúpido, siempre supe que mi hijo habría de traicionarme, siempre te protegió tanto.

El rey se acercaba mas a la rubia, intimidandola un poco pero esta no bajaba la cabeza lo seguía mirando sin quitar su vista de aquellos ojos negros, presentes en las innumerables pesadillas de su niñez.

—¡Debí matarte cuando eras una niña!.. siempre supe que traerías problemas, desde el día de tu nacimiento, porque... eres idéntica a tu padre. ¡Morirás igual que él! — y asi terminando el grito saco su espada en dirección a la menor

El shock en cara de todo el equipo, Chikane agito y sacudio el fuerte agarre del guardia que la sostenía pero no logro zafarse.

_¡ZAS!_

Fue el unico sonido que se escucho, poco a poco todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante lo que veían.

Himeko sostenía su espada con fuerza bloqueando el golpe que Sauron quería darle, tenia el ceño fruncido y las mejillas acaloradas.

—¡No dejare que lo hagas!— replico la rubia dando un paso para adelante con toda su fuerza aventando a el mayor

—¡¿Quieres pelea?!..— dijo con burla el pelinegro —Bueno, esto sera divertido.. no eres rival para mi.— otra vez dio un movimiento con la espada a la pierna de su contrincante

—Inglaterra merece otro rey— pronuncio decidida la menor, con un movimiento bloqueando el ataque y dando otro mientras caminaban de atrás hacia adelante —¡¿Que hay del pueblo?! ¡Tienen hambre, y muchos de ellos no tienen hogar, todos te odian!

El coraje del rey al escuchar esto aumento, pegando le con el codo directo al hombro de la chica, lo que la desestabilizo un poco pero no la tumbo, esta con el pie y una voltereta pateo la cara del hombre.

—¡Amenazas a tus empleados, te tienen miedo! ¡Todos tienen miedo!— Seguía hablando la rubia mientras sus movimientos eran mas certeros y acorralaba a Sauron —¡No soy una niña, no huiré! ¡No de nuevo! ¡No lo volveré a hacer, defenderé mi reino... de tipos como tú!

En eso tenia su espada en el cuello del pelinegro, los guardias empezaban a susurrar, "Ella es" "Si, la princesa" "¿No estaba muerta?" "Miren sus ojos" "Es idéntica a.. Rey Shiro" eran algunos de sus comentarios, sus miradas eran anonadas con toda la situación.

—¡¿Tu reino?!.. por Dios no me hagas reír— se burlo Sauron levantando su cuello ante la espada que lo amenazaba —¡Que esperan inútiles atrapenla! ¡Quitenla de aquí!

Llamo a sus guardias pero ninguno se movió de su lugar, estaban ahí parados cuando empezaron a quitar sus bruscos agarres del equipo, dejándolos a todos en libertad, susurrándoles un suave "lo siento" y mirando con desprecio al que por algunos años los tenia presos bajo ordenes.

—¡¿Que hacen?!— grito con furia el pelinegro

—Tú... mataste a mis padres,— empezó hablar Himeko y su voz se notaba ronca del enojo y resentimiento, sus ojos se obscurecieron un poco y su ceño estaba fruncido —por ti.. viví dos años de mi vida en una celda obscura, pensando únicamente en que había hecho mal, porque merecía algo asi... ¡Tenia cinco años!.. por ti tengo traumas, que no he podido superar.. por ti mis cumpleaños no es más que una fecha de recuerdos.. Esto solo debería ser una mas de las tristes historias sin final pero, alguien cambio eso ...— y su expresión cambio a una mas suave con una sonrisa —Te agradezco, porque por ti.. conocí a muchas personas que ahora están en mi corazón, conocí a una mujer increible a la que empece a llamas "madre", me enseño a andar en bicicleta y cuando caía, un beso era la mejor medicina, por ti me volví más fuerte y por ti he vuelto... para ser un buen rey.

La rubia en ese momento, volteo la vista hasta su madre y poco despues a su novia dandole una de esas sonrisas, que solo ella sabia darle, con esperanza y felicidad en los ojos.

—Conocí el amor de mi vida, ella me enseño, que por mas obscuridad siempre habrá un pequeño rayo de esperanza, me enseño a disfrutar de mi cumpleaños, me enseño a que tomarnos la mano puede con los fuertes truenos de lluvia, me enseño que un beso puede mas que la peor pesadilla, que al dormir a su lado nadie me encerrara otra vez y.. sobretodo, me enseño a no temer a mi pasado... porque quiero escribir mi futuro, con ella.

Chikane estaba tan feliz, eso sonó como una propuesta de matrimonio, que en ese momento dio algunos pasos para adelante sin percatarse de la mirada que tenia Sauron en la cara mientras ella se acercaba.

Y fue tan rápido para todos, el rey envaino su espada y la dirigió hasta Chikane, iba hacia a ella y en ese instante todo se volvió lento. Su movimiento apuntando al abdomen de la peliazul.

—¡No la toques!— fue el grito de Himeko

Como si de un película se tratara, nadie supo como lo hizo pero la espada de Sauron había caído al suelo sin tocar a la ojiazul, mientras el rey tenia una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Himeko tenia las manos manchadas de sangre, había soltado la espada con susto, ella... ella había herido a alguien, había atacado sin pensarlo a Sauron, le había cortado profundamente la pierna, sin rastro de arrepentimiento.

—¡Mi pierna!— fue el grito ahogado que saco el pelinegro cuando cayo al suelo sosteniendo el área que sangraba

Pero él no era el centro de atención, todos miraban a la rubia quien tenia los ojos muy abiertos, con una mancha cubriendo su mejilla, y las manos empapadas de rojo, su camiseta tambien se cubría de el, llegando hasta su abdomen que tenia al descubierto.

_Hasta las manos mas nobles, pueden terminar manchadas de sangre._

Cuando Himeko reacciono, corrió hasta Chikane abrazándola con fuerza, tenia unas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas, no le importo mucho se sujeto fuerte de la blusa de su novia que se mancho con la sangre que traía en sus manos.

Chikane despues de la sorpresa, correspondió el abrazo, tomándola protectora diciéndole al oído que todo estaba bien, que no era su culpa, que estaba con ella, pero la menor no podia y siguió llorando. Hasta que la mas alta tomo su rostro para darle un cálido y largo beso. Hasta en ese momento, dejo de llorar.

—Todo estará bien. Mírame, estoy aquí.— dijo Chikane

—Himeko, lo has hecho bien.— fue ahora la voz de John tomando a la rubia del hombro

…

Han pasado exactamente 2 semanas desde la pelea con el rey Sauron, este fue condenado de por vida, por la muerte de los anteriores reyes, se encuentra en la cárcel de máxima seguridad en una silla de ruedas. Patric lo visita de vez en cuando con su madre, quien lo apoya mucho.

Se preguntaran y ¿que pasa hoy?... Si me permiten responder, hoy es la coronación del nuevo rey de Inglaterra, eso quiere decir que nos situamos en el castillo, obviamente.

Himeko decidió quedarse con su actual apellido.. Kurusugawa, opina que creció con su madre Tamao por lo tanto quiere llevar ese apellido hasta el final de su vida, si entienden esto continuemos.

—Entonces... les presento a Himeko Kurusugawa— hablo un padre de mayor edad con vestimenta café —El nuevo rey de Inglaterra.

Y el pueblo salto de alegría, Tamao estaba llorando y Alexander que tambien lo hacia le ofreció de sus pañuelos, ella los acepto gustosa, vaya parece que estos dos empiezan a llevarse bien. Por otro lado Ymir, estaba sentada con una sonrisa mientras tenia agarrada a su novia Christa de la cintura. Los padres de Chikane le hacia señas a esta, de que lo estaba haciendo bien, algo asi como aprobación. Patric estaba a lado izquierdo de su prima viéndola con una sonrisa.

Mientras, Himeko recibía la corona del rey en su cabeza, era grande y algo tosca para ella, pero aun asi sonrió con alegría y sus ojos violetas tenían ese tono soñador de siempre.

—Y por supuesto— añadió el sacerdote tomando una corona mas delicada claramente de la reina —Como acá es tradición, viendo que están oficialmente comprometidas... La reina de Inglaterra.

Ahora estaba Chikane a la derecha de la rubia, agachando su cabeza para que le pusieran correctamente la corona, tenia una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

Ya ambas coronadas, se acercaron, tomándose de las manos con calidez y sin prisa, Himeko traía una capa roja correspondiente a la fiesta formal, tenia un pantalón café con botas grandes y una blusa elegante azul. Chikane portaba un fino vestido celeste largo, pero dejando ver unas pequeñas zapatillas blancas con accesorios del mismo color.

Atrás de ellas unas sillas, la grande era tosca y gruesa de color dorado con el cojín del asiento rojo: correspondiente al rey. La otra era mas fina, de color plateado y un poco mas baja, con cojín de igual color rojo: perfeccionada para la reina.

¿Se imaginaban algo asi? Himeko el rey, Chikane la reina, bueno este mundo cada vez va mejorando, esperemos puedan pasar por tantos retos que le siguen.

—¡Vivan la reina y el rey de Inglaterra!— el pueblo empezó a gritar

Se preguntaran ¿Que pasa con Jonathan?... pues el es jefe en la seguridad de todo el país, lo nombraron guardia de honor, ahora mismo tiene mucho trabajo para mantener a toda su familia.

Inglaterra volvió a ser el lugar feliz donde cualquiera quisiera vivir.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Quien propuso matrimonio? ¿Como fue? ¿Que pasara en su futuro? ¿Que les espera mas adelante?.. faltan algunos, dos o tres capítulos para el final. Lo se, es triste pero les daré la mejor, vista de un futuro, como un prologo.**_

_**Quiero avisar que no sera mi ultimo proyecto en Kannazuki no Miko, estoy desarrollando otro que les anunciare cuando este llegue a su final, los amo mis queridos lectores, me hacen feliz.**_

_**¡Feliz día de San Valentin!**_

_**Licborrego: jaja ¡Dios tan despistada amiga! Espero te gustara este capitulo, algo de nostalgia me atrapa pero bueno, hay que seguir.**_

_**Reika: XD yo creo que John tendrá algunos problemas.. es decir, Chikane uff imaginalo.. D: ¡corre! ¿te gusto?**_

_**Nilra: Gracias y lo siento por la tardanza ;) **_

_**Aline: Lo siento QnQ es una costumbre, un mal habito, mision imposible XD que creativa me rei bastante, "Muerte a Sauron"... no soy tan cruel pero, ¿estuvo bien no? Es decir ¿te gusto el cap?**_

_**Triblyn: de vez en cuando mi inspiracion me falla, pero con san valentin y yo... mm, sola pues neh, dije "a escribir aunque sea un poco"**_

_**dani t.g: Siendo sinceros todos queremos martar a Sauron, yo tambien pero como soy comprensiva en "mi lado escritor".. mejor que viva y sufra, y por cierto -ten mi escopeta ;)**_

_**isaty: *-* Chikanencito aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw que imagen tan tierna me has dado, je espero te gustara mucho este capitulo :D**_

_**Superdesconocida: XD tu nombre me mato de risa, y por supuesto que es esta historia sin "¡LEMON!" me agrada que te guste y los siguientes capitulos serán los finales.**_


	33. La Propuesta Capitulo 33

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 33: La Propuesta**

**Quería**** decirles la propuesta de matrimonio, como ocurrió y donde, para esto regresamos los días.**

…

A tan solo unos días de que Sauron fuera a la cárcel, los políticos estallaron en dictados y reuniones, claro como era de esperar.

Pero, nuestra pareja favorita decidió darse una escapada, entonces vemos a Himeko conduciendo un convertible rojo, con Chikane en el asiento del lado, atrás una sola maleta con dos cambios, podrían comprar lo que faltara en cualquier tienda.

—¿Crees que tu mamá se enoje por esto?— pregunto curiosa Chikane mientras su cabello se movía con el viento

—No, le hable un poco de esto, le dije que quería una semana libre despues de todo esto...— aclaro la rubia girando el volante —ademas, últimamente la pasa muy bien con Alex.

—Se ven lindos juntos.

Himeko solo sonríe, era cierto Tamao se veía mas animada, incluso más viva, parecía adolescente, ambos reían y bromeaban entre ellos, era lindo verla asi, despues de todo lo que la cuido, ella merecía todo.

Después de todo, las cosas pasan por algo, Tamao tenia que estar en aquel parque hace 9 años, para ahora ella con su banda consiguiera a su manager, para que el destino los enamorara, pasara cualquier cosa, se iban a encontrar.

—¿Ya me dirás a donde vamos?— indago la ojiazul

—No, es un secreto. Pero tardaremos un rato, asi que algo de música estará bien.

La rubia prendió la radio. Al hacerlo dedico una rápida mirada a su novia, suspiraron mientras se dedicaban una sonrisa amorosa.

_As long as you love me (love me, love me...)  
>As long as you love me (love me, love me...)<br>As long as you love me_

_We're under pressure, seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_  
><em>Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning<em>  
><em>But hey now, you know girl, we both know, it's a cruel world<em>  
><em>But I will take my chances<em>

_As long as you love me, we could be starving,_  
><em>We could be homeless, we could be broke<em>  
><em>As long as you love me i'll be your platinum,<em>  
><em>i'll be your silver, i'll be your gold<em>  
><em>As long as you love, love me, love me<em>

Y como dijo pasaron unas tres horas cuando llegaron a su destino, el suelo estaba cubierto de césped, había grandes arboles por todo el lugar, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, y una cabaña se distinguía por ahora a lo lejos, era de dos pisos de madera. Himeko estaciono con cuidado el carro ya estando al lado de la vivienda, hacia frió y su aliento soltaba humo.

Chikane se había quedado dormida por la mitad del camino, asi que la rubia salio del convertible dando la vuelta abrio la puerta del copiloto, toco el hombro de su novia con cuidado.

—Chikane-chan— susurro —Ya llegamos.

La aludida, despertó estirándose con los brazos hacia el cielo.

—¡Oh, perdón!, me quede dormida.

—No te preocupes, te veías algo cansada y esto iba tardar.

La oji-violeta tomo la maleta de los asientos traseros para cargarla, guardo las llaves en su abrigo y saco las de la cabaña, caminaron a la par hasta pasar por la puerta.

La puerta de entrada, daba a una sala que era cálida por el calor inesperado de una chimenea, los sillones de lana y retratos de paisajes por todas las paredes, la ventana daba vista a un pequeño lago a lo lejos, toda la fauna lo cubría.

—¿Como es que la chimenea esta encendida? ¿Hay alguien más?— hablo la peliazul mientras se quitaba el suéter

—No, le pedí a un amigo que la prendiera para que estuviera tibio cuando llegáramos.

—¿Amigo?

—John. Solo vino a prenderla y se fue, esta ocupado a cargo de las tropas que reparten alimentos.

Chikane entrecerró los ojos viendo la chimenea, termino subiendo los hombros, y quitándose los tacones. Vestía con un vestido amarillo poco arriba de las rodillas y sin mangas, traía un suéter blanco pero se lo quito al llegar a la cabaña y ahora estaba descalza. Su novia llevaba una blusa de cuadros verde, unos jeans café, y unas botas marrón iguales al color de su abrigo, tenia el cabello suelto y un arete plateado.

—Haré algo de comer. ¿Puedo?.— pregunto la peliazul mientras caminaba a la cocina

—Si, le encargue a Jonh que llenara el refrigerador.— respondió la menor mientras se quitaba las botas quedando en unas calcetas deportivas —¿Te ayudo?

—No, siéntate ya manejaste todo el camino hacia acá.

—Pero...

—Nada— inquirió la peliazul con media sonrisa tomando los hombros de su novia, para empujarla un poco abajo a un sillon individual —Relájate...

Himeko ya no pudo protestar, la sonrisa de la mayor era muy seductora para hacerlo. Se relajo en el sillon, recostándose con comodidad en el, mientras veía a su novia partir verdura y caminar del refrigerador a la estufa. Se había puesto un delantal blanco que le quedaba muy bien, se veía como toda una ama de casa, con la elegancia de ser una famosa pianista.

Se veía como una excelente esposa.

Su cabello se movía al caminar, tenia un pequeña sonrisa mientras prendía el fuego, y probaba con dedicación cada trozo de comida, moviendo sus labios como lo haría una diosa, sus caderas se movían de lado a lado, dando perfecta vista a su trasero, y Himeko no sabia si lo hacia apropósito, pero podría jurar que caminaba bastante despacio y mientras tomaba los platos se agachaba... demasiado.

—¡¿Himeko?!

"_¿Eh?.. me esta llamando... Dios parezco un viejo pervertido. ¡Calma, concéntrate!._"

—M..Mande

—¿Me escuchas?

—S-Si

—¿Quieres té o algún refresco?

—T-Té, estaría bien.

—¿Estas distraída?— pregunto Chikane mientras se acercaba a su novia tocándole la mejilla con cariño —¿Pasa algo?— fue hay cuando mostró una sonrisa burlona

Lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Himeko trago saliva mientras el calor se acumulaba en su rostro, la mayor se acercaba mas a ella, asi para compartir un beso, la ojiazul abrio paso a su lengua que se metió reclamando el dominio, tomando del cuello de la rubia para acercarla mas, fundiéndose en ese momento.

Himeko nunca lo olvidara, el primer beso, su primera vez, la primera vez que probo ese sabor a mango, cuando sus lenguas danzaban en una relación perfecta con el tiempo, la cereza y la frutilla eran tan embriagantes... pero nunca empalagaban. Podría hacerlo una y otra vez, asi hasta el fin del mundo.

—La comida esta lista.

Hablo despues de terminar ese acto de amor. Caminaron despacio hacia la mesa cuadrada era pequeña y solo había dos sillas, una vela blanca en el centro, era totalmente romántico.

Se sentaron y comieron en silencio, dedicándose miradas cómplices cada segundo posible, cuando casi terminaban la ojiazul trajo dos copas y una botella con vino.

—Estaba en el refrigerador y haremos un brindis.

—Me parece bien.

Chikane veía con cariño como la rubia abrio la botella con facilidad, experiencia por supuesto, se veía totalmente adorable esa noche mientras servia con delicadeza el vino en las copas.

Entonces recordó sus palabras el día del rescate y volvió a temblar por dentro: "_Conocí el amor de mi vida, ella me enseño, que por mas obscuridad siempre habrá un pequeño rayo de esperanza, me enseño a disfrutar de mi cumpleaños, me enseño a que tomarnos la mano puede con los fuertes truenos de lluvia, me enseño que un beso puede mas que la peor pesadilla, me enseño a no temerle a mi pasado... porque quiero escribir mi futuro, con ella._"

—Himeko.

—¿Umhm?— murmuro la rubia mientras servia ahora en la otra copa

—Te amo.

—¿Eh?— tartamudeo mientras derramaba un poco de vino en la mesa —L-Lo siento, me sorprendí un poco.

Le tendió una copa a la peliazul, ambas las tenían en mano, la menor se notaba un poco nerviosa. Por lo que la mayor hablo.

—Quiero brindar por ti.

—¿Por mi?. ¿Que hice?.

—Que no hiciste. Salvaste a Inglaterra, ahora todos tienen una casa cálida y alimentos para toda sus familias. Lo hiciste, sobran motivos.

—En ese caso, brindemos por ambas.

Chikane la miro con duda y ella siguió hablando.

—Brindemos por lo nuestro. Por este presente y por nuestro futuro. Porque mi éxito sera el tuyo y el tuyo sera el mio. Porque sin ti no seria nada, porque desde que te conocí ya nada es lo mismo. Porque ahora perderte a ti, seria perderme a mi. Ya no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti... por eso, por estar juntas por siempre. Brindemos por eso.

Ambas levantaron sus copas, dando un pequeño toque entre si.

—No lo soporto...— fue el susurro de la peliazul

Himeko la miro confundida, y algo sorprendida cuando la tomo de la camisa levantándola de su asiento. Fue hasta que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos que pudo calmarse, Chikane la levantaba algunos centímetros del piso, pero no le importaba. Ni cuenta se dio de que camino hasta la sala de esa manera.

—¿Q-Que pasa?

En ese momento la mayor la tiro con suavidad al piso, en esa parte donde estaba una gran alfombra roja, bastante suave y cómoda, pero aun era el piso. De repente el cuerpo de la ojiazul estaba encima de ella.

—Si dices esas palabras... como esperas que no quiera comerte a besos.— hablo con voz ronca y sensual la mayor —Morderte..— susurro mientras mordía con sutileza el cuello expuesto de la menor —Lamerte...

—Chikane...— fue el suspiro de Himeko —R-Recuerdas que hablamos de hacerlo en el piso, y-y lo que provocaba en mi espalda... tenemos qu-

Sintió un aire helado entrar por su pecho, cuando su novia sin previo aviso abrio su camiseta de botones, destrozando los botones a su paso.

—Te comprare otra.

Los besos y caricias seguían, empezaban a fundirse con el tibio calor de la chimenea.

—Chikane... t-tenemos qu-

—No resistere ir hasta arriba, llevamos días sin hacerlo. Antes de que te capturaran fue la ultima vez. No resisto.

Los ojos de la mayor estaban mas obscuros por la lujuria, su expresión era sensual, y su vestido estaba levantado era demasiado sexy. La menor tenia las mejillas rojas y un poco de sudor en el cuerpo.

—Per-

—Voltéate, ponte boca abajo asi no dolerá mucho.

Con el ceño fruncido la rubia lo hizo, mientras sentia los besos húmedos por la parte trasera de su cuello, quería sentir... sentir la piel de Chikane.

—Q-Quítate el vestido, por favor.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, la ojiazul obedeció quedando en un sostén blanco a juego con su calzón. Pero no seria la única, de un tirón quito el abrigo y la camisa de su pareja. Que en este caso tenia un sostén negro.

Las caricias volvían y retomaron su lugar, la rubia podia sentir los dedos de sus pies aplastarse contra el piso por el placer, mientras su mano hacia lo mismo apretando fuerte la alfombra. Poco a poco las prendas superiores desaparecieron.

—Esto... es el castigo al que se refería.— hablo la peliazul al ver las cicatrices en la espalda de su amante —Lamento no llegar a tiempo... lamento no haber estado ahí.— mientras hablaba dejaba besos húmedos en cada una de las marcas —Por eso, esta noche sé mía. Te haré curar, sanar. Solo si eres para mi. Solo para mi.

Susurraba con voz grave en la oreja de la menor, lamiéndola un poco al terminar. Después mordió con su firmeza su hombro, esta soltó un quejido y sus mejillas se volvían mas rojas.

—Un amor asi... Un amor egoísta, porque te quiero solo para mi.

Recorrió con su mano, toda la delgada espalda deteniéndose en cada cicatriz, ahora con una marca rojiza, de cada beso que dio en ellas. Siguió con su recorrido hasta llegar a la cadera de la rubia, donde todavía estaba el pantalón.

Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza tomo el cinturón elevando las caderas de su novia sorprendiéndola, paso un brazo por debajo hasta llegar al botón que con agilidad desabrocho. Quito con rapidez el cinturón que cayo en alguna parte de la cocina.

—E-Espera Chikane. ¿Que haces?.

—Te quito el pantalón.

En ese momento lo jalo hacia abajo, con facilidad lo saco hasta por las piernas y con el se llevo el calzoncillo negro de la menor. Mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Ahora si, ambas desnudas. Podemos hacer el amor.

Toco sin vergüenza la parte intima de la menor, pasando un dedo primero por la zona preparándola, estaba húmeda, se sentia y rogaba por atención. En este punto unas gotas de sudor pasaban por el rostro de la menor, mientras su mejillas se acaloraban y apretaba con fuerza la alfombra del suelo.

Su espalda se arqueo involuntariamente y se hizo hacia adelante cuando el primer dedo entro en ella.

—Eso es trampa— reclamo Chikane sosteniéndola de la cabeza con la mano que tenia desocupada —Si te haces hacia adelante, no permitirás... que te penetre bien.

El segundo dedo entro, la rubia soltó un quejido que se convirtió en gemido, música deleitando el oído de Chikane. Cuando los gemidos se hacían mas fuertes, no resistió y metió un tercer dedo.

—Aaahgh.. Chikane...

El orgasmo había llegado al la menor mientras arqueaba su espalda y un ultimo gemido salia de su garganta, cayo como peso muerto recostada contra la alfombra. Sintió un par de brazos tomarla.

—Te volteare. Mañana descansaremos si te duele la espalda.

Y asi lo hizo, quedaron frente a frente y se besaron, con pasión y ternura... dejándose llevar por sus labios y la forma en que se unían para separarse y volver. La entrepierna de Chikane se restregaba sobre el muslo de su amante buscando contacto, cuando la menor lo entendió, comenzaron a rozarse.

Los movimientos eran certeros y placenteros, la mayor tenia a la rubia bien pegada al suelo, los roces se hacían mas excitantes, mientras ambas emitían gemidos, y sus respiraciones tomaban un ritmo irregular.

Las manos de la mayor se sostenían del suelo mientras sus caderas se movían de atrás hacia delante, mientras la menor se tomaba con fuerza de la espalda de su amante aruñando y clavándose ahí.

Poco despues de eso, ambas se corrieron. Y durante la noche siguieron haciéndolo, en diferentes posiciones, lo hicieron... una y otra vez.

—¿Crees que por hacer tanto el amor estemos enamoradas?

—No lo sé, quizás porque estamos enamoradas es que hacemos tanto el amor.

Entonces, no entendieron muy bien como pero llegaron a la habitación, la que estaba en el segundo piso, se acostaron ahí, hasta que conciliaron el sueño a segundos de acostarse.

…

El hombre estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, tenia los ojos negros y barba del mismo color, su cabello algo descuidado y una expresión de odio en el rostro.

—Tú tienes la culpa.— empezó a reír malvadamente —Regresare por ti. Por tus seres queridos. Estoy ahí, contigo. Te seguiré hasta el fin.

Se escuchaban los ruidos de cadenas, y las llaves, relámpagos... sombras, gente riendo, golpes y llanto.

—No escaparas de mi...

…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!— fue el grito de la rubia

Apenas se levantaba, aun era de madrugada y no había luz por la ventana, estaba empapada en sudor, y unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—¡¿Himeko?!— hablo Chikane que con el grito se había despertado —¿Que pasa, amor?

—S-Sauron.. él esta aquí. ¡Vino por mi!. ¡Esta molesto, por lo que hice!. ¡Otra vez me va encerrar! ¡No quiero!...

—Amor...— susurro dulce la peliazul mientras tomaba en un abrazo a su novia —Todo esta bien. El no esta aquí.

—Si.. esta molesto, porque le c-corte la pierna. Otra vez... me va encerrar.

—No, no.. Shh...— la tranquilizo mientras la aprisionaba en sus brazos, recostándose encima de ella para calmarla, la rubia paso sus brazos por el cuello de la mayor —Estoy contigo, princesa.

—Me va castigar. Y me va doler... ¡Voy a estar sola!.— grito mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su amante

—No lo va hacer. Mírame.— forzó a su novia para que le mirara —Mírame, Himeko... Estoy aquí. No te dejare sola.

La rubia empezaba a respirar con normalidad. Su cara de susto cambiaba a la normal, mientras seguía en un abrazo con su amante. Se vieron un poco a los ojos, comprobando que todo estuviera bien, transmitiéndose tanto. Para besarse, con tranquilidad y con amor.

—Estoy contigo, princesa.

Chikane acuno a Himeko en sus brazos, tomándola con fuerza dandole seguridad, no quería que volviera a pasar miedo, quería protegerla.

—No tengas miedo, princesa.

Y la rubia se sentia tan cómoda, que se pregunto algo.

—¿Te da miedo algo?

—Me asustan muchas cosas... perderte, por ejemplo.

En esa pacifica noche, abrazándose en aquella cama, revelando sus mayores temores, despues de hacer el amor como locas, despues de haber pasado tanto, en ese momento... La luna y el sol ¿que son juntos?, un eclipse...

Si, era un amor asi... tan raro y unico, como un eclipse.

—Himeko... ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?— pregunto en un susurro la mayor y antes de saber la respuesta —Sé que es inesperado, y que no es lo más romántico, sé que son las 4 de la madrugada y no he preparado nada. Pero, mas que nada... sé que te amo. Sé que quiero verte al levantarme en la mañana, acostada a mi lado. Quiero cocinarte en las noches. Quiero ver tus sonrojos, cuando nos bañemos juntas. Quiero darte mi apellido y que tú me des el tuyo. Quiero tenerte al regresar del trabajo, o esperarte cuando tu vuelvas del tuyo. Quiero hacerte el amor, en una casa que sea de ambas, nuestra casa. Quiero un futuro contigo.

La expresión de Himeko era adorable, los ojos bien abiertos, las mejillas coloradas y unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Pero, eran diferentes a las de un momento... esas eran de felicidad.

—S-Si, quiero casarme contigo, Chikane-chan.

Compartieron una sonrisa, se besaron de nuevo, con ternura y desesperación, se separaban y volvían a juntarse, sonreían y volvían al juego. Se abrazaron y acariciaron, no falta decir que... hicieron el amor.

Una y otra vez, hasta el amanecer.

**Continuara...**

**Vaya, que nostalgia... falta solo un capitulo para que esta historia termine, espero les gustara quería explicarles como es que se propusieron matrimonio, bueno en este caso fue Chikane... no lo se, a mi me gusto pero lo decisivo sera el siguiente capitulo. ¡Gracias por comentar!.**

**Reika: QwQ gracias por leerme, me alegra poder darte lo que quieres y espero te gustara este capitulo, todavía falta uno que, bueno ese si sera el epilogo :).**

**superdesconocida: Sigue dándome gracia tu nombre XD, el siguiente capitulo espero hacerlo muuuuuuuuuuuuy largo, con esto de que ya lo empece, pero todavía le falta bastante. ¿Tengo fans?... QnQ llorare de felicidad, espero hacerlos felices.**

**Pato huerta: woah! Eso seria spoiler pero... cof, cof creo que si... todos queremos ver eso o no. Sera genial :D.**

**danit.g: la boca abierta Jajaja, me reí con eso, es tan nostálgico que recuerdo tu nombre desde los primeros comentarios, mi corazón se deprime... DX jajaja, pero Patric no queria ser Rey... creo que lo mencione en algún capitulo, ¡hay viene la boda!. Wuwuwu ¡estoy feliz! Gracias por comentar.**

**Triblyn: lo siento, ya que releí el capitulo tambien se me hizo algo brusco, igual me gusto, por eso quería explicarles bien que paso, cuando me llega la inspiración no me pongo a pensar y lo subo XD lo siento.¡gracias por comentar! :)**


	34. La Gran Boda Capitulo 34

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 34: La gran boda**

**¡Oigan parece que tendrá otro capitulo!... esta historia contara con 35 capítulos, espero me esperen tuve un bloqueo nostálgico por el final de esta historia, me pondré a llorar. Mejor empecemos.**

…

Estaba hermosa, recostada en aquella cama cubierta con esas finas sabanas, su cabello dorado se extendía por la almohada y su cuerpo desnudo solo le hacia parecer más un ángel, tenia en todo su ser pequeñas marcas de la noche anterior.

Su rostro estaba tan relajado e inocente, que parecía imposible pensar que esa persona paso mas de cinco horas haciendo el amor con su insaciable novia. Muy complacida con su trabajo Chikane le beso la frente con delicadeza, anoche no la había dejado descansar ni un poco. Probablemente estaría inconsciente despues del octavo orgasmo.

Pero con tanto amor, no se podría detener.

La peliazul se levanto con cuidado dejando una nota en la mesita de noche, tomo un vestido blanco con un pequeño moño en la espalda, unas zapatillas le acompañaban y dejo su cabello suelto.

...

Se subió al convertible rojo de su novia, y salio a la ciudad mas cercana, tardo unos treinta minutos en llegar. Paro en una pequeña joyería que llamo bastante su atención. Tenia una decoración antigua y en la entrada había un pequeño príncipe de oro blanco arrodillado hacia una princesa.

Entro en el lugar encontrándose con un anciano, paciente se mecía en su silla hacia delante y atrás. Levanto la vista hacia la ojiazul.

—¿En que puedo ayudarte, joven?

—Vengo por un anillo.

—¿De matrimonio?

—Si— nerviosa camino hasta la letrina viendo las diversas joyas —Un anillo especial. Quiero que al verlo, represente la historia, la leyenda de un amor. De ese por el que ya no eres nadie, si no es por esa persona. Un amor raro pero encantador.

—Entiendo de que me habla señorita— El hombre esbozo una suave sonrisa parándose de su asiento para acercarse a toda su mercancía —Cuando me case con mi Ruth... estaba totalmente loco en busca de un anillo. Quería un oso y una loba, ella me decía oso porque duermo como tal, y ella era mi loba por mi pasión hacia el animal, y hacia ella.— Se puso unos lentes inspeccionando cada objeto en la letrina

—¿Siguen juntos?

—Todos los días, hasta su muerte... espero mi turno, entonces nos volveremos a encontrar. Se que lo haremos. Debes alegrarte eres joven, tienes tanto por amar y falta que te amen tanto, si encontraste a la persona ideal. Tienen mucho por vivir todavía. ¿Me equivoco, Himemiya-sama?.

—¿Usted... como sabe mi nombre?

—Seré viejo pero cualquiera tiene televisión hoy en día. Me alegra saber que su relación con la señorita Himeko esta avanzando. Esto es un gran paso. Y creo que tengo lo que necesitas, pero ocupo que respondas algo...

—Dígame— se mostró interesada

—¿Como la ves? ¿Como ves al amor de tu vida?

—¿Como veo a Himeko?— se pregunto mentalmente mientra una sonrisa se escapaba por sus labios —Cuando la conocí, ella estaba herida pero su amor era tan puro que no se que habría hecho si no estuviera loca por mi, si no me aguantara. Pasamos muchas cosas juntas, la invite a vivir conmigo aunque se que la acosaban constantemente, jamas deje que la tocaran. De alguna u otra manera con su brillo se gano a todos mis primos, su aire infantil y juguetón la hicieron una más en mi familia, mis padres tardaron un poco mas en darse cuenta, pero al final su luz los derrumbo. Poco a poco sus inseguridades y miedos se volvieron fortalezas, cambio pero sin dejar atrás su verdadero ser. Siempre que la veo me siento en paz, si la tengo entre mis brazos nada me falta. Y aunque todo parezca ir mal, si esto con ella nada puede contra mi. Ella... es mi sol. La necesito para vivir.

—Ah..— suspiro el viejecillo mientras tenia la mirada perdida —El amor joven...— camino un poco para sacar una caja azul de su letrina —Tengo este anillo.

Abrió la caja mostrando un anillo con dos piedras de diamante. Estaban girando entre ellas, una con forma de sol y la otra de luna. Tenia oro blanco por todo el aro y parecía brillar, era hermoso.

—Ella es tu sol, simplemente imagine que... tú podrías ser su luna— explico el hombre —Es algo que no se puede entender, el como dos cosas tan extraordinarias podrían unirse... solo lograrían ser algo maravilloso.

—Lo quiero.

…

Llego a la cabaña, bajándose de un salto del coche. Tarareando una canción pegajosa y ridículamente cursi. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su novia cocinando, solo traía unos calzoncillos y una camisa blanca, que le quedaba un poco grande.

—Llegue— anuncio

—Bienvenida... vi tu nota y me pareció bueno preparar desayuno, se que son las tres de la tarde pero, s-si no haz comido podríamos..

—Me encantaría.

Después de unos detalles dejando todo en la mesa tomaron asiento, Himeko musito un "auch.." al sentarse en la silla.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si solo..— hablo la menor mientras su rostro se enrojecía —y-ya sabes, despues de anoche me d-duele.. solo un poco.

Chikane tomo la mano de su amante, acaricio los nudillos con su pulgar, dejando un casto y dulce beso ahí mismo. Comieron en un silencio cómodo y relajante, sin quitarse las miradas de encima. Sin soltarse de la mano.

Pasaron a la sala para ver unas películas en el sillon. La peliazul paso su brazo por los hombros de la rubia, envolviéndola con ella. Viéndola, sus facciones, beso su cuello, su mejilla, su nariz... empezaban a olvidar por completo la película.

Siguió besándola, en los parpados, en la barbilla —Himeko— susurro mientras dejaba un beso húmedo en la otra oreja, cuidando que ninguna se quedara sin cariños.

—¿Mmm?

La recorrió con sus manos, paso por las marcas del día anterior, delineo con sus dedos los huesos marcados de sus caderas, mordió una de sus costillas y cuando se encontraba arrodillada jugando con los dedos de su pie —Te amo tanto.— pronuncio dejando un beso en el dedo pulgar.

Aunque ya se lo hubiera dicho más de mil veces, la rubia no podia evitar que su cuerpo siguiera respondiendo a esa palabra. Su corazón latía con rapidez y su cuerpo se calentaba inmediatamente. Pero las sensaciones que tuvo al ver a Chikane sacar una caja de su bolsillo fueron... totalmente nuevas.

Era una felicidad tan grande que sentia sus ojos llenarse con lagrimas, su cuerpo temblaba y sentia la cara caliente, tal vez por su rubor. La vio abrir la caja mostrando el anillo mas hermoso que jamas haya visto.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

No podia hablar, sus fuerzas solo alcanzaron para arrodillarse con ella y abrazarla del cuello. Mientras las lagrimas calientes caían por sus mejillas, su voz se había ido con la emoción del momento. Tiro de la camisa de la ojiazul acercándola a ella, para besarle con amor, con ternura, con cariño. Esperando tomar fuerza de aquel acto de amor.

—¿Eso es un si?

Himeko asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza enterrándose en el cuello de su amada, abrazándola con fuerza hasta que ambas cayeron en la alfombra. Estaban tan unidas en ese abrazo que ni un alfiler cabria entre ellas.

—S-Si quiero. Q-Quiero casarme contigo, Chikane-chan.

La peliazul solo al escucharlo se sentó, llevando en sus piernas a la menor. Viéndose en esa posición se besaron, con paciencia lo suficientemente lento para separarse y volver a empezar, sintiendo el pulso de sus corazones en el mismo ritmo y sinfonía.

Se separaron respirando de forma irregular viéndose a los ojos como la primera vez, conociéndose de nuevo. Chikane tomo la mano de su amante, toco con delicadeza los delgados dedos mientras los veía con determinación tomo el anillo y lo puso. Encajaba perfectamente, se le veía tan bien.

—Ahora... estamos comprometidas.

—L-Lo estamos.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez las manos de la rubia viajaron a la cabellera azul de su prometida, acariciando y deleitándose con el olor que llegaba. Las manos de la mayor se concentraron en el abdomen de la oji-amatista por sus costillas, por las marcas que aun estaban en el. Resbalo sus manos encontrando el calzoncillo blanco, metiendo su mano ahí para tomar el trasero con firmeza.

—C-Creo que todavía n-no me recupero de ayer— hablo un poco avergonzada Himeko

—Tranquila, seré delicada... como la primera vez.

Mas que sexo, esto era hacer el amor. Se entregaron una a la otra, con besos, caricias y mimos, dejando de lado cualquier cosa. Se dijeron y prometieron cosas al oído mientras se tomaban la mano con fuerza. Se miraron todo el tiempo grabándose el momento por cada fracción de segundo. Entre gemidos y orgasmos, se juraron el mundo entero.

…

Mientras tanto de vuelta en el castillo de Inglaterra. Se encontraba Tamao, Alex, Ymir y su novia, Patric el fiel guardián de la realeza, y por supuesto sin faltar toda la familia Himemiya de visita. Pero bueno, no es lo más sorprendente por que todos los pájaros volaron al escuchar el grito que salio de ese lugar.

—¡¿COMO QUE MI BEBE SE CASA?!— Tamao empezó a hiperventilar mientras un preocupado Alex le acariciaba la espalda —¡¿CUANDO?!— pregunto buscando un sillon disponible para sentarse —¡Un poco de agua por favor!

Enseguida el padre de la peliazul le entrego un vaso con agua. Himeko y Chikane estaban tomadas de la mano, en medio de la sala se prepararon y soltaron la noticia de una vez. Los pequeños primos de la ojiazul la veían con un poco de reproche mientras ella sonreía burlona.

—Himeko... bebé...— de nuevo hablo la pelirroja —Sabes... solo tienes diecisiete años, eres muy joven. Hay tantas cosas por vivir, tanto que aprender.. t-tienes un mundo por ver.

—Y lo quiero ver con Chikane, mamá— pronuncio con dulzura la rubia mientras se arrodillaba frente a su madre con la atenta mirada de su novia —Soy joven, pero sé que solo le amare a ella. Si, tengo muchas cosas por vivir, y sabes que, todo eso y más... lo quiero hacer a su lado. Soy joven pero he aprendido a amar.

—Pero..— iba hablar Tamao pero su hija le interrumpió

—Tú me enseñaste a amar de nuevo.— Acaricio con ternura la mejilla mojada de su madre —Y-Yo... cuando mis padres murieron, pensé que todo estaba perdido... pensé que nadie me iba amar nunca más, pensé que mi destino era vivir sola... en la obscuridad. Pero llagaste tú mamá— tomo la otra mejilla apretando su rostro con cariño —Me diste todo el amor que me faltaba, me cuidaste, me enseñaste a andar en bicicleta, a conducir, tú... me lo has enseñado todo. Por eso te lo agradezco, te agradezco haberme curado, haberme cuidado y sanado.

Se podían escuchar los moqueos de la familia Himemiya intentando duro no llorar, parecía que varios de los pequeños y Henrietta no lo habían conseguido pues lagrimeaban a chorro suelto.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que me gustaba una chica?— pregunto la rubia continuando con su relato viendo a su madre asentir con la cabeza —¿Recuerdas que te pregunte si me odiabas? ¿Que si era malo enamorarme de una mujer?... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me odiarías y.. me dejarías sola?— la pelirroja asintió mientras sus ojos se enrojecían —¿Recuerdas que me mandaste un vídeo diciéndome que me amabas y que esa chica tendría que ver-celas contigo?

Ambas soltaron una suave risa.

—Me dijiste que hablara con ella, que le dijera como me sentia y que me gustaba, en aquella carta pusiste muchos besos con brillo labial ¿lo recuerdas? — de nuevo la mujer asintió —Entonces... solo despues de saber que aunque estabas tan lejos de mi, me apoyabas, yo...— giro su vista a Chikane —Me le declare, y aunque todo mi cuerpo temblaba y sentia mi rostro caliente. Sabia que lo había hecho bien.

Esta vez la peliazul se acerco a ambas, arrodillarse al lado de su ahora prometida. Aun nerviosa ante la mirada de su suegra logro tomar un poco de valor.

—El día que Himeko se me declaro— era el turno de Chikane para hablar —Lo recuerdo muy bien, estábamos en la biblioteca, yo la había visto varias veces, era muy lindo ver que siempre se estaba escondiendo de mi. Le tome un gusto especial al ir a leer, solo para ver a la pequeña que se escondía entre estantes mirándome disimuladamente entre ellos. Poco a poco solo me interesaba ella, donde estaba, con quien salia, quien era. No podia dejar de pensar en esa rubia tierna.

Los espectadores se imaginaban la escena en sus mentes mientras suspiraban con ternura, no les costaba para nada ver a Himeko en semejante situación.

—Entonces no resistí más, un día la vi correr por mi lado en busca de un libro y la seguí automáticamente, fue adorable verle saltar para alcanzar un libro de las ultimas repisas— algunos rieron levemente —Entonces me acerque por detrás y evite su caída al piso, sin problemas tome el libro y se lo entregue. Cuando vi sus ojos violetas... lo supe, estaba perdida en esos ojos violetas que me veían con miedo. A pesar de eso le pregunte que si no le agradaba o porque razón siempre corría de mi, y con sus mejillas rojas me dijo que le gustaba. Y en aquel punto, no lo sabia pero estaba totalmente perdida, había caído sin previo aviso en el amor.

Paro su habla para tomar la mano de su novia, acaricio con cuidado el anillo de oro blanco. Con una sonrisa miro a su suegra, transmitiendo sinceridad por la mirada.

—Yo amo a su hija.— pronuncio con la mayor seguridad —Prometo cuidarle, amarle, quererle, estaré siempre para ella. Cuando me necesite, tambien cuando no lo haga. La haré feliz, nunca la haré sufrir y superaremos todo lo que venga por delante. Por eso... señorita Tamao. ¿Puedo tener la mano de su hija?.

Henrietta daba pequeños saltos de emoción, los pequeños Himemiya intentaban ocultarlo pero sonreían al ver la escena, Takumi tenia una mirada de orgullo, Ymir y Christa se veían con cariño, Alex se limitaba a mirar de lado a lado buscando reacción de su actual pareja.

—Si lastimas a mi bebé, te lo haré pagar ¿entiendes?. Si llego a verla llorar por ti, o te atreves a dejarla sola en algún momento... no te lo perdonare ¿entiendes?— la peliazul asentía formalmente —Cuando vi la mirada de mi hija, al visitar Japón... no podia creerlo, se le veía tan feliz. Tú le haces feliz, solo por eso. Te daré la mano de mi bebé.

La audiencia estallo en gritos de alegría, los padres de la ojiazul la tomaron en un abrazo, mientras Himeko era abrazada por su madre, sumándole a Alex quien se veía muy entusiasmado.

—Epa, Epa— volvió hablar imponente la pelirroja mirando a Chikane quien suspiro nerviosa —Nada de hijos hasta mínimo los 22 ¿entiendes?.

Himeko y Chikane se tensaron un poco, ¿hijos?... habría que tenerlos claro esta, pero en realidad no lo habían pensado mucho ¿cuantos serian?. Vaya... que familia llegarían a tener, una muy inquieta al parecer. Aunque con una abuela como Tamao seguro... estarían bien.

…

-Tan solo 7 meses despues-

Era el castillo de Inglaterra, la gente estaba entusiasmada, alegre y feliz, desde el reinado de la rubia todo era tan humano y pacifico. Ella se encargaba de todo, papeleo y obras de caridad. Pero bueno, era otra cosa la que los tenia saltando eufóricos. ¡La boda de sus reyes!.

Arriba de una repisa junto con un hombre con vestimenta de pastor, estaba el rey de Inglaterra. Acompañada de su madre al lado que lloraba como magdalena, Alex sonreía mientras la tomaba de la mano. Patric estaba en las primeras sillas con dos "amigas intimas" a sus lados. Los locos amigos de nuestra rubia se encontraban dandole su completa aprobación, se morían por irse a la fiesta. Los pequeños Himemiya veían asombrados todo.

Himeko estaba increible, tenia un vestido blanco con algunos detalles de encaje en toda la espalda, en sus hombros colgaba la tradicional capa roja del rey, y en su cabeza la grande corona. Se veía adorable, un poco nerviosa tallaba sus manos esperando la clásica música para presentar a la novia.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar y la puerta por fin se abrio. Sintió como sus rodillas fallaban y temblaban, toda su garganta se seco. El señor Takumi venia con un elegante traje azul, pero como sabrán lo que le quito el aliento fue su hija.

Chikane vestía un vestido blanco tradicional, manga larga y un escote, su silueta estaba perfectamente remarcada a su medida, la delgada corona de la reina en su cabeza, y atrás Yuu y Kaito cargaban la cola blanca que se extendía unos dos metros. No supo en que momento la tenia justo a su lado, despues de una rápida mirada con el señor Himemiya. Tomo la mano de la que ahora seria su esposa.

—¿Todo bien, princesa?— susurro la ojiazul viendo a su prometida en trance

—T-Todo esta excelente, te ves tan hermosa— alago uniendo sus miradas —Solo... estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Tú estas adorable— contesto el piropo —No estés nerviosa, estoy contigo.

Entrelazaron sus dedos para escuchar la platica del padre, pero estaban tan sumergidas en su mundo que si de un apocalípsis zombie se tratara seguramente no tendrían cerebro, aun asi medio muertas o medio vivas se amarían igual.

Paso un rato de la típica charla del hombre mientras se dedicaban pequeñas miradas traviesas, llenas de cariño y amor.

—Pueden dar sus votos— fue la voz del padre que las saco de su mundo amabas se miraron ahora de frente —Los anillos, por favor.

Natsu Himemiya venia con lindo vestido rosa, con los correspondientes anillos en un cojín. Se acerco al lugar para pasárselo al pastor. La primera en hablar seria la peliazul que tomo el anillo y la mano de su prometida para hablar.

—Yo, Chikane Himemiya te quiero a ti, Himeko, como esposa. Me entrego a ti, para serte fiel, para cuidarte, para escucharte en los largos días de trabajo, prometo ser tu lugar seguro, para que confíes siempre en mi, por que te querré como amante, como amiga y como mi esposa. Estaré contigo en salud y enfermedad, prometo prepararte tus hot cakes de oso todos los domingos— la audiencia rio levemente mientras la rubia se sonrojaba —Pero sobretodo, quiero hoy, mañana y todos los días, demostrarte el porque te quiero entregar mi corazón. Para ser compañeras toda la vida.

Con delicadeza paso el anillo por la mano de la oji-violeta, tallo con cuidado ahí mismo. Era el turno de Himeko quien tomo el anillo con manos temblorosas, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó.

—Yo, Himeko Kurusugawa te quiero a ti, Chikane, como mi esposa. Me entrego a ti, para amarte, respetarte y quererte con todo mi ser. Prometo estar a tu lado siempre, apoyarte en tus metas, en tus logros, y en tus anhelos. Si algún día caes, estaré para levantarte y quiero que nunca estés sola, porque a partir de hoy me tendrás para siempre. Mientras tú me ames, prometo serte fiel y si tengo la presión de un país en mi hombro, seras mi prioridad. Y si tu lo necesitas, seré un soldado luchando cada día por tus sueños, mientras tu estés conmigo, lo haría todo. Porque ¿Que es la cama de un rey sin reina?— los espectadores suspiraron un "aaaaw" —Te necesito a mi lado, necesito que me complementes por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Procedió a poner el anillo a la peliazul, con sus miradas conectadas despues de todas las palabras lo que más ansiaban era un beso.

—Chikane, ¿Aceptas a Himeko como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?— pregunto el sacerdote

—Acepto.

—Himeko, ¿Aceptas a Chikane como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

—Acepto.

—Bueno sin nada más que decir... añadiendo un pequeño punto quiero decir que por la autoridad que me concede la gran iglesia del bolo..— el padre solo hacia esto mas largo

—¡Ya queremos irnos de fiesta!

—¡Si diga que se besen y vayámonos!— los amigos de la rubia siempre tan oportunos pero esta vez ambas lo agradecían —¡¿Alguna objeción?! ¡¿Alguien esta en contra?!

—¡Puede besar a la novia!— grito con alegría otro amigo

—¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!— si la audiencia lo pide

Ambas se miraron, como siempre lo hacían, sin importar lo que había en su alrededor. Todo parecía tan mágico e irreal, era un momento tan hermoso, que solo lo querían grabar con cautela en sus mentes, para siempre. Se acercaron poco a poco mezclando sus alientos, cuando sus labios se tocaron danzaron con ritmo y pasión. Con desenfreno y locura, tomando ventaja de su capacidad para retener el aire, sus labios se unían en una batalla fiera, llena de mordidas y dolor dulce.

—¡Aguanten hasta la luna de miel!

Se separaron con la rubia ruborizada hasta las orejas, por otro lado una sonrisa coqueta y bastante satisfecha de la peliazul.

—¡Kaimashi!— reclamo la primera

Los espectadores rieron con ternura.

…

Durante la fiesta no podia entrar una persona más, todos estaban tan alegres con la música de boda zumbando en sus oídos, pero nada ahí era mas brillante que las sonrisas de ambas novias. Bailaban en un vals lento y romántico, la peliazul tenia un brazo en la cintura de su esposa y la otra en su mano, mientras la rubia se sostenía del hombro de la mas alta.

—¿Puedes creerlo?— susurro la ojiazul

—No, creo que lo sigo procesando— pronuncio con gracia —Hace dos años me hablabas de boda y probablemente estaría en vuelo directo hacia China.

—Si, muy probable... pero ahora estamos casadas.

—Lo estamos.

Con lentitud acercaron sus rostros, mientras llego el esperado beso, al juntar sus labios nada ni nadie podría interrumpirlas, estaban casadas.

—Me permite esta pieza con mi hija— bueno al parecer Takumi si podia

—Yo tambien quiero bailar— esta vez era Tamao

Las dos se separaron para tomar a sus nuevas parejas, se despidieron con la mirada. La oji-amatista se acomodo para bailar con su madre, mientras sonaba una pieza no tan lenta.

—Bebé..— musito por lo bajo la pelirroja

—¿Si, mamá?

—¿La amas?

—La amo, mamá. Más que a nada en esta vida.

—¿Incluso más que a mi?— un puchero se poso en los labios de la mayor mientras la rubia soltaba una risita —Es decir sabes quien te arropo todas las noches de lluvia y te beso la rodilla lastimada cuando caías. Fui por supuesto que yo.

—Mamá...— hablo Himeko mientras dejaba un casto beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja —Te amo, mamá. Pero bueno, entenderás que es un amor diferente a Chikane— ambas soltaron una risilla —Siempre me tendrás para ti, soy tu hija. Sin embargo creo que es hora de que encuentres... el mismo amor que le tengo a Chikane— en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia Alex que estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo, sonrió al ver que estaba embobado viendo a su madre.

—Vaya... si que haz madurado.

—Eso dicen.

Entre risas y sonrisas, caminaron hasta la mesa principal del fondo. Donde estaban los padres de ambas, y tambien Alexander. Tamao tomo asiento en cuanto llego pero parece que la rubia tenia otros planes.

—Alex... voy por algo de beber, ¿me acompañas?.

—Si, claro. ¿Gustas algo Tamao?.

La pelirroja negó con una sonrisa. Después ambos caminaron hasta el bar de la fiesta, él vestía un smoking negro amoldado a su cuerpo, se veía elegante. Se sentaron en los bancos hasta que vieron al barman.

—Disculpe

—¿Que desean de tomar?

—Yo quiero un vodka— pidió Himeko mirando a su acompañante —¿y tú?

—Lo mismo.

—Que sean dos entonces.

El barman se alejo, mientras esperaban sus bebidas seria bueno conversar un poco, el hombre se veía un poco nervioso.

—Te quería decir que con todo esto, el reinado solo aumento la fama de la banda y estaba pensando en que pronto podrían sacar su próximo disco.

—Me parece excelente, pero creo que esta bien aplazar todo... ya sabes la luna de miel.

—No te preocupes lo programe todo para despues.

El barman entro en escena con dos vasos de vidrio llenos de hielo.

—Aquí están sus bebidas.

—Gracias— pronuncio la rubia antes de darle un buen trago —En realidad quería hablar contigo de otra cosa.

—¿Que pasa?— pregunto nervioso mientras jugaba con el popote de su bebida

—Es sobre la relación entre mi mamá y tú. ¿Como va eso?.

—Em... ella es increible, mira aunque yo represento estrellas como tú. Y hablo como si nada pasara enfrente de miles de reporteros. Cuando estoy con ella... no puedo evitar sentirme un niño de nuevo.

—¿La quieres?

—Quererla es poco. Ella es tan diferente a cualquier mujer que haya conocido, es alegre, dedicada, espontanea, es... perfecta. Sé que podría parecerte raro, pero siento que la conozco desde antes, siento que el destino quería que la conociera. Pero puedes estar segura, yo la amo.

Himeko sonrió un momento, para despues tomar todo su vaso de un trago. Bufo al sentir su garganta arder por el alcohol, pero con una mirada intimidante y seria tomo el cuello de la camisa de su manager acercándolo a ella.

—Escucha Alexander— pronuncio con voz grave —Esa mujer es mi madre, ella es tan dulce y esplendida, no vas a conocer ninguna igual. Pero sobretodo... si llegas hacerla sufrir, si la veo triste o decaída por tu culpa. No responderé de mi, sabes cuanto entrene para tener el abdomen marcado, todo ese entrenamiento... lo descargare en ti, si llegas a herirla, te haré la vida imposible. Solo... cuidale más que a tu vida ¿si?.

Todavía sin creerlo trago saliva y nervioso asintió con la cabeza.

—Prometo cuidarla.

—Eso espero.

Ya mas tranquila soltó su agarre y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro, que en realidad dejaría un pequeño moretón.

—Sabes que..— hablo simpático Alex —Que sean otros dos, por favor.

El barman no tardo en llevarles otros vasos llenos. Ambos soltaron la carcajada al recordar unas anécdotas. Y asi con gracia caminaron hasta la mesa principal, donde se encontraba ahora Chikane.

—¿Porque tardaron tanto?— fue el reproche de la pelirroja

Himeko y Alexander se miraron cómplices mientras se abrazaban por los hombros.

—Es... un secreto.

Se sentaron al lado de sus respectivas parejas, eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada. La gente empezaba a divertirse de más como los pasados de copas. Y los "¡Viva las novias!" seguían a cualquier instante.

Himeko se acerco con cautela a la espalda de su esposa abrazándola con cariño por los hombros. Dejando su tibio aliento en el cuello de la mayor.

—¿Nos escapamos?— susurro la rubia

—Pero estamos a mitad de fiesta... un momento, ¿nos vamos de luna de miel?.

—Si, eso planeaba.

—¿Por donde hay que ir?

De pronto la peliazul se veía muy entusiasmada con la idea, por supuesto que "luna de miel" no tuvo nada que ver, bueno esa ni yo me la creo.

—Por fuera de aquel balcón— seguía murmurando Himeko apuntando con su mano a una ventana —Por ahí esta esperándonos un helicóptero privado.

—¡¿Un que?!

Los integrantes de la mesa vieron extrañados el grito de la ojiazul. Unos segundos incómodos y continuaron con lo suyo.

—Como te decía solo abrimos aquella ventana y por la pared debe estar la escalera para subirnos al repito helicóptero.

—¿Como lo conseguiste?

—Alexander me lo dio cuando grabamos nuestro primer sencillo, el piloto me acaba de avisar que todo esta listo.

—Que estamos esperando.

—Su aprobación por supuesto, mi reina.

Chikane se levanto de su asiento para besar los dulces labios de la menor, parecía espectáculo todos las veían enternecidos. Después de un duradero acto de amor, se separaron mirándose con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Espero disfruten la fiesta, el bar es libre he comprado todo asi que... ¡Los vemos en dos semanas!.

Fue el grito de la rubia mientras corría con su amante tomadas de la mano hasta la ventana, la abrieron dando paso al claro sonido del helicóptero.

—¡Todavía no termina la fiesta!— reclamo Kaito Himemiya —¡No se pueden ir!

Muy tarde ambas se encontraban bien sujetas de la escalera mientras el helicóptero había empezado su trayecto.

—¡Lo siento enano, me voy a mi luna de miel!— fue la burla de Chikane hacia su primo —¡Con mi esposa!

Así, con todos los integrantes de la fiesta viendo como el helicóptero se hacia mas chico con forme se alejaba. Pero bueno esas dos tenían la costumbre de escaparse, nada se le podia hacer.

Pero para Himeko... esa seria una larga luna de miel. Chikane no se saciaría tan pronto. Pero bueno, son esposas se diría que este es un final feliz ¿verdad?... yo no lo creo, porque este no es un final, es es... un comienzo.

_**Continuara con el epilogo...**_

_**Quiero decir que no sera mi ultimo proyecto continuare con otro que dejare el resumen en el ultimo capitulo osea... el siguiente, solo les diré la temática sera "Lobos y Vampiros".**_

_**Aline: Lo siento mucho como QnQ veras tuve un bloqueo nostalgico porque solo queda un capitulo... espero compenzarte pues este capitulo es muuuy largo. :* besos y abrazos. Sobre la frase no recuerdo muy bien si la escuche, pero la puse XD tal vez si la saque de alguna parte pero nose, se me hizo adecuado para el momento del brindis.**_

_**Dani t.g: ¡Dios, no es esto nostalgico! Me muero en la tristeza... aaaaaaaaaw tus nervios pero si comentas super bien, siempre que veo asi comentarios largos me da animos para seguir con el siguiente capitulo. Mi nombre de autor XD ojala algun dia me hables de verdad quisiera conocerte, por cierto espero te gustara el capitulo.**_

_**Maya: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra ver que hay personas que se apasionan con mi historia, me anima muchisimo.**_

_**Pato huerta: ¡Gracias! … por cierto el capitulo fue muy largo por lo que planeo hacer otro para ya sabes ver un poco del futuro... espero te gustara el capitulo QnQ me puse melancolica.**_

_**Taraemilia: Lose, pero todo termina... *llora desconsoladamente* espero te guste este cap. -3-**_

_**nilria89: ¡Gracias espero me sigas en el nuevo proyecto! y... espero te guste este capitulo *se hace bolita con melancolia* te mando un abrazote, grande.**_


	35. Estoy destinada a ti Capitulo 35

**Junjou no Miko Capitulo 35: Estoy destinada a ti**

**Quiero decir tantas cosas pero no quiero hacer su introducción muy larga, me reservare comentarios al final, espero les guste.**

**-Epilogo-**

…

-_6 años despues_-

Se preguntaran, ¿que ha pasado?... si, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ciertamente algunas cosas han cambiado, por ejemplo, toda la familia y amigos de nuestra pareja decidieron mudarse a Inglaterra, no había demasiado que les uniera a Japón pero lo visitaban frecuentemente. Después de la boda Himeko y Chikane se vieron en cada revista por todas las partes del mundo.

Chikane Himemiya, egresada de la mejor universidad con un titulo en política y relaciones internacionales, se encarga de todo el papeleo del reino mientras se toma la libertad de jugar partidos de tenis y tocar en alguna orquesta famosa el piano. "La reina de Inglaterra es perfecta para todos". Ha crecido ahora tiene 24 años pero su aspecto es prácticamente igual, te podría sorprender pero para leer tratados o contratos necesita de unos lentes de lectura, pero no le hacen parecer menos perfecta.

Himeko Kurusugawa... esta chica, se egreso en trabajo social, artes en música y teatro por supuesto, ella se a dedicado a fundar campañas para ayudar a los menos afortunados, y ha fundado por lo menos 584 casas hogar para los huérfanos en todas partes del mundo. "El rey de Inglaterra es bondadoso y puro". Ella tambien ha crecido, aunque la mayoría le confunde como menor por su cara y rasgos infantiles, ha madurado lo suficiente. Aunque no dudes en encontrarla jugando escondidas con niños en hospitales o internados, seguirá siendo niña de corazón. "Look at me" creció de manera sorprendente, por lo que visitan cada continente posible dando conciertos.

Pero bueno vamos a la mansión de los reyes de Inglaterra, en el salón de estudio se encuentra una peliazul que bien conocemos, esta leyendo algunos tratos con un reino cercano, pero levanto su vista al ver a alguien pasando por la puerta.

—Bienvenida— pronuncio con cariño la oji-azul parándose de su asiento —¿Como estuvo?

Nuestra rubia se quito el gran saco que traía, mientras frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello —Bien, al parecer Leo no había querido comer, pero prometí visitarlo la próxima semana, es un buen chico.

—¿Todos los demás están bien?

—Si, Anastasia perdió un diente— hablo sonriendo —y a Mario lo adoptaron esta tarde, se veía muy feliz, ambos padres son buenos.

—¿Lo verificaste?

—Por supuesto, Enrique es cirujano y tiene un gran sentido del humor, mientras Marc sabe cocinar bien porque es chef profesional.

Chikane camino hasta estar enfrente de ella, que tenia el rostro bajo, acaricio su cabello rubio despeinandola un poco en el acto. La mayor sabia que al hablar de niños o bebes, se le notaba un poco decaída, tambien sabia con certeza la razón.

—Princesa...

—¿Mmhn?

—Mírame— inquirió tomándola de la barbilla y subiendo su vista hasta ella—hoy me marco el doctor y... lo consiguieron.

—¿Q-Que?

—Inyectaron mi ADN en unos espermatozoides artificiales donde, bueno... solo falta ponerlos dentro tuyo... podremos ser mamas.

—v-vamos a.. a.. ¡Podremos ser mamas!

—Si mi amor, si podremos.

Se besaron con la alegría del momento, mientras la rubia se permitía soltar unas lagrimas. La peliazul no perdió tiempo al avanzar hasta que la menor quedo acorralada contra el escritorio de la habitación, tomo sus piernas y la cargo sentándola ahí.

La oji-amatista paso sus brazos por los hombros de su pareja, mientras esta se encargaba de explorar las ya bien conocidas piernas de su esposa. Chikane empezó a colar sus manos por la orilla del pantalón hasta encontrar el cierre y bajarlo con prisa.

—Espera.. ¿n-no tenemos que ir para que me lo implanten?

Chikane la volvió a besar ahora con mas fiereza, pidiendo permiso para explorarse, sus lenguas bailaron en una danza de pasión y desenfreno sin fin.

—Como crees tú que lo haremos.

Saco de quien sabe donde, un prototipo de órgano masculino de seguro con el semen falso de la peliazul. No imaginan la media sonrisa maliciosa de la mayor mientras se ponía eso por debajo de su vestido.

—U-Un m-momento Chikane-chan, esto... esto no venia en el folleto.

—Digamos que le pedí un favor al doctor, y no tuvo ningún problema.

La oji-azul tiro cualquier libro o papel del buro, pasando su brazo por el. Cargo de nuevo a Himeko por sus piernas, dandole pequeños y constantes besos mientras ella se sujetaba de su cuello. Camino hasta llevarla al mueble donde la sentó, dándose el tiempo se quito la chaqueta que tenia puesta, dejando a la vista todo ese vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo.

Se veía tan bien que la rubia sintió como sus mejillas ardían, ella tenia puesto un pantalón beige y unas grandes botas cafés, con una blusa blanca.

—Aun despues de tener ocho años juntas, seis casadas y haber hecho tantas, pero tantas veces el amor...— susurro con voz sensual en su oreja mientras mordía con sutileza ese mismo lugar —Tú te sigues sonrojando... y me encanta.

No pidió permiso, estaba al limite mientras bajo sus pantalones hasta sus tobillos pues no dio mas tiempo en quitar sus botas las dejo ahí. Toco sin vergüenza su entrepierna, sintiéndola y metiendo uno de sus dedos.

—Agh...

—Me excita.

Cuando Himeko se resistía a soltar mas gemidos, unió otro dedo al juego y fue cuando soltó un gritillo tentador mientras hacia su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que le dio a Chikane acceso a su cuello donde arremetió con gusto, lambiendo y chupando, permitiéndose morder de vez en cuando.

Cuando escucho que la rubia ya no podia resistir en soltar suspiros y gemidos, aun con su ceño fruncido una sonrisa creída se poso en la cara de la peliazul.

—¿Te gusta?

En lugar de contestar la menor se limito a negar con la cabeza, mientras su rubor aumentaba hasta sus orejas, Chikane se permitió soltar una risita, mientas paso un brazo para pasarlo por su espalda hasta tomar su trasero con una mano y traerla mas hasta ella, que no escapara.

Cuando la mayor sintió que la zona estaba preparada saco su mano de aquel lugar, y termino de quitar las botas y el pantalón de su amante. Sintió como las manos de la rubia se aferraban a sus hombros, mientras ella posicionaba el pene falso en su entrada, abrio las piernas de su amante hasta que quedaron a los costados de su cintura. Y se permitió entrar.

-Aghh..mmm...

Los gemidos y quejas de su esposa solo hacían su deseo de aumentar las embestidas propinadas, fuerte y salvaje. La rubia estaba ya totalmente recostada en ese escritorio, encontrando oportunidad la peliazul le tomo y volteo con su pecho contra el escritorio.

Esto les brindaba mas comodidad a ambas, la ojiazul se encantaba el ver la vergüenza in disimulada de su amante cuando sus orejas se tornaban rojas. Sin mas a que recurrir Himeko se aferro al borde del mueble, no podia evitarlo... Chikane la destrozaba con placer y lujuria.

—Chi...Chikane-chan ¡agh!— una embestida la empujo hacia adelante cuando sintió el aliento de la mayor en su cuello —No tan fuer...fuerte, me v..vengo.

—Vamos princesa— Insinuó la oji-azul aplastando de manera confortante a su esposa contra el escritorio —Córrete...

Después de unas caricias mas por sus pechos, seguido de unas embestidas termino por venirse y en unos minutos mas le siguió su amante. La peliazul estaba por retirarse pero quería darle una mirada a su esposa, tenia los brazos tapando su rostro y la tomo por las muñecas para verle.

No podia estar mas hermosa, su blusa estaba abierta y unas gotas de sudor vagaban por todo su ser, sus mejillas se fundían en rojo y sus ojos amatistas tenían un brillo conmovedor, su cabello rubio algo despeinado le daba un toque adorable y como final, sus labios estaban entre abiertos suspirando jadeos cortos. Era una nueva expresión, y era encantadora.

—¿Pasa algo, Himeko?

La rubia negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces, cuando pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas —E..Estoy muy feliz.

Chikane esbozo una leve sonrisa antes de tomarla en sus brazos, recordando tantos momentos. La primera vez, la primera vez en la ducha, en la oficina, en un escritorio, en el coche... todas esas veces. Y seguía con la misma energía.

Camino despreocupada por los pasillos del castillo, con su esposa desnuda en brazos.

—Chikane-chan... algún guardia podría vernos— forcejeo la oji-amatista en un intento inútil de escapar de los brazos de su amante —B..Bájame... ¿Que... pasa si nos ven?

—Le di a John el día libre, salio con su esposa y su bebe a pasear— pronuncio serena la peliazul mientras abría una puerta de la habitación principal —La servidumbre salio, y mis papeles pueden esperar hasta mañana.

La menor fue aventada de forma dulce a la gran cama de los reyes, donde esta retrocedió hasta pegar con el respaldo de la misma.

—Parece que todos se divertirán fuera hoy...— hablo nerviosa la rubia haciéndote chiquita contra el respaldo de aquella cama —Seria buena idea salir a comer, o pasea...

—Crees que despues de enseñarme esa expresión, te dejare escapar... Hoy comemos en casa, Himeko.

Pueden imaginar que paso despues de eso, la cama ocupo nuevos resortes e incluso nuestro rey necesito mas pomada de la regular.

…

-_Tan solo 3 años despues_-

Para esta epoca, la realeza ya tenia herederos. El primer embarazo por parte de Himeko y el segundo dos años despues por parte de Chikane. El primer nacimiento fue al igual que el segundo de lo mas esperado en toda Inglaterra, gobernantes de otros países viajaban por el hecho de conocer al pequeño.

Si, el primer nacimiento dio luz a un varón, de cabello azulado y con un rostro fino. La sorpresa de todos cuando abre sus ojos, dando a ver unas siluetas violetas... un pequeño tranquilo, durmiendo todas sus horas y respetando sus alimentos, con dones desde los primeros años. "El príncipe Edward de Inglaterra seria perfecto".

Cuando él tenia dos años y iba para el tercero, nació su hermana. De cabello dorado, con una sonrisa angelical y tierna, sus ojos como los dos mares mas preciosos en la tierra. Algo inquieta y muy risueña, comía y desparramaba todo en sus mejillas. "La princesa Zoe era la ternura de Inglaterra".

Mientras tanto en el comedor del castillo, se encontraban Chikane y Tamao. También estaban Zoe, Edward y Brian... este ultimo hijo de Alexander y Tamao, un niño pelirrojo con ojos verdosos.

—Apuesto que mi carro da tres vueltas mas rápido que el tuyo— inquirió el pequeño pelirrojo poniendo un coche de juguete en el suelo —¡Mi coche es veloz!

—Observa el mio.

Ambos niños jugaban, entre carcajadas y correteadas, el lugar se llenaba de un calor familiar reconfortante.

—Vamos pequeña, Zoe— pronunciaba la pelirroja abriendo su boca hacia su pequeña nieta —Abre la boca, viene el avión.

La princesa estaba ya toda embarrada y su linda risa resonaba por todas las paredes del castillo. Los pasos de los niños al correr y nuestra peliazul con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Me recuerda tanto a Himeko, cuando era pequeña.

Susurro la pelirroja nostálgica mente. La ojiazul miro a sus dos pequeños y es que hay algo que hasta despues del nacimiento de ambos pudo entender.

El embarazo de Himeko fue calmado, algunas nauseas y vomito nada fuera de lo normal, pero sobre todo reposo. Edward era como ella, perfecto para todos y para su beneficio tenia una familia muy unida a él lo que lo volvia un niño normal, dentro de lo que cabe. A pesar de tener los ojos violetas, era idéntico a Chikane tanto en físico como en su forma de actuar. Hablando de manera formal y sobresaliendo en notas del maternal, claro todo esto como lo que es; un niño.

También entendía el porque de su embarazo, ese apetito sexual tan... alterado que había tenido, por decir que tuvo que contactar farmacias a domicilio para entregas de pomadas. La bebe pateaba y se movía un montón, porque... era Zoe. Que a pesar de sus ojos azules, era idéntica a Himeko. Su ternura, pasión, su sonrisa, y claro algunas veces torpeza. Era un pequeño encanto.

Era interesante ver que Edward a pesar de ser pequeño siempre protegía a su hermana menor, la consentía y jugaba con ella... su gen era débil a lo adorable de Zoe. También respecto a los juegos, eran diferentes.

Zoe prefería pasar el tiempo con Chikane, que le mostraba muñecas y bailes. Mientras Edward estaba fascinado con Himeko, sus historias de guerra y acción. Sus peleas con pistolas de agua y espadas de plástico. Eran sus propios complementos, pero sobre todo.

Una familia muy, muy feliz.

—¡Buela! ¡Buela!— exclamaba la princesa desde su asiento viendo a la pelirroja con cariño —¡Amo buela!

—Yo tambien te amo, pequeña.

—Zoe, debes comerte toda la papilla de verduras— le regaño leve la peliazul mientras limpiaba el rostro de su hija —Para que estés fuerte y grande.

—¡Amo, mamá!

—No lograras chantajearme con tu ternura, Zoe— musito divertida la ojiazul mientras despeinaba el cabello corto de su hija —Mamá tambien te ama, hermosa.

La niña soltó una risa escandalosa, de esas adorables que solo te puede dar un bebe. La peliazul la cargo, juntando sus frentes para darle un lindo beso esquimal.

—¡MAMA, HIMEKO!

Claro el pequeño príncipe solo se emocionaba asi ante la llegada del rey de Inglaterra, que venia casual con la guitarra colgando en su lomo. Estaba sudando, y vestía como regularmente lo hacia en sus conciertos, jeans de mezclilla, supras rojos y blusa blanca. Un atuendo bastante encantador para sus fanáticas.

—¡Campeón!

Como si de película se tratara corrieron hasta darse un gran abrazo, que la rubia se encargo de alargar dando unas vueltas. Reían en el confort de esa bienvenida aunque llevaban apenas un día sin verse.

Himeko no bajo de nuevo al pequeño, lo sostuvo en sus brazos a su altura. Mientras el peliazul le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Como te fue en Japón, mamá?

—Bien, los fanáticos de haya fueron los primeros y aveces se pone fuera de control— explico la rubia saludando con una sonrisa a su esposa —Y aunque son un publico encantador, moría por venir con ustedes. Ni siquiera me quede a la fiesta, cogí el primer avión para acá.

Bajo al niño para saludar a la pequeña acariciando su cabeza, esta respondió riendo como era de esperar. Chikane se paro tomando a su esposa del cuello para juntar sus labios en un beso largo y profundo, menos mal Tamao estaba demasiado distraída jugando a los carros con Brian.

La ojiazul se tomo la delicadeza de analizar y escanear con sus manos todo el cuerpo de su pareja, deteniéndose un poco en el trasero.

—Ningún fanático loco intento tocarte ¿cierto?

—¿Eh?... cierto.

El príncipe sintiéndose fuera de la escena y queriendo dar espacio a sus madres, distrajo a su pequeña hermana con juegos con sus manos. Después de una corta charla y que Tamao se tuviera que despedir junto con Brian salieron del castillo. Himeko y Chikane se sentaron en el gran sofá de la sala de estar que era mas o menos como un cine normal.

La primera con el príncipe en las piernas y la segunda con la princesa.

—Y ¿Me enseñaras a tocar la guitarra, mamá?

—Claro, Edward— afirmo la rubia con ternura —Veras que aprendes rápido, eres un niño muy inteligente.

—¿Traeré a las chicas locas, como tú?

—¿Eh?— espeto el rey con nervios ante la mirada de su esposa —¿Como locas, campeón?

—Si, ya sabes... en tus conciertos, los que dan por televisión y en tu película, siempre salen gritando y lanzándote ropas... algunas son bonitas, y mas cuando haces eso de secarte con la parte baja de la blusa el sudor de la cara y se ve tu panza... ahí si, gritan como maniáticas.

Nuestra rubia se hundió en su asiento, ante la atenta mirada de su pareja.

«Sera una larga noche»

Y... definitivamente, cuando la peliazul le pidió de favor a Henrietta cuidar a los niños, lo había confirmado. Seria confirmada, una noche larga para ella que quería dormir.

Incluso cuando la mayor la arrastro a la tina del baño, no supo en que momento sus prendas volaron quedando desnudas. Se sentia bien estar encima de las suaves piernas de Chikane, mientras el agua les cubria casi hasta los hombros.

—¿Richard vino ayer?— pregunto de una la mas chica

Richard era un embajador, que trabajaba con su reino pero desde el primer instante se vio sumamente atraído por la reina, osea por Chikane. A veces cuando la rubia se encontraba lejos, solo sentia que ese hombre aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad, por mas pequeña que fuese.

—Si, pero terminamos temprano solo eran dos contratos... Nos quedamos un rato platicando.

—Mhnm... ¿rato mucho o rato poquito?

—Un rato— pronuncio la peliazul esbozando una sonrisa en el cuello desnudo de su amante —Cuando sera el día que admitas que simplemente, estas celosa.

La volteo hasta quedar frente a frente, la tomo de la barbilla y beso intensamente, permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran de manera natural. La peliazul subió el tono de beso hundiendo a su amante en el agua, para que el intentar respirar... su beso se volviera mas apasionado.

—Admítelo— susurro para continuar con el beso —Dímelo, y prométeme que siempre seras solo mía.

Himeko sintió el calor subir hasta sus mejillas, cuando el beso se torno pasional y las manos de su esposa bajaron a sus piernas, explorándose mutuamente. Hasta que sus sexos chocaron, y ambas gimieron de placer.

Cuando los roces y caricias se volvían profundas, y poco a poco se volvían una. Entre el sexo desenfrenado y lo salvaje de "un te extrañe" escrito en un cuerpo, el amor sobre pasaba cualquier cosa.

Poco despues de venirse, la rubia murmuro.

—Tal vez... estoy celosa.

La peliazul se permitió sonreír victoriosa, mientras se regalaban besos robados al salir de la ducha. Entre miradas y sonrisas, llegaron con ropa de dormir a su cuarto. La menor se aventó en la cama en cuanto le fue posible, escondiéndose debajo de esas tibias mantas blancas. La mayor se permitió sentarse primero para despues deslizarse al lado de su esposa.

—¿Escuche bien?— pregunto rompiendo el silencio la ojiazul —Himeko, la gran fiestera de todos los siglos, rechazo una fiesta para venirse acá, con su familia.

—Sabes no iba estar tan divertida y... los extrañaba mucho. Ademas estoy segura que Patric y Kaimashi cubrieron bien mi lugar.

Chikane esbozo un suspiro mientras acomodaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amante, que se permitió abrazar por la espalda. Ambas pensaban en dos pequeños que ahora se encontraban con sus abuelos.

—¿Sabes, Himeko?

—¿Que sucede?

—Tenemos una hermosa familia.

—Si, la tenemos.

Desviándose un poco del tema, la mayor subió encima de su amante pasando sus manos por abajo de aquella blusa, permitiendo dejarlas ahí un momento.

—Princesa— la llamo estando encima de ella y pudo ver un sonrojo asomándose por sus mejillas —Déjame ver el abdomen por el que gritan tus fanáticos.

Y sin mas, movió un poco sus manos y dedos para hacerle cosquillas. A lo que la rubia empezó a reír de manera linda, ambas con una sonrisa compartiendo juegos, mimos y caricias.

-De nuevo 15 años despues-

En el comedor del castillo se encontraban los dos príncipes de Inglaterra, el mayor con 18 años comiendo un tazón de cereal, y la menor con 15 sirviéndose lo mismo que su hermano.

Edward era guapo, sin duda alguna su cabello corto azulado y sus finos atrayentes ojos violetas era la perdición para cualquier chica que le viese. Sin que decir que era un poco mujeriego, era todo un galán con las mujeres. Por supuesto despues de que Himeko le enseñara a tocar, tenia un encanto tanto en la escuela con calificaciones perfectas recién graduado de la preparatoria.

Zoe era hermosa, su cabello dorado caía hasta su cintura y sus te podías perder en esos ojos de mar. Una de sus actividades favoritas era el arte y la fotografía, y un don en la actuación. Tenia un brillo especial, a pesar de no tener las mejores notas en el colegio era muy adorada por sus amigos.

Y... nuestros reyes, no han cambiado mucho pero sus facciones han madurado. Ambas siguen teniendo esa relación jovial, el cariño y como no, siendo la pareja mas seguida en las redes. Millones de seguidores, por Internet y revistas.

—Te digo, mamá Chikane— hablaba el príncipe viendo que su hermana se sentó a su lado —Es la activa.

—No, estas equivocado— renegó la princesa —Mamá Himeko es el rey, no la has visto en las fotos de revistas... ella lleva la capa y la corona mas gruesa. Por lo tanto asume el rol dominante.

—Hermanita, creo que lo estas viendo por el lado inocente. Puede verse a kilómetros que la que lleva el mando es mamá Chikane.

—Mmhn, justifica tu respuesta, Ed.

—Veamos, haz visto como cuando se besan la que se sonroja mas notoriamente es mamá Himeko— respondió imaginando la escena al igual que su hermana —Ademas, la que siempre tiene ganas de ir a la cama es mamá Chikane... y créeme, no es nada bueno. Al menos para mamá Hime.

—¿A que te refie...

No pudo terminar su frase porque venían llegando sus madres a la cocina, la peliazul cargando en brazos a la rubia. La primera riendo y la otra con el ceño fruncido.

—Te digo que me bajes, Chikane-chan— forcejeo y intento zafarse para soltar un suspiro de rendición al ultimo —Suéltame, ya. Los niños nos miran raro de nuevo.

Y no era que las miraran raro, si no que Edward le daba mirada de "tengo la razón como siempre" a su hermana, que le reprochaba tambien con la mirada. Ambos vestían el uniforme, ya era el ultimo día para salir a vacaciones.

—Los niños no nos miran raro, Himeko— musito tranquila la ojiazul dejando un casto beso en la mejilla de su esposa aun sin soltarla —Solo están emocionados por su ultimo día de clases.

—¡Exacto!— exclamo con confianza el príncipe —Mamá Himeko, adivina quien me dio su numero y con quien saldré esta tarde a cenar.

—¡Kelly Evans!— chillo la rubia con una sonrisa orgullosa —¡Te lo dije!

—¡Si, sabia que lo conseguiría!

Madre e hijo chocaron cinco con la mano, mientras las otras dos integrantes de la familia rodaban los ojos. Himeko tenia esa relación con Edward no había secretos, mientras conquistar se tratara la oji-amatista tenia experiencia por su éxito en la banda.

—Edward recuerda que nos debemos ir antes— le anuncio Zoe a su hermano

Al fin Chikane puso a su esposa en una de las sillas del comedor, en cuanto lo hizo giro su vista a su hija menor que comía con prisa.

—¿Porque se ocupan ir tan temprano?

—No me digas que Drake ya llego de su viaje a Estados Unidos— pronuncio con reniego el príncipe mientras su ceño se fruncía —Dijiste que volvería la próxima semana.

—Regreso... antes.

Zoe tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, mientras por su lado el rey ponía unos panes a tostar. Chikane frunció el entrecejo al igual que su hijo, ambos tenían la misma expresión de desagrado.

—Drake... él no me gusta— pronuncio a penas la reina —Te dije que no podrías tener novio hasta los 40 años, cierto. En aquel entonces dijiste "yo solo amo a mami", si pero ahora no se cumplen promesas.

—¡Mamá tenia 6 años!— replico Zoe cruzándose de brazos —Mamá Himeko, dile algo por favor.

—Chikane-chan, ella tiene edad para salir aunque sea a citas. Ademas Drake es un buen muchacho, atractivo y inteligente no le veo el problema.

A decir verdad, era cierto. Drake era un joven de diecisiete años, muy atractivo de cabello verdoso, con ojos zafiro y porte elegante. Era apasionado y quería entrar a la escuela de medicina pues amaba ayudar, tenia un don con niños y ancianos.

—Bueno— cedió un poco la peliazul —Pero dile que si te veo triste o si quiera cae una lagrima de tus ojos por culpa de él, se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

—Y conmigo— añadió Edward

Himeko y Zoe sonrieron, ambos eran asi como con ese carácter protector y celoso. Pero a quien iban a engañar, los querían asi porque eran una familia muy unida.

—Ademas, créeme que si te hace algo— hablo ahora el rey —No solo nos tendrá a nosotros, si no que a toda Inglaterra en su contra.

Compartieron una risa sonora, hasta que terminaron el desayuno. Y poco antes de que ambos príncipes tuvieran que salir. Chikane vio a su esposa que comía sentada en pose inda en su silla, y beso la oreja, la rubia se sorprendió sonrojándose de forma rápida.

—Eres adorable, Himeko.

—Es hora de irnos, Zoe— anuncio el príncipe echando su mochila a su lomo —Llegaremos bien, son 5 minutos en mi carro.

—Ya lo confirme— fue lo que pronuncio de una mientras tomaba al igual que su hermano su mochila, los 3 integrantes de la familia la vieron extrañados —Lo que dijiste hace rato.

Edward se encogió de hombros, y ambos se despidieron de sus madres. Cuando salían por la puerta los dos pronunciaron "Si, mamá Chikane domina". No se quedaron para ver como la rubia escupía el jugo de naranja, ni escuchar la risa escandalosa de la peliazul.

—¿QUE?— exclamo la menor —¿Que clase de platicas tienen nuestros hijos?

La ojiazul sonrió tomando una servilleta para limpiar la barbilla de su amante, mientras subía los hombros con obviedad.

—Lo mismo de lo que hablan todas las revistas, supongo.

—¡¿Todas las que?!

—Calma, Himeko. Son dudas a su edad, imagino que es por tener dos padres del mismo sexo. Son cosas de niños— la calmo —Ademas ahora la gente es de mente abierta, les han de haber comentado algo en la escuela.

—Cuando nosotras íbamos en la escuela ni en la biblioteca se veían temas como esos, me alegro por ellos.

—La biblioteca— suspiro la ojiazul —El lugar donde te conocí, pequeña, despistada y apasionada. Si volvieras a nacer creo que no cambiarías mucho, tus antepasados debieron ser adorables. Y... te enamoraste de mi, de una persona en aquel tiempo fría y distante.

—Conmigo nunca fuiste asi, desde las primeras citas fuiste amable y bastante educada. Me mostraste tus miedos e inseguridades, y solo podia quererte mas.

—¿Y si volviéramos a nacer?

—Seguramente... volvería a enamorarme de ti.

Aunque piensen que no es cierto, técnicamente asi pasaría. En esta mundo personas mueren y nuevas nacen, es el arte de volver a nacer y aunque básicamente no recuerdas nada de tu vida pasada. Algo como el amor eterno, existe.

Y ciertamente si la luna y el sol vuelven a nacer... volverían a enamorarse. Porque es asi.

Porque están destinadas.

…**Fin...**

**Vale, este capitulo me ha traido tanta nostalgia. Mas cuando van creciendo, es como darte cuenta que toda esta historia a avanzado y es como ¡pum, debe terminar!... me he quedado tranquila, les he dado este capitulo extra porque los quiero y quiero que sean felices al saber un futuro.**

**¡Quedense al final de los agradecimientos pongo un resumen de mi siguiente proyecto!**

**Guest: No se si sabes, pero quede en hacer una historia alterna donde hablaremos que paso con Usagi y Misaki, jaja espero te gustara.**

**Taraemilia: Si espero con dos hijos quedaras sactisfecha, me ha parecido muy bueno sinceramente. Espero te guste.**

**Pato huerta: ¡Muchas gracias, abajo esta el resumen de mi siguiente proyecto!... ha sido un placer escribir para ustedes.**

**Almendra otori: Si sera de Himeko y Chikane, y lamentablemente esta historia ha dado fin. Pero vale, siguen nuevo proyectos, abajo el resumen del nuevo proyecto.**

**Dani t.g: ¡Dani una de mis primeras seguidoras!... gracias, enserio. Se que es triste pero hay nuevos proyectos me encanta escribir para personas como tu. Tambien te quiero y espero te gustara el epilogo.**

**Reika: me alegra de manera genial que te gustara, y me pone feliz haberte conmovido. Tu con tus comentarios inspiras y espero seguir haciendo proyectos para que los veas, espero con mi corazon te gustara el epilogo.**

**Idalia: Saludos aca te dejo el epilogo espero te guste. :)**

**Maya: me alegra sacarte de malos momentos, seguire con historias para que puedas leerme y animarte un beso, todo bien :D.**

**Aline: (o3o) ¡Hola! No te preocupes igual tarde en actualizar, me entro nostalgia con este ultimo capitulo pero ha quedado bien creo. Espero que personas increibles como tu sigan mi nuevo proyecto, inspiran para seguir escribiendo. **

**¡JAJA! Chikane no tiene llenadera. Me alegro de que te gustara la boda espero te gustara esta vista de un futuro.**

…

"**Mi nuevo proyecto"**

**Se llamara: Mundos Distintos**

**Trata de una vida de misterio, donde en un mundo real habitan lobos y vampiros obviamente en secreto. Chikane una joven vampiro de 24 años estudia medicina que le resulta bien a la hora de ocupar sangre. Mientras Himeko de 15 años es una loba de una tribu grande, donde ella entrenara para ser próxima líder. Esto se basara en un amor prohibido lleno de situaciones, celos y sobre todo... amor.**

**¡Hasta la proxima chicos! ¡Espero les interesara el nuevo proyecto!**


End file.
